Eternity with You
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: There is no point in eternity if they don't have each other to spend it with. An assortment of one-shots and other drabbles for Klaroline. A mixture of romance, fluff, angst, humour, smut, AU, AH, canon and more. Chapter 45 - 'Because it doesn't matter how far away they are. He will always come for her and one day she will be ready for him.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **New story! Basically what it says on the tin. An assortment of Klaroline one-shots drabbles and song-fics that we all want to see. I accept requests and prompts so feel free to pm me or leave them in a review. I own nothing of course but apparently the Klaroline plot bunny has jumped inside my head and refuses to move out.

**Summary: **'Caroline and Klaus are in love but they have to keep it a secret because their families hate each other. Think Romeo and Juliet but happy!'

**Rating: T**

/

As Klaus walked into the room he immediately knew something was wrong. Elijah stood too tense by the fireplace, his jaw jutting out slightly, his eyes fixed on the glass of whiskey in his hand. Elijah had always been the most proper of all of Klaus' siblings, he was the one most concerned with morals and integrity. When the feud between the Mikaelson's and the Forbes' first escalated it was Elijah who had tried to reason with their father, it had little effect though Mikael was a stubborn man who let his pride rule his head.

To this day Klaus still had little idea as to what caused the original feud between the two families, only that he had been raised to hate any Forbes' member with a passion. It all started when Mikael was a boy, his mother had an affair with a Forbes' man and it destroyed both families. That hate had only seemed to grow over the decades with other little things setting it off resulting in the feud that was still ever present today.

Klaus use to believe the same as his father, as a boy he only wanted to make him proud. That was before he met her. Caroline Forbes. It was a few years ago now, he had been arguing with his father and left the house in a hurry. Klaus had walked through the woods near their home hoping to find peace in his secret spot. He had discovered it as a child; a small abandoned cottage that looked more like a barn if he were being honest. There were holes in the roof and what little furniture remained was tattered and worn. But it was private, no-one knew about it and therefore Klaus loved it. He would spend many days sitting in that cottage sketching away, forgetting the outside world.

That's not what he found when he entered the cottage that day, though. Inside there was a blonde beautiful girl slumped down against the wall crying, her whole frame shook with the effort of her tears and Klaus felt a pang in his heart at the sight. They talked, he comforted her about her father and in return she gave him the warmest smile Klaus had ever seen. Klaus didn't believe in love at first sight but if he did, he would say that was it.

That's when he learnt her name. Caroline Forbes. He was angry at first, they were sworn enemies after all and here he was opening up to her. Caroline's anger matched his though and Klaus was taken back by the strength she possessed. That fight quickly turned into laughter and they became friends. It was a secret friendship of course, their parents would never stand for it but over time Caroline became the most important person in his life.

It seemed only natural that their relationship developed into something more. It took them both by surprise when during one of their arguments Klaus kissed her, soft and slow. It was even more of a surprise when Caroline returned that kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

They had been together since that day, keeping it a secret from everyone. It was difficult, some days Klaus would say it was near impossible. Like the time both families had attended a party for the mayor and Klaus saw Tyler Lockwood openly trying to flirt with his Caroline. She refused of course, her eyes flashing to Klaus for a split second. That still didn't stop the jealously and anger bubbling up inside Klaus. It was later that night when Klaus cornered Caroline alone in the mayor's study. He spent that time reminding Caroline that she was his and he was hers and Tyler Lockwood didn't mean a damn thing.

"Niklaus, you're home early." Elijah's voice brought him out of his thoughts. The elder Mikaelson turned to face Klaus, his face unreadable.

Klaus nodded and dropped his jacket on the nearest brown leather couch, "I'm not stopping, I have to be somewhere."

Elijah carefully put his glass on the table, stepping closer to Klaus, "You mean to have to meet Caroline?"

Klaus stood rooted to the spot, fear flashed through him at Elijah's words. How could he know? "I have no idea what you are talking about, brother. Why would I want to meet a Forbes?" He said with as much conviction as he could manage.

Elijah wasn't buying it; Klaus could see it in his eyes. "I know about her, Niklaus. If you really wanted to keep it a secret you shouldn't leave your sketch book lying around for anyone to pick up. But thankfully I found it, not father." Elijah said picking up the sketchbook in question.

Klaus took it from Elijah's outstretched hand. He sighed knowing there was no way to explain the dozens of sketches of Caroline on the pages. Elijah knew and if their father ever found out…

"Elijah…" Klaus trailed off, his eyes pleading, "Don't tell father."

"Niklaus, you don't really think you will be able to keep this hidden."

Klaus sighed, "I seem to remember keeping your indiscretions with that Petrova girl a secret when you asked it of me."

"That was different; she was not the daughter of father's most hated enemy." Elijah replied sternly, keeping his voice low.

"I am in love with her, Elijah." Klaus said softly, "I love Caroline."

Elijah sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead, "And she feels the same?"

"She does."

Elijah nodded once, he would be lying if he said he didn't notice how much happier his brother had been of late. Clearly that was Caroline's doing and although he had never really met the girl he felt a surge of gratefulness to her, "Then I won't say anything." He said placing a hand on Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus frowned in confusion, "Why?"

"You do not fall for women, Niklaus. This one must mean a great deal to you. I hate father's actions as much as you but he is still our father. He will not stand for your relationship."

"I know." Klaus replied, "I never meant to fall for her, Elijah. It was never my intention. But now that I have, I couldn't imagine my life without her. She is everything to me."

Elijah nodded with a smile, "Then perhaps you do love her."

He walked towards the door before turning back to Klaus, "But I can't see this ending well for either of you, Niklaus. This feud has gotten out of hand but both sides are too stubborn to back down."

/

Caroline was already at the abandoned cottage that they meet up in when Klaus arrived. Her hair was falling over her shoulders and her knees were brought up to her chest. Klaus knew without seeing her face she was upset. She always tried to make herself as small as possible. She didn't even hear him as he entered; clearly she was lost in her thoughts. Klaus noticed she looked tired, her shoulders slumped like she was carrying the weight of the world and it suddenly became too much for her.

"Caroline." He called out gently.

The blonde's eyes snapped up to meet his and the smile she gave him, in Klaus' opinion, could rival the sun. She was stunning; Klaus would never tire of looking at her.

"Klaus." She stated in greeting as she pushing herself into a sitting position, using the wall behind her for leverage. She was putting on a brave face for him, Klaus saw straight through it.

Klaus quickly closed the gap between them, taking the blonde beauty into his arms where she belonged. Caroline fell against him, allowing herself to be enveloped in his warmth and smell. Drawing comfort from his strong arms around her, holding her.

"Tell me." Klaus ordered knowing she was hiding something. Caroline drew in a shaky breath and wrapped her arms tighter around him for a moment before pulling back to look at him.

Caroline pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, placing her lips firmly against his. Klaus returned her kiss, allowing her access to his mouth. She was trying to distract him. Maybe she was trying to distract herself too. Klaus felt Caroline suck his bottom lip into her mouth, nipping softly. He wanted to give in to her touch, to draw her closer and make her forget whatever it was she was worrying about but he couldn't.

Klaus pulled back slowly, one of his hands cupping Caroline's jaw. His eyes staring into hers. "Caroline." He said gently, prompting her.

Caroline sighed and detached herself from him. She wrapped her arms around herself as she spoke, "My father is sending me away for college. He doesn't want me to get caught up in this feud between our families." She said softly looking down at her boots.

Klaus felt his heart beat fast, she was leaving. "I told him I won't go. He would have to drag me onto the plane by my hair but I don't know how to stop him. He will force me if he has too; he is going to take me away from you." She sniffed gently, her eyes glassy with tears.

"We'll fix it, love. I won't let them do this." Klaus said, determined. He reached for Caroline again, needing to feel her, "We are going to be okay."

Caroline wiped her eyes gently, her hands gripping Klaus' arms tightly. "How? What if he makes me go? What if we get separated?" She said softly.

"You trust me?" Klaus asked waiting for her to nod before continuing, "Then we will find a way, sweetheart."

They were silent for a few moments, taking comfort from being with each other.

"Klaus?" Caroline spoke after a moment, "Love me?"

"I do love you, Caroline. Always." He said softly.

"No," She replied grabbing his hands, placing them on either side of her breasts, his thumbs grazing the side, "Love me." She said slower, a seductive edge to her tone.

"Caroline…" He said gently, moving his hands to push her denim jacket off her shoulders, letting it hit the floor.

Caroline smiled gently, slipping her hands under his Henley, pushing it upwards, "I just want to be with you." She said as the Henley joined the jacket on the floor at their feet. Klaus felt a slight chill in the air but ignored it, bringing his lips to Caroline's.

She moaned gently as his tongue evaded her mouth, teasing hers in a well rehearsed dance. His hands skimmed her skin, unbuttoning the shirt she wore. Tonight was about them. Klaus planned to take it slowly, make love to her, memorise every curve of her body, every freckle on her skin. He wanted to kiss every inch of her, feel every expanse of flesh under his fingers.

Klaus gently guided them to the floor, placing Caroline with her back on one of the many blankets that had been brought up on other visits. He fell with her, his body pressing against hers. If there was one thing he wanted for the rest of his life, it was to make love to this beauty beneath him.

/

"I don't want to go back to that house." Caroline muttered into his chest hours later. Both were exhausted and completely sated, their bodies cooling down from their love making.

Klaus closed his eyes and gathered her closer to him, "I know." He replied simply wanting nothing more than to freeze that moment and live in it forever.

Caroline sighed and brought a hand up to trace invisible lines on his pectoral. "I want to stay with you; I want to stop hiding how I feel about you."

"I know, Caroline." He said again as his fingers played with her hair. Moments passed before he spoke again, "I want to stay with you, I want to tell everyone I know that I love you. That you are mine like I am yours."

Caroline smiled at his words, leaning over him. She placed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Once she was settled back on Klaus' chest, her fingers searched for his. Their hands tangled together felt like the most natural thing in the world and once again Caroline wondered how something could feel so right.

"We should get back; my father thinks I am at the library." Caroline said sadly.

Klaus chuckled, "I'm pretty sure if we did that in a library we would get arrested, love."

Caroline smacked his arm lightly before sitting up, taking the plaid blanket wrapped around them with her. "This is crazy; I want to be able to spend the night in your arms without fear of our parents finding out."

Klaus sat up too, reaching out to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, "I want that more than anything, love." He smiled at her softly before looking away, "But we both know our parents are never going to accept this. They hate each other, we have been taught to hate each other. They have been feuding for too long to simply stop because of us."

Caroline nodded sadly, "I'll fight for you; I can't leave you, Klaus. I don't care what they do to me."

"No, Caroline. I promise you I won't let them tear us apart, I will do whatever it takes. I won't lose you, sweetheart; I can't." Klaus stated passionately, bringing Caroline into his lap, their lips crashing against one another.

It was only when they pulled apart that Caroline realised she was crying. Klaus wiped them away before helping her to stand. They dressed in silence and Caroline fought every instinct she had not to rush back into his arms and let him hold her.

"What are we going to do?" She asked brokenly as she shrugged her jacket back on.

Klaus answered her with conviction, "We leave."

Caroline gasped and turned to face him, "Klaus, what?"

He was across the room in seconds, his hands cupping her face, "I know it's a big decision but I have thought about it a lot. It's all I can think about. They aren't going to let us be together and I will not walk away from you. I don't think I could. Leaving is the best chance we have, Caroline. We can travel, anywhere you want to go. I can paint. We would be happy."

Caroline gripped his hands that were still cupping her face, "I know, but you're family? You have siblings, you can't leave them behind."

"You are the most important thing in the world to me. I will tell them but I have to make my own choices. I choose you, Caroline."

Caroline smiled lightly, "I love you."

Klaus broke into a smile too, "And I love you." He replied kissing her forehead softly before enveloping her in his arms.

/

It was a few days later when Caroline stood on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, a small holdall at her feet. Today was the day she was leaving with Klaus. They both agreed they had to leave soon but Caroline needed time to send off her last assignments at school and Klaus had to tell his siblings.

The sound of a car pulling up brought Caroline out of her thoughts. Klaus climbed out of the sports car with a cocky smile on his face. He quickly jogged over to Caroline. Kissing her deeply without a care who saw them.

"Where did you get the car from?" She asked looking at the sleek black car. It was clearly expensive. Klaus grabbed her bag, placing it in the back with his.

"My father. He has several; I doubt he will miss one." He smirked, "Besides when he realises it's missing we will be far away from Mystic Falls."

"How did your siblings take it?" Caroline asked as Klaus opened the car door for her to take a seat.

"Elijah knew it was coming, in fact he is planning something similar with that Petrova girl he is so obsessed with. Rebekah cried but she has always been a fool for romance. I promised she could visit us." Klaus shrugged as he walked around the front of the car, sitting in the driver's seat.

"We are really doing this." Caroline smiled, "No going back."

Klaus turned to her, "Are you sure? I won't be angry if you change your mind, love."

Caroline grabbed his hand with hers, "As long as I am with you, I'm sure."

They kissed gently before Klaus started the engine, the car sparking to life, "Where to?"

Caroline slipped on a pair of sunglasses, beaming at him. "Anywhere, just drive."

Klaus laughed and set off down the road. Caroline knew she would miss her family but she also knew her home was with Klaus. She would never regret this decision.

She couldn't help feeling free as she saw the sign that stated they had now left Mystic Falls.

/

That was fun to write! Thoughts?

If you have a prompt or request please let me know via review or pm. I will try and do them all as soon as I can! It can be anything from a scene to a summary to a song to a quote!

Please review! This is the first time I have done anything like the so feedback would be amazing! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am astounded by the number of reviews and great feedback I got for the last chapter so I just wanted to say thank you all for that! This next chapter was a request by two different reviewers so I thought I should write it as soon as I could. The story pretty much came to me as soon as I read the reviews! Thank you once again!

**Summary: **'Klaus is a teacher. Caroline is a student. Smutty.'

**Rating: **M

/

Caroline Forbes prided herself on being a model student. She was in her last year at school with graduation right around the corner and she would be damned if she was about to let herself down now. She was on several committees and always volunteered to help with the many dances her school liked to organise.

That's how she found herself in her current situation. It was late, everyone having left school hours ago but Caroline was the head of the decorating committee and she still had a lot to do before the dance tomorrow. She sighed as she double checked her clipboard again. Bonnie and Elena had left half an hour ago and Caroline promised she would just finish the last of the decorations before joining her friends at the grill.

The gym was coming along nicely and thanks to Caroline's determination looked perfect for the Valentine's dance. She smiled at her masterpiece, one more touch and she would be able to leave. She needed to put a sign up so people knew where to collect their tickets from.

Caroline checked her phone noticing it was now half 4. Nodding to herself she dropped the clipboard onto the nearest chair before going off in search of some card.

The only other people in the school right now where the teachers who were getting ready for another day of school tomorrow and the janitors who were impatiently waiting for the teachers to clear out so they could do their jobs.

Caroline paused as she walked down the hallway noticing the lights on in Mr Mikaelson's classroom. He was her history teacher and Caroline wouldn't deny he was hot. His cropped hair that curled on his head that Caroline had fantasized about running her fingers through. His stubble that would feel so good against her skin. His eyes were the best part though, the way they flashed with amusement when someone joked around or the steely gaze he gave her when she got an answer wrong. In all honesty it was his fault; no teacher should have a body like that. Caroline wasn't to blame if she spent more time undressing him with her eyes than she did looking at her textbook.

She knocked on his door gently, watching as he lifted his head from the report he was marking at his desk. He looked shocked to see her still at school but he waved her in anyway.

Caroline smiled as she entered, "Hey Mr Mikaelson, sorry to disturb you. I am looking for card if you have any?" She asked shutting the door behind her.

He smiled in return, "Caroline school ended a while ago, I think you can call me Klaus." Caroline smiled at him and nodded, "Why are you here so late anyway?" He continued leaning back in his seat.

"I promised I would have the gym decorated by tomorrow for the dance. I'm on my way home after this." She replied leaning against a desk in the front row so she was facing him.

"That explains the card then." Klaus smirked, "There should be some in here, check on the shelf there." He replied indicating with his thumb towards the shelf in question.

Caroline nodded and went over, scanning the shelves for card. She found some that was just the right size on the top shelf. She sighed, stretching up to reach it, the bottom of her shirt rode up as she did so, revealing the skin of her lower back.

Suddenly she felt a warm body behind her, a longer arm reaching out to grab the card that was just out of her reach. Caroline turned slowly, seeing Klaus mere inches from her.

His body was warm and Caroline instantly blushed under his gaze. The card hovering above them forgotten about as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. The air around them felt heavy to Caroline, almost electric.

She drew in a breath, her body brushing against Klaus' as she did so. Caroline was drawn to Klaus' lips, how could someone's lips look so kissable?

"Klaus, I…" Her voice was barely a whisper and the words stopped in her throat. Klaus raised one of his hands to her waist, fingers skimming the skin that had been revealed moments prior. Caroline held back a gasp at the simple touch that seemed to burn into her skin.

"If this isn't okay, tell me." Klaus said softly, his thumb grazing her jaw.

"This is more than okay." The words were out of her mouth before Caroline could even process them. She grabbed his tie in her hand, bringing him down to her level to crash his lips with hers.

The kiss was heated and the action caused them both to stumble back slightly, their bodies bumping into each other. Neither was aware of the card that had left Klaus' hand and had fluttered to the floor.

Klaus kissed Caroline back fiercely, the sexual tension in the air practically making him feel like a drowning man. His hands moved across her back to draw her closer to him. Caroline let out a gasp into his mouth, her fingers gripping his strong shoulders.

Caroline ran her tongue along Klaus' bottom lip searching for access. Klaus opened up for her, their tongues curling together. Caroline's mind was screaming at her to stop, that kissing her teacher was not okay but her body was in control and it wanted Klaus badly.

They broke apart gasping, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Klaus smiled, "You are too tempting for your own good, Miss Forbes."

Caroline smiled, "You can talk, do you now how distracting it is to be sitting in class and fantasizing about all the things you could do to me?" Caroline shook her head, "Care to give me a lesson in that department, Mr Mikaelson?"

Klaus smirked, his cock twitching in his pants at that thought, "With pleasure, love." He said as he joined their lips together again. Caroline gripped the back of his neck with one hand, the other feeling his shirt covered chest.

Klaus broke the kiss first, his lips trailing across her jaw as his stubble sent shivers down her spine. He moved down to her neck, savouring her. Klaus sucked at her pulse point and Caroline's eyes fluttered closed, a moan escaping her lips.

It was only when Klaus reached the neckline of her top with his lips that she pulled back. Klaus looked confused for a moment before Caroline smiled, pushing him backwards. Klaus landed in his office chair ungracefully, his eyes never leaving Caroline's as she rid herself of her shirt.

She walked over to him quickly, straddling him in the chair with her knees on either side of his legs. Klaus returned his lips to her skin, placing open mouthed kisses on her collarbone. Caroline moaned, her fingers threading into his hair to keep him there.

She ground down against him, his arousal rubbing against her aching core. Klaus groaned at the sensation, his head buried into her cleavage.

Klaus could feel her heat through the skirt she wore, his hand diving under her layers to cup her. Caroline bit her lip before leaning down to seek out Klaus'. Their lips met in a frantic kiss as Klaus rubbed her through her underwear. She was already so wet for him. Klaus pressed his fingers against her firmly, applying enough pressure to get her whimpering.

Caroline tore her lips from his again, rolling her hips against his erection which was straining through his trousers. She smiled sweetly at him before moving away from him slightly. Klaus groaned as she shifted on his lap watching as she reached down to unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers. Her hands slipped inside his boxers, fingers grazing against his length.

Klaus eyed her, desire and lust evident in his voice, "Caroline," He growled, "What are you doing?" It was obvious what the little vixen was up to, the mere thought only making him even more painfully hard.

Caroline gave him a devilish smile, "Working on my extra credit." She said seductively into his ear. It was in that moment Klaus knew he was a goner, ready to explode at her words alone, never mind the hand she had wrapped around his cock.

She pumped him slowly at first, teasing him. Klaus groaned and buried his head into her neck, panting against her skin. Caroline continued to pump him slowly, knowing it was driving him mad. She swiped her thumb over the tip, feeling the pre cum beading there.

Klaus jerked up against her hand and Caroline gave a little laugh as she began to speed up her administrations. Klaus placed kisses along her skin as she worked him harder and faster than before, her hand pumping him in just the right way.

"Caroline." He growled into her skin as she continued to stroke him. He could feel himself building up, so close to his release. He gripped her wrist gently removing her hand from his trousers; he didn't want to cum like that, he wanted to be inside her. He lifted her off his lap easily, sitting her on his desk. Her legs were resting on the arms of his chair, her pink underwear damp and on full display to him beneath her short skirt.

The sound of a door opening down the hall caused the pair to freeze, snapping back to reality. They suddenly became acutely aware of where they were, what they were doing and the fact that anyone could walk in on them at any moment.

"Let's take this somewhere a little more private, sweetheart." Klaus said roughly grabbing her hand.

He led her over to the supply closet in the corner of the room, closing the door behind them. Caroline slammed her lips to his again, her back hitting the wall in the small space.

"No more teasing." Caroline panted

Klaus nodded, "Agreed."

Caroline quickly rid Klaus of his tie and shirt, leaving his chest open to her touch. Her lips grazed every inch of skin she could reach causing Klaus to push her further into the wall behind her.

Her bra was off in seconds as his mouth closed over a nipple, his hand palming the other one. Caroline moaned at the pleasure rushing through her. Her hands worked his pants down, his erection springing free.

Klaus released her gently needing to be inside her. He discarded her underwear but instead of removing her skirt he pushed it up so it was around her waist.

"Wait, I don't have..." Klaus started but Caroline cut him off.

"I'm on the pill."

Before Caroline knew it Klaus had lifted her up, guiding her legs around his waist, her core pressed into his cock. Klaus quickly disposed of his boxers, lining himself up.

"Sure?" He asked as his stubble grazed her cheek.

"God yes!" She nearly screamed.

Klaus pushed into her in one swift movement, completely filling her. Caroline's head snapped back hitting the wall behind her, her hands on Klaus' shoulders.

Klaus set the pace, thrusting in and out of her, hard. This wasn't a time to be gentle, they both needed the release. Caroline moaned as the pressure build, her legs quivering around him. Her nails scratched at his back, leaving red marks along his skin causing Klaus to groan, joining their lips together.

He pushed into her faster, hearing her cries only turned him on more. He pounded into her furiously, wanting her to find her release, the air between them hot as their bodies moved together.

Caroline threw her right hand out, grabbing onto the bookcase nearest to her. She helped Klaus move within her, lifting herself off his cock before slamming back down again.

"I'm so close." She whimpered and Klaus grunted in response. His thumb found her clit, adding extra stimulation, "Fuck…Klaus."

Caroline let out a small scream, his name tumbling from her lips like a plea as she came. She shook in his arms as she came undone. Klaus thought she was breath-taking like this, her skin flushed with her orgasm. He pumped into her a few more times, his own release hitting him hard as he fell over the edge.

He grunted her name into her hair, holding her tightly to him.

"Best after school session ever." Caroline laughed as he released her from his grip. Her legs felt shaky on the ground but Klaus kept hold of her arm to steady her.

"Same time next week?" Klaus chuckled as he kissed her again.

"Same time tomorrow?" Caroline replied with a smile.

/

So what do you think? Hope I did it justice! Let me know!

Please review, it makes my day and I love all your requests so far. I will get round to them as soon as I can! I have a list to do! Thank you!

Any requests or prompts let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I hope you don't mind but chapter 3 is a little different. It's a bit of a crack fic in a sense I guess because of the Klaus wolf side of things but I have always wondered what would happen if Caroline met his wolf but he didn't attack her. So this little one-shot was born. Enjoy! By the way, I have a long list of prompts so be patient with me and I promise to get to them all I just naturally find some easier to write than others but keep them coming because I have loved them all so far!

**Summary: **'Caroline encounters Klaus in his wolf form, she doesn't feel fear though. In fact she quite likes that side of him.'

**Rating: **K+/T

/

Caroline sighed and she continued to flick through the channels on her TV, trying to decide on something to watch. Her mom was working late at the station and everyone else was caught up in Elena drama so she had the night to herself. Tyler was 'busy', not that Caroline knew what that meant anymore. He was always busy these days; a small part of her brain often asked her why they even still attempted their disaster of a relationship. Caroline shook the thought from her mind as she settled on a channel that was showing some cheesy rom-com. Normally Caroline was a sucker for those kinds of movies; back in the days before vampires her, Elena and Bonnie would spend many nights having sleepovers with rom-coms and ice cream galore. Things were a lot different now though.

Her thoughts wondered to Klaus and she immediately scolded herself for the action. She had been thinking about the hybrid a lot lately, the more she tried to stop, the more she thought about him. He was annoying and arrogant but he got her. He had her pegged from that first night he saved her life from Tyler's bite. Caroline hated to admit it but she looked forward to seeing the hybrid now, their stubborn banter and his remarks about her beauty left her with a smile on her face.

She huffed in annoyance and threw the remote control back on the coffee table. That was no way to think about the enemy, about the man who was trying to kill most of her friends and had been the cause of a lot more people's pain then she wanted to think about.

But when he was with her, he was different. It's like he wanted her to see the person he used to be but he didn't want her to see his vulnerability and use it against him. Caroline sighed again; at least he was honest about his intentions, however questionable they were. He wanted to create more hybrids but he also wanted to show her the world.

Caroline was brought out of her thoughts by a noise from outside. It sounded like someone scratching against her front door. She sat up straighter on the sofa and listened closer with her vampire hearing. Caroline couldn't hear anyone out there, no heartbeat. Of course if it was a vampire then she wouldn't hear one. She got up off the couch slowly, her eyes fixed on the door. She heard the scratching sound again, this time it was louder, more persistent. She took a few steps closer to the door, not seeing anyone through the glass.

Caroline jumped with her hand clutching her chest as the scratching was followed by a high pitch noise, a whine of some kind. It didn't sound human, it sounded animal.

"Calm down, you're already dead. What's the worse that could happen?" She asked herself quietly. She took a breath before walking over to the door, reaching for the handle.

She felt her fangs just piercing the tip of her gums, ready for an attack. Caroline threw the door open in a flash, her eyes wide as she took in the scene before her.

The wolf stood on her porch, its eyes locked with hers. It didn't growl or attack, it watched her curiously. Caroline felt fear rise up inside her, a wolf bite would kill her and she didn't know if Klaus would be willing to help her so freely the second time round. Something was off though; if this wolf was going to kill her it would have attacked by now. Instead it was still watching her with its yellow eyes, almost as if it didn't want to alarm her.

It was a full moon tonight so realistically it could be any wolf on her door step but Caroline felt like she knew it. She couldn't explain it, it was just a feeling she had. Her first thought was Tyler of course but she knew he hated turning into a wolf, besides he was a hybrid now so he didn't have to change on a full moon anymore. Aside from that fact, this wolf stood tall and confident. A playful glint in its eye, almost as if it was the alpha male.

Caroline gasped, "Klaus?"

The wolf raised its head, a small noise of acknowledgment escaping its throat. Caroline frowned, Klaus was a hybrid too, he didn't have to change every full moon either so why was he currently in wolf form? A more pressing question though was what the hell was he doing at her house?

Before Caroline could say another word Klaus had rushed past her on all fours, running into her house.

"Hey!" She called out as she shut the door, walking in the direction Klaus had run in. This was the first time she had seen his wolf form properly, in the light. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. He was covered in a sandy coloured fur, a few shades darker than his normal hair colour. Caroline walked into the living room to find him sitting on her sofa.

"No way, off the couch!" She shouted at him with a glare. Klaus growled, his eyes travelling down to his side. Caroline followed his gaze and let out a gasp. There was a large piece of glass in his side, protruding outwards. It wouldn't kill him obviously but Caroline guessed it must have hurt. The wound wouldn't heal until the glass was out.

"What happened to you?" She asked softly, not that Klaus could give her an answer. She approached him carefully, her hands in front of her so she wouldn't startle him, "Why aren't you attacking me? Tyler said he couldn't control his wolf so why can you?" She asked out loud again. Klaus seemed to recognise her, he came to her house. Maybe because he was an alpha and a hybrid he had more control over it than other werewolves? Maybe it was because of some spell or because he had more practise at turning into a wolf?

When Tyler had first changed into a werewolf Caroline had read up on all the literature she could get her hands on. She wanted to know what they were dealing with. One passage she read flashed through her mind.

_Werewolves have no control over their wolf side, on a full moon the wolf completely takes over. The only exception to this is the wolf's mate. Wolves each have a mate that they are bound to on earth, their true mate is the only one a wolf will recognise. The wolf will yearn to be near their mate but will not cause them harm. Instead they will take a protective action towards their mate until they return to their human form._

Caroline frowned and shook her head that definitely wasn't the case here. Klaus would have told her if she was his mate, wouldn't he? Besides who trusted Google anyway?

Caroline sat down in front of Klaus on her coffee table, the TV still playing the same film she had settled on earlier. She looked at his side again, watching the glass move with every breath.

"I am going to have to take this out." She said nodding towards the glass. Klaus let out another growl, almost like he was arguing with her. "It's going to hurt more if we leave it in there." She reasoned.

Klaus stayed silent for a moment before bumping her hand with his nose. He laid down on her couch, his head resting on his paws.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Caroline smiled as she moved off the couch to kneel down in front of the couch. She grabbed the glass in one hand, her other one moving into the fur beside it. "I'll be quick." She said looking into Klaus' yellow eyes. She would never admit it aloud but she missed his blue orbs.

Klaus cocked his head to the side and Caroline could tell he was clenching his jaw. She took a deep breath, holding the glass more tightly before pulling it out of Klaus' side in one strong movement. Klaus howled in pain and Caroline's other hand started stroking his fur to calm him down. It seemed to work as Klaus looked at her, his body relaxing under her palm. Caroline watched as the wound on his side closed up, leaving only a small amount of dried blood on his sandy fur.

She set the glass down on the coffee table, watching as her hand healed itself. She must have cut it while removing it from Klaus' side. "You owe me big time." She said to him, pointing her finger in his direction. Klaus bowed his head like he was agreeing with her before shifting on the couch so he was close to her. His head bumped her hand and Caroline took it as a thank you. She combed her fingers through the fur of the top of his head letting out a laugh, "You know I think I prefer you like this. You're less arrogant."

Klaus let out a growl at her comment and gave her a look that clearly stated he was the alpha male. Caroline smiled at him before standing up gently. Klaus watched her movements by stayed where he was.

"Okay, so you're all healed now. Feel free to go back to killing deer or catching bunnies or whatever you do as a wolf. It's late and this has to be one of the weirdest nights of my life so I think I will be going to bed now." Caroline rambled as she motioned towards the door. At first she thought Klaus wasn't listening to her but after a few moments he did get up off the couch.

Caroline frowned when instead of going towards the front door he headed in the other direction, padding up the stairs with determination.

"Hey, where are you going?" Caroline shouted but Klaus ignored her, "I take it back; you are just as arrogant as a wolf." She muttered before following him.

Klaus padded into her bedroom before jumping up onto her bed. He settled down there on his side, looking at her softly.

"Klaus! Off the bed, seriously, you have to leave." Caroline stated as she watched him. Klaus shook his head, laying it down on her pillow.

"You can't stay here, there is no way I can explain to my mom why there is a wolf in my room." She pleaded but Klaus remained defiant. Caroline sighed, why was he so stubborn?

"Fine, for the sake of my sanity, you can stay." She relented, "But you are gone in the morning and we never mention this to anyone."

Klaus gave her a look that said, _whatever you want, love _before he shifted over to give her room to lie down. Caroline contemplated setting up a bed on the floor but knew Klaus wouldn't agree to it. He would probably just move next to her anyway. Caroline nodded to herself before turning on the lamp beside her bed. She quickly locked her door incase her mom decided to check on her before turning off the light. She climbed under the covers while Klaus was lying on top of them, turning on her side to face him.

"You know you have some serious explaining to do tomorrow. There are a lot of questions I want answers too." Caroline said as she looked at him.

"Like how you recognise me? Why you're even a wolf right now. I didn't think you liked turning?" Caroline asked, Klaus didn't say anything of course; instead he bumped her cheek with his nose causing her to laugh. Klaus' eyes flickered with amusement too.

"Does it get boring as a wolf? Just running around all night?" Caroline asked as she held back a yawn. Klaus huffed in response so she took that as a yes.

"Do you see in colour? Or is everything black and white?" Caroline asked, the curiosity shined through her voice. Klaus shook his head at her question.

"Do you pee outside? That's a little worrying." Caroline said, wrinkling her nose up at the thought. Klaus growled in warning, leaning his head over so it rested on her arm.

"I get it, I get it. No more questions tonight." She promised, turning the lamp off with her other arm.

The morning came too quickly for Caroline's liking. She groaned as she stretched turning onto her side hoping for more sleep to come. She had neglected to draw her curtains last night so the light poured in through her window. It was only when she remembered the events of last night that she opened her eyes fully, sitting up quickly. The body next to her groaned at the movement, the arm around her waist which was definitely not hers tightening around her.

Caroline glanced over at Klaus on the bed next to her, he was still asleep. Her eyes widened in shock at the scene and she practically screamed the next words causing him to wake up quickly.

"Klaus? WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?"

/

So what do you think? I told you it was kind of a crack-fic but I really loved the idea.

Please review and let me know your thoughts! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This was a request for a Klaroline one-shot based on the movie 'The Wedding Date'. Sorry it took so long to write this up, I had to watch the movie a few times first and plan it out. Hope you like it! Especially written for differently101

**Summary: **'Klaroline one-shot based on the movie, The Wedding Date, but with the main roles reversed.' – 'Klaus needs a date for his brother's wedding because he can't face his ex only. Caroline is the escort who accompanies him.'

**Rating: **T

/

Klaus walked into his small New York apartment, slamming the door closed behind him. Elijah's wedding was in a few days and Klaus had promised his brother he would fly back home to England to stand at Elijah's side on the happiest day of his life. That was before he realised the maid of honour was in fact his ex-girlfriend, Tatia Petrova. In all honesty it shouldn't be a surprise to him; she was the sister of the bride after all. There was no backing out now, Elijah would never forgive him for it but he couldn't face Tatia by himself. They hadn't seen each other since he had moved to New York to pursue his career of being an artist and she had left him broken hearted.

It was a crazy idea really, calling every number he could find for female escorts just so he wouldn't have to go to the wedding alone. But he was that desperate, if he had to go and face not only Tatia by his whole family he was not going to show up alone.

He shrugged off his jacket as he saw the light blinking on his answering machine, indicating he had a new message. Klaus pressed the button with his pointer finger, listening as a sweet voice filled the room.

"Hi Klaus, its Caroline Forbes. I will take the job for this weekend. Don't worry, it will be fine. I do this for a living. I will be the perfect girlfriend and everyone will believe we are in love. I'll see you at the airport tomorrow, I look forward to it."

The message ended and Klaus sighed, he only hoped this wouldn't back fire on him horribly.

The next day came all too quickly for Klaus' liking and before he knew it he was sitting down on the plane getting ready for take off. He glanced at the seat next to his. It was still empty, Caroline hadn't arrived yet. He checked his watch again; maybe she was having second thoughts about the whole thing? No she did this kind of thing for a living.

It was then he noticed a stunning curvaceous blonde walking toward him. She was dressed impeccably in a tailored skirt and blue blouse, her blonde hair curling down her shoulders. She smiled at him widely and Klaus got to his feet to greet her.

"Klaus," She greeted kissing his cheek, "It's nice to meet you." She finished as she pulled away. Wow, she was good at this.

Klaus tore his eyes away from her and gave her a smile, "Likewise, love." He said before gesturing to the seat in front of them. Caroline gave him one last smile before taking her seat. Klaus inhaled sharply before joining her. Oh yeah, he was screwed.

"I should probably warn you about my family." Klaus stated after a few hours of polite chat chit. Caroline nodded and turned in her seat to face him. "My family are crazy, one minute we like each other and the next we can't stand each other."

"That sounds like pretty much every family to me." Caroline replied.

Klaus laughed, "You have no idea how wrong you are. I don't talk to them much anymore. Got out of England and moved to New York, the only reason I agreed to attend this weekend is for Elijah."

"You're older brother?" Caroline guessed.

Klaus nodded, "There are five of us altogether. Finn, Elijah, myself, Rebekah and Kol."

"So why do you need my services? I don't normally do weddings." Caroline smiled at him softly.

"The maid of honour is my ex-girlfriend. She is shallow and self-obsessed and if I go alone she will never let me forget it."

"If she was that bad why did you even date her?"

"I was young, I didn't really understand love." Klaus said before turning to look out the window. Caroline nodded once but it was clear he was done talking about it.

/

Klaus pulled up to his family estate and heard Caroline gasp in the passenger seat next to him. He chuckled as he parked up, stepping out of the car.

"You're rich." She stated as she got out, smoothing her skirt down as she stood up.

"I'm not rich. My family is rich."

"Well at least I know you can pay my rates." She muttered.

Before Klaus could say anything a high pitched squeal came from the doorway. A flash of blonde running out before launching herself into Klaus' arms.

"Rebekah." He smiled as he hugged his sister.

"Don't you 'Rebekah' me! You never visit anymore." She complained as they pulled back. Rebekah and Caroline exchanged a small smile as a greeting. Klaus extended his hand to Caroline and she threaded their fingers together, slipping into character as the loving girlfriend. She leaned into Klaus' side gently.

"Rebekah meet Caroline. My girlfriend." Klaus introduced and Rebekah instantly enveloped Caroline into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you! She is a lot better than Tatia, Nik." Rebekah smiled and Caroline laughed. "Come on, Caroline; meet the rest of the family."

Caroline followed Rebekah into the house, her hand still holding Klaus'. A party seemed to be in full swing and Caroline easily saw the woman gliding towards them with a smile.

"Niklaus." She smiled hugging Klaus to her.

"Mother." Klaus replied before stepping back, "This is Caroline."

Esther hugged Caroline too, "Welcome to the family, Caroline."

"Thank you Mrs Mikaelson, you have a beautiful home." Caroline complimented her and Esther looped their arms together.

"I would love to show you around, dear. Niklaus, Elijah is in the dinning room. I'm sure he would be happy to see you." Esther said before leading Caroline away.

At first Klaus was worried, they never set up a cover story for their 'relationship' and his mother did like to pry. He pushed the thought aside as an arm was slung around his shoulders.

"She is stunning. I think I just had an orgasm." Kol said teasingly from beside him.

Klaus growled, "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

/

"This is where you two will be staying. It's Niklaus' old room." Esther said as she led Caroline and Klaus to a door at the top of the stairs. Caroline smiled at her in thanks, and Klaus opened the door dropping all the bags he was holding on the floor in front of him.

"Well that went well." Klaus nodded to himself as he paced the floor. Caroline sat on the bed, her legs swinging down.

"Will you relax? It was great; your family are really nice by the way. I don't get why you were worried." Caroline shrugged.

"Elijah and Katherine seem to be very taken with you."

"They make a nice couple. I saw Tatia too, she glared at me." Caroline laughed

Klaus sighed, "That might've been my fault, she cornered me earlier and I blurted out that we were together and in love."

"This isn't the first time I have had to play the doting girlfriend, you know? It's part of my job. Trust me." Caroline reassured him.

Klaus nodded, "You're right. We will have to share the bed though. I forgot about the fact we would have to share a room."

"It's fine we are both adults. I should warn you though, sex will cost you extra." Caroline smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart." Klaus retorted.

Caroline glared at him before walking over to grab a towel that had been laid out on the table. "I'm going to take a shower."

She unzipped her skirt, letting it drop to the floor. Klaus stared at her in shock, was she really stripping in front of him? She unbuttoned her shirt and that too fell to the floor, her underwear on full display. Klaus swallowed thickly, she was enticing and beautiful.

"No who's flattering themselves?" She teased as she confidently walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Klaus tried to look away, he really did but his eyes followed her. She stepped into the shower quickly and started the water. Her underwear in a pile on the floor.

"How did you become an escort?" Klaus asks suddenly, taking a seat on the toilet lid as she showered, "I mean I can't imagine it's a desired life choice."

Caroline laughed at that, "No, it's not. But I'm good at it. I make people believe whatever they want to believe. It's actually taught me a lot about life but you're right; I didn't want to be an escort." She sighed, "I never got on with my mom, things became so difficult I moved to the city and got a job but it didn't pay that well. One thing lead to another, I guess. I make three times as much being an escort plus tips and free dinners."

She didn't say anymore and Klaus knew she didn't want too. He was about to walk out when he heard her singing in the shower. Her voice was incredible. He smiled to himself as he gave her some privacy.

/

The car rolled to a stop outside the bar where the bachelor/bridal parties were being held. Each party had a different side of the bar which had been brought out of the night. The different sides were closed off from one another by a wooden divider.

Klaus turned off the engine and him and Caroline exited the car. "I don't get you." Klaus said gently, "What's so great about being an escort?"

Caroline laughed and rounded the car to his side, "Close your eyes." She said suddenly pushing him back so he slammed into the side of the car. She stepped closer to him on the pavement. Klaus' eyes remained open as he looked at her sceptically.

"Close your eyes." Caroline said again, softer this time. Her body pressing against his. Her breath was warm and sweet against his skin, "I'm not going to kiss you, trust me."

Klaus sighed and shut his eyes, he was acutely aware of how close Caroline was. Then he heard her voice softly in his ear, "You're a great man who is kind," She started as her nose glided over his stubble and down his neck, "Passionate" she worked back to his jaw, "and sexy" she finished before pulling back. "And you don't need Tatia to be those things."

Klaus opened his eyes and gulped, "You're worth every penny, love."

Damn, she was good.

They separated as they got inside, each joining the different parties. Caroline hung out with Rebekah and Katherine. Tatia was there too but Caroline ignored her. She was very aware of the guys that seemed to gravitate over to the bridal side of the bar, watching her intently in her purple form fitting dress. She was use to it.

She wasn't expecting Klaus to wrap his arms around her before spinning her round in his arms to face him. Caroline knew the look of jealous blazing in his eyes well. His lips landed on hers in a soft kiss. Caroline returned it, aware everyone was watching them. They pulled back slowly, both buzzing from the feel of it.

Klaus looked at her deeply and Caroline couldn't read the expression on his face. She didn't have time to think about it before his lips was firmly on hers again, demanding. Caroline's heart fluttered; never before had she felt that while kissing a client.

This time when Klaus pulled back he moved away from her slightly. Caroline bit her lip to try and keep herself under control. Why did she want to kiss him again?

What was happening to her?

/

It was later that night when Caroline was awoken by Klaus shaking her shoulder in their room. She had left the parties early and immediately crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow. She raised herself up with her elbows, staring at Klaus with sleepy eyes. He was clearly drunk, she could smell it but his expression was playful.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

Klaus didn't respond at first, he grabbed her hand in his, "Come with me."

He led her out of the Mikaelson family home and round the back of the property to the garden. It was vast and green and almost haunting in the night time. Klaus paid no attention though has he led Caroline to an old tree at the bottom of the garden. She smiled softly at the tree house built into the branches. She could imagine a younger Klaus hiding up there.

Klaus let her climb up first before he followed. Caroline didn't even have time to ask what was going on before Klaus' lips found hers in the moonlight. She shivered pleasantly and kissed him back. It was wrong, in fact it broke every rule she had in her career but she didn't regret it.

Klaus' hands slid under her pyjama top and that was when Caroline pulled back, "Klaus, what?" A million questions forming on her tongue.

"You're strong, beautiful, and full of light." Klaus smiled at her as his fingers twirled her hair, "I enjoy you Caroline."

This time she let Klaus remove her top as her fingers rid him of his shirt. They kissed frantically as Klaus laid her down on the floor of the tree house. He fell with her, his body pressed into hers. It wasn't long before they were moving together, the only sounds to be hear were their moans and breathing in the night.

Caroline woke up first, the sunlight causing her to wince as it blinded her. She raised herself up looking behind her to see Klaus still asleep with his arm holding her back to his front. A thin blanket covered them. She smiled softly at him, his handsome face peaceful as he slept.

Slowly she freed herself from his grip, pulling her clothes on carefully. Caroline climbed out of the tree house and made her way bare foot back towards the house. She passed Kol as she went who gave her a wink. Caroline blushed scarlet and rushed back to her room before anyone else in the family caught her.

By the time she got out of the shower Klaus was back and sitting on the bed. He was frowning and Caroline guessed he was pretty hung-over.

"Hey." He greeted as Caroline made her way over to him with a smile, "What happened last night? I don't remember anything."

Caroline stopped short, the smile fading from her face. He didn't remember? "You don't remember anything?"

Klaus shook his head, "I remember going to a cash machine and being with Elijah and Kol in the limo but otherwise no."

Caroline gave him her best fake smile, "Nothing else happened."

Klaus nodded and gave her a smile before standing, "Okay well I will grab a shower now you're done. We have to be at the dance studio in a few hours."

He walked away to shower and Caroline tried to remain upbeat and get a grip. That's when she noticed his wallet on the side of the bed. A large sum of money poking out of it. She walked over to it curiously, counting the money in her hand; it was close to $1400. She felt her heart tighten at the sight of it.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded as soon as he was out of the shower, a towel hung low around his waist. She shoved the money into his chest harshly, "You were planning to pay me for sleeping with you?"

Klaus looked shocked, "I don't remember. I withdrew it out last night so obviously I was planning something but you said nothing happened so I guess I changed my mind?" It sounded more like a question.

Caroline felt tears sting her eyes, "Well just for the record you're about $300 short for that."

"I would have to pay $1700 to sleep with you?" Klaus asked as if she was crazy.

"You're a jerk!" It was a childish comment but honestly Caroline hadn't felt this vulnerable in a really long time. She didn't even wait for Klaus to respond, she left the room quickly so he wouldn't see her tears.

/

Caroline didn't want to be anywhere near Klaus after that morning. They had slept together and she foolishly believed it was because he liked her. Instead he was like every other guy, willing to pay her for what he wanted. The last thing she wanted to do was be in a dance hall surrounded by his family while they practiced dancing for Katherine and Elijah's wedding.

The awkwardness and anger between them was clear to Caroline as Klaus led her in a dance. He stuck his foot out to try and trip her up but Caroline only smirked at him. She raised her foot making sure to bring it down again on one of his. There now they were even.

Eventually they both burst into fits of laughter causing everyone in the room to stop dancing and look at them. They didn't even notice as they kept spinning, their past anger forgotten about.

"You know I realised something today," Klaus said softly that night as they were lying in bed. Both were on their backs facing the ceiling, their arms brushing together, "You know pretty much everything about me yet I know nothing about you."

Caroline sighed, "There isn't much to tell. I cover my insecurities with sharp comments, I clean when I am stressed, I like listening to music when I cook," She turned to look at him, "And honestly I think I would miss you even if we never met."

/

It was the day before the wedding and everyone was busy with the preparations for the happy couple. Caroline took the time to walk around the large gardens of the Mikaelson estate. She loved moments where she could be by herself and reflect on everything. This had to be the most difficult job she had ever done; honestly she didn't ever class it as her job anymore.

That was when she heard raised voices coming from the small pavilion on the edge of the estate. At first she didn't recognise them but as she got close she saw Elijah and Tatia in the middle of an argument.

"Elijah, come on, just admit it you still have feelings for me. You don't want to marry Katherine." Tatia pleaded as she grabbed Elijah's arm.

He shrugged her off, "I am marrying her because I love her, Tatia. We were a mistake."

Tatia laughed then, "Really? Because that wasn't what you were saying when we were shagging behind Klaus' back."

Caroline froze, her eyes locked on the scene before her. "Don't. It should never have happened." Elijah said harshly.

"I only broke up with him because I was in love with you." Tatia sniffed, "I still love you, Elijah."

"You're here because you are Katherine's sister, no other reason." Elijah said coldly as he walked away. His eyes locked with Caroline's as he walked over to her.

"This isn't what you think." Elijah said softly.

Caroline scoffed at that and started walking away by Elijah caught up with her, "Me and Tatia slept together and I regret it but if Niklaus finds out it will kill him. Please don't tell him, Caroline. No good will come of it, it ended a long time ago."

Caroline kept walking, "I want no part in your family drama but Klaus deserves better."

She tried to get the conversation out of her mind, she really did but she couldn't help it. A part of her wanted to tell Klaus but another part of her knew she had no right tearing the family apart. She wasn't actually his girlfriend.

Caroline didn't have to worry about it though as Tatia took the choice out of her hands that night at dinner. She called Klaus away and asked to speak to him. Caroline and Elijah locked eyes; they both knew what was coming. They left the table quickly joining Klaus and Tatia outside.

"I slept with Elijah while we were together." Everyone heard Tatia loud and clear, all eyes on Klaus.

He locked eyes with Elijah before charging at him. Klaus punched him hard in the face once before he stood back, smoothing out his jacket, "I'm not even surprised." He laughed, "You deserve each other but you should tell Katherine. She thinks you are entering this marriage as an honest faithful man not a liar."

Klaus stormed off as rain fell from the sky. Caroline followed him closely, almost slipping as the rain fell harder, soaking her through to the bone.

"Klaus, wait." She called out and to her surprise he wheeled round to face her, anger in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." It wasn't enough but she didn't know what else to say.

"You knew."

"I didn't know how to say anything; I don't want to get involved in your family problems." Caroline tried to explain.

"It's alright love, I get it. This is just a job to you. I paid you for a lie. I fell for it." He said bitterly, "I think it's ran its course, you don't need to stay."

Caroline nodded, "If that's what you want." She knew Klaus didn't take betrayal well; there was nothing she could do until he calmed down. "I'll pack my stuff and stay at a hotel."

/

The day of the wedding found Klaus nursing his sorrows in a bottle of scotch as Elijah got ready. Klaus and Kol were already in their suits. His mind was on Caroline, he cared for her. He even fell for her, how could he be so stupid as to think this would have a happy ending.

"Niklaus, thank you for being here today." Elijah asked as he buttoned his jacket.

"I'm here because you're my brother. I don't forgive you and I am not okay with it." Klaus said harshly as he stood up.

Elijah nodded, "Understood but I can't help but wonder if you're mood is due to Caroline and not the past."

Klaus laughed, "She's an escort, Elijah. I paid her to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean you don't care for her." Elijah replied simply.

"It's too late, she's gone."

"Then go after her."

Klaus stared at Elijah for a moment before a smirk crossed his features. He patted Elijah's arm as he grabbed his car keys and rushed out of the house. He needed to find Caroline.

Klaus raced through the streets as fast as he dare, nothing else mattered to him but finding Caroline. He pulled up at her hotel with a screech and jumped out the car, heading up the steps to the lobby.

"Caroline Forbes." He called to the receptionist as he ran to the desk. It felt like forever as she tapped away on her computer screen.

"Sorry sir, Miss Forbes checked out 20 minutes ago." The receptionist replied.

Klaus cursed and hit the counter with his foot. She was gone.

/

Caroline sighed as she changed gears. She would never get use to driving on the other side of the road. She would be back in New York but tomorrow but she knew she would never forget about Klaus. He had captured her heart without her even realising it.

She did a double take as she saw a woman in the distance running away from another woman in a bridal gown. It looked a lot like Katherine. She slowed the car down as she approached them; it was Katherine and she was chasing Tatia with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Kat? Aren't you meant to getting married?" Caroline called out. Katherine turned to her and stopped running, the ends of the dress still fisted in her hands. She huffed as Caroline stopped the car so they could talk.

"I am, but first I will kill that slut for sleeping with Elijah!" She yelled in Tatia direction but the other Petrova kept running. "He told me everything this morning."

"Come on, I'll give you a lift back to the church. By the looks of things, she will keep running all the way to Scotland." Caroline smirked.

Katherine gave her a grateful smile before she climbed into the passenger seat of the car, "Thank you." She smoothed her hair down gently, "Please come, I know you're meant to be leaving but Klaus is an idiot. He cares about you, hell I think he loves you and if you walk away you could be throwing away something amazing."

Caroline smiled, "Don't worry, Katherine. I'm not planning to throw anything away."

/

They got the church in record time, thanks to Caroline's mad driving. Katherine was out of the car like a shot, making her way over to Klaus who was standing outside the church.

"Kat, where the hell have you been? The wedding was meant to start half an hour ago. Elijah is freaking out." Klaus said as he saw her.

"Letting him sweat for a bit was justified. Let's do this thing." She said with her head high as she walked into the church. Klaus laughed before he saw Caroline approaching him.

"Hi." She said softly as she took a step forward.

"Hi." Klaus smiled.

"So I was meant to be leaving but while I was driving I wouldn't help but feel like I was making the biggest mistake of my life." Caroline smiled, "Because I would rather fight with you than sleep with anyone else."

Klaus didn't say anything but crashed their lips together, savouring the taste of her, "I think I'm falling in love with you, Caroline."

"Well when we get home you can take me on a date." She smiled as they kissed again, throwing her arms around his neck.

They pulled apart slowly, "I have to go." Caroline said softly.

Klaus shook his head, "You're not going anywhere."

Caroline laughed at that, "No I really have to go. I'm the new maid of honour."

/

Wow that was a long fic! I hope you enjoyed it, it was hard work!

Keep those prompts coming and I promise to write them as quickly as I can! Thanks!

Please review and let me know your thoughts! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey so this chapter is a combination of two review requests. It was a complete accident, the one shot just turned out that way and I thought well, why not kill two birds with one stone!

**Summary: **'Klaus and Caroline are married and get into a big fight about something petty, but they can't sleep without each other' and 'Klaus being possessive and jealous of Caroline.'

**Rating: **M

/

"Klaus, you're completely overreacting here. There was no need to leave the party early." Caroline huffed as she stalked into the house after her husband. Klaus had been silently fuming since they left Stefan's birthday party and Caroline knew why, that didn't mean she approved of his behaviour.

Rebekah had gone to a lot of trouble organising Stefan's party birthday, she even invited most of mystic falls over to the Salvatore boarding house to celebrate. Unfortunately for Klaus that included Caroline's ex-boyfriend, Tyler. Klaus had never liked Tyler and Caroline didn't blame him. She didn't have the easiest relationship with Tyler, it ended with him cheating on her and Klaus was the one who had picked up the pieces and put them back together again.

Tyler had only come to the party to make amends with Caroline for the way he treated her, wanting them to be friends again. Caroline agreed because before they dated her and Tyler were close and while they would never be such great friends this time round Caroline wanted to leave the past in the past. She was with Klaus now and she was happy, they had been married for 3 years and Caroline still got butterflies in her stomach every time he touched her.

So in the interest of the fresh start to their friendship Caroline could hardly say no when Tyler asked her to dance. Honestly she was just trying to be polite, she would much rather danced with Klaus or even Elijah or Stefan than Tyler. It was awkward and uncomfortable and Caroline was very aware of Klaus' eyes boring into her from across the room. Then as the song ended Caroline had stumbled slightly in her new heels and Tyler steadied her.

That was when Klaus walked over to them, the look in his eyes unmistakable to Caroline as rage and maybe a hint of jealousy. His hand came to rest on the small of her back as he glared daggers at Tyler. They had a silent stare off, in which Klaus gave Tyler a very clear message that if he so much as brushed up against Caroline again Klaus would kill him.

As Tyler rushed away Caroline had turned to Klaus sharply, demanding to know what the hell his problem was. They had a hushed argument in the middle of the dance floor but Klaus walked out, Caroline refusing to let him have the last word followed.

"I'm overreacting? Tyler Lockwood had his hands all over you and I'm overreacting?!" He shouted as he dumped his keys onto the kitchen table, flicking the lights on as he went. Caroline sighed as she slipped off her heels, noticing it was late and fighting with her husband was the last thing she wanted to do tonight. Her and Klaus didn't fight often but honestly Caroline thought is was silly.

"Klaus, we were dancing nothing else. What's you're problem?" She demanded folding her arms over her chest.

"My problem is I don't like that mutt thinking he can come in here and hurt you all over again. You're my wife Caroline; I am just trying to protect you." He replied with a sigh.

"Are you serious? That's what this is about? He wanted to make amends, he's grown up. I don't feel anything for him anymore."

Klaus scoffed, "Clearly considering how you were falling into his arms this evening."

"I fell; I told you it would happen. You know those heels are too high. Blame your sister she is the one who convinced me to buy them!" Caroline shouted at him.

"Well if you hadn't been dancing with him in the first place, it wouldn't have happened." Klaus retorted, his eyes hard.

Caroline shook her head, "I'm not you're property, Klaus. I'm not an object. It was one dance, it meant nothing." She could feel the tears burning in her eyes.

"You're my wife, Caroline and Tyler Lockwood only ever wanted you for one thing." The words stung as he said them as he wished more than anything he could take them back. Caroline felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Well at least he wasn't paranoid." She said softly, "I'm going to bed, you can take the couch."

"Caroline, I…"

"Save it," She cut him off, "I heard you loud and clear."

She left the room quickly, leaving Klaus standing in the middle of their kitchen. She walked up the stairs into their bedroom. She was upset, she knew he was right. But she was pissed. How dare he? Never once had he thrown Tyler back in her face, it wasn't even like she wanted to dance with him anyway. She dressed for bed in silence, slipping one of Klaus' t-shirts over her head.

Caroline crawled into the bed, her legs bare. She sighed as she lay on her side of the bed looking over to where Klaus normally slept next to her. Caroline switched the lamp off, engulfing the room in darkness. Her eyes remained open as she stared at the wall.

Klaus turned onto his back with a huff, look up at the ceiling. The clock on the wall read half 1 in the morning but he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Caroline upstairs alone in their room. He knew he overreacted earlier but Caroline didn't understand the pain it caused him when Tyler Lockwood broke her heart. He was the one who was there when she cried because she thought she wasn't good enough; he was the one that reassured her when she thought she was someone else's second choice. He didn't want her to go through anymore pain, especially from that mutt. That wasn't what caused him to flip out though, seeing Tyler with his hands on Caroline's waist, a small smile on her lips, it sent rage and jealously coursing through him like a fire. Tyler didn't even deserve to look at Caroline let alone touch her.

Klaus turned onto his side again, the blanket slipping down his shoulder. It felt unnerving without Caroline curled up next to him, her body soft and warm against his own. Klaus felt lost without his wife by his side. Their fights never got so bad as to result in them sleeping apart. They hadn't done that since that first started sleeping together, especially not since they moved in together.

Caroline shifted so her head was buried into Klaus' pillow, her body gravitating towards his half of their bed. She never slept well without Klaus; she couldn't even remember the last time she had to sleep without him. The bed seemed too big and cold without his presence in it, the room seeming too quiet without his soft breaths in her ear. He was always there next to her, holding her close to him. He was her anchor in a way, she would wake him up if she heard a noise downstairs, or if she had a nightmare snuggling further into his arms allowed her to sleep peacefully.

She heard the door to their bedroom creak open slowly and she couldn't help but smile as she saw his figure in the doorway.

"I couldn't sleep." He said softly standing still as he watched her.

Caroline lifted herself onto her elbow, "Me either."

Klaus smiled, his dimples showing as he walked over to the bed. Caroline shuffled over slightly, letting him have his side. As soon as he was next to her he wrapped her into his arms like every other night and Caroline sighed in contentment.

"I was a jerk, I'm sorry Caroline." He said softly, his fingers trailing down her arm, "Tyler just gets to me. I hate the way he treated you."

"I know, Nik. But you have to trust me." She muttered against his skin, he wore only his boxers just like every other night when they slept.

"I do, love." He kissed the top of her head, "I just saw the way he looked at you, the way he was touching you and I saw red."

Caroline placed a kiss on his chest, "I get it. I know you hate the thought of other guys touching me like you do."

"You're mine, love. You're my girl."

Their lips met in a sweet kiss and honestly Klaus almost forgot what they were arguing about. Caroline had this way of making him feel completely calm and at home.

"Klaus we've been together for five years, do you really think I would as much as glance at someone else?" Caroline sighed, "If they're not you I don't want them."

"I know that, sweetheart." Klaus replied confidently, "I just hate the thought of another man touching you."

"You don't ever have to worry about that," She smiled, "No one can make me feel the way you do, Nik."

"I love you, Caroline."

She smiled in the darkness, "I love you too, Nik."

She leaned up to kiss him deeply needing him now more than ever. One of the best parts of fighting with Klaus was the make up sex afterwards. This argument maybe has been pointless but deep down they both knew it was about the insecurities they had. Klaus never thought he was good enough for Caroline and she didn't think he would ever love her as much as he did. Klaus' tongue invaded her mouth, caressing her tongue. Caroline moaned into his mouth softly, lying back down with her back flat against the mattress. Klaus followed her, his body rolling over hers.

Caroline loved the feeling of the hard lines of his body pressed against every curve of hers. She could feel his hardness against her thigh and loved how much she turned him on. Her hand scratched at his back before moving into his hair. Klaus let out a moan at the sensation that sent shivers down his spine. God this woman drove him crazy.

His hands roamed her body expertly, knowing every ticklish point and every point that made her shiver and arch into him. His fingers glided under her shirt, lifting it upwards. Caroline raised her arms up so he could remove it, throwing the shirt at the end of the bed. Caroline gasped as his lips moved to her neck, sucking at the point where her shoulder met the base of her neck. She moaned pleasantly letting him mark her. Klaus continued to devour that point and Caroline knew by morning there would be a dark coloured hickey there.

She wrapped her left leg round his calf, pressing their most intimate parts together. Her core was wet and aching for him, the mere brush of their bodies sending a jolt of pleasure through her.

"I need you inside me." She whispered as her lips trailed along the shell of his ear.

Klaus' hands moved down to the edge of her panties, "Anything for my wife." He said huskily, his lips brushing against hers.

He pulled her panties down her smooth legs before ridding himself of his own boxers. Normally Klaus would draw out the foreplay, making sure she was fully ravished before sinking into her heat but tonight he just needed her. He wanted to remind her of the love they had and that she belonged to him.

Caroline gasped as she felt the tip of his cock brushing against her wet core, her body practically trembling for the release only he could give her as she arched into him.

"Klaus." She moaned with a glare. She needed him now.

Klaus smirked at her, his eyes locked with hers as he entered her. Caroline's moan mingled with Klaus' as he filled her. His lips moved over hers as he moved within her, starting out slowly. Caroline clung to him, one hand on his shoulder, the other scratching his back. She needed him to go faster, she didn't want gentle tonight.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. Caroline rolled her hips faster, her nails digging into his skin. Klaus got the message and increased his thrusts, the pleasure building for both of them. Caroline broke their kiss, throwing her head back into the pillows as Klaus nuzzled into her shoulder, licking the skin he found there.

Their climaxes were building quickly as sweat covered their bodies, they moved together in unison as their hips mashed together. The room was silent except for their harsh breathes and moans. Caroline was right at the edge of her climax, her body humming in anticipation. Klaus could tell but instead of pushing her over the edge he stalled inside her, Caroline's orgasm stopping in its tracks. Klaus pulled her in for another kiss.

Her blues eyes met his in confusion, "I want you to say my name, Caroline. I want you to know who is causing you pleasure."

"Nik." Caroline breathed and was rewarded by Klaus moved out of her before thrusting back in hard. Caroline moaned, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Come on, sweetheart. Say it again, who do you want, Caroline?" He whispered against her skin causing Caroline to shudder.

"Klaus." She whimpered, she was so close it was boarding on painful. She considered moving her hand down there just to get some release but she knew what Klaus was doing. He was reminding her that he was his and he was hers. They kissed frantically again, their lips moving clumsily together.

"Scream for me, love." His voice was hoarse and Caroline knew this was killing him too. She rolled her hips against his, the pressure becoming too much for her. Klaus' hands grabbed her hips, stilling her movements. "I love you, Caroline."

"Niklaus!" She screamed as he thrust out of her before plunging back in, sending her crashing into her orgasm.

Klaus' followed her straight after, her name on his lips as his nose bumped against her jaw. Klaus held her until she opened her eyes again, a smile gracing each of their faces as their lips met.

Klaus pulled out of her and rolled over, taking Caroline with him so she was cuddled against his chest. They were both asleep in minutes, feeling at home in each other's arms.

/

So what do you think? Hope you all liked it!

Please review and let me know! Thanks!

Any prompts or requests let me know and I will add them to the list!

Thanks again!

I will be on holiday next week so the next update won't be until next Sunday! But I promise the minute I get back I will update; the next chapter is already written! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Did you miss me, Darlings? Well I'm back off holiday with a new chapter! This one is canon for TVD set after 5x11 but nothing Originals related has happened. Especially not Hayley or the baby storyline!

**Summary: **'Liz dies. Caroline calls Klaus."

**Rating: **K+/T

/

Caroline remembered the day she got the news her mom was dead. It was last week, a normal rainy Tuesday without any supernatural drama or crisis to sort out. Caroline was in her dorm at Whitmore College going over an essay that was already two days late when she got the call.

It was one of her mom's friends from the station. She remembered the sad tone in his voice. The way he assured her it was a quick death and her mom didn't suffer. Funny how that didn't provide her with any comfort. Everything felt numb in that second as she fell to the floor, no words forming.

She nodded mutely into the phone before it slipped from her fingers. Her eyes wide as she stared at a spot on the floor.

Dead. Her mom was dead. Gone.

It wasn't like when Bonnie died or Elena because they came back, her mom wasn't ever coming back. She would find peace and Caroline would be alone. That's when the tears fell, at first it was just a few but soon the flood gates opened and there was no stopping them.

As a vampire every feeling she had was heightened and normally she thought that was a good thing. Her happiness became infectious, her love consuming and her loyalty fierce. Caroline never wanted to feel this; this devastation and utter loss she now felt.

Elena and Bonnie found her in that position a few hours later when they returned to the dorm. Caroline was still on the floor, staring at that same spot. She didn't want to move, she hadn't even bothered trying. They asked her what was wrong of course, both kneeling down on either side of her.

"My mom… she's dead." Caroline sobbed as she leaned her head on Bonnie's shoulder. Saying the words sounded foreign in her mouth, a heavy weight settling on her chest.

The funeral was just as bad. It was held in Mystic Falls of course a few days later, everyone was there. She stood in the front row with her friends, Stefan's hand holding hers. Bonnie was rubbing her back soothingly and Caroline could almost laugh at how fragile they thought she was.

When she stared down at the grave she didn't feel anything. She was numb, no tears or sadness just numb. So blissfully numb. Stefan was worried about her, his green eyes watching her intently. He thought she was going to turn her humanity off, maybe go on a rampage. Caroline would be lying if she said the thought never crossed her mind.

It wasn't her friends in Mystic Falls that she clung too in those dark moments when she contemplated flipped her switch though. It was the Hybrid who had stolen her heart and who was currently thousands of miles away.

"_You're strong, you're beautiful, you're so full of __light__." _

She thought about him now as she stood by her mother's grave. Would he come if she asked him too? Would he be standing next to her instead of Stefan offering her support if she told him to break his promise?

_Here lies Elizabeth Forbes. Died in the line of duty. Beloved mother, friend and police woman._

Caroline mentally scoffed at those words. Died in the line of duty? That was some kind of code for: Was send into a shoot out without back-up and never made it out.

She vaguely felt Stefan's hand on her shoulder, keeping her close to his side as he guided her out of the graveyard. Caroline saw the faces of her friends watching her, the sympathy and sorrow etched into their features. She hated that, she wasn't weak. She wasn't going to be break. She was Caroline Forbes after all and she was a survivor.

It was a few days after the funeral when she sat in the living room of her old house, boxes surrounding her as she packed up her mom's stuff. Stefan and Bonnie offered to help but she declined. This was something she needed to do for herself.

Caroline briefly wondered if this was a sign it was time for a new start. Her mom had spent her whole life in Mystic Falls from birth to death. Caroline didn't want to do the same; she didn't want to get stuck here.

She held her phone in her hands, her thumb hovering over Klaus' number in her contact list. She wanted to talk to him, she had spent the past few weeks distancing herself from every one of her friends and yet she yearned to talk to him; to hear his British voice in her ear.

Caroline took a deep breath as she pressed the green button, her phone pressed against her ear. Klaus answered on the third ring.

"Caroline?" His voice was laced with concern but Caroline still felt her heart flutter. This was the first time they had spoken since that day in the woods.

"Hey." She said simply. She didn't know why she was calling or what to say she just needed him.

"Are you alright, love?" His replied had the same reaction from her as when he first answered.

"I…" She sighed into the phone, her voice soft, "I have no idea anymore. I don't know why I am calling you. I just… I need you."

She heard Klaus intake breath from the other end of the line, "What happened, sweetheart." He was using that endearing tone he always used with her.

"My mom's dead." Her voice was barely a whisper but she knew Klaus heard it.

"I'm on my way."

"No, Klaus." Caroline said quickly, "You can't come back. You promised."

"Caroline, I never actually wanted to make that promise. I did it for the same reason I do everything; I did it for you. If you need me, Caroline then I will always be there."

Caroline smiled for the first time in what felt like forever, "Please don't. I won't be able to explain it to everyone here and Tyler still hates you. Everyone pretty much hates you."

Klaus laughed at that, "Do you hate me?"

"No." Caroline shook her head.

"So why did you call if I am not allowed to comfort you?" Klaus asked but she could imagine a smile tugging at his lips.

"Everyone's treating me like I am going to break any minute. Stefan has barely left me alone in days." She sighed, "You understand me I guess."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Klaus asked gently

"No, I have been reliving it in my head since I found out. I just want to talk to you."

This time she could hear his smile in his voice, "You have no idea how much I have missed you, Caroline. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you."

"Klaus…" She warned

"Alright, love." He sighed gently, "Have you though anymore about where you want to travel to? A whole world to choose from."

Caroline smiled again, the heaviness that she had grown accustomed since her mom died to disappearing from her chest, "I'd go to Italy first. The history, the food, the shopping." She trailed off.

Klaus laughed, "You would love it there, the art, the culture. You'd love Venice, the views of the river. The way the sun sets behind the cobbled streets."

Caroline sighed; he made her yearn to be there right now. Sipping champagne with him at a restaurant before taking a walk down the winding streets.

"Then Paris of course, I really want to see England and maybe even Tokyo." She smiled remembering the night he had offered to show it all to her.

He was very good at distracting her, Caroline was thankful for that. It should feel bad; talking to him. Like she was betraying her friends but instead she never wanted to hang up. Klaus didn't seem to want to either as they talked about anything and everything until late into the night when Caroline fell asleep on her couch with the phone still pressed to her ear.

When Caroline woke up the next morning, she felt stiff and uncomfortable but better. She wasn't numb anymore and while the pain still hurt there was something else in her chest that helped. She stretched as she stood up, grabbing a blood bag from the kitchen.

She drained the bag quickly, not remembering the last time she had feed. Her phone was still on the sofa and she picked it up. She had a few new messages asking if she was okay. Caroline quickly texted Stefan, telling him that she was fine before opening her latest message from Klaus.

_It was lovely talking to you, Caroline. Check your mail. _

She smiled at the message before frowned. Slowly she made her way to her doorstep, seeing a white envelope sitting on her porch. Her name was written on the front in elegant penmanship she knew to be Klaus'

Caroline opened it hastily, grabbing the note that was inside.

_Caroline, _

_I know I made you a promise to never step foot in Mystic Falls and I will keep that promise to you. However there is nothing to say you have to stay there either. After all, love; it would be a complete coincidence if we bumped into each other in a foreign country._

_Fondly Klaus._

_P.s. I'll see you soon, Sweetheart. _

Caroline gasped as she pulled out the other item in the envelope. A first class ticket to Italy, Venice, leaving that afternoon.

He was offering her the world, but he was letting it be her choice to come to him. She smiled faintly as she remembered their talks about Venice last night. She briefly thought back to a time that felt like ages ago, sitting on a bench with Klaus.

"_Take a chance, Caroline."_

She smiled and went upstairs, the envelope still clutched to her chest. She had some packing to do after all.

/

So what do you think? The minute I got this request I had to write it up! I hope you liked it!

If you are waiting for a request to be written I promise it's coming! I have a lot of them to get through – in fact with all the requests I have right now I think it will be taking this story to about 20 chapters! Eeep! But please continue to leave requests and I will add them to the list, I like to think I am a quick update so you won't have to wait too long!

Please review! You guys blow me away with your thoughts and kind words and requests and they really do make my day! Thank you for that!

Thanks for everything!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry that took longer than intended but my internet was being silly! Its all good know so everything is back to normal! Enjoy this next one-shot. It's one of my favourites so far!

**Summary: **'Caroline and Klaus are robbers who team up together on a job.'

**Rating: **T

/

Caroline Forbes sighed in anger and pressed the bell again, this time keeping her hand on the button. She heard it ring out continuously from inside the house as she peered through the window again. When she had spoken to Elijah about doing the latest job – which happened to be an artefact that was worth more money than Caroline had ever made – he had told her she would need an expert to help pull it off. Caroline first thought had been Damon Salvatore. He was the best thief she knew when it came to art; however he was also being watched by the police thanks to a slip up during his last job which made the police see him as a suspect.

That's when Elijah suggested his brother, Klaus. Caroline had heard of the Hybrid of course. He was pretty much on the top of the police's most wanted list when it came to all manner of questionable crimes. Caroline herself was no saint; she had dabbled in her fair share of illegal activities, normally art theft. She had a keen eye for artwork and priceless pieces and as it turned out she was pretty good at selling them for the right price.

Still this was the biggest piece she had ever attempted to collect and this one wasn't in a museum like all the other jobs she had done. This one was owned by a private collector, in their private estate and that meant Caroline was a little out of her depth. The key thing with her line of work was planning everything out perfectly; the smallest slip up would mean jail time. That's where Klaus Mikaelson came in. Elijah had assured her there wasn't a job that was too big or too dangerous for the Hybrid and if she really wanted to do this job she would need Klaus with her.

Caroline frowned at that, she liked working alone that way she didn't have to worry about anyone else messing up the plan or selling her out to the police. This time she was desperate and if Elijah was right Klaus had just as much to lose as she did by selling her out.

Caroline's finger was still on the doorbell. Elijah had given her Klaus' address and told her to go and see him in person. Apparently Klaus only discussed business in person. That's how Caroline found herself standing on his doorstep that morning. Elijah had told her Klaus knew she was coming and yet he still wasn't answering the door. She was just about to give up and call Elijah when she heard a gruff British accent yell from inside.

"Alright! I'm coming!"

Caroline removed her finger from her bell and shifted on the step slightly as she smoothed back her hair. She heard the door being unlocked from the inside before it was swung open. Caroline gasped slightly at the sight that greeted her. The man that opened the door was gorgeous with his deep blue eyes, blonde hair that was cropped and slightly curled on his head. He wasn't wearing a shirt allowing Caroline to look over his firm chest and the bird tattoo that graced his shoulder.

"Klaus Mikaelson?" She asked once she tore her eyes away from him chest.

The man smirked, "For you, love, I will be anyone you want me to be."

"I'm looking for Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline sighed. Just what she needed first thing in the morning: an arrogant guy with an ego problem.

The man outstretched his hand for her to take, "You found him."

Caroline ignored the offered hand and got straight down to business, "I'm Caroline Forbes. Your brother Elijah should have told you I was coming?" She asked.

Klaus nodded, "You better come in then."

He led Caroline inside his home, stopping in the living room. Caroline's eyes darted everywhere. He had great tastes; his home was the perfect mixture of history and modern style. It was only when Caroline's eyes met his again she noticed he was staring at her.

"What?" She demanded as she crossed her arms over she chest.

Klaus laughed, "Sorry, it's just when Elijah told me a woman wanted to discuss a job with me; I definitely wasn't expecting someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Someone beautiful, strong. No offence sweetheart, but you don't look like the typical people I deal with."

Caroline smiled slightly at the compliment, "Well I needed some help with this job and Elijah told me you were the best in the business."

Klaus nodded, "Please sit." He motioned before sitting opposite her, "What did you have in mind?"

"It's simple really." Caroline started as she dug into her bag for her Ipad. She tapped away on it as she spoke, "There's this sword that has recently been brought in a private auction. It's rare; the one of it's kind. There use to be 5 of them and legend has it they were given to the 5 hunters of the King's inner circle back in the 1500s." She handed Klaus the tablet and he took it scanning through the pictures of the sword in question.

"I know the story." He said, "It's engraved with Amaric writing, no one alive today has been able to translate what was written. This thing is worth millions to the right buyer."

Caroline smiled, "Exactly, the only problem is it's not in a museum. In fact only a few people in the world are aware it even still exists which is why now is the perfect time to steal it before the news is made public."

Klaus handed her back the tablet, "Where is the sword now?"

"It was brought by a freelance art collector named Atticus Shane. He has gathered a number of pieces over the years but the sword is by far the best. He keeps them in his estate just outside of town. It's obviously heavily guarded with a bunch of security. It won't be easy to get to."

"And that's where I come in?" Klaus guessed with a smirk.

Caroline nodded, "So are you in?"

Klaus scratched his chin thoughtfully for a moment, "I want the sword. I don't thinking working with you is a good idea though."

Caroline was shocked, "What? Why?!"

"Caroline you are beautiful but I think this might be a bit too much, I mean you don't strike me as the type that will do whatever you have to do to get this thing." Klaus said as he stood up.

Caroline stood up angrily, "Why because I'm a girl? I'll have you know my mother was a police sheriff. I know everything about security systems and priceless art not to mention I have plenty of contacts that are already interesting in buying the sword." She fumed and then shook her head, "I'm just as tough as you are. In fact I bet I could take you."

Klaus laughed, "Of course you can, love."

Caroline felt her blood boil at his comment. She charged at him in her black heels with a vengeance. If she had to prove she could do the job just as good as he could then that's what she would do. Klaus was stunned as her foot collided with his knee causing him to stumble. Caroline grabbed his arm and flipped him. Klaus landed on the floor with a grunt.

"So when do we start?" Caroline smiled sweetly as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Klaus laughed at her fighting spirit.

"Tomorrow."

/

Over the next few days Caroline had spent a lot of time with Klaus at his place, putting a plan in place and going over every scenario they could encounter when retrieving the sword. Caroline had to admire his work; Klaus was a true professional who was determined to leave no stone under turned. He didn't like surprises on the job. Caroline had studied the security system Shane had in place, explaining all the loop holes and blind spots as she went.

They both agreed that as soon as Shane knew the sword was missing he would send a small army to track it down therefore Caroline and Klaus would have to lay low for a while so not to draw attention to themselves. Klaus had a contact that was going to meet them at the docks and take the sword overseas to sell it to one of Caroline's dealers that way no one would detect it as it passed through foreign boarders.

The job was set to take place that night while Shane was at a charity auction. It would mean the house was empty and would give Caroline and Klaus a wide enough window to get in, get the sword and get out again. Caroline dressed in all black, wearing trainers on her feet instead of heels. Klaus was dressed similarly, in black pants and a shirt.

They pulled up opposite Shane's estate in a car Klaus borrowed from Elijah so the plates couldn't be traced back. Caroline gave him a nod before getting out of the car with Klaus following behind her. They made their way to Shane's property keeping an eye on the deserted street.

"Not too late to back out, you know?" Klaus said as they checked the windows making sure the place was empty.

Caroline looked at him curiously, "Are you trying to get me to change my mind?"

"Just offering you a choice, sweetheart." Klaus smirked.

Caroline smiled, "Then let's go check round back."

They made their way to the back of the property, noting the camera at the end of the garden. Klaus picked up a rock and threw it; the camera gave out a few sparks as the rock came into contact with it before shutting down. Caroline made her way over to the window that was left open, pushing it wider.

"Looks like we can leave the door intact after all." She smiled as she motioned to the window.

Klaus laughed and gave her a boost allowing Caroline to climb through the window. It led to the kitchen and Caroline quickly jumped down off the counter to give Klaus room to climb in after her.

"Right, watch out for motion sensors or cameras." Klaus reminded her.

Caroline nodded, "The sword is probably upstairs, he'd want to keep it close to him."

Klaus led the way, dodging the cameras as he went with Caroline following quickly behind him. They made their way upstairs, opening each room to see if the sword was in there.

"Klaus." Caroline whispered, "I found it."

Klaus followed her voice, finding her in one of the last room on the second floor. The sword was in the centre of the room on a stand of some kind.

"Motion sensor." Klaus stated pointing at the object in question. Caroline nodded as she made her way to it. She knelt down to the side of the sensor making sure to stay out of the sensing area. She got a knife from her pocket, carefully removing the lid. Caroline looked inside to see different wires and the battery that powered it. She grabbed the battery and dislodged it causing the light on the sensor to disappear. She nodded to Klaus who moved towards the sword as she placed the lid back on the sensor.

As soon as Klaus had the sword in his hand they ran, Caroline picked up a blanket to cover the sword with, handing it to Klaus as they made their way to the kitchen window. Klaus handed Caroline the sword so he could climb out. Caroline was about to follow when Klaus stopped her.

"Wait here." He ordered, "I have to deal with the security guard."

Caroline nodded, trusting him as he took off. She watched through the window as Klaus snuck up behind the guard, punching him hard enough to knock him out. Klaus reached her just as she was climbing out the window. He placed his hands on her waist to help her down before taking one of her hands. The other still held the sword as they ran.

Klaus stopped short, pulling Caroline back as another guard came into view. There was more now than before.

"Are you a cop?" Klaus demanded and Caroline stared at him in shock.

"What?" She asked, "Of course not."

"Seriously, if this is a set up…"

Caroline shook her head, "It's not. I want the sword as much as you do."

Klaus looked back at the guard, "Then why are there more guards here now?"

Caroline looked around frantic, "I don't know. Maybe we set something off by mistake." She said, "I'm not a cop, look search me." She insisted as she handed him the sword. She unzipped her jacket and hoodie, leaving her vest in plain view. She grabbed Klaus' other hand, placing in on her stomach so he could check for wires.

Klaus glided over her body quickly, relief coursing through him as he found no trace of wires or comms devices. He nodded once before grabbing her hand again.

They waited until the guard was out of sight, checking the other side of the property before running back to the car. Klaus quickly placed the sword which was still wrapped in a blanket on the backseat before turning to face Caroline.

"Sorry about back there, trust is a sore subject for me." He smirked but Caroline only glared at him.

"Well you should have thought about that before agreeing…" She was cut off as Klaus' hands wrapped around her waist bringing her closer enough so their chests were pressed together. She gasped as his lips lower to hers, only inches apart.

"That guard is looking, play along." He whispered huskily before connecting their lips together. Caroline did as she was told, her arms winding around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Realistically, a simple kiss would have been enough but once their lips touched Caroline instantly wanted more.

Klaus spun them around and Caroline's back collided with the side of the car. His tongue invaded her mouth, tangling with hers as his fingers grazed her thigh. Caroline gripped his neck tighter, her fingers in his hair while her other hand wondered across his chest.

"You two should get a room." An elderly woman scolded them as she walked past with her shopping trolley. Klaus broke away from Caroline to laugh.

"Sorry ma'am. It's her fault; she can't keep her hands off me."

Caroline swatted his chest as the old lady walked away with a disapproving look on her face. "You're a jerk."

"You're a remarkable kisser." He retorted.

"So was that kiss really just for the guard's benefit?" She asked as she opened the car door.

Klaus smirked, "Let me buy you dinner later and we'll find out." Klaus replied as he helped her inside.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Please review! I love hearing what you think! This one was fun to write!

Remember if you have any drabbles or prompts feel free to leave them and I will get round to them when I can!

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ** So here we are with another chapter! This one is a request from a friend of mine; I had a lot of fun writing it although I am kind of nervous too! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews so far!

**Summary: **'Klaroline piano smut.'

**Rating: **M

/

Caroline threw her hands out to the side in frustration, "What do you want from me, Klaus?"

"I want to know what you really desire, Caroline. Everything you do is to benefit someone else. Time to put yourself first, love." He replied as he stepped closer to her. His tone was serious, his blue eyes challenging her. He moved away from the grand piano he was sitting at, walking towards her.

"I have everything I desire, thank you." She said curtly, keeping her eyes on the wall.

"Then why aren't you happy?" Klaus was a few steps in front of her now, "Your friends take you for granted and Tyler spent the last few months running around with a common whore."

"You were the one that made him leave!"

"Yet if he really loved you he would have fought harder to stay. He didn't even ask me once to let him stay in Mystic Falls with you, Caroline." Klaus sighed, "I just want you to be happy. I want you to be desired and loved."

Caroline's breath caught in her throat at his words, "And you're the one to give that to me?" She guessed.

"I'm not a saint, sweetheart, but I would treat you a damn sight better than Tyler Lockwood ever did."

"Klaus…" It came out as barely a whisper. They hybrid in question was now inches away from her, Caroline could feel the heat from his body. Every dirty dark desire for the man before her that she had locked away was bubbling to the surface. She had come here to yell at him for stalking her, not get sucked into his charms.

"Tell me you don't want me, Caroline." His voice was low and rough, "That you haven't dreamt about what it would be like. Haven't thought about how _earth shattering _we would be together." He continued, his breath hitting her skin as his stubble grazed her cheek. It took everything Caroline had to keep herself upright, heat pooling between her legs.

"I've thought about it, love." He said as his hands trailed across her waist, his nose gliding down her collarbone to her heaving breasts in her dress. Caroline was rooted to the spot, needing to get out of there before a line was crossed but also needing him. Just him.

She bit her lip to hold back a gasp as his hands slid across her stomach.

"Tell me you haven't though about what it would be like…" his hands moved to her thigh, sliding the end of her dress higher, "My hand on your thigh," Caroline gasped then, her hand coming to rest of top of his, fingers tangling together as they guided the dress higher up her leg. "My breath against your ear," he continued as he moved his lips to the shell of her ear, "My lips against your skin," Caroline could feel his hardness pressing against her as his lips kissed the juncture of her neck where it met her shoulder. Caroline couldn't stop the moan that escaped her or the hand she wove into Klaus' hair. "Or how you would look when you scream my name."

"Klaus." It cam out as a moan and Caroline pressed herself closer to him, everything else forgotten about.

"Just tell me to stop, sweetheart, and I'll let you go."

Suddenly that mere thought sounded like hell to her. Caroline ran her thumb against his rough cheek getting him to look at her. Klaus' eyes were darkened by desire and Caroline knew their connection had the same effect on him as it did on her.

She grabbed onto the front of his Henley, bringing his head down to press their lips together. It started off as a slow kiss, both wanting to convey desires and feelings they couldn't put into words. Soon though they both craved more. Klaus took charge of the kiss, walking Caroline backwards until she hit the wall behind her. The vase on the table next to her fell, breaking as it hit the ground. Klaus didn't take any notice of the smashed priceless antique, instead letting the pieces crunch under his boots as he focused on the woman in his arms.

Klaus kissed Caroline frantically and passionately, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before Caroline's tongue invaded his. It curled with his own as her hands fisted into his hair, their bodies pressed together. Klaus' hands weren't still, wanting to memorize every inch of her. They moved from her hips to her back and then her hair, loving every curve he found.

Caroline could feel his arousal against her as she pulled away. Her whole body was humming in his arms as Caroline rested her head on his shoulder, panting into his t-shirt.

Klaus wasn't fairing much better. His head was swimming and every fibre of his being wanted and needed Caroline. Klaus had never experienced that feeling before but he was instantly addicted to it now.

"Love, if we don't stop now, I won't be able to." He said roughly, pressing his hardness into her more firmly making Caroline gasp. Klaus was never normally a gentleman but this was Caroline. This was the turning point for them and he needed her to know she didn't have to do this unless she wanted it. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't regret this because despite his best efforts he loved her.

Caroline lifted her head off his shoulder, gripping one of his hands tightly in hers as she looked at him, "Don't you dare stop." Her voice was breathy and almost pleading but determined. She knew they had crossed a line; she was taking his advice and putting herself first. Screw what anyone outside of that room thought about it.

Their lips met for a second time and Klaus was done playing the gentleman. Instead he would show Caroline just what it was like to make love with someone, to be worshipped and desired. No man, not even Tyler Lockwood would be enough for her after this.

He moved them at vampire speed until Caroline was crashing into the opposite wall. Klaus tore his lips away from hers but they never left her skin as he trailed them down her jaw to her neck. Caroline threw her head back where it hit the wall, a gasp escaping her mouth as Klaus paid attention to her throat. She was getting wetter by the second, the ache in her core burning.

Caroline placed her hands under his Henley, sliding them along Klaus' back. Using her strength she pressed him closer to her hoping to find some kind of friction. Klaus seemed to sense her dilemma as he quickly pressed her further into the wall, one of his legs moving between hers, pressing up towards her core.

Caroline whimpered as she felt the rough fabric of his jean clad thigh against her panties, her dress now bunched up to her hips. She moved back slightly to remove his shirt, throwing it across the room. Klaus' naked chest was pressed against her as they kissed. He groaned as her hands danced across his skin.

She still needed more though, Caroline didn't think she had ever been this turned on in her life. If the build up was this good she could only imagine the release she would feel. She rocked against his leg feeling sparks of pleasure run through her core. Her soaked panties leaving a damp spot on his jeans.

"I wish you knew how beautiful you look right now." He whispered against her ear and Caroline shivered. Klaus drew her closer, his leg pressing more firmly against her causing Caroline to moan. Klaus felt his cock twitch in his already too tight jeans. "But I think you are wearing too many clothes, love."

Caroline could only nod, her mind swimming as Klaus' hands moved over her body reaching for the top of her dress. He ripped the little black number straight down the middle before pushing it off her shoulders, leaving her in her black bra and matching panties.

Caroline stared at him in shock and annoyance, "That was my favourite dress."

"One of mine too although you look much more ravishing like this, sweetheart." Klaus replied before dipping his head to kiss and suck the swell of her breasts. Caroline moaned, her hands losing themselves in his hair.

"I'll buy you a new one." He muttered against her skin but Caroline wasn't thinking about her dress anymore. She reached her hands down to his bottom, squeezing slightly before cupping him through his jeans.

Klaus' groan vibrated through her skin as she teased him. Klaus was nipping at her skin with his blunt human teeth as Caroline palmed him, a smile forming on her face.

Klaus growled as he sped them into the sleek black grand piano, the force causing it to skid across the floor a few inches. He lifted Caroline up so she was perched on the edge as her hands reached for his belt. She tore it from his belt loops, ripping them with a smile as they fell to the floor.

"Oops." She bit her lip to hide her smile, "I will buy you a new pair."

Klaus laughed and gave her a sweet kiss as he kicked his jeans and boots away, "You'll be the death of me, Caroline." He said as he pushed her down onto the piano. Her blonde hair spilling down onto the ivory keys.

"Klaus…" his name sounded like heaven from her lips.

"I'm going to show you how long I have dreamt of this, Caroline. How amazing it can feel for you to call my name while I'm inside you." His voice was husky but his eyes were serious.

"I need you."

Klaus smirked then, sliding her soaked panties down her legs. Klaus leaned forward, placing open mouthed kisses on her stomach before moving down to her thigh as his fingers teased her core.

"See how ready you are for me, love? How much you want me?" Klaus said as he withdrew his fingers covered in her juices. Caroline could only whimper in response.

He took a moment just to stare at her, this beauty laid out before him. He was in complete awe of her, Caroline's blonde hair fanning out, making a startling contrast compared to the black of the piano. Her eyes were fixed on him, her mouth parted slightly. Klaus briefly thought how poetic it was, two of the world's wonders; music and her. He wanted to draw this moment a thousand times over, never letting it escape his memory.

Klaus moved one of her legs over his shoulder as he leaned down, his tongue writing words on the skin of her thigh. Caroline moaned in anticipation, moving her hips up eagerly.

His tongue darted out, licking a trail up her heated core as Caroline's arousal collected on his tongue. She tasted divine, better than blood even. Klaus continued to pleasure her with his tongue, sucking deeply at her clit as Caroline's hand reached out to grab the edge of the piano to anchor her. Her other hand was lost on Klaus' hair, encouraging him to keep going. She wrapped her other leg onto his shoulder as her hips thrust up to his mouth.

Klaus' hands held her hips steady as his tongue lavished her, Caroline's scent was all around him and the noises he was drawing from her were intoxicating. Klaus licked her harder, the flat of his tongue pressed more firmly against her core. She was close, he could tell. He moved back up to suck her again, humming against her heat.

Caroline's first orgasm hit her hard, her legs tightening around Klaus' head as she came. His name tumbled from her lips as pleasure tore through her and honestly she wasn't sure she could feel her legs anymore. Klaus was still licking her through the aftershocks, little sparks of pleasure erupting through her again.

"Klaus…" She couldn't finish her sentence, never before had she experienced anything like that. Her fingers searched blindly for his and Klaus tangled their hands together as his rid himself of his boxers and climbed onto the piano with her. Their hands were still locked together beside Caroline's head as Klaus leaned down to kiss her, the salty taste of her still on his tongue.

"Never be afraid to tell me what you want, Caroline. What it is that you desire." His words caused her to shudder as every lustful daydream she had about him filled her mind.

"I want to bloodshare with you." She said softly as she blushed furiously. It was embarrassing to admit because she knew how personal it was.

Klaus smiled as he kissed her jaw softly, "Have at it, love."

He leaned forward, allowing her access to his neck. Caroline watched the vein of his neck pumping blood through his body. She felt her fangs descend and the veins under her eyes surface as Klaus stroked her cheek, giving her an encouraging nod before Caroline sunk her fangs into his neck.

Klaus wanted to explain the act they were partaking in, how on many levels it was more intimate than even sex. He himself had never bloodshared with anyone, not allowing them that level of intimacy with him. This was Caroline though and the sensation of her sucking his blood was nothing short of euphoric. He could feel himself shuddering slightly as the blonde caused pleasure to ripple through his body, a groan escaped his throat.

Klaus nuzzled her pulse point gently before his fangs dug into her skin, the warm coppery taste of her blood filling his mouth. She was shaking in his arms, a moan vibrating through his skin. Klaus tangled a hand in her hair bringing her closer to him as he lost himself within her. He couldn't wait any longer as he thrust into her. Caroline gasped as her hands gripped his biceps tightly at the intrusion.

She retracted her fangs back, placing a small kiss on his neck as the wound healed before wrapping one of her legs high on his waist.

Klaus licked the blood that had trailed down the side of her neck before he began moving inside her.

Caroline's eyes were locked with his as Klaus filled her, giving her a moment to adjust to him before he moved out and back in again. He ripped the bra off her chest, neither caring if it ripped as he closed his mouth over a pert nipple. Caroline moaned as his hand teased her other nipple. She wrapped her other leg round his waist and rolled her hips.

Klaus groaned then, picking up the pace as he moved to her other nipple. Caroline let out a cry as he pushed himself deeper, her nails leaving red marks on his back; marking him. Caroline moved his head from her chest to kiss him, her tongue teasing his as Klaus increased his thrusts again.

The pleasure built and Caroline didn't think she had ever been this aroused in her life. Klaus' thrusts were hard and fast but he was looking at her, focusing on her with such love and tenderness in his eyes. Caroline could still feel his blood burning through her body, adding to her pleasure as her second orgasm approached. Klaus' voice whispering words of love and promises into her ear.

"Klaus." His name came out softly as she squeezed his hand.

Klaus' eyes flashed yellow as his inner wolf rose to the surface wanting to claim the baby vampire writhing underneath him. Caroline welcomed it, never before had she felt the pure pleasure and sheer need she was experiencing. In that moment Caroline knew she was hooked on Niklaus Mikaelson like a drug.

The piano below them was rocking from the force of their love making. The movement became more prominent as Klaus' thrusts became frantic and faster. Caroline raised her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust as she bit into his shoulder wanting him to get to his release.

"Caroline!" He grunted her name into her neck as he spilled inside her, pleasure raging through him like a fire. The piano creaking beneath them from the strain of their activities.

He pumped into her again, Caroline's orgasm hitting her as the piano gave way underneath them. They rolled off together landing on the floor a few feet away from the ruined piano both laughing.

Caroline buried her head into Klaus' chest with a smile, "I think we broke your piano."

"I'd say it was worth it." He laughed as he pulled her closer to him, never planning to let her go again.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts? *Blushes furiously* That was….ummm… unexpected! Damn Klaroline and their chemistry!

Please review! You guys are amazing at reviewing and each time I read one it makes me smile! Thank you!

Thanks for all the requests! I have added them to the list, some are proving harder to write than others I'm afraid! But please if you have them feel free to give them to me and I will see what I can do! (Right now lacking in smutty ones, AU ones and different canon ones, not the ones that have been done a million times! Haha!) Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Here's another chapter! I am really knocking them out of the park! I think I am addicted to writing Klaroline! I just brought season 4 on DVD (For the Klaroline-ness of course!) so yeah… Anyway enjoy!

**Summary: **'Klaus and Caroline move in together. Fluff.'

**Rating: **K+/T

/

Klaus watched Caroline from the porch of their new house as she started unloading his jeep which was piled up with boxes. She had a smile on her face which was contagious and Klaus found himself smiling along with her.

She was wearing a casual pair of denim shorts and a white button down shirt, her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. Klaus' smile turned into a frown as he saw her reaching for one of the cardboard boxes labelled 'kitchen'.

He walked over to her, taking the box out of her hands, "No heavy lifting, love."

Caroline frowned as she let out a sigh, "I'm pregnant, not ill." She reminded him as she reached for the box in his hands. Klaus moved it out of her grasp, "Besides I'm not even showing yet."

"That's not the point. Let me take the boxes, you're carrying enough as it is." Klaus smiled as he tucked the box under one arm, reaching out to caress her stomach with his free hand where their baby was growing.

"You're being overprotective again." She huffed though Klaus knew she loved that he cared so much.

"Not when it comes to you and our child, Caroline." He replied leaning down to kiss her head softly as he took the box inside the house. Caroline smiled as she grabbed one of the bags from the boot of the car, following him through the door.

Caroline had immediately fallen in love with this house when they had first seen it and Klaus had to admit it was beautiful. It was a two storey house with four bedrooms and bay windows. It was close to the city for their jobs but it was a quiet neighbourhood to raise children in. Klaus had brought it shortly after Caroline had told him she was pregnant and had worked on the house whenever he had a spare minute to get it ready for them to move in. The house had a large garden too and he could just imagine playing with his children in it as Caroline watched them smiling.

They had both taken the week off work to move in properly and get settled although Klaus was determined not to let Caroline do any heavy lifting or stress herself out too much. Caroline wasn't happy about this fact but Klaus had promised he would do everything she wanted when it came to furniture arranging.

"You know we are never going to finish unpacking if you don't let me help." Caroline said as Klaus placed the box on the kitchen table.

"Elijah and Katherine did offer to give us a hand." Klaus reminded her as he opened the box which was piled high with newspaper covered items.

"I know but this is our first official house together, I want us to do it."

Klaus smiled at that, "We have been living together for 2 years now, love."

"You're apartment doesn't count," She argued as she started unwrapping plates, "This is our home, Nik. Our children will grow up here and play here."

Klaus grabbed her hand that was resting on her stomach, "I know Sweetheart, and I can't wait."

"So we should finish unpacking then." She stated hopefully as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Klaus smirked at her, "Nice try, love, I'll get boxes from the car. You can unpack them, deal?"

"You're so annoying when you go all cave man." Caroline groaned in frustration.

Klaus laughed at her comment, "Come on, love. We both know you can't resist me."

"I'm sure I could if I wanted too," She grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer, "Clearly you can't if the child growing inside you is any indication."

Caroline slapped his arm, "I still say that's your fault! You were the one that convinced me to sneak away from the party early because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself!"

Klaus placed a kiss on her shoulder, "You were wearing that dress. The red one. You know what that dress does to me." He muttered and Caroline smiled.

"Mind out of the gutter, Mikaelson! You have to bring in those boxes and then assemble the bed frame upstairs so we have somewhere to sleep tonight." Caroline said as she pulled out of his arms placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Klaus returned it before giving her a smile, showing off his dimples, "Anything for you, sweetheart." He replied before leaving her alone to get the rest of the boxes.

/

It was a few hours later when Caroline looked around the kitchen with a triumphant smile, everything was put away just where she wanted it and Caroline was extremely happy with the results.

She heard a muffled curse from upstairs and she couldn't help but laugh. She placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly.

"I think daddy is having trouble up there, little one." She whispered to her stomach as she heard another curse from upstairs.

Caroline quickly made Klaus a cup of tea, just the way he liked it before walking through the house to locate her husband.

He was in the master bedroom clutching a set of instructions in his hand, the bed frame pieces scattered around him. Caroline noticed he looked frazzled and had to bite her lip to hold her laughter back.

"Here." She smiled as she handed him the mug. Klaus took it gratefully, taking a sip before placing it to the side so he wouldn't knock it over.

"Thanks love." He smiled before turning back to the instructions he was holding, "Why do they put the instructions in a foreign language? I speak five different languages but not this one." He ranted glaring at the paper.

Caroline sat down next to him on the floor, placing a hand on his knee, "Don't they normally come with diagrams too?"

"They are less helpful," He grumbled, "Why did we get flat pack furniture again?"

Caroline laughed, "Because otherwise the delivery guys wouldn't have gotten it into the house."

"How's the unpacking going?" He asked as he placed down the instructions, the paper crumpled slightly.

"All done downstairs, it looks pretty good if I do say so myself."

Klaus chuckled, "Of course it does, love."

Caroline smiled and leaned her head onto Klaus' shoulder. "You know the sooner you assemble the bed, the sooner we can test it out." She said seductively as her fingers drew circles on his leg.

"Who needs a bed? Let's forget about the unpacking and test out this carpet." He smirked patting the soft cream carpet with his hand as he kissed her neck.

Caroline moved out of his grasp, "Oh no, if we start now you're not going to let me get back to unpacking until you have exhausted me."

Klaus smirked, "Is it my fault if my wife is beautiful?"

Caroline blushed but stood up anyway, "Bed first, sex later." She told him as she walked out of the room.

It took Klaus several minutes before Caroline heard his footsteps on the stairs. She was sat on the couch in the living room with a bowl of grapes in her lap. It was one of the foods she found she liked more now she was pregnant so Klaus always made sure they were well stocked.

Klaus snuck up behind her, his arms around her as his lips brushed her hair.

"So you finished the bed then?" She smiled already knowing the answer.

Klaus sighed into her skin, "I'll call Elijah tomorrow." He promised as he resumed kissing her.

Caroline moaned and Klaus smiled before moving onto the couch next to her. He grabbed a grape from her bowl, popping it into his mouth.

"Hey, don't steal food from a pregnant woman!" She scolded as she moved her bowl away from him.

"But I'm hungry too, love." He protested.

Caroline smiled and grabbed another grape from the bowl popping it into his mouth.

Klaus chewed and swallowed, "Not what I was thinking, sweetheart."

Caroline knew what he was thinking. She placed the bowl of the table before leaning over to capture his lips with hers. Klaus smiled into the kiss, drawing her closer.

"We still need to finish unpacking." She reminded him as they pulled away.

"Later." He responded, "First we should at least break in one of the many rooms in our house."

Caroline giggled as their lips met again, bringing Klaus down on the couch above her.

There was no way in hell they were finishing the unpacking today.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts? Mindless fluff I know but I couldn't resist!

Please review! Your reviews make my day and put a smile on my face! I can't believe we are nearly at 100! I am so blown away with that! You guys are amazing!

Any requests – feel free to let me know!

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So this one is canon set early season 4 where Elena has just become a vampire and Stefan asked Caroline to help teach her how to control it.

**Summary: **'Klaus teaches Caroline some perks of being a vampire.'

**Rating: **K+**/**T

/

Klaus wasn't sure what he was expecting when he walked into the Grill one evening wanting nothing more than a strong drink. A few people scattered around the tables or playing pool perhaps, maybe even that quarterback Rebekah was so infatuated with working a shift behind the bar.

What he wasn't expecting however was a certain blonde baby vampire and the object of his affections occupying a seat at the bar with a large bottle of bourbon in her hand. The amber liquid sloshing in the bottle as she raised it to her lips to take a swig.

He should leave her alone, Caroline was clearly in no need of company tonight however he knew the look that graced her features. Something was troubling her and Klaus had this overwhelming desire to find out what.

"I didn't have you down as a bourbon kind of girl, love." Klaus smirked as he dropped into the seat next to her, signalling the bartender for his own drink.

Caroline smiled, "Well if you hang around with Damon long enough you learn to like it."

"Damon is a man who knows how to drown his sorrows," Klaus replied as the bartender handed him his own glass of scotch, "Do tell me, Caroline, what problems you are hoping to drown in that bottle this evening?"

Caroline sighed heavily placing the bottle down on the bar before turning to face him, "Elena is transitioning and it's not going well. Stefan and Damon are falling over themselves to help her. Stefan thinks I might be able to help because apparently I am so good at being a vampire."

Klaus smiled at her tone pf voice, "Elena isn't your problem. Let her Salvatores deal with it, sweetheart."

"That's not it." Caroline shook her head, "Stefan thinks I am such a good vampire because I am always in control. The truth is I have no idea how to be a vampire. It's meant to be free and fun, right? I have never experienced that in case I hurt someone."

Klaus took a sip of his scotch, "You know love, there are other ways to experience all being a vampire has to offer without hurting someone."

"How?"

Klaus gave her a smirk, "It's all about experiencing the freedom and power you possess. I could show you if you like?"

Caroline bit her lip nervously.

"Or you can run back to the boarding house and get caught up in another doppelganger drama?"

He was daring her and she knew it. She could hear it in his voice; see it in the playful glint in his eyes. But it was her choice whether to except. Klaus always let it be her choice. The first time he saved her, he had asked her if that's what she wanted before he did it.

Caroline smiled at him, "Let's go." She replied, excitement bubbling through her as she shrugged on her jacket. Klaus gave her a dimpled smile before escorting her out of the Grill, his warm hand on the small of her back.

Klaus led her round the back of the bar, the cool night air pleasant against her warm skin. Caroline followed him as he led her up the stairs to the roof knowing she had no reason to trust him yet enjoying the happiness she felt at being near him.

"What are we doing up here?" Caroline asked as Klaus strolled across the flat roof, looking out at the city.

"Come here, tell me what you see." Klaus said motioning for her to step closer to him.

Caroline took confident steps towards the hybrid until she was standing at his side. Not understanding the point to his request she squinted at the scene and shrugged, "I see Mystic Falls."

Klaus laughed and grabbed her arm, leaning closer to her, "Look closer, Caroline." His breath ghosting over her ear, "You're a vampire. Heightened senses, clearer vision. You see things humans fail to pay attention too."

Caroline looked out again, letting her eyes roam slowly over the scene; the way an artist would stare at a canvas.

She got it then. All the lights merged together beneath a darkened sky. The streets below were full of life and people while the sky above was quiet and still, clouds breaking up the darkness.

"It's beautiful." She murmured quietly but Klaus still heard her.

"It's one small town in a world of genuine beauty. The tip of the iceberg if you like." Klaus smiled, "One day I hope to show you what real beauty looks like."

"You can't say things like that." Caroline said as she bit her lip, trying not to smile.

Klaus grabbed her hand then, "I can if I intend to keep my word. All you have to do is let me, Caroline."

Caroline looked around the roof, trying to avoid the gaze Klaus was directing at her. She hated the part of herself that was tempted to let him take her away, to show her what its like to live without a care in the world. She knew she wouldn't yet, she wasn't ready for everything that would come with letting Klaus Mikaelson love her and he seemed to sense that. He never pushed her for more than she was willing to give.

Klaus pulled her out of her musings by twirling her under his arm. Caroline let out a laugh at the action, bumping into his chest as she spun round. Klaus smirked as he placed his other hand at her waist, dancing with her.

"You have heightened emotions. Everything you feel is more powerful as a vampire." He explained as he twirled her again.

Caroline let him lead her, there was no rhythm or music but it still felt amazing to be in his arms. She could almost imagine them dancing in the streets of a foreign city, so wrapped up in each other to notice anything else.

Klaus lifted her up as he spun her this time, her feet back on the ground a few moments later.

"You don't just feel happiness, you feel elation. You don't feel anger, you feel rage." Klaus continued as they danced, "You don't feel lust, you feel desire. Like your body is on fire but you aren't burning. It's an addiction."

It was only then Caroline became aware of how close they were standing. Klaus' chest brushing against hers with every breath. It should scare her, being this close to him, but instead she felt safe.

Klaus was gazing at her softly like she was the most precious creature he had ever encountered. Caroline needed to escape his arms; she wouldn't get sucked into his game.

She stepped out of his arms slowly and Klaus let her go. He walked over to the edge of the roof, peering down at the abandoned alley below.

"Come here," He said softly, beckoning her forward with a hand. Caroline did as he asked, a confused look on her face as he grabbed her hand again, leading her onto the ledge of the building.

"Klaus?" she questioned when she was balanced on the ledge, the tip of her boots hanging off the edge.

"Don't worry, love, I have you. Just close your eyes." He whispered against her ear and Caroline held back a shiver. She felt one of Klaus' hands on her hip, the other firm against her stomach anchoring her to the roof. She glanced over at Klaus, his eyes encouraging her to trust him. Caroline took a deep breath before closer her eyes, raising her hands out to her sides.

The cool wind blew against her skin but Klaus held her tightly, his warm breath hitting the back of her neck as he spoke.

"You're strong, fearless and immortal." He said huskily and Caroline could feel the smile across her face at his words, "That's the appeal, love, standing on the edge but never falling off." To prove his point he leaned her over the ledge carefully. Caroline felt the instinctual rush of panic through her before focusing on Klaus' hands on her skin. "The freedom you crave you only get by being like us."

"Klaus…" She asked as she felt his arms wrapping around her tightly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and her first thought was to scream no. Instead she gave him a nod, her eyes still closed as she felt him step closer to her, "Don't tense up."

Caroline did as he requested but before she could question why Klaus jumped. They fell and Caroline felt the adrenaline course through her, heightened by her vampirism. She felt free and for a second it was almost like she was never going to hit the ground. Klaus' arms stayed around her, keeping her to him.

When they did reach the ground Klaus landed gracefully on his feet, Caroline stumbled into his solid form harshly but she couldn't stop the laughter bubbling to the surface.

"That was amazing!" She smiled as she stepped back from Klaus, her eyes glued to the roof they fell from.

Klaus gave her a smirk, "Being a vampire isn't always a burden, love. In fact, if you have the right teacher it can be rather enjoyable."

Caroline caught the double meaning in his statement and it sent a thrill through her. Her friends would hate it. Damon and Elena would judge her, Bonnie would think she was crazy and Tyler would be livid but in that moment Caroline couldn't care less.

"Teach me."

/

So what do you think? Thoughts? I really like this one!

Please review! I am so blown away by all the reviews I have gotten for this story! I can't believe we are at 100 now! Thank you so much!

Any requests you have feel free to leave and I will try to write them when I can!

Thanks for everything! You all so amazing!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey, so I didn't get that many reviews for the previous chapter, was it that bad? I want to especially thank everyone that did review; this chapter is for you guys. This is one of my favourite chapters to date actually so I hope everyone likes it, let me know!

**Summary: **'Caroline Forbes is a doctor. Niklaus Mikaelson might just be the worst patient she has ever had.'

**Rating: **T

/

In her four years of being a doctor, Caroline had come across pretty much every type of patient you could think of. The ones who were drunk or high brought into the emergency room late on a Friday night. The ones that were scared or angry or just didn't think she was a capable doctor because she was a woman. Occasionally she would get the nice friendly people who told her their life stories, though these tended to be mostly old aged people or young children.

Nothing could prepare her of the infuriating task of treating Niklaus Mikaelson.

He was a businessman who made it very clear he had better places to be then stuck in a hospital. Unfortunately for him getting into a car accident and breaking 3 ribs meant he got to stay a little longer than he'd like.

He wasn't necessarily a bad patient, Caroline concluded one morning while sipping her coffee, just an annoying one. He never actually did anything that was a cause for concern; he did however manage to successfully break most of the hospital rules in a number of days like he was on his own personal mission.

Klaus being ridiculously sexy and criminally alluring didn't help either.

The first day he was brought into the ward after being treated down in A&amp;E Caroline knew he would be trouble. As she walked into his room the sight that greeted her wasn't a typical one she found most patients in.

Klaus was standing up with his back to her, his jeans were on under his hospital gown and Caroline watched on as he proceeded to take off the paper gown, revealing his bruised and bandaged ribs. It was only when he was reaching for his own shirt that Caroline spoke up.

"Where do you think your going?" Her voice held authority and Klaus spun round to face her.

He stared at her for a moment, drinking in the sight before him, "Nowhere, love. I do however refuse to be seen in that monstrosity." He remarked pointing at the gown he had just removed.

Caroline tried not to look, she really did but she still found herself staring. Underneath the bandages his body was impressive and the tattoo on his shoulder made her want to trail her fingers across it.

She snapped out of her thoughts quickly reminding herself he was a patient and she was a professional. She blushed as she realised Klaus saw her looking and averted her gaze.

"The gown is a standard hospital one; it makes it easier to treat you in an emergency." She stated ignoring Klaus' smirk and the tension in the room.

"Don't worry, love, I promise if you ever need to rip my shirt off you can," he smirked before adding, "Only in an emergency of course."

It was then Caroline knew she was in big trouble.

Since that first meeting Caroline both loved and dreaded the task of treating Klaus. He was gorgeous of course and that always made things easier however he was also the most arrogant person she had met.

"Okay Mr Mikaelson, I'm sending you for another x-ray just to make sure your ribs are healing and are set in the right place…" Caroline's sentence was cut short as she looked at him.

Klaus was sitting up in bed, wearing his own clothes like normal, with a fast food container in his lap. He was shovelling down chips quickly and Caroline wondered how anyone could eat that fast.

"Seriously?!" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

Klaus stopped eating, or inhaling might be a better word, his chips to look at the blonde, "Morning sweetheart. How many times have I told you to call me Klaus?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Dr Forbes?"

Klaus smirked at the fire she possessed. "Chip?" he offered handing out the packet to her. Caroline smiled sweetly at him and took the packet from his hand. She walked over to the bin and threw the packet inside. "Hey!"

"You can't order in food, Klaus." She protested as she reached over to check his chart, a scowl on her face.

"Have you tried the hospital food? It was order in or starve." He argued back and Caroline had to bit her lip to keep her from laughing.

She walked over to him, checking the small head wound he received from his car accident, her fingers probing at his hairline, "I have to take you for a chest x-ray but I can't do that now you have just eaten." She responded, eyes fixed on his head, "You know for someone who wants to get out of here you are doing a fine job of making sure the opposite happens."

Klaus turned his head towards her, "Maybe I found a reason to stay for a while."

He was looking right at her and Caroline could feel the goose bumps across her skin. Damn him and his good looks and his charming accent.

That same day Caroline walked into his room again, going to collect him for the x-ray he should have had that morning. She walked into his room with a file in her hand and stopped in the doorway.

Klaus had set up an office of some kind in his room. Two different laptops were sitting on the table, pulled up to his lap. There were sheets of paper scattered around his bed and a phone pressed against his ear. Klaus was frowning as his eyes skimmed one of the screens in front of him.

Caroline stormed over to him, slamming the laptop shut in anger. Klaus looked up at her, "Elijah, let me call you back." He said into the phone before hanging up.

"Okay firstly, no phones on the ward, it messes with our equipment. Secondly, you're meant to be resting not stressing out about work and thirdly," She sighed, "Do you ever do as you're told?"

Klaus smiled, "I was never one for authority."

Caroline shook her head as she laughed, "You don't say."

"That's why you like me."

She scoffed, "I don't like you."

"Yes you do, love. Don't worry the feeling is very much mutual." Klaus smirked showing off his dimples.

"Want to explain to me what was so important that it couldn't wait another day or two?" Caroline asked eager to change the subject.

"Just a business deal. I was on my way to a meeting when I crashed. My brother, Elijah is trying to do damage control so we don't lose the contract but considering it was originally my deal I know the most about it." Klaus explained as he closed down his other laptop.

"Sounds like you really like your job." Caroline teased gently although the answer Klaus gave was a serious one.

"It's a commitment. My family's business but it's not the job I had in mind at university."

"What did you want to do?" She asked partly because she was curious about him but mostly because she wanted to get to know him.

"I paint. I went to Art College, actually."

Dear god he paints too, now she was in serious trouble. Hell, the word trouble didn't even cover it.

When it came round to discharging Klaus she almost felt sad to see him go. He was infuriating that's for sure but in a way Klaus had become a key part of her day. They had shared many little conversations and Caroline would be lying if she said she didn't fancy the guy like crazy.

She had spoken to his brother, Elijah, who was picking him up from the hospital soon so Caroline needed to get the paperwork signed. She walked into his room with a smile on her face which instantly dropped when she saw the bed was empty.

Caroline sighed, did he really leave early? Did he just casually flirt with all women before leaving without saying anything? A voice pulled her out of her thoughts from behind her.

"Do you really think I would leave without saying goodbye to my doctor?" His accented voice was teasing and Caroline spun on her heel to face him.

Klaus was leaning against the wall casually but Caroline could still make out the bandage under his shirt and the subtle way he was trying not to jostle that side. In his hands was the chart from the end of his bed containing his medical information. Caroline smiled at his determination to break one more rule before he left.

"That's private." She scolded him, skipping into their usual banter.

"It's about me." He argued, "I can't read your writing anyway."

He offered her the chart back which she took, placing it back at the end of the bed, "I'm a doctor, you aren't meant to be able to read my writing." She teased.

A smile tugged at his lips, "I always thought that was a myth."

"And now you know its not." She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Back into bed, please. Elijah won't be here for a while yet."

Klaus groaned, "Bed rest is boring." He replied before he broke out into a smile, "How about we go to dinner instead? Then if you insist on bed rest I will happily oblige although I don't know how much rest would be involved." He winked at her.

Caroline stared at him in shock, "You're asking me on a date?"

Klaus nodded, "I would ask for your phone number first but I don't think I would be able to decipher the numbers you write down."

"I can't go out with you, Klaus." Caroline sighed, the sadness clear in her voice.

"Why not?"

"I'm your doctor."

"Not anymore, I just signed my discharge forms."

"It's still not a good idea…"

"It's not a good idea fro two people who are insanely attracted to each other to go on a date?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow and Caroline had to admit she didn't have an answer to that, "Don't deny it, love, I saw you checking me out the other day."

"It's not that I don't want too, it's just… I don't really know you. We've know each other for 3 days."

"Hence the date." Klaus smirked, "Or we could tiptoe around each other and pine for each other for years if you prefer?"

Caroline shuddered at the thought, her stomach in knots.

"Besides anyone who knows my blood pressure and has seen an x-ray of my chest in my opinion knows me well enough to go on a date with me."

"Did anyone ever tell you how stubborn you are?" Caroline asked.

Klaus smirked, "Everyday," he replied stepping closer to her, "So you, me, dinner?"

"You're not giving up are you?"

"I fancy you." He stated simply, "Take a chance, Caroline." Klaus moved closer to her, his breath in her ear as he whispered the next words, "I dare you."

Caroline froze for a split second and before Klaus knew it her hands were fisted into his shirt, her lips warm and demanding against his own.

Niklaus Mikealson made the worst patient ever but Caroline would soon find out he made the best lover.

/

So what do you think? This is one of my favourites! Klaroline banter is fun to write! Thoughts?

Please review! They are the key to getting writers like me inspired and keep us updating! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions, it really does make my day. So please review!

Thank you!

Any prompts can be left in reviews or via pms and I will try and get round to them as quickly as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Wow! THANK YOU so much for all the reviews! That is actually the most reviews I have ever gotten for a chapter before and I am so speechless. Thanks for all the support and love guys! This chapter is for all of you!

**Summary: **'Klaus reflects on his relationship with Caroline as he watches her dress one morning.'

**Rating: **T

/

Klaus hummed in contentment as he drew the blonde in his arms closer to him, revelling in the feeling of her naked flesh against his own. They had been doing this for months now and Caroline still found ways to amaze him and bring out a side to himself Klaus thought had died a long time ago. His limbs were stiff from the long hours of sex last night and earlier that morning.

Some nights Klaus would take his time devouring her, teasing her until she was dripping wet and begging for him to take her. Other nights it was rough and lustful, his need for her driving him. Some times Caroline would surprise him by taking control, teasing him relentlessly until he was growling her name and his eyes flashed yellow. Last night was one of those nights; she had made love with him repeatedly before her desire took over and she grinded her hips against his own until the both came.

Klaus glanced over at Caroline; her back was pressed against his chest. She was awake, he could tell by the tension in her shoulders. Klaus could practically feel her guilt rolling over her as she lay in his arms. It was always like this, morning would come and Caroline would feel guilty about their activities. Klaus would try to reason with her of course but in the end he knew it would do no good. She always came back to him.

"I'm a bad person." She sighed as she sat up, moving her legs over the side of the bed with her bare back facing him.

"You were rather incredible last night, actually." He replied with his trademark smirk.

Caroline scowled at him, "We can't keep doing this, Klaus. If people found out…" She sighed again, "Damon and Elena would kill me. Bonnie would never speak to me again and Tyler? He would kill me then come after you."

That's what it came down to in the end. Caroline would lose everything if her friends found out but she was in too deep, cared too much to walk away from Klaus now.

He sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around his waist. Klaus shifted so he sat behind her, his legs on either side of hers.

"I would never let anyone hurt you, Caroline." He said with conviction and Caroline couldn't resist reaching for his hand.

"It's not that simple."

Klaus sighed; she said the same thing every morning. He trailed his lips across her shoulder, working up to her ear, "It could be. We could be half way across the world by tonight."

Caroline smiled at that, Klaus always offered to take her away. He said she shouldn't feel guilty for how she felt. Honestly Caroline was tempted to accept his offer more than once but Mystic Falls was her home, for now at least.

They started out as angry hate sex; that's how Caroline described it anyway. She was insistent that once they got it out of their systems everything could return to normal. Klaus decided to let her figure out on her own that they were never going to be able to stop at that. Feelings would get involved and every time they spent the night together Klaus knew it got harder for her to leave the next morning. In all honesty he never wanted her to leave his bed; he wanted to spend every minute with her.

Now Caroline spent more nights in his bed than she did out of it. She wouldn't give him an explanation when she walked through his door at night; he wouldn't ask. Instead Klaus would grab her hand and lead her inside before she changed her mind.

Neither was particularly sure of when the angry hybrid hate sex stopped and the love making began but they knew it happened. Maybe it was the day Caroline was hurt in another 'Saving Elena Plan', she came into his house without knocking (she never did anymore) and ran straight into his arms. That was the first night she had spent with him where they didn't have sex. Klaus held her all night, stroking her hair softly and kissing her temple every so often while she slept in his arms.

Over the months they spent together Klaus had become her rock. Whenever there was Elena drama or Tyler drama or even Bonnie drama (although Caroline didn't mind dealing with the last one) she would find herself on Klaus' doorstep. He would pour her a glass of scotch or bourbon and listen to her rant it out before kissing her and leading her upstairs. By the time they reached his bedroom Caroline forgot what she was ranting about in the first place.

Caroline slipped from the bed and Klaus' arms before he could convince her to join him for another round. She had the sheet clutched to her body tightly as she searched for her clothes from where they were hastily thrown the night before.

Klaus watched her, mesmerized by this baby vampire who had captured his heart. Her creamy skin was on display and Klaus thought back to hours earlier when he had licked, kissed and worshipped every inch of it. He knew what she was doing; putting her walls back up.

Klaus always knew he needed to let things progress at Caroline's pace for them to work. That didn't mean he didn't hate the front she put up during the day, he would much rather her curled into his chest telling him all the secrets she would never admit to anyone else. That's why he let her go, letting her do this her way because having her for the night was better than not having her at all.

"Caroline." He called her name tentatively. The blonde looked up from the jeans in her hand to stare into his blue eyes, her face softening as she did so.

"I know what you are going to say, Klaus. I don't regret it, I never do." She said as she dropped the clothes at the foot of the bed coming round to his side to sit next to him, "I just… my feelings for you scare me sometimes. I need you more than I have never needed anyone, Klaus. I can't even sleep alone anymore because I'm not in your arms."

Klaus smiled at that. Caroline made a point not to talk about her feelings for him unless they were both half asleep and she didn't realise she was saying it aloud. "Love…"

Caroline cut him off, "No, I'm not meant to feel like that. I am not meant to be daydreaming about being with you properly. I am not meant to be wishing the day away so I can be with you." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I am not meant to be in love with you."

That was the first time she had ever admitted to loving him while conscious. She said it once in her sleep and it made Klaus' heart beat faster. That was nothing compared to her actually saying it though.

"I am not meant to be capable of love, Caroline. I am meant to end up alone but I love you. And if you think I am going to let you walk away from this, you're wrong. You're not the same person your friends think you are," he said as he intertwined their fingers, "You're strong, fearless and beautiful. You're mine."

Caroline kissed him hard then, their lips moving in sync in a well rehearsed dance.

"I have to go; Elena wants to meet for coffee." Caroline mumbled as they pulled away. Klaus nodded but continued to trail kisses down her jaw.

"So go." He said against her skin, "I'm not stopping you."

Caroline moaned as his lips moved to her neck finding her sweet spot, "I don't want to go."

She could feel Klaus' smirk as he pulled the sheet away from her body, his fingers trailing up her thigh, "So stay."

He kissed her deeply and Caroline let him, "Okay." She smiled as they broke apart and that was all the encouragement Klaus needed before he grabbed her and rolled her underneath him on the bed.

They would deal with the rest later because Caroline was right, they were a lot of things but simple wasn't one of them. Klaus did have another word to describe them that he liked much better though; perfect. They were perfect for each other. In the end that's why neither of them walked away.

There was no one else they would rather be with.

/

So what do you think?

Please review! They mean the world to me and I love hearing your thoughts on what I write!

Thanks!

Let me know if you have any new prompts and I will try to write them!

Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **This is a special birthday one-shot for differently101. Hope you like it and sorry its so late :P

**Summary: **'The most important thing in life is doing what makes you happy and having someone to share that happiness with.'

**Rating: **K+

/

Caroline hummed to herself as she pulled up to Stefan's two storey home that he shared with his new wife, Rebekah. She gave him a smile as she saw him, turning off the engine and grabbing her things from the passenger seat. Stefan had encouraged Rebekah to hire Caroline to help with the decorating of their home. She wasn't a big name in the interior design business yet but Caroline prided herself on getting a home perfect for the people living in it. That being said she was still nervous about the prospect of working her magic on Rebekah's home. Rebekah was nothing short of demanding and it was no secret that she would want everything done her way.

Caroline had agreed to the job mainly because she knew Stefan went to so much trouble to give her a chance but partly because their home would make a great addition to her expanding portfolio. Over the last few weeks she had met with Rebekah several times to discuss the design she wanted and the look she was going for. It was no surprise to Caroline that she wanted elegant and lavish; Rebekah had been that way since high school.

Still, Caroline Forbes never backed down from a challenge and working for Rebekah would most certainly be that.

She got out of the car and gave Stefan a tight hug, they didn't see each other as much as they use too but after Stefan moved to New York, Caroline insisted they caught up whenever their schedules would allow.

"You look amazing, Care." Stefan greeted as he pulled back from the hug gently.

Caroline smiled, "Thank you, and look at you! A doctor now, and still the same hairstyle you had in high school." She teased causing Stefan to laugh.

They exchanged pleasantries as he led her into the kitchen, making them both a cup of coffee. Rebekah rushed through the door as they were finishing, her hair wind swept but she still managed to look like she stepped off a catwalk.

"Sorry I'm late. Kol insisted on driving his new convertible home so we had to take the back roads. I swear I will kill my little brother." She scowled as she dumped her bag on the table.

"Don't worry, Caroline only just got here." Stefan replied and Caroline gave her a wave as a greeting.

"Yeah, I am ready to get to work. I brought the notes we made last time so you can double check them before I start."

/

Two days later and the redecorating was well underway. All the furniture had been covered up by white dust sheets and pushed into the centre of the rooms, paint cans and rolls of wallpaper were scattered around the place waiting to be used and Caroline surveyed everything with her trusty clipboard in hand. A team of painters were already working on the walls, making them lighter to give the room a more spacious feel.

"What the bloody hell?" A distinctive British voice growled from the doorway causing Caroline to spin round. The voice in question belonged to the handsome man in front of her with cropped dirty blond curls, scruff covering his cheeks and mesmerizing blue eyes. Caroline's own blue orbs widened as she took in the cream paint that now stained his grey Henley and the painter holding the can with a scared expression. The handsome man was glaring at him and even Caroline felt intimidated by his expression yet there was something familiar about his stance.

"Klaus?" She asked in disbelief as the handsome man turned to face her. He was different from the last time she had seen him at their graduation day years ago, yet his confident demeanour was easily recognisable.

Klaus stared at her for a moment before a smile crossed his features, "Caroline." He replied with a smile and honestly Caroline was shocked he even remembered her name. When they were at school together they didn't really talk, Klaus was older and artistic while Caroline was in the same year as his sister and the small town good girl.

"Oh god! Your shirt is ruined, I'm so sorry. Things are a bit hectic here; I'm trying to get everything done on time so Rebekah doesn't have a fit." Caroline rambled and Klaus' smile grew as he listened to her.

"Easy love, no harm done. I can just borrow a shirt from Stefan until I get home." He assured her, "I am looking for Rebekah though if she is about?"

"She is shopping and Stefan is at work. Rebekah wants me to get all the redecorating done in the next two days so she can throw a party and I am really only here because Stefan asked and gave me his brooding face." Caroline continued and Klaus wondered how someone so petite could talk so much and why he found it so endearing.

"So what are you doing in New York?" Klaus asked curiously, he never imagined Caroline outside of Mystic Falls. She was the heart of that town but the Caroline standing before him wasn't the one he remembered and for some unknown reason he wanted to get to know her.

Caroline gave him a sheepish smile, "I moved out here a few years ago now to start up my interior design business actually."

"Well that explains the state of Rebekah's house." Klaus smirked, "So Mystic Falls finally got to you?"

"I just couldn't be the girl everyone was expecting me to be, you know? I could have stayed in Mystic Falls like my mom but I would never have been happy with it." Caroline sighed as her eyes drifted around the house. Klaus followed her gaze, seeing her standing a little taller than before.

"I should change my shirt." He muttered as he glanced down at the paint that was seeping through his top, making it stick to his skin uncomfortably.

Caroline nodded, "I'm sorry again." She said with a smile. It made Klaus feel happy just to see it and while he normally would have been furious, with Caroline he found his ruined top didn't even faze him.

"I have plenty more at home, love." He replied as he brushed past her to get to the stairs. Klaus couldn't help the heat through his arm as it bumped hers. "Caroline?" he spun round on the bottom step watching as her blonde hair whipped round as she faced him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? It would be great to catch up properly."

Caroline froze and Klaus briefly wondered what he had said to make her look like a rabbit caught in headlights. He watched her stance change, Caroline reaching out to nervously play with her hair.

"Oh…Well… I would love too but I can't. I have to finish all this work for Rebekah by Friday and there is still so much to do." She ranted not meeting his gaze, "It was really nice to see you again, Klaus." She finished before quickly rushing round the corner.

Klaus stared after her, confusion etched into his features. He wasn't giving up that easily, he felt drawn to the blonde in ways he had never known existed before and he needed to find out why.

/

It was late that night when Caroline found herself looking at the newly painted walls with a triumphant smile. The painters has just left ready for the furniture to be brought in tomorrow. Stefan and Rebekah decided to spend the night at Rebekah's family home to let the paint dry. That left Caroline who had stayed behind to make sure everything was perfect. Caroline Forbes was nothing if not a perfectionist.

She spun around sharply as she heard the front door open, her face showing her surprise as she saw Klaus enter the house with a bottle under his arm and a pizza box in his hand. He smiled as he saw her and Caroline tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Klaus what are you doing here? Rebekah is staying at Elijah's." Caroline asked as she watched Klaus walk further into the house, placing the pizza box onto the nearest table in the living room along with the bottle of alcohol. He slumped onto the couch, still covered in a dust sheet from painting.

"Well I figured since you were too busy to let me buy you dinner, I thought I would bring you dinner instead." He smirked and Caroline found herself staring into his blue eyes.

"Pizza?"

"And champagne." He added with a smile.

Caroline giggled, "Champagne? Are we celebrating?"

Klaus grabbed two glasses from the cabinet in the corner of the room, placing them on the table as well. "We are celebrating bumping into each other." he confirmed, "Besides champagne can be our thing."

"We don't have a thing."

Klaus smirked, "We do now." He popped the cork off the bottle before pouring them both a glass, "Come on love, just have dinner with me."

Caroline should say no, it went against her 'no guys' rule but there was something about Klaus that she couldn't refuse. Caroline sighed before sitting down on the couch next to him, taking a glass from his hand.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked as she took a sip.

"I want to talk about you." He smiled, "The golden girl turned rebel who moved out of Mystic Falls and started a new life for herself."

Caroline laughed at that, "There isn't much to say," she said as Klaus opened the pizza box, "After graduation I sat around all summer before I realised how bored I was. I wanted to do something new, something I loved doing. So I enrolled in an interior design course here in New York. My mom was furious at first, said it wasn't a proper career." She finished helping herself to her own slice of pizza.

"But you did it anyway." He stated.

Caroline nodded, "It's my life. Honestly, this job was the best thing to ever happen to me," she looked over at Klaus and noticed he was watched her, "Okay, enough of my life story. You turn."

Klaus chuckled, "What makes you think I have a life story worth telling?"

Caroline shrugged, "Back in school you were that quiet creative guy with anger issues. I remember you always carried a camera with you. I bet you have seen lots of cool things."

"Actually I haven't. I gave up my place at Art College, studying photography to take over my family business along with Elijah." He explained as he bit into his pizza.

"Wait, you just gave up on your dream, the thing you love doing to take over your family business?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't like that; I guess I always felt like the outcast in my family. Taking over the business was my chance to prove myself." Klaus argued but Caroline could see it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you happy?"

The question was simple yet Klaus was unable to answer right away. He should be happy but he didn't feel it.

"No," he shook his head, "I don't think I am."

"I wasn't when I was in Mystic Falls so you know what I told myself?" she asked rhetorically, "What matters is that you're doing what makes you happy and you have someone to share that happiness with."

Klaus was blown away by the woman sitting next to him eating take out pizza and drinking warm champagne. She was breathtaking and that one sentence alone only made him like her more.

"So you have the job you love, who do you share that happiness with, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"Oh no." Caroline said as she sipped her drink, "I don't believe in love. It's a silly little fairytale parents tell their children so they believe the world is better than it really is."

Klaus smirked at her, "Maybe you just haven't found the right person?"

"I have already had my heart broken more times than I can count. I think I should quit while I'm ahead." Caroline argued as she finished her slice of pizza.

"Is that why you said no when I asked you to dinner?" he asked her as he moved the pizza box on the floor, turning to face her properly on the couch.

Caroline gave him a small smile, "It's not you, Klaus. I just have seen so many relationships fall apart, I've experienced so many relationships fall apart. After the last time I made myself a promise I wasn't going down that road again."

Klaus could see the strong woman sitting in front of him had her scars, she had been torn down and had to learn how to build herself up the hard way. He felt an urge to protect her, to show her how wrong she was. He wanted to be the one who healed those scars and made her forget every bad relationship she had have had.

"Maybe love isn't a fairytale but what if, with the right person it's everything you ever wanted?" he challenged.

Caroline didn't have an answer to that, no one had ever questioned her like that before and she wanted to laugh at how good it felt. Just being with Klaus, talking about nothing and everything; it felt right, she felt right.

"Well in a few years if I find the one and everything is perfect I will let you know." She smiled.

"I'll make you a deal, love. If you agree to another date with me after you have finished Rebekah's redecorating, I will try and change your views on giving up on love." Klaus said gently.

Caroline smiled at the offer, "How about if I agree to go on another date with you, then you have to go and check out photography classes. You can't give up everything you want in life for your family, Klaus." She reasoned and Klaus swore his heart increased at her request.

"It's a deal, love." He smiled as he clinked his glass with hers.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts/feelings?

Please review! They make my day and keep me writing! Thank you!

Any prompts you have feel free to let me know! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Set after 5x11. No originals plot or baby. Kind of angsty but happy too so I will let you figure that one out! After all the reviews I got for the last chapter I just had to get this chapter up as soon as possible to say thank you!

**Summary: **'Song fic – Only love can hurt like this' – By Paloma Faith

**Rating: **K+

/

When she was little her mom told her that many people would hurt her throughout her life. Caroline just had to find the one she loved enough that she was willing to get hurt for.

_I tell myself it don't mean a thing,  
That what we got, got no hold on me  
But when you're not there,  
I just crumble._

Caroline had spent hours, days, weeks after her impromptu meeting with Klaus in the woods telling herself it meant nothing. He was leaving and after two years of a build up they needed some sort of closure. She tried to convince herself that's what that hot hybrid sex in the woods meant, it was a goodbye. A final end. They could both move on now. Caroline told herself Klaus wan't coming back, she would never have to question herself for her feelings about him. He had given her the one thing she had asked him for, he had set her free.

So why did she miss him?

Why did she go to bed at night dreaming of his touch, of his hands on her skin as he pushed her back against the rough bark of a tree; of his lips as they trailed across her skin making her gasp. Why did she replay every conversation they had over and over again in her mind? Why was Caroline so drawn to Klaus? He was a bad person who did terrible things, he killed Tyler's mom and Elena's aunt and turned Stefan into a ripper. Yet she found herself craving him, searching for him.

_I tell myself I don't care that much,  
But I feel like I'd die till I feel your touch._

Caroline told herself she didn't care about Klaus or his promises; she couldn't. They had sex – really great sex – but it was still just sex. It didn't have to mean anything, no matter how tender it was or incredible it felt. No matter how many words were spoken between them afterwards.

As a vampire everything Caroline felt was heightened, every touch, every emotion. But nothing she felt as a vampire so far could compare to how she felt when Klaus touched her. It was like she was still human and his touch ignited every cell in her body, every nerve sparking to life inside her. Klaus made her strong and fearless because that's what he was and he saw her as his equal, his Queen.

_Only love  
Only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this  
Must have been a deadly kiss  
Only love can hurt like this._

Caroline refused to even think about the 'L' word in regards to Klaus. Yet now he was in New Orleans with his family taking back his city she couldn't help but feel lost without him. Like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Breaking up with Tyler wasn't this bad, turning into a vampire wasn't this painful. So why did Klaus of all people get that power over her?

It was days later when Caroline realised she was doomed from that first moment her lips touched his. It started a longing inside that she had tried to force down to the surface. It was like Stefan and blood; the more she had, the mores he wanted.

Caroline would be lying if she said she wasn't craving Klaus. From that first kiss as all their pent up feelings flooded through them Caroline knew she was a goner. Klaus Mikaelson might just be her downfall, and she welcomed that possiblity.

_Said I wouldn't care if you walked away,  
But everytime you're there, I'm begging you to stay  
And when you come close, I just tremble._

She was doing well with focusing on other things, her life, college, her friends. Caroline Forbes was strong and independent. She didn't spend her days pining after guys like a fool. This arrangement was what she asked for. One day together then he would walk away and let her live her life.

That didn't stop her from having moments of weakness though. Like when Tyler found out about her and Klaus and had made Caroline feel like shit for it. She didn't even realise what she was doing before he sent him a text with a simple cheery message she didn't mean. Klaus texted her back straight away, his accented voice reading the words he had written in her mind.

She was living with the choice she had made, really she was. That was before Klaus turned up at Whitmore when she was there by herself studying. Of course he would find a loophole to see her. Caroline supposed he was right in a sense, he promised never to return to Mystic Falls but they weren't in Mystic Falls.

Caroline didn't let her happiness at his visit show, instead they exchanged simple pleaseantries and quick witted comments. It was their way of saying they missed each other. Then Klaus had to touch her, a small brush of his hand against her cheek and Caroline was trembling. Her body on fire from his touch. Klaus didn't seem to be reacting any better and before either of them could comprehend what was happening, they were kissing and pulling at each others clothes. Caroline was just relieved they made it to a bed this time and her shirt stayed intact.

It was a shame the same thing can't be said for her underwear.

_And everytime, everytime you go  
It's like a knife that cuts right to my soul._

He left the next morning before Elena could get back to the dorm. Klaus had tried to convince her to accompany him back to New Orleans and take her place at his side but Caroline insisted she wasn't ready. In truth, she wasn't. She still had college to deal with and Elena was heartbroken over Damon so she couldn't just up and leave.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell to watch him leave again, his eyes searching hers. A chaste kiss planted on her lips and the promise of 'one day'.

That promise use to be romantic, now it was mocking her. Who even knew when 'one day' was?

_Only love  
Only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this  
Must have been a deadly kiss  
Only love can hurt like this._

_Only love can hurt like this  
Your kisses burn into my skin  
Only love can hurt like this._

Maybe this was what love really felt like? Not high school puppy love like she had with Tyler. But the real kind. The kind that's irrational and ilogical and messy. The kind that doesn't make sense to anyone else but feels so right to you.

Caroline blamed it all on that first kiss, if it wasn't for that Caroline would ever had known what she was missing. Now all she felt was Klaus' touch burning into her skin. Even now she could perfectly recount everywhere his hands touched, every inch of her skin that his lips felt.

If loving Klaus meant hurting this bad Caroline realised she was okay with that. Klaus was the person who helped build her up, it seemed only fitting he would have the power to destroy her too.

_But it's the sweetest pain  
Burning hot through my veins  
Love is torture, makes me more sure._

Caroline realised that love wasn't easy, it was like fire. Stand too close and people get burned. In her case she might as well have walked through the flames with Klaus by her side. She couldn't explain her need for him, her craving to be near him. He consumed her and she wanted more.

_Only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this  
Must have been a deadly kiss._

She didn't even think about the consequences of her actions as she packed a bag and stuffed it into the trunk of her car. It didn't matter if she stayed away from him for another month, a year or even a decade. She was in love with Klaus and she was done feeling bad about that.

She was ready for 'one day.'

_Only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this  
Your kisses burn into my skin  
Only love can hurt like this._

In the end, Caroline realised her mom was right – and if there was anyone in this world she was willing to suffer for, it was Niklaus Mikaelson.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line?

Please review! I was so thrilled with all the reviews for the last chapter! I hope you liked this one just as much! Thank you!

Any other song requests? Or other requests at all?

Thank you!  
_  
__  
__  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Not many reviews for the last chapter but I think that's more to do with the fact I updated it quite late on Friday night and I never update on a Friday. Anyway the people asked for more smut so I give you more smut!

**Summary: **'Klaus pleasures Caroline in public.'

**Rating: **M

/

"Caroline, we need to leave or we are going to be late!" Klaus shouted up the stairs to his girlfriend as he checked the clock on his phone for the third time. They were meant to be having dinner with Elijah and Katherine to celebrate a big deal the Mikaelson brothers had managed to close.

He should have known by now that when Caroline says she will be ready in an hour she really means an hour and a half. Klaus knew she would look stunning in anything and never understood why she insisted on taking so long to get ready but after 2 years with her he had learnt better than to ask such a silly question.

The sound of Caroline's heels on the stairs brought him out of his thoughts, his eyes fixed on her the moment she came into view. She was gorgeous wearing a navy blue cocktail dress with a flared skirt that sat on one shoulder. Her hair was elegantly styled and pinned up with her make-up subtle. She was walking perfection to Klaus but most importantly she was his.

It was only when she reached his side that he realised he never wanted her to leave the house. He would much rather scoop her up, taking her up to their bedroom to rip that dress right off her. Unfortunately those kinds of thoughts would have to wait because Elijah and Katherine were already on their way to the restaurant.

"How do I look?" she asked as she gave him a small smile. Klaus placed two fingers under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"Ravishing, love. In fact why don't we tell Elijah to reschedule and take our evening upstairs?" Klaus smirked as he brushed his lips across her cheek.

Caroline smacked his arm playfully, "This contract is a big deal, Nik. You and Elijah have been trying to get the Salvatore's for months now so we have to celebrate." She insisted, "Besides I haven't seen Katherine in ages." Her hands went to fix his tie, pulling the knot straight. She loved how he looked in a suit, dark and mysterious, a hint of stubble grazing his cheeks from that morning.

Klaus let out a defeated sigh as he placed another kiss on her cheek, "Alright, love, let's get going." He said with a nod. Caroline kissed his cheek in return, lacing their fingers together as they walked to his car.

The restaurant was quiet for a Thursday evening and by the time Klaus and Caroline had arrived Elijah and Katherine were already sitting in their usual table in the far right corner booth. Elijah was a private person and money was no object therefore whenever they went out to eat he made sure they were far enough away from other people not to be interrupted.

Caroline greeted them both with a hug as she saw them while Klaus sat himself down in the nearest seat to him.

"It's been too long, Kat!" Caroline gushed to her friend as they separated. Katherine was by far one of her closest friends; it was actually thanks to Caroline's matchmaking skills that Katherine and Elijah were introduced in the first place, much to Klaus' dismay. He didn't particular like the brunette, but that being said Klaus didn't particularly like anyone. Still, Katherine made Elijah happy and after a death glare or two from Caroline he learnt to keep his opinions on the matter to himself.

"I know, work has been crazy lately but you have to come by some time. We have a whole new range in for the summer that I think will look amazing on you!" Katherine replied as the girls took a seat at the table. Elijah, ever the gentleman, waited until they were both seated before sitting down too.

Katherine was a fashion designer and was currently undertaking the task of setting up her own fashion show. She had bumped into Caroline merely by chance one afternoon when she rescued the blonde from some unwanted attention. They had been firm friends ever since.

"I would love that," Caroline smiled, "Elijah, you're looking rather dapper this evening." she complimented noticing he was wearing another of his trademark suits. She knew that was one of the many things Katherine liked about him, he knew how to dress.

Elijah gave her a small smile, "And you look lovely Miss Forbes."

Caroline smiled at him as a way of a thank you. A younger waiter came over to take their order and bring them drinks before promptly disappearing again.

"Niklaus, I have finalised the paperwork on the contract with the Salvatore's. I need you to read through it and sign it before the meeting tomorrow afternoon." Elijah said as Caroline and Katherine had their own conversation across the table.

Klaus nodded, "Email it to me tonight and I will do it first thing."

"I should warn you though Damon is being especially difficult with our terms. He is insisting on a 25% profit margin."

Klaus sighed, "Yet Stefan and I have already agreed to 15%. If we only had to deal with the younger brother this contract would be so much simpler."

Their food came as Elijah and Klaus continued to talk about their latest contract deal with the Salvatore's. They were also brothers from a rival company who had joined forces with the Mikaelson's to save themselves from going bankrupt. Caroline had never met them but from what she had read in the papers, a personal affair where both brothers were sleeping with the same girl caused their business to suffer as well as their friendship and now they were in a financial crisis.

Caroline looked over at Klaus and noticed the bored expression on his face. He hated discussing business unless he was in the office. He always made a point not to bring his work home with him unless it was necessary.

She was pushing her salad around her plate when she felt his large warm hand just above her knee. His thumb rubbing soft circles into her skin. Caroline didn't think anything of it at first. Klaus normally held her hand or touched her knee while they were out to dinner.

It caught her by surprise when his hand started moving up her thigh though, his fingers teasing as they slid just under the hem of her dress. Caroline froze in her seat and looked over at him but Klaus was still in deep conversation with Elijah, talking about stock markets or something to that effect.

Caroline shifted in her seat, subtly trying to adjust his hand back down her thigh. Klaus didn't pay any attention though as his hand inched higher up her thigh. Caroline cursed herself as she felt her arousal pooling between her legs. She tried to flash Klaus a warning glare but he either didn't see it or simple ignored it.

Caroline had a dreadful feeling it was the latter.

She bit her lip as his fingers danced along her skin, trailing fire up her leg. She was partly aroused by his teasing and partly fearful of what he was playing at in the middle of the restaurant. She jumped in her seat when his hand grazed across the edge of her panties. She clamped her hand down on his wrist to stop him from going any further.

Blue met blue briefly in an intense stare off, the other people at that table oblivious to what was happening. Caroline was only thankful for the large table cover that dropped down, hiding them from the view of any passing waiters.

Caroline glared at him but Klaus smirked as he brushed his finger against her heated core. He could feel her arousal soaking through her panties, she knew it. Klaus' smirk grew. Caroline kept her hand clamped around his wrist but didn't stop him as he moved his fingers over her panties again.

She could feel the flush in her cheeks at what they were doing, could feel the knotting in her stomach and the ache between her legs. Damn him.

Klaus' movements grew bolder despite where they were and the fact Elijah was still talking. He wasn't looking at her but Caroline could practically feel his smirk as his finger doodled over her panties.

Klaus cupped her as his fingers rubbed against her core slowly. Caroline bit her lip to keep her from gasping knowing there was no stopping him now. Klaus flicked his thumb over her nub once and Caroline bit down hard on her lip again.

"Are you alright, Caroline?" Elijah asked concerned and the blonde froze, her legs trapping Klaus' hand in between them. Thankfully Klaus took the hint and his hand froze too otherwise she might just lose it.

"I'm fine, Elijah. Maybe just a bit too much wine." She gave him a small smile. No one commented on the fact she had barely touched her glass since it was brought to her.

"You sure, Care? You look a little flushed." Katherine commented with a devilish smile.

Klaus was so dead. Caroline would find a way to get him back for this. Now not only was she sexually frustrated and pent up she was also embarrassed and couldn't look Elijah in the face.

"I'm good; I am just going to the bathroom though if you'll excuse me." Caroline said before promptly standing up, Klaus' hand fell away from her leg as she did so.

Klaus watched her go and knew he was in big trouble.

"Is Caroline ill, Niklaus?" Elijah asked and Klaus had to hold back his laughter.

"Yes, she had a headache this morning. It must have returned." He lied casually although judging by the look on Katherine's face he wasn't fooling her.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he dug it out to read his new message from Caroline.

**Bathroom. Now.**

"I will go and make sure she is alright." Klaus said before rising from the table. Neither Elijah nor Katherine had a chance to reply before he disappeared.

Klaus entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him before turning round to face Caroline.

"What the hell are you playing at? We were in the middle of a restaurant, not to mention your brother and Katherine who were sitting opposite us." Caroline demanded and Klaus watched her with a smile. He always loved her fire; in fact, angry Caroline was sexy as hell. He felt the familiar uncomfortable pull in his trousers.

"I am not going to apologize for finding you irresistible, love." He smirked.

"How about apologizing for doing _that_ in public?"

"You weren't putting up much of a fight." He remarked and Caroline stopped short.

"That's not the point." She stuttered as Klaus stepped closer to her.

"You look beautiful tonight, Caroline. Far too beautiful to spend the night listening to me and Elijah talk business."

Damn him and his British charm.

"And I would consider it to be a crime if I left you hanging after the build up I gave you at the table." He said huskily as his hands settled on her hips.

"We can't. Elijah and Katherine are waiting for us."

"Let them wait a bit longer." He kissed the corner of her mouth, "You need to cum, Caroline. Let me help you."

At his words the ache in her core became known again and Caroline crushed her lips to his. Klaus smiled into the kiss as he tightened his grip on her waist. His back collided with the side of the bathroom stall as her tongue invaded his mouth. His tongue caressed the walls of her mouth, eagerly devouring everything she offered to him.

Klaus lifted her up with ease, the kiss breaking as Caroline's head rose above his own. Her legs were locked high on his waist. Klaus' hands were on her thighs and butt as his lips left kisses across her neck.

Caroline fisted a hand into his hair, keeping him close to her as she gasped. Klaus walked them backwards before sitting Caroline on the counter in between the two sinks.

Her hands moved under his suit jacket, hastily un-tucking his shirt from his pants so she could feel his heated flesh against her fingertips. Her nails dug into his back as his lips moved to her exposed shoulder, open mouthed kisses littering her skin.

His hands moved up her back as he grasped the zipper of her dress. Caroline pulled back slightly.

"We don't have time." She reminded him knowing if they got naked here they wouldn't be leaving for hours and then Elijah and Katherine would definitely know something was up.

Klaus growled but gave a curt nod knowing she was right. He shoved her dress up to her hips roughly before grabbed her panties, sliding them down her legs. They dropped to the floor but neither cared.

Klaus grabbed her thighs, dragging her to the edge of the counter before slamming his lips on hers again. Caroline moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her legs higher on his waist, one hand on the nape of his neck while the other was still lost in his shirt.

Klaus placed a hand on her waist to steady her as the other moved down between them. He rubbed her clit, applying pressure. Caroline gasped at the sudden contact.

"Klaus…" She breathed his name into his ear and that only encouraged him further. Klaus bit down on her shoulder lightly as he inserted a finger inside her wet heat. Caroline moaned, her eyes sliding shut at the sensation. She gripped his neck tighter; her head was back against the mirror.

Klaus moved his finger in and out of her slowly, teasing her. She was so wet and ready for him, the thought made his throat dry and his eyes darken with lust.

Caroline whimpered as she moved her hips against his hand, it wasn't enough and they both knew it. She kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip. Klaus thrust another finger into her, increasing the pace that he was pumping into her. He curled his fingers inside her, hitting just the right spot.

She cried out softly as she bucked up into his hand. Klaus smirked at the sight before him. His beautiful girlfriend in the throws of passion he was giving her. Her cheeks flushed, hair falling out of her bun.

He lifted her leg higher up his waist giving him better access to go deeper. Caroline's head hit the mirror at the new angle as she gripped his bicep tightly. She rocked her hips clumsily with his thrusts.

A knock at the door stopped them both in their tracks.

"Care, you alright?" Katherine called from the other side of the door and Caroline swore under her breath.

Klaus resumed his movements, fingers pumping out of her and out in again causing Caroline's eyes to roll as the pleasure.

"Care?" Katherine called out again, this time the door handle rattled too.

Klaus kissed her jaw, "You have to answer her, love." He muttered into her skin but honestly Caroline couldn't even speak anymore. She was _so_ close.

"F…Fine…I'm fine!" She called out before whimpering as Klaus curled his fingers inside her again.

"Quiet sweetheart, or she will hear you." He chastised and Caroline shot him daggers. She pulled him closer to her, burying her head into his neck to muffle the noises she was making.

"You two have been in there an awfully long time." They could hear the accusation in Katherine's tone.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling…_ohh_…Good." Caroline stuttered out, wrapping herself closer to Klaus.

"Come on, Caroline, let go." Klaus urged her, feeling her walls flutter round his fingers.

"Nik, oh god, I can't…" She gasped into his skin but she didn't finish her sentence as Klaus' thumb started circling her nub. She shuddered violently against him as she came. Her walls contracting around his fingers.

"Food's here, so I will see you both back at the table. If you aren't there in 10 minutes I am breaking this door down!" Katherine shouted before they heard her heels disappearing.

"Oh God!" Caroline muttered into Klaus' chest as she tried to catch her breath.

Klaus laughed, "I love you." He kissed her softly before pulling away, "But we need to tell them you are sick so we can go home."

Caroline slid off the counter, Klaus' arms coming round her to keep her upright.

"Why? I'm fine." She said as she smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair. Klaus tucked his shirt back into its proper place.

"I have to have you, Caroline. Now."

His words sent thrills through her and she nodded mutely before unlocking the door and heading out of the bathroom.

Klaus took a deep breath, picking up her underwear from the floor, shoving it into his pocket before following her out.

Caroline knew she needed to get her revenge on him for this. She wouldn't be able to look at Elijah or Katherine in the eyes for weeks.

Klaus Mikaelson would pay for this; she just needed to figure out how to do it.

/

So what do you think? Part 2 has already been written for this about Caroline's revenge and will be up in a couple of chapters time!

Please review! They mean so much to me and your comments make my day! Thank you!

Any prompts – let me know!

Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **WOW! Thank you all so much for the reviews and support I got for the last chapter! Don't worry a part 2 is coming soon! Here's the next one though! Enjoy!

**Summary: **'Caroline runs away from her wedding because she is in love with her best friend, Nik.'

**Rating: **K+/T

/

Caroline tried to focus on her breathing as Elena buttoned her into her wedding dress. The ceremony was due to start in less than an hour and Caroline was having a hard time holding everything together. She had spent months planning this day; making everything perfect. She even dragged Bonnie and Elena four hours out of town to find her perfect dress.

Everyone told her cold feel was natural, she was preparing to spend the rest of her life with someone after all but this was different.

Caroline had loved Tyler for years; they were high school sweethearts with a rocky relationship but managed to pull through. She had stood by Tyler through everything; the fights, the girl he cheated on her with on one drunken night at college, her insecurities and that one time Tyler's anger got the better of him. Marrying him was the next step, everyone knew it was happening and their parents were both so happy.

Caroline wasn't though. She thought Tyler was everything she would ever want in life but recently she had been wondering if that was still the case. Nik always told her to follow her instincts and right now they were telling her to run.

She breathed again as Elena finished up her dress and Caroline looked in the mirror. She was stunning with her hair elegantly curled and her make-up done to perfection. The dress was lacy and flowing and every bit the dress Caroline had dreamed about as a little girl.

"You look great, Care." Elena gushed from beside her as she smoothed out the dress and Caroline tried to give her the best smile she could muster.

She didn't feel great; she felt trapped and alone and she did not want to go out there in front of all her family and friends. Her thoughts drifted to Klaus, they had been doing that a lot lately and Caroline felt butterflies in her stomach. He was her best friend and the only person she could talk to and though he would never say it out loud and risk her happiness Caroline knew he didn't want her to marry Tyler.

He never did tell her the real reason behind it though. Klaus would always said she should travel and see the world and focus on herself before anyone else. Honestly, Caroline had always been tempted by the idea.

"'Lena, I need some air, okay? I will be back in a few minutes." Caroline said and squeezed Elena's hand before leaving the room and walking towards the gardens attached to it in the hotel they were getting ready in.

Caroline slumped down on the bench, her dress pooling around her and she let out a shuddering breath as she fought the tears that were coming.

A few months ago and she would have believed without a shadow of a doubt that she wanted to marry Tyler. Now, things were different. She was different and to make matters worse she couldn't stop thinking about Klaus.

It was her wedding day and she was thinking about her best friend. How messed up was that?

She let her mind drift to the conversation she had overheard a few weeks previously that was the main cause of her panic now.

_Caroline had gone over to Klaus' place because she had left her phone behind and needed it to call the florist. She was planning to simply get her phone and go but a conversation between Klaus and Elijah caused her to stop in her tracks. Caroline knew it was wrong to ease drop but once she heard her name she found herself rooted to the spot. _

"_Niklaus, are you seriously going to go through with this?" Elijah asked, his tone questioning. _

"_It's what Caroline wants. I just want to see her happy." Klaus replied and Caroline could tell he was angry. _

"_Even if it causes you pain?" _

"_She is my best friend, no matter what I feel for her." _

"_You don't want her to marry Tyler." Elijah stated bluntly and the room fell silent for a moment. _

"_What would you have me do, Elijah? Tell her she can't marry Tyler? Tell her how deeply in love with her I am? How I can't go a day without thinking about her and how angry I am that I have to watch Tyler Lockwood have her when I can't?" Klaus exploded his voice growing louder at each confession. _

"_Tell her the truth, Niklaus. It might be your last chance to tell her how you feel."_

"_I can't, she deserves better than me and she's happy with Tyler. I can't ruin that for her." _

That conversation had haunted Caroline since she had overheard it. Klaus loved her, had for some time apparently. Looking back at their friendship she cursed herself for not seeing it sooner. Her and Klaus had always been close, they talked about everything they could never tell anyone else. Caroline opened up to him about her fears and insecurities with Tyler and it was Klaus who comforted her whenever they got into a fight.

It was a week after hearing the conversation between Klaus and Elijah that Caroline realised why she couldn't let it go. She was in love with him too. She had always been drawn to Klaus, there was always a connection but then she started dating Tyler so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

Tyler. The man she was about to marry in under 40 minutes. Caroline scrubbed the tears from her face, careful not to ruin her make-up before standing up and walking back inside. Her mom and Elena were waiting for her and Caroline tried to hold herself together.

"Look at you! Tyler is a lucky man to spend his life with you, Caroline." Her mom gushed.

Caroline froze. It was something about her mom saying those words that caused her mask to crumble. She felt the tears well up in her again, her hands shaking with the effort to hold them back.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked gently, "Are you crying?"

Caroline shook her head as she took a deep breath, "I need to see Klaus. Please mom, find him."

"Klaus? The wedding is starting soon, can't you see him after…"

Caroline cut her mom off, "I need Nik. Please mom. I need him."

Liz's face softened at the look on her daughter's face. The fear shining through her blue eyes. Liz nodded and guided Elena out of the room sensing Caroline needed to be alone for a moment.

She didn't have to wait long before there was a knock at the door followed by Klaus' accented voice.

"Caroline?" he asked concerned as he turned the handle and opened the door.

He looked handsome in his suit with his face clean shaven and just seeing him made Caroline feel better. She didn't say anything just launched herself into his arms, burying her head into his suit jacket.

The force of the hug knocked him back a step but he recovered quickly, tightening his arms around her, his chin on her head.

Being in Klaus' arms was familiar and safe to Caroline and she instantly felt herself melt against him as the tears fell. She would be more than happy to just cling to him for the rest of her life.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked quietly as his fingers played with her curls. He did that a lot; he knew she found it calming. Caroline pulled back from him, trying to calm her sobs.

"I can't do it, Nik. I can't marry Tyler." Admitting the words out loud made everything real yet it was the best Caroline had felt all day.

"Caroline, you love Tyler, its okay to get cold…" Klaus started but she cut him off.

"No, I don't have cold feet. I don't want to marry him and spend the rest of my life as the dutiful little wife, Nik. I want to travel; I want to move out of Mystic Falls. I want a life!" She sighed, her chest heaving, "Please don't let me do this." Her voice was smaller now, "Don't let me make the biggest mistake of my life."

Klaus' heart leaped in his chest, Caroline sounded so small and fragile. Nothing like his spitfire of a best friend. He wanted nothing more than to take her far away, it was all he wanted since she told him she was getting married in the first place.

Klaus moved forward, wrapping her in his arms again, "Its okay, sweetheart. I got you. We'll figure this out."

Her next words were so quiet and muffled into his shoulder that Klaus almost didn't hear them:

"I know you're in love with me."

He froze going rigid around her. His heart hammering in his chest. Slowly Klaus pulled back from her, his thumb wiping away a stray tear on her cheek. Caroline closed her eyes as he ghosted over his skin before opening them again.

"How did you…" He left the question hanging but Caroline already knew what he was asking.

"I overheard you and Elijah talking about it when I came back to get my phone." She wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Love, don't tell me not wanting to go through with the wedding is because of my feelings. This is why I never told you. I didn't want to ruin your happiness."

Caroline shook her head, "No. But it would be a lie if I said your confession didn't make me realise a few things." She stated grabbing Klaus' hand. They were always warm to touch and she smiled at that.

"Caroline…" Klaus started but couldn't finish. His forehead rested against hers as he sighed.

"I'm in love with you too, Klaus."

His eyes fixed on hers as he pulled back, "You love Tyler."

"I thought I did. The only reason I went out with him was to get over you, I knew nothing could happen between us and that killed me. I put all my efforts into making me and Tyler work so I wouldn't have to ruin my friendship with you. After a while I think I started to believe my own lie." She said with conviction and Klaus almost smiled.

"Do you know how long I have wanted you to say that? Never was it meant to be like this; in your wedding dress on the day of your wedding to another man." Klaus replied and Caroline was relived that he held her hand tighter.

"I'm sorry; I just had to say it."

"Never apologize for telling me how you feel, love." He gave her a small smile this time.

"Kiss me."

"I can't. If I do I won't be able to walk away. I'll fight for you Caroline and Tyler…"

"He isn't you." She protested, "I don't want him because he isn't you."

Klaus kissed her then. It was slow and sweet and passionate; their lips moving together as they pressed themselves against each other, savouring the moment they had both longed for. Klaus put everything he had into that kiss, all his longing and desire and love and adoration. Caroline returned it with equal strength and before they both knew it they were clinging to each other and struggling for breath.

"Don't let me marry him, Nik. Tell me not to." Her voice was soft and almost pleading and Klaus' chest tightened at the tone. He moved his hand under her chin, lifting her face up to meet his.

"Don't marry him, Caroline." His eyes met hers and Caroline knew he was saying it for the both of them, "I won't let you go."

Their lips met again and Caroline couldn't help but wonder how they always seemed to gravitate towards each other. It felt so easy and natural with Klaus, like second nature. To her, she supposed, it was.

"Let's get out of here." She suggested biting her lip gently.

Klaus chuckled, "Your mother and Carol Lockwood would kill us."

"I don't care."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go, love."

Caroline smiled, "I was thinking Paris?"

Klaus smiled and pecked her lips, it was one of the many places they had discussed during college that they both wanted to see, "My car's outside."

He grabbed her hand and waited until Caroline gave it a reassuring squeeze before leading her out of the hotel and towards his car, avoiding all the guests scattered around the property.

It wasn't until they had reached his apartment to grab his passport that Caroline realised she was still in her wedding dress. Today was meant to be the happiest day of her life and in all fairness it was; just not for the reason it was meant to be.

It was the day she finally got her happy ending with Klaus.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts/feelings? Favourite line?

Please review! They mean a great deal to all us writers to know our work is liked! Thank you!

Any prompts – leave a pm or review! I am getting through the list and am in need of new ones! I am surprisingly running out of prompts fast! Remember it can be anything from a word, phrase, scenario, drabble, song – anything and I will give it a go!

Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Slightly dark fic due to the emotionless Caroline. In this one-shot Stefan died but Damon didn't.

**Summary: **'Caroline shows up in New Orleans. Klaus never imagined it happening quite like this.'

**Rating: **T

/

"_One day you'll show up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."_

Klaus never imagined it would happen like this. She was meant to turn up with a bag and a shy smile. She was meant to let him into her heart, to be ready to start their eternity together.

Instead he found her in his city merely on a whim. He walked into one of the many bars littering the streets of New Orleans and there she was. His beautiful light. She was dancing on the bar with a bottle of bourbon in her hand, completely oblivious to Klaus' presence or how the men in the room were looking at her with lustful gazes.

Klaus wanted to kill every single person in that bar for so much as thinking about her that way. His hands clenched into fists at his sides as he watched her. Caroline jumped off the bar gracefully before wrapping her arms around the nearest guy's neck.

Klaus didn't need to listen in to her conversation to know she was compelling him.

He watched with intrigue as the guy stumbled out of the bar after her like a lamb to the slaughter. A seductive smile curving Caroline's lips. Klaus followed them out into the cool air dismissing the looks of his vampires as he went.

When he caught up with her he froze at the sight. Caroline was wrapped around the human, his neck bent as she drank from him.

What happened to her?

Klaus watched as she grasped hungrily at the man's neck; like a drowning man searching for air. There was no remorse in her actions, no guilt in her mannerisms. Just hunger.

"I'd be careful, sweetheart. Otherwise you might just drain him dry." Klaus commented making his presence known. Caroline's head snapped up, her features returning to normal as she threw the man to the floor.

Blood covered her mouth and nose and she looked almost evil as she licked some blood from her top lip, "I'm done anyway." She commented as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "Hello Klaus." She smiled at him but this smile was cold and calculating, nothing like the warm smile he was use to seeing from her.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" He asked as he stepped closer to her. It was still a surprise that she was in his city; Klaus thought he would be waiting at least a decade for sure.

"You said I could come to your city, remember? I thought I would see what the hype was about," she placed her hands on her hips as she let out a sigh, "Nice little empire you have here."

Klaus didn't response to her question. Instead he asked one of his own, "What happened to you?"

Caroline laughed, a cruel smile forming, "You're a clever man, you tell me."

Klaus felt a cold shiver down his spine as he answered her, "You turned your humanity off."

"I can see why you like being the bad guy. It's so much fun." Caroline flashed him her teeth as she stepped closer to him, a small giggle escaping her throat.

"Why?" It was the only question on his lips because this wasn't Caroline. She was stronger than this.

"Bonnie died, the veil ripped her apart. Stefan died too, I held him in my arms as he desiccated. My mom went soon after." There was no emotion as she said it, "Elena took off, said she needed to protect Jeremy. That left me and Damon to deal with the mess."

Klaus knew how hard that must have been for her. Losing not one but three people she loved, "Where is the eldest Salvatore?"

"New York last I checked, he is tearing apart the city along with his friend, Enzo. I figured if he could block out his pain I could too." Caroline shrugged and Klaus just stared at her; this shell of the woman he loves.

"Tyler…" The name burnt on his tongue but surely that mutt was good for something. He gave him back his freedom so he could be there for Caroline.

"Dead." Caroline said with a devilish smile, "I ripped out his heart. I was going to bring it to you but I decided I didn't owe you anything."

"Caroline…I'm sorry." The words sounded foreign in his mouth, he didn't use them often.

Caroline laughed, "Emotions are weak and meaningless. You would do well to remember that, Hybrid." She practically sneered the last part at him.

Klaus never wanted this. He never wanted her to feel the pain he himself had gone through. She wasn't meant to be broken and damaged like he was.

Caroline was inches away from him now, her sweet voice sounding like honey in his ear.

"Don't you want me anymore?"

"Not like this."

"I hate to break it to you but this is me. This is all you get."

He looked at her then, his beautifully broken girl. Her scars ran deeper than most; maybe even deeper than his own. Yet she was still Caroline. Time changed her, tragedy shaped her but underneath that mask, this cold deadly angel before him was still Caroline.

Their lips met furiously as they gripped at each other. He could taste the blood on her tongue as it clashed with his. It wasn't love making or even reunion sex. It was an angry fuck. She had ruined him, she was the one who made him feel again, who brought back all those feeling he spent decades burying.

How dare she turn it off?

For Caroline it was about him abandoning her, he wasn't there when she needed him.

It was rough and unfeeling as Klaus pushed her against the brick wall, ripping her panties right off her. Caroline wasn't gentle as she dragged her hands down his back, blood running from the scars she had temporarily created.

Because in reality this is what they were. Fractured pieces of glass, apply just the right amount of force and they shatter. Caroline shattered when she lost her family. Klaus shattered when he lost her. They both danced with the devil and now they were in their own version of hell and the only thing that made that fact bearable was each other.

Caroline was only thankful she didn't bruise anymore because Klaus' hands would have left marks on her skin for days. Then he slammed into her, thrusting furiously as her back hit the bricks with every motion. Their release was just as violent, shuddering round each other as they suddenly fell over the edge.

It was the first good thing Caroline had felt in months. It didn't help but it didn't hurt either.

Caroline left without another word, leaving Klaus standing in an alleyway staring after her.

/

It was only a day later when she turned up at his home, her hair perfectly curled, accompanied by two other vampire lackeys.

Looking at her now Klaus could see she was a Queen. She stood there in her black dress, her face haunting, her eyes fixed on him. What a beautiful nightmare she was. She was a Queen in her own right; the problem was she wasn't his Queen.

"I'm going to destroy you, Klaus. Just like you destroyed me."

"I'd like to see you try, love."

"You'll be on your knees before me." It wasn't a threat but a promise.

"Do you really want this, Caroline?" He asked her, "Do you think Stefan and Bonnie would want this?"

She smiled then, "They're dead, Klaus. I don't care what anyone thinks." She stepped closer to him and Klaus could see the hate in her eyes, "But if you want to start with the guilt trip: where the hell were you when I needed you? Was I that easy to forget?"

Klaus swallowed thickly because he felt the exact opposite. She was everything to him, the one thing in his life that he was holding out hope for, "I love you, Caroline. You must understand that."

"I hate you, Klaus. I want to see you feel the pain that I went through. I'm going to rip your heart out, no matter what."

She spun on her heel and stalked away with her vampires following her out. Klaus growled; he really hated her walking away from him.

/

Their final showdown came a few nights later in the middle of a New Orleans street. Caroline and her vampires on one side, Klaus and his vampires on the other.

Klaus was focused on her, this cold ice Queen before him. She was the epitome of rage and hurt and anguish. Blood splattered on her face like it was the latest fashion.

Klaus didn't even flinch as she shoved him up against the wall. His eyes turned yellow as he reversed their positions.

"Turn it back on." He demanded because he couldn't do this with her. He couldn't kill her and he refused to let her kill him.

"No." That simple word felt almost as bad as the white oak stake through his chest.

"I could compel you."

"I'm on vervain." His clever Caroline, she really did know how to play the game.

Klaus shoved her away from him watching the destruction around them as their vampires fought each other.

He always knew Caroline Forbes would be his downfall. He never expected it to be quite like this.

Underneath it all she was still Caroline and after everything Klaus simply couldn't find a way not to love her. She was in every thought he had, every dream, every desire. She was the sweetest torture.

His face turned back to normal, his blue eyes searching hers. Klaus dropped to the ground in the middle of the street that had become a battlefield between them.

His voice was soft and sincere when he spoke and it wasn't what either of them planned when Caroline promised he would be on his knees to her.

He saw a spark in her eyes. A flash of his Caroline across her features. "If it's my heart you want, love, you're wasting your time. It always belonged to you, Caroline."

It was in that moment he realised that even if it took the rest of his life, even if it meant slaughtering thousands and forcing witches to help, he would do whatever it took to get her back because he would never stop fighting for her. Without her didn't even bare thinking about, even if he had to stain the streets of New Orleans with blood.

He would do it for her.

"Marry me, Caroline."

The single tear that rolled down her cheek was the most beautiful thing he had seen in years.

/

So what do you think? First time at writing anything remotely dark and haunting so I hope it was okay? Favourite line?

Please review! Let me know if you liked it?

Thanks!

Any prompts for me?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey everyone! The Klaroline Awards are here so make sure you head on over to tumblr and nominate your favourite authors and stories! ;) I also promised you the second part to Chapter 15 and here it is!

**Summary: **'Caroline gets her revenge – Second part of chapter 15 – 'Klaus pleasures Caroline in public.''

**Rating: **M

/

_RING! RING! RING!_

Caroline's eyes fluttered open at the shrill sound of Klaus' phone ringing from where it sat on his bedside table. She groaned as she looked at the clock: 9AM on a Sunday morning.

_RING!_

The phone sounded out again, disrupting the otherwise quiet room. Caroline glanced over at Klaus who was still asleep next to her, he had an arm thrown over her waist, his face inches from hers.

_RING!_

Caroline sighed angrily before nudging Klaus in the ribs with a well-placed elbow. It amazed her how much sound he could sleep through, she remembered one time when he slept right through a storm but the small pressure of her nails digging into his arm was enough to get a response. The blow to the ribs seemed to work though as he let out a groan of annoyance beside her.

"Answer your phone or it's going out the window." Caroline muttered darkly as she slumped back down onto the bed, pulling the covers over her head to try and block out the noise.

Klaus grumbled something unintelligible and Caroline felt him moving next to her to grab his phone.

"Hello?" His voice was gruff with sleep as he answered. Caroline burrowed deeper into the covers hoping for more sleep to come. She hated being woken up, especially on a Sunday. It was their lazy day, neither of them had work so they opted to ignore the rest of the world and stay wrapped up in each other for as long as possible.

"Damon, we have talked about this. Did you even read the contract I sent over? Everything is in there." Klaus answered into the phone and Caroline sighed.

Seriously? She was woken up by Damon Salvatore of all people to discuss business with Klaus at 9 on a Sunday morning. Did he have a death wish? Or was he simply that annoying?

Caroline's eyes opened under the covers as she listened to Klaus talk about a business venture over the phone. Apparently they were having trouble with a European client. She felt his hand stroke her bare shoulder as he spoke.

She knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, thanks to Damon bloody Salvatore she was awake and hungry. Caroline stayed still for a moment listening to Klaus talk on the phone.

"There is no way in hell we are agreeing to that until we see a return on our investment." He argued into the phone.

Caroline felt a smile cross her lips when an idea came to her. Her smile grew as she thought back to a few weeks ago when Klaus had decided to get creative with her at the dinner table. She never did get him back for that.

There was no time like the present.

She turned under the covers so she was facing him, her fingers finding his leg as she worked her hand under the leg of his boxers. Caroline felt Klaus freeze and she smiled wickedly, revenge was a dish best served heated in her opinion. She took her time, fingers tracing his skin before gently grazing his semi-hard cock. She bit her lip as she felt it grow harder under her fingertips.

Klaus pushed the covers away from them, watching her with a slightly aroused expression while he listened to whatever Damon was saying on the other end of the phone.

"What are you doing?" he mouthed to her but Caroline simply smirked, her fingers trailing along his member more firmly. Klaus held back a groan, trying to keep his face neutral.

"Reread the contract and make sure everything is clearly worded. I don't want them finding any loopholes they can use against us." Klaus said into the phone, Caroline noted the rougher, strained edge to his voice.

He was still listening to Damon, his eyes fixed on hers. Fine, time to step up her game.

Caroline shifted so she was in between his legs as she placed kisses along the waist band of his boxers, her tongue dipping beneath the fabric every so often to tease him. She heard the small groan in the back of his throat and knew her plan was working.

"Caroline…" he mouthed her name; a warning as their eyes met again but Caroline ignored him.

She pulled his boxers down his legs, noticing how Klaus didn't even put up a fight as she removed them. She smiled at that before returning back to his erect member.

She blew hot air over his tip first, watching it twitch slightly at the sensation. Klaus' head was back against the headboard now, knowing there wasn't a damn thing that could stop his blonde vixen now.

Caroline kept her eyes on his as she lowered her mouth to his cock, watching his eyes slide shut as she enveloped him into her warm, wet mouth. She could tell from the way his jaw was set that he was gritting his teeth to keep him from moaning.

"Damon…Maybe now isn't the best time for…" Klaus' sentence trailed off as Caroline started moving, her head bobbing up and down slowly. He could feel the smile on her face as she sucked him, her tongue flicking against his length.

Caroline hummed against him in appreciation and she heard Klaus' sharp intake of breath, his hand fisted into the bed sheet beside him while the other gripped the phone, his knuckles going white. If she wasn't a bit preoccupied she would be worried about the phone breaking in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad…connection." Klaus said through his teeth. Caroline released him with a pop before crawling up to him to kiss his bare chest. Klaus watched her intently as she trailed her lips back down to his cock, taking it in her mouth again, her blonde curls tickling his skin.

She increased her movements this time, working him up relentlessly. Klaus' eyes slid shut as an inaudible sigh escaped his throat. Caroline gently grazed her teeth over his length knowing she was driving him crazy.

She sucked him harder and faster, Klaus' breathing became harsher with every motion.

"Damon… I understand that but…" his voice was lost against and Caroline groaned against his cock. He really wasn't getting this.

She reached for the hand he had buried in the bed sheets, bringing it to the back of her head. She felt Klaus tangle his fingers into her hair as she moved her head up and back down again, letting him know she wanted him to take charge.

Klaus groaned out loud this time but he moved his mouth away from the receiver so Damon didn't pick up on it. His hand seemed to move of its own accord. Guiding her head up and down his cock faster, needing her to work her magic.

Caroline hummed in approval as she took him further into her mouth, wrapping her hand around the base of him. She could feel his release building so she upped her game, working him harder than before.

"The contract is…_fuck_…already drawn up." Klaus growled into the phone as he felt his release building, the expletive slipping from his mouth without his knowledge.

Caroline felt his hips buck up, his cock hitting the back of her throat. She raked her nails down his chest as Klaus' hand worked on guiding her how he wanted. He was losing it, Caroline could tell.

It was when he let out another involuntary moan that Klaus gave up, "I have to call you back." He growled into the phone before throwing it across the room where it landed in their washing hamper.

Caroline continued to suck him, her tongue flicking over his tip. Klaus let out a growl as his fingers knotted further into her hair.

"Bloody hell, Caroline!" he muttered gruffly and it wasn't long before he came. His hips stuttering upwards as Caroline finished him off.

She pulled back with a triumphant smile on her face, Klaus pulling her into his arms so she was lying on top of him as he ran his hand down her back.

"You are going to kill me one day, love." He smiled as he kissed her head gently, their breathing was fast, sweat covering their bodies.

Caroline bit her lip, "Serves you right after the other week. Not to mention it is a Sunday. No work on Sundays remember?"

"So this is what I have to look forward to if I break a rule?" Klaus smirked

"Who said I was done with you?" Caroline smiled as she kissed his pectoral and Klaus shivered gently.

"Good because we are just getting started, sweetheart." His fingers moved under her tank top, tracing the smooth skin of her lower back.

"Shower?" She suggested with a seductive smile.

"You read my mind."

It was only as Klaus was walking across the bedroom to join her in the shower that a thought occurred to him.

Did he actually disconnect his call with Damon or did he just throw the phone without thinking?

He heard Caroline call his name and decided to find out on Monday.

/

So what did you think of Caroline's revenge? I hope it was okay? I am new to this kind of stuff!

Please review! They make my day and really inspire me to keep writing to thank you lovely people! Thanks so much!

Any prompts please let me know! I am always in need of new ones!

Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Wow guys! I cannot believe we are nearly at 200 reviews for this story! I am so inspired right now and I guarantee you more chapters to come! Thank you for all the support and love!

**Summary: **Song fic based on 'All of me' by John Legend. To me it just screams Klaroline.

**Rating: **K+/T

/

_What would I do without your smart mouth? _

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, _

_No kidding, I can't pin you down_

One of the many things Klaus liked most about Caroline Forbes was her fire. He was the most feared being to exist yet the baby vampire had no problems tearing a strip off him when she needed to. She was entrancing; the littlest of things would have him thinking about her for hours. She would scold him, always giving as good as she got. Caroline was sharp and witty and unlike anyone else Klaus had ever met.

She was infuriating too, the power that woman had over him. She didn't even know it. The simple phrase or look from her would draw him in. Make him want to impress her, to romance her. To claim her. Then it's like she remembered who he was, how much hurt it was responsible for and crushed any progression in their relationship.

Every inch of success felt like a mile.

Yet despite all that she was still on Klaus' mind. She was always on his mind, a constant voice in the back of his head. Klaus didn't believe he had a conscious but if he did, Caroline would get the job hands down. He couldn't figure her out and he liked that, he liked the challenge. Caroline Forbes was a puzzle.

Klaus Mikaelson always liked puzzles.

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

He never wanted to care about her, she was meant to be collateral damage against his hybrid. She was meant to be expendable. So how did she get to mean so much to him? He literally risked his own life to save her when she was taken by Alaric. Klaus Mikaelson just didn't do that, he didn't save people. He wasn't a good guy.

Except for her. She made him want to be a man worthy of her love. Tyler wasn't that man, Caroline deserved so much better.

That woman made his head spin. Even now Klaus couldn't explain why he did the things he did. Why he showed compassion, kindness and forgiveness when she asked for it. Why he didn't kill Tyler, why he couldn't let her die. He told Caroline it was all for her and he meant it, he never lied to her. Honestly, Klaus didn't think he could. But that doesn't mean there wasn't more to it. That his feelings didn't run deeper than he cared to admit.

_My head's underwater, _

_But I'm breathing fine. _

_Your crazy and I'm outta my mind. _

Maybe he was losing it. Maybe a thousand years of torture and destruction had finally gotten to him just as Elijah predicted it would?

Loving Caroline made him feel like he was drowning; it hit him all at once like water weighing down its victim. The more he struggled the stronger it got. Yet there was something about her, about the idea of them together that felt right to Klaus.

Judging by all those looks, shared smiles and imitate conversations Caroline felt it too. The attraction was mutual and it scared them both to death. Like they were being burn by fire but kept coming back for more. Maybe this was something they couldn't fight.

Maybe they weren't trying hard enough because they didn't really want to fight it.

'_Cos all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges _

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

Klaus knew being with Caroline would be unlike anything else. The woman could barely stand him but she knew he was in love with her. She called him out on it. If only she knew how deep his love for her ran, how much he was willing to do for her. Caroline had no idea what love was, not the kind of love Klaus felt for her. The kind that was consuming and passionate.

What he wouldn't give to map out her body with his hands. With his tongue. Keep her in his bedroom until he learned every inch of her skin off by heart. Every curve, every edge. He would take his time to devour her, to show her how it really felt to be put first. To have his sole undivided attention.

Caroline just needed to take a chance on him. Maybe one day she would. He wouldn't disappoint her like Tyler, he wouldn't make her second best like Matt. She would be his Queen and he would offer her everything he had if she would only do the same. Klaus didn't love, he didn't feel until her. Now he knows what love really is, he knows he will never stop loving her. He simply can't.

With Caroline by his side nothing else would matter. He came into this town for the doppelganger, to make his hybrids. He would abandon all of that for her because even if he didn't succeed with his plan, if he had Caroline by his side, Klaus would still win.

_How many times do I have to tell you? _

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down_

_I'm around through every mood_

Klaus had seen Caroline cry; tears of sadness, tears of frustration, and tears of joy. He had seen her break down when she heard he was dead yet she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. This broken angel, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes that he could swear saw straight through him.

She was stronger than she could ever know and Klaus hated the fact no one had been there to show her just how remarkable she was.

The universe didn't seem to appreciate her; she was worth so much more than being a sidekick to that doppelganger. Her friends didn't seem to value her either. Everything was about Elena, everyone loved Elena. Not Klaus though, he only saw Caroline.

She was a survivor. So was he. And survivors should stick together.

They were more alike then Caroline realised. Maybe she just didn't want to admit to it? Maybe she pulled away so much because she knows if she admits to what she wants there is no going back for them.

But Klaus can wait. Caroline will get bored of being unappreciated, she will realise this was a phrase and she deserves better. Klaus will be there when she does.

_You're my downfall_

_You're my muse_

_My worse distraction_

_My rhythm and blues_

She would be the death of him one day, Klaus was sure of it. He had already proven how far he would go for her.

Caroline Forbes' was Niklaus Mikaelson's greatest weakness.

God help anyone who tried to harm her because he will personally tear them apart slowly in the most painful ways he knows. It isn't logical; it isn't some thing the all power hybrid would do. Yet, he makes it a silent promise to himself and to her.

Caroline is a rare beauty, Klaus had always known beauty when he saw it. It's a natural ability painters have, and Caroline is beyond compare. He spends hours sketching her from his memory, never doing her light justice but he selfishly always wants to keep a part of her with him. He fills up sketches and pages of her face, her eyes. She still doesn't leave his mind (…or his heart).

Klaus isn't so sure he wants her too anymore.

His affections are obvious no matter how much he tried to hide them in the beginning. All her friends knew and used her to get to him. He knew what they were doing of course; it just didn't matter to him because he got to spend time with her. He got to learn about the enigma that is Caroline Forbes and in return she had gotten a glimpse at the man he kept buried deep down inside.

The man who seemed to be clawing his way to the surface with every smile Caroline threw in his direction.

That was another of the many things he liked about Caroline: She's honest and blunt and to the point.

And one day in a city far away from Mystic Falls she might just tell him how she really feels.

Klaus looks forward to that day because like so many things in this world; it's evitable.

/

So what do you think? A little insight into Klaus' mind there!

Please review! Let's see if we can get to 200! You guys all are amazing and I cannot thank you enough for everything!

Any prompts? Let me know!

Thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **New chapter! A fun one I think! Enjoy! Nearly at 200 reviews – thank you so much! You are awesome! Set after 5x11 but Katherine didn't die.

**Summary:** 'Caroline is a demanding drunk. Klaus finds it endearing.'

**Rating: **T

/

Klaus knew this was a bad idea from the moment Caroline suggested it. Anything involving Katerina was bound to cause him nothing but trouble. Caroline managed to talk him round though, walking into his study with a bright smile, sitting herself comfortably in his lap. He cursed the power she had over him yet the feeling of her lips on his skin was something he had become addicted too. He had said no at first, she was the Queen of New Orleans after all and people needed to see her as that but then Caroline cut him off with a passionate kiss and a declaration of love on her lips. Safe to say Klaus forgot all about the book in his hands, letting it slip to the floor as he sat her on the desk in front of him and proceeded to ravish her.

That's how he ended up agreeing to let Caroline have a girl's night out with Katerina Petrova.

It was still hard to believe they became friends in the first place. Caroline had shown up on Klaus' doorstep with a weak, human Katherine leaning on her heavily saying she needed to see Elijah.

That's when they learnt of Katherine's fate, being human was killing her and vampire blood just wasn't working. Klaus relented in his pursuit for revenge like he promised and Elijah spent the next few days by Katherine's beside.

No one thought it would work when Elijah fed her his blood as a last resort. Caroline was crying into Klaus' chest and Elijah's eyes were glazed over even though no tears fell.

Then Katherine shot up gasping for breath, the veins under her eyes pulsating. Apparently while normal vampire blood didn't work, Original vampire blood was stronger and older and therefore eradiated the cure from her system.

He should have known then that Katerina would continue to be a thorn in his side. Elijah was smitten with her, which was nothing new and of course he decided to give their relationship another go. With Katherine staying in his home and Caroline occupying his every thought as she agreed to stay in New Orleans for the summer it was evitable that the girls would join forces.

Caroline told him once that she may like Katherine better than Elena because she didn't have drama surrounding her, she was fun and not judgemental and Caroline needed a friend like that.

Truth be told, their friendship was a good thing. Katherine had centuries of practise at defending herself against her enemies and Klaus was glad she was teaching Caroline a few of her tricks. Klaus couldn't watch her every minute of the day, Caroline would kill him, nor could he have a hybrid follow her round without it having the same result.

Klaus didn't trust Katherine with anything though, especially not his Caroline. That was why he was still in his studio, brushing paint onto a canvas at half 1 in the morning waiting for Caroline and Katherine to return to the compound. Elijah had given him a disappointing look and retired to bed a few hours ago.

He was just adding the finishing touches to the canvas when he heard the door opening and a loud thump echoing from downstairs.

He flashed to the hallway to find Katherine on the floor by the door laughing. Caroline was wobbling on her heels next to her, neither of them having noticed Klaus.

"Shhh, Kat!" Caroline giggled as she held out a hand to pull the brunette up, "You'll wake up the boys."

Katherine sat up slowly, kicking her shoes off, "The Original boys!" She giggled loudly and it was clear to Klaus they were both drunk.

Caroline hauled Katherine to her feet, stumbling in the hallway from the effort before noticing Klaus standing by the stairs, "Klaus, you aren't allowed to sneak up on me, remember!" Caroline scolded.

"Someone's in trouble!" Katherine sang and burst out into laughter again.

Klaus was about to respond when Elijah came down the stairs taking in the sight before him, "Katerina, Caroline." He said confused as he looked over to Klaus for an explanation.

"Elijah!" Caroline smiled and Katherine clapped next to her with glee. "You missed it, Katherine went all ninja on these guys earlier. I thought she was going to kill them with a barstool." Caroline said excitedly as her and Katherine started laughing again, leaning on each other for balance.

"What?" Klaus demanded.

"Easy big guy, some of your vampires can't take a hint is all. They were so busy trying to talk to Caroline they didn't notice I had snuck behind them!"

Klaus made a mental note to kill a few vampires tomorrow. He looked over to Elijah for back up.

"Katerina, perhaps we should take you upstairs now." He tried.

Katherine giggled and whispered something to Caroline whose eyes grew wide. "Okay, 'Lijah." She yawned as she stumbled over to him.

Elijah kissed her cheek before picking her up and flashing upstairs with her in his arms. Klaus was still watching Caroline who was swaying on her heels.

"Come on, love, time for bed." Klaus said as he stepped closer to her but Caroline twirled out of his grasp.

"I want to dance, Nik." She giggled as she spun round, her hair fanning out.

Klaus sighed, "You can dance tomorrow."

Caroline ignored him and climbed on the table. Her hands ran through her hair and she swayed her hips, normally this image would arouse him but right now he wanted her to get some sleep.

Caroline stumbled slightly and lost her footing. Klaus flashed over to her, catching her in his arms before she could fall.

As she opened her eyes they were inches apart, "My hero." She giggled as her arms went around his neck.

"Caroline, we should get you to bed before you hurt yourself." Klaus said amused by her carefree attitude.

"Do you want to know a secret?" She asked ignoring his statement, she didn't wait for Klaus to answer before she spoke again, "Elijah and Katherine are having sex."

Klaus nearly dropped her right there. He didn't need to ever know that particular secret.

"We should have sex too." Caroline insisted as her hand dived into the back of his shirt. Klaus almost swore under his breath, he had never seen her this drunk before but it turned out she was still as bluntly honest as never.

"You should probably sleep it off, sweetheart." Klaus said gently. He wanted nothing more than to take her but not while she was drunk. He was old fashioned in that respect.

"Stop being a gentlemen. You're the bad guy!" Caroline protested, "You are meant to ravish me!"

Klaus had to hold back the laughter at her tone, "And I will, sweetheart, as soon as you have slept."

Caroline pouted in his arms as she let Klaus carry her upstairs to their room, "Stupid Original Hybrid." She mumbled into his chest as they entered their room.

Klaus set her down on the bed as he helped her remove her dress.

"So you will get me naked but you won't sleep with me?" Caroline asked and Klaus laughed.

"I figured you would prefer not to sleep in your dress, love."

"Why are you being so stubborn? It's not like it's our first time, Nik. We have lots of sex!" Caroline huffed, "Besides as your Queen I say we need to have sex right now or I might explode."

Klaus smiled and pecked her lips, "If you still feel that way tomorrow then I will happily oblige." He said with a smirk as he slipped one of his shirts over her head.

"Don't make me sort myself out." She threatened and Klaus felt himself growing hard at the thought. A low growl escaped his throat as Caroline threaded her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck. Klaus let her pull him on top of her and didn't protest as she placed kisses on his chest.

He looked down at her curiously as she suddenly stopped her actions, a soft smile on his face as he saw she was asleep. Klaus gently rolled off her before tucking her under the covers and into his arms. Caroline shifted a bit, getting comfy as she hooked a leg across his hips.

"I love you, Klaus." She muttered sleepily and Klaus placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Caroline." He said before drifting off to sleep.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line? Let me know!

Please review! They make me smile to see what you guys put! Thank you!

Any prompts – leave them in a review or pm! I always love your requests and try my best to do them justice!

Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I cannot believe we are at 200 reviews! Thank you so much, I am so blown away by the support I have received for this story! This one-shot was requested by a reviewer! Enjoy!

**Summary: **'Klaus and Caroline are co-stars who are secretly dating.'

**Rating: **K+/T

/

Klaus jolted upright in bed as his phone rang from where it was in the pocket of his jeans. He groaned before untangling himself from the bed, he grabbed his jeans from the floor where he discarded them last night and continued walking towards his living room while slipping them on.

He groaned again as he saw his brother's name flash across the screen of his phone. Klaus loved Elijah dearly but his reason for calling at half 8 in the morning couldn't be good. Especially since he knew Klaus had a late shoot for his new movie the night before.

"Brother," he greeted as cheerfully as he could, "What can I do for you this early on a Friday morning?"

"Niklaus, have you seen the papers this morning? It's everywhere and everyone wants a statement from you." Elijah ranted down the phone and Klaus frowned. Newspapers? Statement?

"Elijah, slow down, what the hell are you talking about?" Klaus demanded. He was not in the mood for this, he would much prefer to go back to bed for several more hours.

Elijah sighed from the other end of the line, "Go and get the paper. Front page." He instructed simply.

Normally Klaus would argue at being bossed around. Elijah worked for him as his manager after all, he was not meant to be ordering Klaus around. However, whatever was wrong was clearly worrying him so Klaus decided to let it go for now.

He did as Elijah said and grabbed the paper from the porch of his townhouse before returning to his living room, folding out the paper to see the front page.

There in black and white was Elijah's problem.

_IS LOVE IN THE AIR?_

_Klaus Mikaelson, 26, has been spotted out with his co-star, Caroline Forbes, 22, on a number of occasions. The pair, who met on the set of their new movie, seemed very close and according to witnesses seemed to be very much on a date._

_One witness described the couple as "only having eyes for each other", while another said "they simply fitted together, they really looked amazing together. He couldn't keep his eyes off her."_

_So has the bad boy of Hollywood finally chosen to settle down? And with Hollywood's golden girl of all people? One things for sure, the pair are causing quite a stir! _

Klaus stopped reading the article in question, instead focusing on the pictures that had been paired with it.

The first one was of him and Caroline walking down a New York street in the daytime. Caroline was in a floppy sun hat and a pair of denim shorts while Klaus wore a pair of light wash jeans and a Henley. They were talking in the picture, Klaus' hand around her shoulders.

The next picture was taken at night, Klaus was helping Caroline out of his car with a smile on his face. Caroline looked stunning in her green dress that showed off her legs, her hair curled and elegant. He was holding her hand and they looked very close.

The last one was by far Klaus' favourite. They were on the beach, taking a rare day off from filming, wearing appropriate swimwear. Caroline in her navy coloured bikini while Klaus wore a pair of black swimming trunks. In the picture Klaus had Caroline in his arms with her own looped around his neck. They were so close their foreheads were almost touching, smiling as they stared into each other's eyes looking like they were about to kiss.

"Niklaus, please for the love of God, tell me you are not sleeping with America's Sweetheart!" Elijah insisted pulling Klaus out of his thoughts.

"Don't be ridiculous, Elijah. Caroline and I are friends, nothing more." Klaus said after a moment. He cursed the press vehemently, why couldn't they find someone else to stalk for a change?

The statement wasn't exactly a lie. When he first met Caroline on the set on their movie shoot he thought they would hate each other. She was the good girl turned movie star from a small town while he himself had a reputation as the bad boy. Still the movie was set to be the biggest film released this year and both of them wanted it to be a success. They got closer as they practised their lines and did interviews to promote the film. Then everything reached boiling point as they filmed their sex scene for the film. Both of them got carried away and as soon as the director yelled cut they ran back to Klaus' trailer. Klaus found he had a connection with Caroline that he hadn't felt with anyone else before. She was beautiful and bubbly and she made him feel happier than he had ever experienced. No one could deny their chemistry, in fact they had even been nominated for an award for it.

"These pictures say differently. This is getting out of hand, you two are trending on twitter! And don't even get me started on the fan blogs!" Elijah said and Klaus had to try and hold back his laughter at his brother's tone.

"Elijah, let it go. By tomorrow we will be forgotten and someone else will be on the front page."

Elijah was silent for a moment, "Caroline Forbes in one of the most loved faces in film right now, Niklaus. I don't need to tell you what would happen if you hurt her."

Klaus felt his heart beat faster, "Well, it's a good thing we are only friends then."

"Indeed." Elijah replied but Klaus could sense his brother saw right through him.

"Make them leave us alone, you are better at communications than I am." Klaus growled.

"I will do my best, brother but you should try being a little more discreet if you want to keep this a secret."

Klaus froze, "I never said…"

"You don't need too, you don't think your own family can't see the changes in you?" Elijah cut him off.

"Thank you." Klaus said softly and he knew Elijah would understand the double meaning in his words.

"Niklaus, you might want to tell Caroline to stay with you for a while. The press is watching both your places like a hawk." Elijah advised and Klaus smiled.

"Will do, Elijah."

"And invite the girl to dinner on Sunday. We all want to meet the girl our brother is so taken with." Elijah ordered.

Klaus laughed then, "Of course, brother."

He hung up the phone with a smile tugging at his lips as he grabbed the paper, making his way back to his bedroom.

Caroline gave him a smile from where she sat with her back against the headboard, the covers pulled up over her body.

"Just friends?" She smirked at him as she bit her lip. Klaus sat on the edge of the bed and passed the paper to her. His lips found her shoulder as she read the article on the front page.

"What does this mean?" Caroline asked him gently.

Klaus smirked, "It means the whole world thinks we are in bed together."

"Well, they aren't exactly wrong are they?"

"They don't know that," he smiled at her as they kissed softly, "We are going to have to come clean soon though, we can't hide it forever."

Caroline nodded, "We have kept it a secret for 4 months." She reminded him with a hand on his arm.

"One more day wouldn't hurt anyone."

Caroline smiled at that and cupped his cheek, "And if the whole world does think we are having sex right now…" She kissed him again as she settled herself in his lap, "who are we to say they are wrong?"

Klaus smiled as he kissed her passionately, one hand in her hair while the other roamed her waist. He flipped them so he was above her and Caroline giggled at the sudden movement before their lips reconnected again.

Klaus briefly thought back to that article. Love was definitely in the air.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts/feelings?

Please review! They mean the world to me!

Thank you!

If you have a prompt you would like me to try let me know! Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews! I cannot believe how much you all enjoyed the last chapter! One guest asked for another human Klaroline drabble and another asked for more smut so I combined them and this one-shot was born! Enjoy!

**Summary:** 'Klaroline car smut.'

**Rating: **M

/

"Klaus I think we're lost." Caroline said from the passenger seat of his Jeep, her eyes fixed on the scenery passing by the window. The rain splattered against the windshield with dull thuds followed by the squeak of the wiper blades.

Klaus sighed from the driver's seat next to her, "We're not lost, love. I know exactly where we are." Her husband insisted.

"Which is…" Caroline prompted as she turned to face him.

"In the countryside." Klaus responded smartly, normally Caroline would laugh at the comment but not today.

It was Rebekah and Stefan's wedding rehearsal and they were already late. Why Rebekah insisted on having it in a mansion in the middle of nowhere was anyone's guess. Stefan had only agreed to make her happy and everyone else relented soon after, Rebekah was scary when she needed to be.

Klaus and Caroline were driving up from their home in the city and she should have known better than to let Klaus handle the directions. Her husband was talented at many things but geography wasn't one of them. To make matters worse Klaus never liked to admit he was wrong.

Safe to say road trips with Nik were not her favourite thing to do.

"Let's just ask someone for directions." Caroline suggested softly and she could see the glare in Klaus' eyes.

"We are not lost, Caroline." He argued, staring straight ahead at the road, "besides there is no one around for miles."

Caroline laughed suddenly and Klaus turned his eyes to her, confusion etched into his features.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how that sounded like the start of a bad slasher film," she giggled, "Good thing I know you're not a psychotic killer."

Klaus smirked at her, "That doesn't mean I am a good man."

"No, a good man would have checked the directions or brought a Satnav." Caroline quipped. Klaus' hands gripped the wheel tighter, a scowl on his face.

They drove in silence of a little while, the road seeming to go on forever. The rain hammered down harder against the windshield, fogging up the edges of the windows. It was only when Caroline felt the car slowing down that she turned back to Klaus.

"Damn it." He cursed as the car rolled slower, he steered them off the road and onto the grassy woodland that was littered with trees before the car stopped completely.

Caroline looked at him questioningly, "What's wrong?"

"The engine overheated. It won't start until it cools down."

She could hear the annoyance in his tone and her hand went to his knee, rubbing it soothingly.

"Okay so we ring Stefan and Rebekah and explain we are going to be late, then wait a little while for the car to cool down." Caroline suggested with a smile, already pulling her phone from her pocket. She sent a quick message to Stefan before looking back at Klaus. His head was back against the headrest, his fingers drumming against his thigh.

"You know this reminds me of that camping trip we went on when we first started dating." Caroline said smiling at the memory.

Klaus turned to look at her, "It was raining, a thunderstorm if I remember correctly." He smiled and Caroline nodded.

"I hated them so you tried to distract me."

Klaus chuckled then, "We ended up making out in the back of Stefan's car. He was not happy when he caught us."

"He demanded new upholstery because we tainted his poor classic car." Caroline laughed as she bit her lip.

Klaus shifted in his seat, his hand cupping her cheek as he leaned towards her. Caroline met him halfway, kissing him softly. That clearly wasn't enough for Klaus though as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, opening her mouth to him.

They pulled away short of breath and Caroline instantly knew the look in his eyes, she felt heat rush to her core at the sight.

"Whatever you're planning, stop." She insisted and Klaus smirked.

"We are stuck here for a while, love." He said as his hand trailed across her leg, inching her summer dress higher, "and it's not like anyone can interrupt us here." He finished as he leaned over to kiss the spot just behind her ear. Caroline shivered pleasantly as her eyes slid closed. "I want you Caroline, right here, right now."

Caroline kissed him hard then, her hands gripping his shoulders as she climbed out of her seat to straddle him. Klaus slid his chair back to give her more room as their lips fused together again.

She wondered if they would ever grow out of this phase, they had been married for 2 years now and they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. Every time Klaus touched her, Caroline felt the electricity from his skin like an invisible rope that anchored her to him, drawing them together like magnets. That's what loving Klaus was like; magnetic. The more she tried to fight it, the more it pulled her in. Now she couldn't ever imagine leaving his side.

Klaus' hands were on her back, his touch burning through her dress. Caroline's hands were on his face and in his hair as their lips met furiously. Caroline broke the kiss long enough to push his shirt off his body before Klaus pressed her closer to him, his warm flesh making her moan softly.

Their tongues duelled as Klaus' hands caressed her thighs, dragging her dress up to her waist. Caroline moaned again, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth, nipping softly. She felt Klaus shiver as his erection grew more prominent beneath her core.

"God, Caroline…" his voice was rough and hoarse and the mere sound of her name on his lips was enough to get her grinding her hips against his own.

"Nik…" She breathed into his ear as she kissed a path down his jaw. His stubble grazed her skin roughly, only adding to her arousal.

Klaus growled, pulling her dress up before discarding it in the passenger seat. Caroline gasped as his lips sucked at her neck, her hands gripping his hair to keep him in place. She rolled his hips again, a smile forming as she felt him buck up into her. Caroline was just thankful they were off the road in the deserted countryside with the windows still fogged up from the rain.

Her hands snaked down to his trousers, swiftly unzipping them. Klaus shifted below her, allowing her to push them along with his boxers down enough to free his hardened cock from them.

"I need you inside me, right here, right now." She quoted back at him with a flirty smile. Klaus groaned as he joined their lips together again, his fingers pulling her hair out of its rubber band so they could tangle in her blonde tresses.

Caroline tore her lips away from his as she felt her underwear sliding down her legs, Klaus' hand brushing over her aching centre. She rid herself of her panties quickly before settling back over Klaus again. Her bra was also discarded, his lips twirling over a nipple.

Caroline writhed above him, her core teasing over the tip of his member. She sunk down on his length fully, sighing as he filled her. Klaus buried his face in her neck, his hands gripping her hips. Caroline threw her head back at the sensation of him stretching her, blonde curls spilling down her back.

"You're so beautiful." Klaus murmured against her skin and Caroline moaned in response.

She rolled her hips slowly, her eyes sliding shut at the pleasure it created. Klaus fisted one of his hands into her hair while the other stayed at her waist, guiding her movements.

The pace was slow and sweet, both enjoying the feel of each other and the intimacy of the moment. Klaus was thrusting into her with determination, his eyes never leaving hers. Caroline was gripping onto his shoulders, meeting his pace. Her lips fell to his left shoulder, leaving open mouthed kisses on his skin, her tongue darting out over his feather tattoo, twirling over the design.

Klaus groaned and thrust into her again, deeper this time. Caroline pulled her head up, her breathing harsh and laboured.

"Faster." She commanded in his ear before pulling back to kiss him.

Klaus increased the tempo, Caroline lifting herself up before sinking back down onto his length again. Their movements grew more frantic now, Caroline's hands slipping into the hair at the back of his neck as she rode him.

Their bodies were slick with sweat as Klaus' tongue licked a path up her neck, tasting her. Caroline rolled her hips against his as she panted into his neck.

"I'm so close, Nik." She whimpered and Klaus could feel her clenching around his cock.

Klaus brought his forehead to rest against hers causing Caroline to open her eyes, their breaths mingled together.

"Cum for me, sweetheart." He ordered as one hand snaked down in between them to rub circles against her clit. Caroline moaned again, slamming back onto him swiftly. Klaus bucked his hips against hers, sending her toppling around the edge.

"God, Klaus!" She exclaimed as her walls tightened around him, her whole body shuddering in his arms as she came undone.

He followed her after a couple more thrusts, pleasure coursing through him as he filled her, "Caroline!" he growled as his hand fell from his hair, sliding down her back.

They stayed like that for a while, Klaus stroking her back gently while Caroline doodled on his skin with her fingers. Klaus kissed her forehead softly as their breathing returned to normal.

"Do you think the car has cooled down yet?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"After what we just did? Love, I think the car is having a meltdown." He smirked.

Caroline swatted him playfully, "We need to get to the rehearsal dinner before it finishes, Nik." She reminded him.

Klaus sighed in defeat, "As you wish, my love. I was merely thinking what a shame it was that we neglected that back seat."

Before Klaus could say another word Caroline had claimed his lips again, scrambling over him to get to the back seat. He chuckled softly before following her, more than happy to spend a few more hours in the middle of nowhere with her.

/

So what do you think? Anyone liking the idea of a one-shot about that camping trip they went on? I can't decide whether to write it or not!

Please review! It really puts a smile on my face and I hope my writing does the same for you!

Thank you!

Any other requests – drop me a pm or review! Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Set in the future without any Originals plot or baby crap! This one for fun to write because I got a chance to practice writing about Klaus' tortured side, even the bad hybrid had his own demons after all! Thanks for all the review, you made my day!

**Summary: **'Caroline is the only person that Klaus will let see his vulnerable side.'

**Rating: **K+/T

/

Caroline was awoken by Klaus rapidly moving on the bed next to her, his arms no longer around her like they were when the couple had fallen asleep. Instead he was curled up on his side, his face unreadable as he slept.

He turned sharply onto his back, muttering under his breath as he threw an arm out to the side. Caroline knew he was having a nightmare, ever since she came to New Orleans to be with him and she became Klaus' Queen he had been suffering from them. Klaus never spoke about them and whenever Caroline asked he got angry and defensive. She didn't blame him for it though, their relationship was a learning curve for both of them and they were still coming to term with everything. Caroline was still amazed by the intensity at which Klaus loved her while Klaus was still coming to terms with the fact Caroline reciprocated his feelings.

Klaus didn't get nightmares often, but this one seemed far worse than the others. Sweat was covering his body, the sheet tangled around his legs as he tossed and turned on the bed.

Caroline had confided in Elijah about her worries. The eldest original gave her a sad smile, closing the book in his hands before gesturing for her to sit down next to him. He told her that when someone had survived the amount of torment Klaus had, the demons never truly leave.

Caroline allowed herself to feel slightly better when he told her that Klaus' demons had been virtually non-existent since she came to him. The problem was, however, now he had Caroline there was more for him to lose.

Caroline moved on the bed gently, reaching out to run a hand through his soft hair. She hated seeing him like this; in pain. Caroline knew Klaus hated her seeing him like it more. She moved her hand down his face, softly running her fingers along his cheekbones to his temples.

She gasped as her eyes slid shut, the darkness behind her eyes changing into another scene.

_She was in the woods at the edge of a small clearing, trees surrounding her on all sides. Caroline let out a small gasp as she realised she was in Klaus' mind, in his dream. She knew she shouldn't be here, it was private and something Klaus clearly didn't want anyone to know about it but she couldn't leave. _

_That's when she heard it. A sickening crack and a grunt. She spun round quickly taking in the scene before her. Klaus was on the floor, one hand on his side while the other kept him balanced. A larger man was looming over him, hate and anger evident in his eyes. _

_Mikael._

_He raised his fist to strike Klaus again, his words dripping with distain._

"_You're a stupid foolish boy! You killed your own brother, your blood!" He sneered as he kicked Klaus swiftly in the stomach, "No one will ever love you! You are nothing!"_

"_Father…" Klaus started and Caroline's heart broke at the sound of his voice. Never before had she heard him sound so afraid. _

_Mikael lifted his fisted again but Caroline refused to let Klaus go through this. She ran. Her legs pumping as fast as she could to reach the man she loved._

"_Stop!" she cried out as she came to Klaus' side, dropping to her knees next to him, taking his face in her hands, shielding his body with her own._

"_Caroline?" he asked confused, one of his hands gripping hers. _

Her eyes opened again and Caroline gasped as she looked round the room. She was back in the compound, in their bedroom. She looked over at Klaus, he was sitting up in bed breathing heavily. He wasn't looking at her.

"Klaus… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Caroline started but Klaus cut her off.

"How dare you invade my privacy?" his voice was quiet and angry.

"It was an accident, I was trying to calm you down!" Caroline insisted.

"You had no right!"

"I love you; that gives me the right. I couldn't bear the thought of you in pain. I won't apologize for that!" she said angrily. Caroline let out a breath before speaking softly, "You're not alone, Klaus. You don't have to deal with this by yourself. You're always there for me when I need you. Let me be there for you."

Klaus moved the sheets away from him, shifting so he was at the edge of the bed with his legs over the side, his back hunched over facing Caroline. She watched as the muscles of his back tensed, his shoulders rippling.

Slowly she crawled over to him, placing her arms around him cautiously, not wanting to make him worse but needing to comfort him.

"Klaus?" She said softly but he remained a statue to her touch. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade, "Please Nik, don't shut me out."

That's when she felt him relax into her touch as Klaus exhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry, love." He said softly as he turned slightly to see her face, one of his hands resting on one of hers, "I hate being weak, Caroline, yet it seems no matter what I do I will never be free of that feeling with my father."

Caroline kissed his shoulder again, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, "You're not weak, Klaus. What your father did to you was unforgivable. None of that was your fault."

Klaus laughed darkly at that, "I didn't fight him. I let him punish me as he saw fit."

"Because you were protecting your family. You were protecting your siblings from going through that, Nik." Caroline insisted.

Klaus didn't respond to her. Instead he leaned his head back against hers, taking comfort from her arms around him.

"Even now after a thousand years, he is still in my head. Tormenting me." Klaus said bitterly.

"Don't let him." Caroline replied, "Think about all the good things in your life. You have your family, you have New Orleans."

"I have you." A ghost of a smile played on his lips.

Caroline kissed his cheek, "Always and forever."

Klaus turned around properly then, a gentle kiss pushed against her lips before he moved to lie back on the bed. He extended his arm to her and Caroline immediately curled against him with her head on his chest. Klaus held her tightly, his nose buried in her hair. She wrapped herself so completely around him, Caroline couldn't tell where she finished and he began.

"You know what Mikael said isn't true." Caroline said quietly although she knew Klaus heard her, "I love you, Nik. More every day."

Klaus' fingers played with her hair, "I love you too, Caroline." She heard the smile in his voice this time and felt the relief course through her chest.

"Henrik wasn't your fault either." She continued and she felt Klaus still his movements. This was always a difficult topic, one Klaus had only mentioned to her twice before.

"I was the one who took him to see the wolves…"

Caroline cut him off, "You were human, Klaus. You didn't know what would happen."

Klaus squeezed her closer to him, losing himself in her presence, "You always manage to save me, Caroline. Even from myself."

"Trust me it's not easy, you're very stubborn." She smiled, it grew as she felt a chuckle rumble in his chest.

"It isn't easy for me to trust people, love. To open up to them. But if I was to bear my soul to anyone, it would be you." Klaus said softly.

Caroline kissed his chest, "You're trying, Klaus and that's all I ask. I know it isn't easy for you but I am always going to be here."

Klaus moved to kiss her softly, trying to convey everything he wanted to say into the kiss. Caroline understood, her hands caressing his face with care.

"Tell me about Henrik." She asked as they pulled apart.

Klaus was silent for a moment and Caroline almost thought she had over stepped but then his voice filled their bedroom.

"He was adventurous and kind, followed my brother's and I around all the time. He said he wanted to be tall like Finn, noble like Elijah, strong like me and cunning like Kol." Klaus chuckled, "There was this one time he was convinced he could climb this huge tree on the outskirts of our village. Elijah and I said no at first but that didn't stop him. He climbed the tree just fine, getting down proved more challenging."

Caroline smiled softly, "What happened?"

"Elijah and I found him still up there as we came back from practising our swordplay. I climbed up the tree to get him while Elijah stayed on the ground to make sure we didn't fall." Klaus said, an amused tone to his voice, "That was the last time Henrik climbed a tree of any size. He much preferred activities on the ground after that, Kol teased him for days."

"I wish I could have met him." Caroline replied.

"He would have loved you."

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms as Klaus told her stories of his childhood and his adventures with his siblings.

The next morning as she looked over at Klaus, still asleep, it amazed her just how much her love for him grew every time he opened up to her, no matter how big or small the subject. The fact he was trusting her meant everything to Caroline.

/

So what do you think? I really wanted to explore Klaus having a vulnerable side because let's face it after everything he went through as a human, there has to be times when he lets it show. Did I give you a toothache with all that sweetness? Haha!

Please review! Let me know if you liked it! Thank you!

I need more requests if you have some! Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Hey guys! New chapter! Thanks for the reviews and love for the last one – I hope you like this one! Thanks to Differently101 for the idea!

**Summary: **'Klaus is a detective who has been working non-stop lately, neglecting his girlfriend. He decides to take the night off and surprise her.'

**Rating: **T

/

Caroline sighed as she read the latest text from Klaus saying he needed to cancel their plans for tonight because of a big break in his latest case. Rescheduling their plans wasn't a new occurrence as of late, Klaus was a detective and that meant his work schedule was crazy and unpredictable. Lately though things had been especially hectic. He had been put in charge of a new unit that had been brought together to bring down the Silas Organisation, a group of religious occult followers who were committing ritual murders around the city.

Caroline knew how important Klaus' job was and she loved how passionate he was about his work but that didn't mean she wasn't a little disheartened by the fact she rarely saw her boyfriend over the past couple of weeks. The investigation had him working around the clock to try and catch the people responsible and even though they shared an apartment Caroline was lucky if she managed to have a single conversation with Klaus a day. Sometimes that conversation was only a quick phone call to say he was staying at the office. If Caroline was being honest, she saw more of Klaus on the news being interviewed about the progression of the case than she did in person.

It wasn't the cancelled plans or the busy work schedule that was the problem though. Caroline just really missed Klaus. She missed not falling asleep with his arms around her, not waking up to his hands on her back, his blue eyes searching hers with a smile. Caroline missed talking to him, spending time with him no matter how small. This case had set him on edge and that meant living with him was more of a challenge that it already was. He was more overprotective of her while he was working a big case and that resulted in more fights.

Caroline missed his touch most of all though. The way he would kiss her softly, taking his time exploring her mouth like he could spend forever doing it. The way he would look at her with such love and adoration in his eyes as his hands roamed her skin, her body writhing beneath his. The sound of her name spilling from his lips as they both came, their hands knotted together. The feel of his lips against her skin, his stubble scratching against her thighs as he pleasured her.

"Hello? Earth to Caroline!" Her best friend and business partner called, bringing Caroline back to the present.

"Sorry Bonnie, what did you say?" Caroline replied sheepishly, slipping her phone into her pocket.

Bonnie sighed, "I said we need to make sure that birthday cake is finished by 4 when the Wilson's are picking it up."

Caroline nodded, Bonnie had taken on extra clients as they were expanding their bakery to now include personalised cakes for special occasions, "That's fine we just need to decorate it. April will be in soon as I will get her to put the finishing touches to it."

"Are you okay, Care? You seem off today." Bonnie asked, worry flashing across her face.

"Yeah, it's just Klaus has been working non-stop lately and I guess I just miss him, you know?"

"You mean you're having withdrawal symptoms from the Hot Brit?" Bonnie teased and Caroline's cheeks flushed red.

It was really thanks to Bonnie that Klaus and Caroline even met. A few years ago her apartment was broken into and Bonnie had called Caroline because she didn't want to be alone. Klaus was the investigating officer on the theft and he and Caroline immediately hit it off. When the case had been solved and the robber was caught Klaus asked Caroline out on a date and they had been together ever since.

"I mean I love how dedicated my boyfriend is to his job but I would love to have a simple breakfast or dinner with him without something getting in the way." Caroline sighed and Bonnie nodded sympathetically.

"It's a good thing we work in a bakery. You are surrounded by comfort food." Bonnie smiled as she looped an arm through Caroline's, "Let's test out those brownies!"

/

It was dark by the time Caroline got back to their apartment. She decided to stay late and finish some paperwork at the bakery before going home to an empty apartment. She was surprised to find the lights on as she opened the door, she didn't even remember turning them on. Maybe Nik dropped by earlier and forgot to switch them off?

"Klaus?" Caroline called out as she shut the door, her hand going to her phone.

She was about to call him when she saw her boyfriend walking down the stairs with a smirk, "Your home late." He commented as he drew her in for a hug. Caroline was immediately overwhelmed by his scent and pressed herself closer to him.

"Isn't that meant to be my line?" she teased gently as they pulled apart, "I thought you were at work? Did you solve the case?"

"No we didn't, well not yet anyway but the investigation will still be there tomorrow." Klaus replied, "The big breakthrough I text you wasn't about the murders. It was about you."

Caroline frowned slightly, "Me?"

"I have neglected my beautiful, smart, strong, sexy girlfriend for far too long and that is nothing short of a crime," Klaus smiled at her, his arms around her waist, "I asked Ric for the night off and it's all about you."

"Klaus you don't need to do that!" Caroline chastised, "Your job is really important, Nik. I don't mind having to reschedule our dates."

Klaus kissed her softly, "I do. So let me focus on you tonight, love."

Caroline smiled at his words and nodded softly, "Okay."

"I ran a bath for you so you go and relax and I will sort out dinner." Klaus ordered gently and Caroline moved out of his arms before she jumped his bones.

"Klaus?" she called as she was on the bottom step, "I missed you."

Klaus gave her his trademark smile, "I missed you too, sweetheart."

As she entered the bathroom Caroline realised Klaus had gone all out this evening. The bath was full just the way she liked it with bubbles covering the water. Scented candles were lit and flickered on the side of the tub along with a glass of champagne. Caroline couldn't help the smile that formed as she stripped down, noticing Klaus had already brought in her comfy clothes to wear which consisted of her underwear and one of his old t-shirts that had 'Mikaelson' written on the back of it.

Caroline sunk into the warm water, a small moan escaping her throat at the temperature. She reclined back against the tub as she let the water sooth her aching muscles. She didn't realise how long she had been in the tub until she noticed the water had cooled and the candles had a pool of wax around the flame.

She padded down the stairs in nothing but her underwear and the t-shirt that Klaus had laid out for her, it was her favourite and he knew it. The navy coloured top fell down to her mid-thigh but Caroline liked it because it was Klaus' and it smelled just like him.

There were more candles in the living room now, covering every surface Caroline could see. Music was playing quietly in the background and Caroline smiled at the sight of the picnic blanket spread out on the floor in the middle of the sitting room. The coffee table that normally occupied the space was pushed to the side with a bottle of champagne on it and two glasses.

She was just about to walk to the kitchen to find Klaus when she saw him appear with a tray in his arms.

"Dinner is served, love." He smiled as he led her over to the blanket, both getting comfy as they sat down.

"You didn't need to do all this." Caroline but her lip as she noticed the strawberries, pasta, bread and other snacks on the tray.

"I wanted to." He handed her a plate full of all her favourite foods before filling up his own, "I have been working non-stop lately and not seeing you as much I as I normally do was torture for me, Caroline. It reminded me how much I need you in my life."

Caroline raised a hand to his cheek, her thumb stroking his cheekbone, "I love you, Klaus."

Klaus leaned against her hand, "You have no idea how much I love you, Caroline."

They kissed softly and passionately and Caroline almost forgot how good his lips tasted. They pulled back slowly, neither of them wanting to part for the other.

They talked and ate and laughed together like they always did and Caroline couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of love for the man sat opposite her. Her feet were propped up in his lap, his fingers massaging them softly.

"You know I could get use to this." Caroline smiled.

Klaus looked over at her, "That's the plan." He smirked.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

"I think you have that backwards sweetheart." Klaus teased as he moved his attentions to the other foot.

"I'm serious, Klaus. I am so glad you came into my life."

Klaus moved to kiss her, Caroline's feet slipping from his lap, "Careful, love. I might make you regret it." He teased.

"I don't think that's possible." Caroline retorted but Klaus only smirked.

"I could marry you. You would be stuck with me forever."

Caroline froze, her eyes widening at his words.

"You're not…" she trailed off not sure how to continue.

"And if I was what would you say?" Klaus asked.

"I would say you better do it properly if you think about proposing to me, Mikaelson. Down on one knee and everything."

Klaus was silent for a moment, a smile on his face, "That wasn't a no."

Caroline smiled brightly, "It wasn't a yes either."

They kissed then, their lips moving in sync as Klaus' hands travelled across her smooth legs, fingers pushing her t-shirt up. Caroline's hands were in his shirt collar, pulling him down to her and keeping him there.

A small groan from Klaus was all it took for Caroline to become addicted to him, her whole body humming with a need that only he could satisfy. She pulled Klaus closer to her, allowing him to lie her down so he was hovering over her. Every inch of his body pressing against hers.

"Remind me again why we haven't done this lately?" Caroline said breathlessly as Klaus' lips moved down her neck.

"Because I'm an idiot." He muttered against her skin, devouring her like she was his last meal. Caroline wrapped her legs around his as his lips found the swell of her breasts.

She forgot how well he knew her. How fast he could turn her on.

Their lips met again and Caroline moaned into his mouth, his tongue exploring hers. Klaus' large hands ran over her hips, fingers brushing against her navel.

"We should probably take this upstairs." Caroline gasped as he bit her lip softly.

"Later." He growled, "Right now love, I don't think we are going to make it that far."

He kissed her again and Caroline knew he was right. She needed to have him, right now.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts/feelings?

Please review! You guys are amazing at reviewing! I really love reading them!

Thank you!

I'm always in need of more requests so if you have any let me know! Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Hey everyone! New chapter! This one is a little different than the others and I am kind of nervous about posting it so I would love to know what you think! Thanks for everything!

**Summary: **'The time when Liz Forbes learns there is no man better for her daughter than Klaus Mikaelson.'

**Rating: **K+

/

Liz Forbes had to deal with a whole hell of a lot as sheriff of Mystic Falls. Every unexplained murder and unsolvable missing person's case ended up on her desk and she handled each one professionally. It was fair to say Elizabeth Forbes was use to everything weirdly supernatural in Mystic Falls.

That being said, her daughter showing up from travelling the world with her hand intertwined with Klaus Mikaelson's and introducing him as her boyfriend was a little hard to swallow.

Dinner that night was nothing short of awkward. Caroline seemed oblivious to the tension around the table or the glares and hostile attitudes of her dinner companions. She happily served carrots and potatoes with a smile while telling Liz about all her adventures which ultimately led her to Klaus' doorstep.

Liz's first thought was Klaus had compelled her daughter but she knew Caroline drank vervain and had done so for years. Then there was the looks Klaus gave her when he thought no one was looking. Liz hated to use the word 'loving' but there was simply no other way to describe it.

That one look showed her that Niklaus Mikaelson was very much in love with her daughter.

Honestly, that thought alone caused her to panic more. She knew exactly what Klaus was capable of, had seen it first hand in the case of Carol Lockwood yet the man sitting across the table, making polite conversation with her was so far away from that man she couldn't help but wonder how it was possible they were the same person.

Liz wasn't an idiot. She could see that Caroline was happy, there was this light in her daughter that Liz hadn't seen in a long time. Not with Matt, not even with Tyler.

Happiness suited them together and it was clear that happiness was pivotal on each other.

That was why Liz Forbes let Klaus stay for dessert instead of demanding he leave. She might have been a cop but she didn't believe things were black and white. Just because someone is labelled a bad person doesn't mean they can't do good things.

Every good thing Klaus had done so far was because of Caroline. Liz didn't exactly know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

It was after dinner as Caroline was cleaning away the dishes that Liz cornered Klaus. The Original Hybrid couldn't be intimidated of course but that didn't mean Liz couldn't demand to know what his plan was.

One look at Caroline was enough to know her daughter had fallen for the Hybrid and Liz would make damn sure Caroline didn't get hurt like she did with Tyler.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" The statement came out softer than intended as she followed Klaus out to the porch.

He spun around to face her, leaning against the nearest wooden beam for support, "I am not doing anything with her."

"Listen Klaus, if this is some plan to gain more power than I am asking you to keep Caroline out of it. She has been through enough." Liz said sternly and she saw Klaus' face soften slightly.

"I know exactly what Caroline has been through, Sheriff." Klaus sighed, "And if I had my way she never would have had to go through that."

His answer wasn't the one she was expecting, "So your intentions with my daughter…"

"Are honourable, I assure you." Klaus said as he stood straighter, "I am not using Caroline for my own gain nor will I allow anything to upset her while she is with me."

"You love her." Liz concluded softly.

Klaus nodded, "More than I ever thought possible."

Liz sighed gently, "I don't want her hurt, Klaus. Tyler practically broke her and I can't watch her go through that again."

"She is stronger than you know. I will treat her as she deserves, you have my word." Klaus vowed and for some reason Liz believed every word.

"She's like a different person with you. Stronger, confident, like she has grown into the woman she wants to be."

A faint smile crossed Klaus' lips, "That had nothing to do with me. Your daughter is a remarkable woman, all I did was allow her to be the person she wanted to be."

They stayed silent for a moment, both reflecting on the girl in the kitchen and how far she had come. The next words out of Klaus' mouth were soft and sincere and gave Liz a small unexplained sense of hope.

"I'm going to marry her."

"I know." Liz smiled as Klaus looked at her in confusion, "A blind man could see how completely in love you are with my daughter. The fact you are here talking to me proves that."

"She means everything to me." Klaus confirmed.

"She feels the same about you, you know. Caroline is happier with you than I have ever seen her. I never thought I would say this, Klaus, but you are good for her."

Klaus' smile grew, "I promise I will spend the rest of eternity giving her everything she could ever want. Nothing and no one will hurt her, Sheriff, I won't allow it."

It was amazing how much trust Liz had for the mass murderer in front of her. If she was to trust anyone with her daughter Klaus would be at the top of that list. He could protect her and make her happy but most importantly he would put her first.

"I'm glad she met you, Klaus. I am just sorry about how many people had to die before you found each other." Liz confessed.

"There is no such thing as a good man, Sheriff. Some men are simply better than others."

"And Caroline is the key to you becoming a better man?"

Klaus sighed then, "She makes me want to be a better man but I cannot promise I will change my ways completely, especially not where her safety is concerned. If I have to kill for her I will do it."

Liz nodded but didn't say anything in response to that statement.

"You know Tyler won't accept this, right? Ever since Caroline left to travel he has been planning to win her back." Liz warned him and Klaus' face hardened at the mention of his Hybrid's name.

"Are you worried about me or him?"

"Neither," she replied, "I don't want this to turn into a war and I definitely don't want any causalities."

"I have already spared Tyler's life more times than I should have. If he comes looking for a fight that is what he will get but I did promise Caroline I wouldn't seek him out for revenge."

Liz sighed, looking over at the darkening sky, "I will talk to Tyler but only because of Caroline. This isn't a favour to you."

Klaus laughed softly, "And here I thought we were becoming friends."

"You make my daughter happy, that doesn't mean I can forgive everything you have done. Caroline was always a lot more understanding than I am." Liz replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

A loud smash from inside followed by a muffled curse from Caroline caused the pair to look back at the house.

"Do you think she heard the whole thing?" Liz asked.

Klaus' smile returned, "Of course. Caroline can't stand not knowing something."

Liz couldn't help but smile at how well Klaus knew her daughter.

"I should probably go and see if she needs any help. Thank you for your hospitality, Sheriff Forbes." Klaus said before making his way towards the door.

"Klaus?" The Hybrid in question spun around to face her again, "Thank you for looking after my daughter."

Klaus nodded once before disappearing inside to check on Caroline. Liz stayed on the porch giving their couple their privacy.

She knew one thing for sure after tonight, there was no man better for her daughter than Klaus Mikaelson.

God help anyone who tried to harm Caroline now. Liz knew it wouldn't end well.

/

So what do you think? Insight into her mom's thoughts as requested. Liz is a difficult person to write! Haha! I am kind of on edge about this one so I would appreciate and love to know what you thought about it! Thank you!

Please review! They make my day and keep me writing!

Thank you!

Remember you can leave requests via pms or reviews and I will try to do them justice! Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Hey, thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so thrilled you liked the page chapter and you all blow my mind with all the support and love you give me for this story! Thank you!

**Summary: **'Caroline didn't know what to expect on the day of her big interview. It definitely wasn't a very handsome lawyer spilling tea on her though.'

**Rating: **K+

/

Caroline cursed as she looked up from her laptop and noticed the time on the clock hanging from the wall. She quickly closed down her laptop and stuffed in into her messenger bag. Caroline went to the mirror and checked her hair and make-up before grabbing her shoes.

Today was a big day for her and everything had to be perfect.

She was out of the door in record timing, placing her bag into the passenger seat of her car before driving away. She took deep breaths as she drove, trying to calm herself down.

In a few short hours she would be sat in front of one of the best publishers in the country, Stefan Salvatore of Salvatore Publishing and Caroline needed to interview to go well. This was the first time in years that she had felt confident enough to let anyone else read her manuscript let alone talk about publishing it. Therefore, it was vital she made a good impression.

It was all thanks to Elena that she was even doing this. Caroline wrote for herself, never with the intention of other people reading her work but Elena had insisted Caroline was good after breaking into her room and reading through her rough copies. Elena worked as a PA at Salvatore Publishing and had managed to persuade Stefan to give Caroline a chance.

She pulled into the car park of her favourite coffee house, needing something to calm her nerves. Tea had never failed her before. Caroline Forbes didn't normally get nervous, she was head cheerleader and on several decorating committees back in high school but this was different. This interview had the potential to kick start her career or crush one of her long time dreams.

The meeting was not in her control though and Caroline hated not being in control.

She walked up to the counter at the coffee house, smiling at the barista behind the counter. Caroline ordered a decaf tea knowing the last thing she needed right now was more caffeine.

She grabbed the tea from the barista with another friendly smile before spinning round sharply. She crashed into something solid, the tea in her hands spilling all over her cream dress. Caroline though she was about to fall, she felt herself stumbling, when a pair of strong arms wrapped round her waist to steady her.

"Are you alright?" A British voice asked as she stared up at the man in question. He was gorgeous with dark blond curls close to his head and piercing blue eyes. Under any normal circumstances Caroline might have blushed at their position; they were inches away from each other, her hands on his arms for balance. Today though, was not normal circumstances.

"Seriously?" she fumed as she pulled away from the handsome stranger, looking down at her dress and the tea stain seeping through it making her skin hot and uncomfortable, "This cannot be happening to me today."

The man looked at her confused, his eyes boring into hers, "I'm really sorry, love. You should be more careful in future." He said as he handed over a couple of napkins from the counter.

Caroline took them with a glare as she dapped the tea stain with no avail, "This was completely your fault. Who stands that close to someone anyway?" She demanded, furiously swiping her ruined dress.

"Actually I think you will find you crashed into me." He smirked and Caroline felt so angry she wanted to punch the guy.

"God I should sue you for this! I have an interview this afternoon."

"Well love, I am a lawyer. I would be happy to discuss your claim over a cup of coffee. On me, of course." He flashed her his dimples and Caroline couldn't actually believe one man could look that good.

"Are you flirting with me? If so you need new lines." She retorted as she gave up trying to save her dress. She would have to stop by her office and see if Bonnie had anything she could borrow.

"I'll remember that for next time…" he trailed off.

"Caroline." She finished for him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline. I'm Klaus." He greeted and offered her his hand to shake.

Caroline refused it, "So tell me, Klaus. Do you spill tea on all the girls or just the ones who have the biggest interview of their lives in a few hours?"

Klaus laughed then, "You're the first, sweetheart. Please allow me to buy you another tea? I owe you that much at least."

Caroline sighed in defeat, "One tea then I really need to get going. Thanks to you I have to find a new dress before my meeting." She gave him a small smile and Klaus returned it.

He ordered her another tea while he got himself a coffee, handing Caroline's drink over to her carefully.

"Thank you." Caroline said as she cradled the cup in both hands, her eyes peering up at his.

Klaus smiled, "Anytime, love. I'm sorry about your dress, you looked ravishing."

"Are you flirting with me again?"

Klaus smirked, "Guilty."

Caroline tried to glare at him but she couldn't help the smile she gave him in return, "I need to get going."

Klaus nodded, "I'll walk you to your car."

They walked out of the coffee house together slowly, neither one really wanting to leave the company of the other. Klaus walked her over to her car, opening the driver side door for her with a smile.

"I will happily pay for the dry cleaning." Klaus said nodding towards her dress. Caroline looked down at it with a sigh, it was one of her favourites but after talking to Klaus she didn't feel as angry about it now.

She shook her head at him, "That isn't necessary. I teach a few classes at the college round the corner so I will find something there to change into."

"Maybe we will see each other again sometime?"

"Just try not to spill my tea over me next time." She smiled as she bit her lip, "It was lovely talking to you, Klaus."

He kissed her hand softly, "Likewise, Caroline."

She watched him as she started her car and drove out of the parking lot, a smile plastered on her face.

Maybe today would be a good day after all.

Caroline went straight to Bonnie's classroom when she got to the college. Bonnie taught classes on mythical studies while Caroline taught creative writing classes. They met on the first day of a new term and become friends instantly.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie asked as she saw Caroline. Her eyes looking at the stain that covered a large part of Caroline's dress.

"A guy spilled tea all over me. I need to borrow something from you. I have my interview in less than two hours and I cannot turn up like this." She explained gesturing to the stain, a frantic look in her eyes.

Bonnie nodded, "I don't know if I have anything suitable." She sighed walking over to her closet where she always kept a change of clothes for emergencies.

Caroline followed her friend, her eyes glancing over at the bright green dress that was a little revealing and a grey one that was a little warm for the weather outside.

"I will have to make this work," she sighed taking the grey one, "Anything is better than this one."

Bonnie smiled at her and let Caroline change. When she came out of the closet Bonnie bit her lip, a frown on her face.

"What do you think?"

"Grey is not your colour." She said honestly.

Caroline groaned, "I don't have another option." She said as she smoothed out the material.

Both snapped their heads up to the door as one of the college PAs walked into the room, a large white box in her hands.

"Excuse me, Caroline. This was just delivered for you." Anna said handing her the box. Caroline studied it carefully and found the tag on the bow did indeed have her name on it.

"Who sent it?" she asked.

Anna shrugged, "Some guy dropped it off a minute ago. Told me it was important you got it."

Caroline set the box down on the nearest desk, opening it carefully. There was a card on the top of blue tissue paper. She grabbed the card and flipped it over, reading the message.

_Caroline,_

_I hope you find this suitable for your interview. I think you will look ravishing in it. Join me for dinner tonight?_

_Fondly, Klaus. _

Caroline smiled at his question and his number which was written underneath the message. She pulled back the blue paper to reveal a stunning navy blue dress, it was smart and elegant with short sleeves and buttons down the front. It was perfect.

"Wow that is some dress. Who is Klaus?" Bonnie asked reading the message over her shoulder.

"The guy who spilled tea on me."

"Is he hot?"

"Extremely." Caroline confirmed with a smile.

"Are you going to dinner with him?"

Caroline thought for a moment, "I will think about it. First I have to get ready and have my interview."

She got to Salvatore publishing with time to fair and she thanked her lucky stars for planning ahead. The dress Klaus gave her fit perfectly and she made a mental note to ask him how he knew her size if she joined him for dinner.

He was hot, ridiculously so and he sent her a new dress which she found sweet but she barely knew the guy. They talked for all of ten minutes. The problem was Caroline wanted to get to know him.

Her interview passed in a blur, Stefan was a nice guy who really liked her book. They spend most of the interview talking about the concept and her thought process behind it. Stefan explained the marketing process and profit margins and questioned Caroline on her thoughts about writing a sequel. Overall the meeting had been successful and Stefan promised he would be in touch to start the next step in publishing her novel.

Caroline was smiling as she left the building, today felt like a good day. She reached for her phone and Klaus' card to text him.

_Dinner at 8?_

He replied instantly.

_I'll pick you up at 7:30_

Caroline smiled again, today was a really good day.

/

So what do you think? Hope you liked it! (There is a second part to this one in the works!)

Please review! I love hearing your thoughts and favourite lines! Thank you!

Leave your prompts in a review or a pm and I will get round to them!

Thank you!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Wow thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing and it's such a joy to post a new chapter for you! Hope you like this one!

**Summary: **'The first time Klaus tells Caroline he loves her they're fighting.'

**Rating: **M

/

Caroline walked into the Mikaelson mansion, her heels clicking against the tiled floor of the foyer as she placed her bag and keys on the table. Klaus had given her a key a few weeks ago saying she should treat it as her home, he didn't want her to knock. Caroline never told him how much that simple gesture meant to her but she guessed he knew.

They had been together for months now, not that her friends were very happy with Caroline's choice. Stefan and Bonnie came round to the idea, seeing for themselves how happy he made her. Elena and Damon weren't exactly supportive but Caroline didn't expect them to be. After all if it wasn't about them or their rocky relationship they just didn't really care all that much. Klaus' siblings were more open to the idea, even Rebekah which shocked everyone. Still, they had been with Klaus the longest and therefore knew just how powerful the effect Caroline had on Klaus was.

Things we good. Things were really good. After months together Caroline still couldn't resist his touch. Klaus challenged her, excited her and loved her like no one else could and Caroline felt so overwhelmed by her feelings it scared her sometimes; not just by how much he loved her but by how much she had grown to love him in return.

Klaus had never actually said those three words though. Caroline didn't want to rush him, she understood this was new to him, caring for someone; loving someone. She knew he loved her, he showed her a thousand times over. Caroline could wait until he was ready to actually say it.

"Klaus?" She called out across the empty house, a frown appearing on her face. The mansion had never been this quiet. Normally someone was shouting while Elijah tried to keep the peace or Rebekah was throwing a tantrum about having nothing to wear when Caroline knew for a fact her wardrobe was bigger than Caroline's own bedroom.

She listened closer, her vampire hearing coming in handy as she heard the rustling of paper from the second floor. She smiled softly as she walked up the stairs, flowing the source of the noise.

She found Klaus in his art studio with his back to her, his hand extended as he added paint to the paper in front of him. Caroline watched as the muscles of his back jumped under his black Henley as he moved, his shoulders flexing with every brush stroke.

"It's rude to stare, love." His voice was light and playful as he placed the brush down, grabbing a rag from the side of him to wipe his hands.

"I did shout." She reminded him as Klaus turned to face her, a dimpled smile on his face.

He uncrossed his arms and walked towards her, closing the distance between them, "I heard you." He confirmed, "How was lunch at the Salvatore's?"

Caroline sighed, lunch was eventful. It was actually the reason she was here, Stefan wanted the cure for Elena and had asked for Caroline's help.

"Lunch was fine." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms round Klaus' neck, "I missed you."

That brought a smile to Klaus' face, his arms went to her waist as he placed a kiss to her forehead, "I did tell you not to go."

"I can't stay locked up in your bedroom forever, Klaus."

"We both know you would enjoy it, sweetheart." He smirked at her and Caroline felt herself shiver at the thought.

"I need to tell you something and you have to promise me you won't get mad." Caroline sighed knowing this conversation wasn't going to go well. Klaus was overprotective at the best of times but knowing Caroline was planning to put herself in danger to help Elena, well, she couldn't see him being thrilled with that idea.

Klaus' face lost the smirk, he tried to pull back but Caroline held him firm, hoping if he was close to her he would try to keep his thoughts on the matter to himself.

"Caroline, what's going on?" his voice was strong now, gone was the playful tone he normally used with her.

The baby vampire sighed before she spoke, "Stefan and Damon still want the cure for Elena. They have a plan to get it from Silas thanks to Bonnie's link with him but they need my help too."

Klaus didn't speak for a moment and Caroline knew he was trying to keep his anger in check.

"Please tell me you're not planning on risking your life for that doppelganger." His voice was strained but he was looking right at her.

"She is my best friend, Klaus. She has been through a lot, I need to help her."

Klaus pulled away from her then and Caroline let him go, "Because she has always been there for you?" he questioned, "She was always there when you needed her?"

Caroline sighed, "That is completely different. She has been my friend since we were kids, after everything she has lost I want to help her find herself again."

Klaus laughed then, "She doesn't want to be saved, Caroline. She doesn't want the cure and the only reason Stefan wants it for her is because he can't stand to see her with his brother."

"I'm not asking for your permission to help her, Klaus. But as my boyfriend I thought you would want to know!" Caroline shouted, she could feel his anger rolling off him and was determined not to back down.

"It's my job to protect you, Caroline and I won't let you risk your life for that doppelganger when she wouldn't even lift a finger to help you if your situations were reversed!" Klaus exploded at her but that didn't stop Caroline from giving as good as she got.

"It's my choice, Klaus! I am going to help Elena whether you like it or not!"

"You are not getting yourself killed for Elena bloody Gilbert!" he fumed, "I am not negotiating with you about this, Caroline."

Caroline stood up straighter, "There is nothing to negotiate, I am going to help my friend get her humanity back and you aren't going to do a damn thing to stop me!"

"Can't you see I am trying to protect you?! You might be okay with letting the Salvatore's use you to get what they want for their precious Elena but you are my number one priority. I refuse to let the woman I love put herself in danger like that!" he ranted.

Caroline stopped, her chest heaving from all the shouting, her eyes wide at his words. Klaus looked shocked that they slipped out during their argument but he kept his eyes locked on hers, "I am trying to protect you because I love you, Caroline." His voice was softer now, "I am so bloody in love with you I cannot bear to lose you. So I am asking you to think about what you are willing to sacrifice for the doppelganger."

"You love me?" she stumbled over the words, the previous argument forgotten about.

Klaus gave her a small smile, "You really couldn't tell? After everything I have done for you, how I tried to get along with your friends and be a good…boyfriend?" he paused over the last word and Caroline smiled. Klaus hated that term, saying it was far too childish for the nature of their relationship.

Caroline gave him a watery smile, "I love you too, Klaus."

The sound of those five words leaving her mouth felt amazing and just saying them out loud for the first time made Caroline's heart soar.

Before she could say anything else Klaus had flashed over to her, his lips claiming hers passionately. Caroline didn't even have to think before threading her fingers through his hair, tilting her head to the side to allow Klaus' tongue access to her mouth.

Caroline let out a moan as Klaus' fingers moved under the hem of her shirt, his hand gliding over her skin. He pressed her closer to him as their tongues fought against each other.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, Caroline felt her back touch the wall, Klaus pressing her deeper into it as he tore his lips from hers. He trailed his mouth down her neck, sucking and licking the skin there as he felt Caroline shudder in his arms. Her eyes fluttered shut, heat pooling through her panties.

She tore Klaus' Henley off with ease, the ruined material landing at their feet as Caroline's hands wondered along his back, his warm skin feeling like heaven against her fingers. Klaus was just as rough with her shirt, tearing it from her body as if it was made of paper. His lips moving across her shoulder as one of his hands slid the strap of her bra down her arm.

Caroline could feel his need for her pressing against her jeans and she couldn't resist rolling her hips, pressing against it. Klaus groaned into her skin, holding her hips there with her hands. Caroline bucked her hips again, a smile curving her lips as she heard another groan from Klaus.

He lifted her up easily, her legs around his waist as he pressed her back against the wall.

"Please tell me I can rip this one." He said gruffly as his hand moved over her lace bra, knowing Caroline hated it when he destroyed her bras.

Caroline nodded breathlessly, "Just get it off me."

Klaus smirked and tore the material from her chest, throwing it over his shoulder before his mouth descending upon a nipple. Caroline moaned as her lips found his ear, her teeth grazing it gently. She rolled her hips again, grinding against him as Klaus paid attention to her chest, his hips moving off their own accord to grind with hers. Caroline was so turned on in that moment she was sure she would orgasm from that alone.

"Bed." She panted into his ear and Klaus nodded mutely, using his vampire speed to get them to his room as he laid her down on his bed against the sheets. Klaus stood up to remove his shoes, socks, pants and boxers before crawling over her. Caroline kicked her heels off, hearing them thud against the floor.

"I love you, Caroline." His voice was rough with desire and need but only love was reflected in his eyes. Caroline felt her heart speed up.

"I love you, Klaus."

He kissed a path down her chest, leaving hot burning kisses over her ribs and across her stomach before he undid the button on her jeans, "Let me show you how much, sweetheart."

Caroline could only nod as he slid the jeans from her legs, her soaked panties joining them soon after. Klaus parted her legs, kissing his way up her skin, his stubble grazing over her thighs as he settled himself in between them. Caroline shuddered in excitement as she felt his warm breath against her aching centre. His nose brushing against her curls.

"Klaus…" the word tumbled from her lips like a prayer as she felt his wet tongue sweep across her folds. Caroline gasped, her fingers sliding into his hair as she threw her head to the side.

Klaus lavished her thoroughly, his tongue painting masterpieces as he pleasured her. He sucked hard at her clit, his teeth gracing her sensitive nub. Caroline was writhing underneath him, her hips bucking off the bed to meet his tongue.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She babbled as Klaus hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, giving him more access to her core. His tongue lapped up everything she gave him, delving inside her every so often just as his fingers or cock would do. He sucked against her until she quivering, her legs tightening around his head as she came. Klaus licked her clean, his fingers stroking her sides as she came down from her orgasm.

Klaus kissed her lips before crawling over her again, his hands entangled with hers which were on the mattress above her head. Caroline smiled up at him, raising her head up to kiss him. She could taste herself on his lips and tried to free her hands to run them through his hair but Klaus stopped her, his fingers firmly tangled with hers. Caroline broke the kiss, an eyebrow raised.

"I love you." He kept saying it over and over again like he never wanted her to forget it, one of his hands leaving hers to write those very words onto her skin. Caroline untangled her other hand, her fingers ghosting up his arm and shoulder to cup his face.

"I will never get tired of hearing that from you." She smiled and Klaus kissed her.

"Say it back." his voice was soft despite the demand and Caroline leaned up to his ear.

"I am in love with you, Niklaus Mikaelson." She whispered into his skin, feeling Klaus smile into her shoulder.

It was then he pushed into her, Caroline squeaking at the intrusion as her hands went to his biceps to steady herself. Her legs widened around him, one hitched high on his hip as Klaus began thrusting slowly.

Their eyes were locked together, lazy kisses exchanged between their love making. Their bodies were close, every thrust causing them to brush against each other. Klaus increased his thrusts, pumping into her as his breath hit her cheek. He knew every sweet spot she had, every angle to take her in, every motion that would get her moaning, and every move that would make her cum.

Caroline didn't even need to tell him what to do, Klaus knew exactly what she needed as he thrust into her. Caroline's hips bucking up to meet his as they reached their climax together.

They came together, their fingers tangled to the side of them, their lips clumsily moving against one another. Each other's names and declarations of love spilled from their lips as Klaus pulled out of her. He settled beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist, his nose buried into her hair.

"Our previous conversation isn't over, love." Klaus reminded her and Caroline had to admit she completely forgot about the argument that led to their passionate activities.

Caroline snuggled closer to him sleepily, "You can convince me it's a bad idea tomorrow." She muttered and Klaus smiled, more than content to spend the rest of the day and night with Caroline in his arms; loving her until they were too exhausted to continue.

/

So what do you think? My Klaroline feels ran away with me here!

Please review! I can't thank you enough for them and how amazing they make my day!

Thank you!

Got a prompt? Leave it for me and I will see what I can do! Thank you!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Hey! This one shot was a request from jessnicole as she wanted a high school reunion fic! Also this fills another request by Guest that wanted a Klaroline human drabble! Enjoy!

**Summary: **'When Stefan forced Caroline to go to their high school reunion she never thought she would be grateful to him.'

**Rating: **K+/T

/

Caroline fixed the hemline of her deep red dress in the mirror, smoothing out the material at her waist. Her hair was straight and down, framing her face. She sighed as she collected her ticket from the dresser, placing it into her clutch so she didn't forget it.

Tonight was the night of her high school reunion and Caroline wasn't exactly looking forward to it. High school was a hard time for her, she was shy and awkward with thick black frame glasses, her nose always in a book. Caroline was the poster girl for small town life in Mystic Falls.

Damn, did she prove them wrong. She grew more confident after high school, ditching her glasses and wearing make-up. Now here she was aged 28, a gorgeous blonde with a successful business along with her best friend, Katherine.

And she was going back to school.

Honestly Caroline hoped to never see that place again. When the invitation was sent to her weeks ago she had decided to ignore it not wanting to ever set foot in the small town of Mystic Falls she had left behind years ago.

Then her best friend called wanting her to go with him because he didn't want to show up to the reunion alone and spend the whole night watching the love of his life there with his brother.

The things Caroline did for Stefan Salvatore.

There was a knock at the door of the hotel she was staying in as she slipped her feet into a pair of nude heels. She sighed gently as she walked to the door, opening it to reveal Stefan, still the same as ever wearing a dark suit. His hair looking like it had more product in it the Caroline's.

She smiled and enveloped him in a tight hug. Had it really been almost a year since they last saw each other? Caroline had her bar in Chicago which kept her pretty busy while Stefan was a paramedic with a very demanding work schedule.

"It's great to see you, Care." He smiled as they pulled apart.

Caroline smiled, "You too, Stefan."

"You look lovely," he complimented, "ready to go?"

"Nope." She replied popping the 'p'. Stefan laughed.

"Me either but if I have to go and watch Damon and Elena have eye sex over the punch bowl then you have to come and stop me gouging my eyes out with a spoon."

Caroline laughed, "Well with an offer like that how can a girl refuse?"

Stefan's chuckle joined hers as he extended his arm out to her, "If I may, Miss Forbes?"

Caroline smiled and grabbed her clutch, "The pleasure is all mine, Mr Salvatore." She laughed as she looped her arm through his.

It was going to be a long night.

They arrived at the gym of their high school where the reunion was taking place to see a lot of cars already parked out front. Caroline briefly wondered if it would be rude of her to leave after an hour or maybe climb out a bathroom window after fifteen minutes of forced conversation with people she barely remembered.

Stefan pulled her out of her musings by opening her door for her, leading Caroline into the school. They collected their name badges and Caroline sighed as she pinned it onto the jacket in her hands rather than her dress. The gym was decorated with streamers and balloons and reminded her of every single crappy school dance she attended during her time there.

She stayed close to Stefan's side as they walked further into the room, clusters of people gathered around talking.

"Oh my god! Caroline Forbes!" The high pitched tone of Elena Gilbert called out to her as she was engulfed in a hug. Caroline glared at Stefan as she hugged Elena.

"It is great to see you, Elena." She said with a small smile.

Elena nodded, "I know, it's been far too long! I heard you moved to Chicago?"

"Yeah, I opened up my own business there." Caroline replied, "I hear you and Damon got together."

Elena spared a glance at Stefan before replying, "Yeah, it just kind of happened."

Caroline hated the fact Elena didn't even look guilty while Stefan looked like someone had tortured his pet bunny. She grabbed his arm gently, "Excuse us, Elena. Stefan and I were just about to get a drink."

Caroline didn't wait for her reply before dragging Stefan over to the drinks table, handing him a cup of red punch.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "But if it makes you feel any better you can do so much better. I mean she is still as self-centred as she was 10 years ago."

Stefan smiled softly, "I'll drink to that." He said, sipping from his cup.

Caroline placed her jacket down on the nearest chair, glancing around the room. She recognised a couple of faces. Why had she ever agreed to come here?

"I am going to say hello to Bonnie." Stefan said spotting the girl in question over by the stage.

"I will catch you up in a second." She smiled and saw Stefan hesitate. After a moment he left her alone and Caroline let out a sigh of relief.

She was just about to make her way to the exit and tell Stefan she had an emergency when she saw Tyler Lockwood in her view.

"You look hot, Care."

Caroline cringed internally, "You look old, Tyler." She commented drily. She didn't want to see him, let alone talk to him. She had dated Tyler for a bit during her final year. He liked her because she was insecure and vulnerable and would let him walk all over her. When Caroline found out he was screwing most of the cheerleading squad she promptly dumped him, making sure to throw in a pretty strong punch to the jaw.

"Don't be like that, Caroline. I know I was a dick but I changed. I grew up." Tyler said gently although it didn't reach his eyes.

"So did I." Was her curt reply.

"Just dance with me. One dance?" He tried and Caroline really just wanted to find Stefan but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"No thank you, I am fine just here." She said as sweetly as she could but her voice was dipping with distain. She refused to waste any more time on Tyler Lockwood, whether he had changed or not.

"Oh come on, Care. You know you want to." He tried again, stepping closer to her. Caroline was backed up against the drinks table and she was a little uneasy of the lack of space between them.

She was about to tell Tyler to back off when she saw a hand on his shoulder, a British voice cutting through the noise of the reunion, "I believe she said no, mate."

Caroline looked behind Tyler to see Klaus Mikaelson stepping into view. His hand forcing Tyler to take a few steps away from her.

"We are having a private conversation." Tyler said through his teeth not looking at Klaus.

"I think your conversation ended. Why don't you go and find someone else to annoy?" Klaus looked deadly but Caroline was thankful to him as she watched Tyler disappear into the crowd with a glare.

"Thank you." She smiled softly as Klaus stepped closer to her. He looked the even better now than he did in high school, sexy and alluring. Caroline felt herself blushing under his gaze. Klaus was the popular guy at school that every girl dreamed about but he never dated. Caroline was no exception, she wasted many English lessons daydreaming about him.

"Don't mention it, love." He smirked, "I always hated him."

Caroline laughed then, "At least you didn't date him."

"Well we all learn from our mistakes." Klaus chuckled, "It's good to see you, Caroline."

"You too, Klaus. I heard about your move to the city. Congratulations." She smiled up at him. Honestly, this was the most comfortable conversation she had had all night.

Klaus smirked, "Well Mystic Falls was just too small for my liking, yours to it seems."

"What can I say? I'm a city girl at heart."

Klaus laughed, "I would ask you to dance but I fear I would step on your toes." Caroline smiled gently, "But would you care to join me for a walk?"

He extended his arm to her and Caroline couldn't help the flip her stomach did as she nodded and threaded her arm through his.

Klaus led them out of the gym, the air cool and welcoming against her skin as they began walking, "So how are you enjoying the reunion so far?" Caroline asked as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Better now, "he gave her a flirtatious smile, "In all honestly I never wanted to come in the first place. Rebekah forced me."

Caroline laughed, "I'm here to stop Stefan killing Damon."

"How are you liking Chicago? I have to admit I haven't been to your bar yet but Rebekah tells me it's doing well." Klaus said softly as they wondered in the direction of the football field.

"Yeah, it's good. I'm just glad I got out of this town. It feels like I am suffocating." She laughed.

"I'm glad you came. I know we never talked much in school but I always wanted to get to know you better." Klaus admitted.

Caroline blushed, "There wasn't much to know. I was a quiet nobody in school."

Klaus shook his head, "You have no idea how wrong you are, love."

"I hear you're an artist now, that's impressive." Caroline said trying to change the subject. She was never comfortable talking about her high school days.

Klaus nodded, a small smile on his face, "Yeah, I showed the gallery owner a couple of my paintings after we graduated and he liked them. I brought the gallery last year after he retired."

"Who would have thought the bad boy of Mystic Falls was an artist at heart?" She teased gently.

"Who would have thought the girl good of Mystic Falls had a wild side?" he retorted.

They climbed up the steps of the football stands taking a seat on one of the lower benches that overlooked the pitch. Caroline shivered slightly as the cool air picked up.

"Are you cold?" Klaus said gently.

Caroline shrugged, "A little. I left my jacket inside."

Klaus stood up, shrugging out of his suit jacket before wrapping it around her shoulders. Caroline smiled as a thank you, pulling it tighter over herself.

"So I know why I didn't want to attend this thing but you didn't you?" Klaus said as he turned on the bench to face her.

Caroline sighed, "I hated high school. I was insecure, awkward and I put my trust in all the wrong people."

"That's not what I thought." Klaus disagreed, "I saw you every day and honestly you were the only girl to ever hold my interest."

Caroline snorted, "Yeah right."

"I mean it. You're strong, you're beautiful and full of light. You always have been to me, Caroline. Even if you couldn't see it yourself." His blue eyes were searching hers, honesty reflected in them.

Caroline shook her head, "Why me?"

"I fancied you." He saw the look she gave him and laughed, "I'm serious. No matter what I did I couldn't stop thinking about you which is crazy because we rarely spoke and when we did you were mostly yelling at me."

Caroline smiled at the memory, "You don't actually expect me to believe all of this." She asked sceptically.

"Why do you think I hated Tyler so much? He got you and he didn't know how lucky he was. I told myself if I saw you tonight I would tell you that." Klaus smiled at her.

Caroline shook her head, no words forming. Klaus sighed pulling out his phone, "Look, I couldn't get you out of my head. I drew you non-stop. It was a painting of you I showed to the owner of that art gallery."

He handed her his phone and Caroline was shocked to see a painting of herself on the screen. It was on the art gallery's website, Klaus' name at the bottom of it. The painting was beautiful, she was reading a book, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"It's incredible." She murmured.

Klaus took the phone back, "That's how I see you, Caroline. That's how I have always seen you."

"Klaus I…"

Suddenly he was inches away from her, his breath blowing across her face as one of his hand touched her cheek.

"I know it's crazy, Caroline but you have plagued my mind for the last 10 years." His voice was soft, his eyes never leaving hers, "And there has been something I wanted to do since I was 17."

Caroline knew she should move but she found she didn't want too, "What?" she asked although it came out more like a whisper.

"This."

This thumb brushed her cheek as he leaned forward, his lips settling against hers as he kissed her softly. Caroline's eyes fluttered shut as her hands went to his face, cupping his jaw.

Caroline giggled softly as they pulled away, "You do realise we just kissed in the notorious make-out spot for our class?"

Klaus chuckled, "What can I say, love? It was a fantasy of mine."

"Was it everything you thought it would be?"

"Better." He smirked, leaning in for another kiss.

/

So what do you think? Hope you liked it! Favourite line?

Please review! It makes me smile and inspires me to write! I love hearing what you like and what you want to see more of!

Thank you!

Got a prompt? Let me know!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Hey guys! Another day, another update! This one is one of my personal favourites and I am seriously proud of it so I hope you like it! I want to dedicate this one to all of those people who review every chapter I post and let me know what they thought. It always brings a smile to my face! Here's to the Klaroline community! Here's to you!

**Summary: **'Klaus takes Caroline to Paris, Rome and Tokyo. Each one marks a different milestone in their relationship.'

**Rating: **T

/

Paris was a beautiful city, the perfect blend of historical and modern designs. They city was teeming with culture, passion, love and adventure. Caroline instantly fell in love with its little cafés and homemade confectionaries. Her eyes lighting up at every little boutique store she found.

Klaus watched her in wonderment as she took in the sights he showed her and the places he introduced her to. Caroline was entranced by the city; Klaus was entranced by her. Everything with Caroline was new and exciting and even though Klaus had seen Paris before, many times in fact, with her it felt like he was experiencing it for the first time.

A smile tugged at his lips as he saw the excited one on hers. His eyes amused as he watched her emerge herself in the culture and the people and the ways of life. He always hoped she would one day let him show her this, never did he expect it to make him feel this alive.

They stayed in Paris for weeks, Caroline wanting to spend as much time in this city before returning home and Klaus wanting to give her everything she desired and more.

He picked them out the finest hotel, complete with silk furnishings and antique artworks. Klaus showed her all his favourite places, the museums and galleries and of course the little places he had discovered on his travels which weren't listed in the guide books. Caroline held his hand throughout it all, her eyes darting rapidly to take everything in.

One morning as the sun streamed in through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the room in a warm glow was when everything changed.

Klaus awoke as the light hit his face, his arm seeking out the baby vampire by his side. It was her giggle that caused him to open his eyes, immediately gazing upon her own blue orbs. She was breath-taking like this, carefree and playful, all her worries a million miles away in a small town that would never be good enough for her.

Caroline's hair was curly and wild from where Klaus' hands had been fisted into it the night before. Her eyes wide and sparkling, her plump lips a little swollen from his kisses. She was lying on her stomach, rested up on her elbows so she was looking down at him. The white sheet that covered her was tucked around her gently, collected at her chest. Caroline's hand was on Klaus' chest, her fingers tracing his bird and feather tattoo absentmindedly.

Klaus' hand reached out to stroke her cheek, a smile on his face at the realisation that right now they were in their own little version of the perfect eternity, and what an eternity it was.

"I realised something last night." She spoke softly and Klaus' tone mirrored hers.

"What's that, love?"

Caroline's smile grew as she leaned down to kiss his chest once, "I'm in love with you."

Klaus' hand froze on her cheek, his eyes searching hers for any signs of dishonesty. He found nothing but love reflected back at him, his heart clenching - as it always did around her - at the sight.

"And I am in love with you, Caroline." She already knew it but that didn't make it any less amazing to hear.

"Sorry it took me so long to figure out."

Klaus chuckled, pulling her firmly on top of him, "Better late than never, sweetheart." He drawled as he kissed her, his hand slipping under the sheet she clutched.

/

Rome was indescribable. A city that stood the test of time, Caroline couldn't help but wonder if her and Klaus would be like that one day. A thousand years from now, as the world changed and grew, if they would still be like they were now. Together and in love and happy. Rome was steeped in history and Klaus made sure to show her every inch of it.

They walked hand in hand along the cobbled back streets, the sunset fading above them. Caroline sampled every local cuisine she could, loving one little bakery that in her opinion made the best desserts she had ever tasted. Klaus showed her every famous building, telling her every story because he was actually around at the time.

They danced in the pouring rain in the middle of the night, the city still alive with lights and music. Caroline taking in every sensation Klaus gave to her. She was made of this, he thought, she was made to travel, to experience, to live. It was only as Caroline intertwined her fingers with his, her head on his shoulder that he realised perhaps she was made for him too.

Klaus took her to dinner every night, always in a new location, wanting her to see as much as she could. They drank champagne that had been bottled for decades, it was their thing after all. Caroline indulged in the feel of it all, the taste of the champagne, the history. Klaus indulged himself in her.

It was on their last night in Rome that another milestone in their relationship came. Klaus was dressed in his best tux, the one he wore when they first danced together, while Caroline looked like the Queen he always saw her as in her satin dusty pink dress. Klaus would never tire of looking at her, of knowing she belonged to him.

He didn't take her to a restaurant, instead leading her to one of his favourite places in Rome. It was a small spot on the edge of the city, overlooking a river as gondolas floated past. Klaus had thought of everything, a blanket and basket already laid out for them before they arrived.

Caroline didn't stop smiling for the whole evening. Klaus had never been more nervous.

"Caroline, you're my soul mate, my humanity, my light and my love. Will you marry me?" his voice was strong and sure as he got down on one knee.

Caroline's eyes were swimming with tears as she saw the ring, a beautiful diamond with a silver band. She smiled at how well Klaus knew her tastes.

"Yes."

That simple word had never felt so good as Klaus placed the ring on her finger, gathering her in his arms.

If this is what true happiness felt like he would welcome this feeling forever.

/

Tokyo was different. It was alive with music, people and technology. A stark contrast with Rome which was quaint and picturesque, Tokyo though definitely had its own appeal.

Caroline immediately got swept up in the flare of the modern city, keeping close to Klaus as he guided her through the hustle and bustle of the busy metropolis. Tokyo seemed to hum, no corner was quiet or undervalued, not even at night when the city seemed to evolve to suit a different population.

Caroline fit in effortlessly, finding her ground amongst the masses in the middle of the day just as easily as she did in the nightlife. Klaus watched her as she fell further in love with the city; he fell further in love with her. After 100 years of marriage the idea that he could love her anymore never ceased to amaze him, but then again after 100 years neither did she.

He watched her laugh and dance, her eyes focused on him like he was the centre of her world. She was definitely the centre of his. Eternity didn't seem long enough anymore, not amount of time did, selfishly he wanted her until the earth died. He wanted her long after it burned, even if that meant they were the only ones left.

He took her everywhere, down every back street and into every noodle bar. She wanted the world and Klaus made himself a promise to give it to her. Caroline laughed at that, saying there was no need for him to woo her when he already had her. Klaus wasn't wooing her for that, it was for the look on her face as they explored a new city. The glint in her eyes as he showed her another wonder in the world, the smile she gave him that she never gave to anyone else.

It was about half 1 in the morning on a hot Tuesday when Caroline pushed him into their hotel room, her lips devouring his with a hunger. After 100 years together Klaus knew this dance well, but the feel of it never lessened. It was like an addiction that never dulled.

They spent the rest of the morning pleasuring each other in every way they knew how. Caroline caressed him with her tongue as Klaus mapped out her body with his fingers. He would never get bored of touching her, every time felt like the first time. Every moan she gave him confirming how much she loved him.

They made love passionately, time being of no consequence when you have an eternity. Gasps, moans and screams echoing throughout the room as they wrapped themselves up in each other. Klaus kissed every part of her skin, making sure to pay attention to the spots he knew she loved. Caroline returned the favour, her fingers marking his body invisibly tying herself to him just as deeply as she had at their wedding.

"Happy anniversary, love." He whispered against her ear as they cuddled up with each other, satisfied and exhausted.

Caroline smiled, "Here's to a 100 more years together, Nik."

No, he thought as she drifted off to sleep encased in his arms, here's to the rest of eternity together.

/

So what do you think? I am very proud of how this turned out! Favourite city? Favourite bit? Favourite line?

Please review! They mean so much to me and I can't explain how grateful I am for your love and support for this story!

Thank you!

If you have a prompt you would like me to attempt let me know in a pm or review! Thank you!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Wow can I just say how thankful I am to you all – I cannot believe we are nearly at 300 reviews! Do you think we can get there with this chapter? Pretty please? I love you all! This one is for everyone who has reviewed, favourite, followed and read this story! Thank you!

**Summary: **'Caroline is betrothed to Tyler but after seeing just how cruel he is she turns to his right hand man and her childhood friend, Klaus, for help.' – Period piece.

**Rating: **T

/

"Caroline, you could at least look happy at the thought of seeing your betrothed again." Her mother scolded her from where she sat opposite Caroline in their carriage. They were on their way to the Lockwood Estate where Caroline would be spending her time getting to know her soon to be husband before their wedding.

Tyler Lockwood was a powerful man with many prospects, the only thing he was lacking was a wife. Caroline knew he had desired her since the first time he saw her at the party her family hosted to introduce Caroline to society. Therefore it came as no surprise when Tyler offered his hand to Caroline as soon as her father deemed her to be of age.

Caroline hated him. Tyler was a cruel man who found joy in the misery of others. Caroline suspected his greatest joy would be her misery after they married. Unfortunately though she got no say in her marriage, it had all been arranged between Tyler and her father after a lengthy meeting one afternoon. Caroline was to become his wife, bear his children and stand by his side as a Lockwood.

She didn't want any of it. Caroline had very little feelings when it came to Tyler and the ones she did have were distain and hatred. She had fought with her father many times over her impending wedding with no avail. Tyler had money, power and was a well-known Lord, according to her father that made him a good match for Caroline. Feelings didn't come into it, he told her, and it was nothing more than a business deal that would benefit both sides.

After that, Caroline had kept her mouth shut. Silently hating Tyler and wallowing in her own misery. She knew better than to argue with her father about such matters and she promised her mother she would conduct herself in the proper manner. Still, spending the rest of her life with a man she couldn't stand nor ever seeing herself grow to like sent chills down her skin. She longed to be free, to fall in love, to be happy. None of that happened when you were born to nobility.

There was one good thing that came out of her marriage to Tyler. The chance of seeing her childhood friend, Niklaus, again. They had grown up together along with the rest of his family; playing amongst the fields next to their homes. Klaus left when he was 16 to fight in the name of his King and Country and he took Caroline's heart with him. Klaus was the first person she had learned to love, never admitting it to anyone, especially not him. Caroline was 14 at the time and missed him terribly once he left.

She never saw him after that, immediately after Klaus' return from war he was given to the Lockwood's, who were personal friends of the King, as a reward for their loyalty along with a small fleet of men. Klaus was now the head of Tyler Lockwood's army, his right hand man and commander.

"Caroline, are you listening to me?" Her mother's voice cut through her thoughts.

Caroline sighed, "Sorry mother, I was merely admiring the scenery."

Elizabeth Forbes gave her a disproving look as she folded her hands in her lap, "Do try and look happier when you see Tyler. He is going to be your husband in a few weeks."

"Not by choice." Caroline grumbled.

"That's enough of that, Caroline. Just try and make the best of the situation. Over time I am sure Tyler will make you happy." Elizabeth tried to reason but Caroline shook her head.

"He won't. He is cruel and a bully and I will never be happy with him." She insisted.

They were pulling up to the Lockwood gates now, "You will do as you are told, Caroline. You will marry Tyler, he is a powerful man with a high standing in society. You could do worse than to marry a man of his position."

Tyler was already waiting for her when they arrived along with a small number of his personal guard and workers. A footman assisted Caroline out of the carriage with a friendly smile. Caroline returned it before making her way over to Tyler.

"Lord Lockwood." She greeted, dipping her head.

Tyler eyed her with a hungry gaze, the way he always did when he saw her, "Welcome to my home, Miss Forbes. I hope you will be happy here."

Caroline didn't reply as she looked over at the mansion, it was vast and grand. A design fit to display his wealth and status.

"Allow me to introduce you to a few people." Tyler gestured as he extended his hand towards her. Caroline took it hesitantly after a sharp look from her mother who was conversing with Tyler's mother. "This is Bonnie, she will be in your personal service while you stay here."

Caroline gave the dark skinned girl a friendly smile, "It is lovely to meet you, Bonnie."

"And of course your mother tells me you already know my right hand man and adviser, Niklaus Mikaelson." Tyler said as Klaus stepped forward. He was taller now, his frame more defined but he still had those same eyes and playful smile as he had in his youth.

Caroline gave him a warm smile, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Sir Mikaelson."

Klaus took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it causing Caroline's cheeks to flush as heat burned through her, "The pleasure is mine, Miss Forbes. Please call me Klaus, we are, after all, old friends."

Caroline nodded, her eyes sweeping over him again. It was good to see him, memories of growing up with his family swirling through her mind.

Tyler led her away from Klaus, guiding her to her chambers to settle in before dinner. Caroline was thankful for the space, sitting herself down on the perfectly made bed with a sigh.

A knock at the door brought her to her feet again, a frown on her face as she opened the door to see Klaus standing at the other side of it.

"Is there something that troubles you, Klaus?" Caroline asked, not understanding why he was there.

He smiled at her, "Not at all. I just wanted to greet you properly. It has been a long time, Caroline."

She felt relief and happiness flood through her as he said her name, his presence calming the anxiety she previously felt about joining Tyler for dinner.

"Indeed it has. Almost five years I believe."

Klaus chuckled, "You grew up."

"As did you."

It was easy talking to Klaus, it reminded her of happier days spent by the lake playing chase while Elijah supervised them from beside a shaded oak tree with a book in his hand. Occasionally they would convince him to join them, playing hide and seek for hours on end.

"I should offer you my congratulations on your upcoming nuptials." Klaus said softly.

"Would it be rude if I asked you not too?" Caroline replied, "I wish everyone would stop treating it like it's the best thing to ever happen to me."

Klaus nodded, "I see your resistance hasn't changed."

"I believe it was the first thing you liked about me." She smiled, "What is Tyler like to work for?"

"He is a confident leader, skilled with a sword. He knows his way around a battlefield."

Caroline sighed, "You know that isn't what I was asking."

Klaus chuckled, "I know you probably hate the idea of marrying him and I wish there was something I could say to ease your mind but you already know the answer to your question."

Caroline nodded softly, "Thank you for your honestly, Klaus." She smiled, "At least if I am to be stuck here I will have a friend like you."

Klaus smiled, "It may be bold for me to say and please forgive me for overstepping, but I have missed you, sweetheart. I thought of you often while I was away."

"You could never overstep, Klaus. I have missed you too."

Bonnie arrived shortly after Klaus left to help Caroline get dressed for dinner. The cream dress she chose was soft and simple, Caroline never cared for the flared fashions of London. Tyler escorted her to the dining room where everything was already set out.

"How are you finding your chambers?" Tyler asked once they were sitting.

"They are lovely, My Lord. Thank you for your kindness." Caroline said politely as she stirred her soup.

"You are to be my wife, Caroline. After the wedding of course you will move into my chambers until an heir is conceived."

Caroline gripped her spoon tighter in her hands at his words, she tried to keep her face neutral and was thankful when a guard entered the dining room.

"Excuse me, My Lord but a trespasser was caught on the property. I thought you would like to deal with him personally." The guard said with a gruff voice.

Tyler's smile was menacing, "Send him in."

Caroline frowned unclear as to what was going on until two more guards came in dragging a man between them. The trespasser was clearly poor judging by his clothes and the dirt streaked onto his face. Tyler stood up from the table, his eyes hard as he stood in front of the man who was thrown to the floor.

"What gives you the right to trespass on my land?" Tyler's voice was hard and cold. Caroline shivered with dread at the sound.

"I'm sorry, Lord Lockwood. I just needed some bread for my family. My little brother is starving, he is weak and ill with a fever." The man sobbed.

Tyler's face didn't flicker, "You came to steal from me and thieves must be punished."

Before Caroline could comprehend what was happening Tyler struck the man hard across the face. She couldn't contain her gasp, she knew Tyler was a cruel man but the sight before her made her stomach turn. Tyler hit the man again, delivering blow after blow with a smile on his face. Caroline could see the pain in the man's eyes, the blood on his lips.

"Stop!" she cried as she got up from the table, rushing over to Tyler in an attempt to help the man. Tyler's rage turned on her, his hand making contact with her cheek sharply causing her to fall to the floor.

"Never interrupt me again." He said vehemently, "We would hate to ruin your pretty face before the wedding."

Tyler stormed out of the room, the man unconscious on the floor as the guards dragged him away. Bonnie tried to help her but Caroline pushed her away, gritting her teeth at the pain exploding in her cheek. She refused to cry for Tyler Lockwood. She got to her feet, one hand cupping her injured cheek as she ran from the room.

She found herself in the gardens, immediately losing herself amongst the maze of hedges. Caroline allowed herself to cry only when she was sure she was far enough away from the house, finding herself in the stables. She didn't cry because of the pain, she cried because this was what her life was going to be like after she married Tyler. She cried because no matter what she said her mother would still force her to marry him.

"Caroline?" Klaus' voice called and at first she thought she had imagined it, then she felt a warm hand on her arm, "Are you alright?"

Caroline could barely speak, burying her head into Klaus' thin shirt as she cried. Klaus was confused but returned her hug fiercely, her body protectively encased in his arms.

"Caroline, what is it? What's happened?" His voice was laced with concern as he pulled away slightly, his fingers lifting up her chin. Klaus' eyes darkened as he saw the bruise forming on her cheek, "Who did this to you?"

Caroline sniffled, wiping her eyes as she stepped out of his arms, "Tyler." She muttered, "He was punishing a trespasser on his land and I tried to stop him. There was so much blood, Klaus. The man passed out from the pain, I couldn't just watch that." Her voice was thick with emotion.

"I'll kill him for laying a hand on you." Klaus' words were dark and Caroline had no doubt he meant them.

"No," her fingers curled round his arm, "Don't make it worse, Klaus."

"Caroline, he had no right to do this to you." Klaus stated.

"I can't marry him, I cannot live my life in fear." She said brokenly.

"Your mother is very eager for this wedding to go ahead, Caroline, I doubt she will listen." Klaus said gently, his blood was still boiling at the thought of Caroline hurt but her presence was helping to keep him calm, "Besides Tyler needs to be married to get his inheritance."

Caroline shook her head, "I would rather die than spend another minute in his company." Klaus didn't reply, instead he wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb, "He won't marry me if I am already ruined."

Klaus' eyes went wide, "No, Caroline. I won't let you offer yourself up as a common whore."

"I don't care, Klaus. I have to do whatever it takes to get out of this wedding. I that means I am unmarried for the rest of my life then at least I won't be living with him." Caroline said strongly.

Klaus shook his head, "I care, Caroline. I won't let you do it."

"Then help me." Her voice was soft, pleading, "If you take my virginity then Tyler cannot marry me. He will not settle for someone who had been tainted."

Klaus didn't know what to say, "Think about what you are asking. Think about your family, your reputation. You will be a disgrace to society."

"But I will be free." Caroline argued, "I don't care if I am shunned or disowned, Klaus. I cannot spend my days fearing Tyler's temper or bearing that monster's children.

Klaus shuddered at that thought, "Caroline."

"When we were children you said you loved me," She smiled softly, "You said you would protect me as a knight would a princess. Did you mean it?"

"We were children," Klaus sighed seeing the look on her face, "Of course I meant it, I have always loved you, Caroline. I have always desired you."

"Then make me yours."

Klaus' heart jumped in his chest, "You can't take this back, Caroline. There is no returning from this decision."

"I want you to be my first, Klaus. I want you to be my last. I have been in love with you since I was a girl. I need you to save me."

Klaus kissed her softly, his hands gentle as he caressed her. "I won't see you shunned or casted out, Caroline. If we do this then I will ask your father for your hand, I cannot give you everything Tyler can but I will promise to love you and make you happy."

Caroline smiled, "I'd like that."

He carefully laid her down upon the hay, his body covering hers. Her movements were slow and hesitant and Klaus knew she was nervous. Her heart beating rapidly as he removed his shirt, his hand sliding up her dress.

"Don't be afraid." He kissed her again, "I would never hurt you."

Caroline nodded, "I know." She smiled as she gave into his touch, following his lead as he took her maidenhood. Klaus was gentle and slow, allowing her time to adjust before pushing fully inside her, kissing her softly to distract her from the slight discomfort and pain she felt in the beginning.

As the pain turned into pleasure their moans grew in volume, Caroline knew she had made the right choice. She felt safe with Klaus, she felt loved and protected and as long as he was with her, they could deal with everything that made their way.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line? Thoughts? I researched certain aspects to make it more authentic.

Please review! I am nervous about this one because it's so different from anything I have ever written so I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!

Thank you!

Any other ideas for a period piece? It was pretty fun to write!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **We have reached 300! Thank you to each and every one of you who reviewed and read this story! Virtual Cookies and Klaus for you all! This one-shot was inspired by the film Begin Again starring Kiera Knightley and Mark Ruffalo – I watched it and this little fic was born! Enjoy!

**Summary: **'Caroline is just about ready to give up on her life and go back home to her small town. Then a guy walks into the bar and suddenly the next three weeks are ones Caroline is never going to forget.'

**Rating: **K+

/

"Caroline you have to get up there and sing." Her best friend, Stefan insisted, "Everyone will love you."

Caroline sighed, the last thing she wanted to do right now was get up on stage in front of a bunch of people she didn't know and sing. She would much rather stay sitting down, wallowing in her own sadness.

Stefan gave her his puppy dog look and Caroline sighed again, "Fine, but I hate you." She glared at him as she took the guitar in his hand and went to the stage.

"Hi everyone, I'm Caroline and I am being forced up here by my worst best friend ever." She smiled as she began strumming the guitar strings. The room was quiet as she started singing one of her own songs and Caroline immediately averted her gaze to the back wall, uncomfortable with so much attention.

She finished the song as everyone clapped, handing the guitar back to Stefan before grabbing her jacket, "I think I am going to go home. See you later?"

Stefan gave her a worried look, "You promised not to be depressed anymore." He reminded her.

"I'm not." She said giving him a smile, "I just need some sleep."

Stefan let her go, watching as she threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the exit.

Caroline stepped out onto the street, zipping her jacket up to protect her from the cold as a hand grabbed her shoulder, "Hey." She spun round to come face to face with a handsome man, his blue eyes shining, dark blond curls on his head and scruff covering his cheeks, "I heard you sing in there. You have talent."

"Thank you." Caroline replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson. I'd love to sign you." He continued handing Caroline his business card.

"You're with a record label?" She asked in disbelief.

Klaus smiled, "Yeah, I founded Hybrid Records. You have just the voice we are looking for, sweetheart."

"Caroline." She corrected him, "and no thank you. I have no interest in being signed."

It was true, music was a passion of hers not a career choice. She offered Klaus his card back but he didn't take it.

"Caroline, I am serious you have talent. I don't say that often. In fact I have been waiting over a year to hear a voice like yours."

"Listen, Klaus. I'm flattered really but this conversation is pointless. I am going back home in three weeks."

Caroline started walking but Klaus quickly joined her, "Why would you want to go home? New York is an amazing city and I am offering you the job of a lifetime."

"I miss home, the only reason I was in New York was for my boyfriend who cheated on me. So I am sorry if I want to get the hell out of this city." Caroline sighed, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

Klaus looked taken back but recovered quickly, "Let me buy you a drink."

That's how she found herself sitting in a bar close to Stefan's apartment with a near stranger, sipping a lukewarm beer.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend." The sentence sounded awkward from his mouth and Caroline gave him a smile.

"Don't be. He changed when he got to this city. He is in a band and they went on tour. When Tyler came back he told me point blank; there was someone else. I packed my stuff and I have been sleeping on Stefan's couch ever since." Caroline sighed, "So you're wasting your time here."

Klaus smirked at her, "I have a confession to make." He said placing his beer on the bar, "I can't sign you. I lost my job last week thanks to my partner Marcel stabbing me in the back. He felt we needed to take the label to a new place." Klaus said bitterly, "I'm just as lost as you are, love."

Caroline laughed, "Then why are we even here? I don't want a record deal and even if I did you couldn't give me one."

"I meant what I said. I think you have something special, Caroline. I want to make music with you." Klaus smiled, his eyes meeting hers.

"I have three weeks left here before I go home…" She started but Klaus cut her off.

"And there is no point spending those three weeks moping about a guy." Klaus stated, "Spend those three weeks with me. We can make an album, film all around the city. I'll make you fall in love with New York."

Caroline laughed, "Why?"

Klaus gave her a devilish smile, "Because these three weeks are going to change your life."

She did have three weeks left and the idea of spending them under a blanket on Stefan's couch didn't sound all that great. Caroline nodded softly, "Okay."

Klaus smiled, "We start tomorrow." He said finishing hid beer, "But first do you have any money to pay for these beers?"

/

Caroline wasn't sure what she was expecting as she waited for Klaus the next morning out on the bustling New York street. A bright red convertible reeving round the corner with his killer smirk in the driving seat wasn't it though.

"I thought you lost your job, where did you get the car from?" Caroline asked as Klaus pulled up next to her.

"This is a classic, love." He said softly, "Besides there is no better way to see New York, trust me." He had a glint in his eyes and it sparked excitement in Caroline.

"I'm not getting in that thing. It could be stolen."

Klaus laughed, "I promise I am an honourable man, sweetheart. You can google me." He said pulling on a pair of shades, "Get in the car, Caroline."

Caroline bit her lip softly, what was she doing?

"I dare you." Klaus said with another smirk. Caroline gave him a smile as she nodded, sliding into the passenger seat next to him.

Klaus drove her all around the city, showing her all the sights Caroline hand only seen in pictures. He raced down the highway with reckless abandonment as the wind whipped Caroline's hair behind her, the hem of her dress slipping further up her leg. Klaus' eyes watched the hem before she quickly shoved the material back into place. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Caroline broke their contact, an embarrassing flush on her cheeks. Fire burned hot through her as she felt Klaus' gaze.

They spent the next two weeks together, splitting their time between seeing the wonders of New York and filming for Caroline's album. Klaus was insistent they rope in extra help to make sure it sounded professional. Caroline was equally insistent on staying true to her voice, no studio extras.

It was Klaus' idea that they film outside, each song being performed in a different part of the city. Caroline loved the idea and quickly agreed, getting Stefan on board to help out with the equipment and playing backing instruments. Klaus directed the productions, using sounds from around them to add to each track.

They filmed everywhere; the subway, a skyscraper overlooking the city, suburban street. Caroline honestly couldn't remember the last time she had laughed that much or had that much fun. Klaus was right, she was definitely falling in love with New York.

"Okay, let's record this time. Give it everything you have." Klaus directed to Caroline and the rest of the performers which consisted of a group of people Klaus knew from his record label days. They were currently in the middle of the subway, trains going past every so often.

"Wait, I think you should play bass." Caroline said giving Klaus a smile, she googled him and knew he used to play.

Klaus shook his head, "I don't play anymore. I stay behind the cameras, love."

Caroline grabbed a guitar from the side, "Well I want you to play, let's see if you still got it?" She smiled, "I dare you."

Klaus gave her his trademark smirk before grabbing the guitar. He set up the camera before taking his place next to Caroline as him and Stefan started the opening bars of the song.

He was good, Caroline's eyes drawn to how skilled Klaus was at playing, his fingers drifting across the strings, his eyes searching hers. They shared a smile as Caroline sang and Klaus played. She couldn't understand the feeling bubbling inside her for this man. The connection that seemed to pull her towards him without her knowledge.

"I want to show you something." Klaus said as he pulled up to a part of the city Caroline wasn't familiar with. It was dark out and they had just finished two more songs for the album.

Caroline smiled, "Lead the way." She shouldn't trust him this much, they had only known each other for a few weeks but she did.

Klaus led her to the front of his car, climbing onto the hood, lying back against the windshield. Caroline looked at him confused until he motioned for her to join him. She did so, climbing onto the car beside him, reclined back against the metal.

"Look up."

She did as he requested, a small gasp escaping her throat as she saw the stars above them. Each one brightly shining amongst the dark blue sky.

"It's so beautiful." She muttered causing Klaus' head to turn.

"As are you." His voice was low and sensual, Caroline feeling goose bumps at his words.

"Thank you."

Klaus smiled softly, "For what?"

"Making me love my life again." She said, her eyes locking onto his, "I was lost and messed up when I met you outside that bar and now I feel better. You made me feel better, Klaus."

His thumb glided across her cheek gently, "I can't understand why I feel so connected to you after a few weeks, Caroline." He sighed, "But I can't shake you, I don't want to."

His hand found hers underneath the starry sky, Caroline intertwining their fingers, "I guess these three weeks changed both our lives."

"It's not over yet."

/

Their last week together was both the best and worst feeling of Caroline's life. A part of her was eager to see what the next week would hold for her but another part was sad because when those short seven days were up she knew she would be going home.

They finished the album, Caroline made Klaus promise not to give it or play it for any record labels, instead wanting to put it online straight away. The album was never about making money, it was about experiencing life. They spent the rest of their time together walking around the city, sharing their favourite songs and personal playlists with each other.

Caroline had never felt so content or comfortable with silence in her whole life. She figured it had nothing to do with the city and everything to do with Klaus.

They parted reluctantly, Klaus placing a small kiss on her cheek, his touch burning into her skin. Caroline held back tears as she watched Klaus walk away. She didn't know what she was doing as she ran down the street after him, her hands around his waist as she hugged his back, her face buried into his shoulder.

"I don't want to say goodbye." She whispered softly as Klaus' hands came to rest on top of hers.

"So don't."

She pulled away confused as Klaus turned to face her, "Don't say goodbye, Caroline. Stay with me."

"What…"

Klaus cut her off, "I promised these three weeks would be the best of your life, Caroline. I never considered how they would affect mine." He sighed softly, "It took three weeks for you to fall in love with New York. It took me three weeks to fall in love with you."

Caroline was crying now, a single tear slipping down her face, "You're right. I fell in love with this city in three weeks," she nodded, "You fixed my broken heart in a few weeks and I have been falling in love with you since the first day I met you."

Caroline slammed into him, Klaus catching her as their lips met. His mouth conveying words and feelings he had yet to say, Caroline returned his kiss with equal passion. Her hands gripping his shoulders to anchor herself to him as Klaus lifted her up without breaking their contact.

"What now?" he asked as they pulled away, still wrapped up in each other on the middle of a New York street, their foreheads touching.

Caroline smiled, "How do you feel about making another album?"

Klaus' responding kiss said it all.

/

So what do you think? Favourite scene? Line? Let me know!

Please review! I cannot describe how happy I am that this story is so liked, it is so amazing!

Thank you!

Prompts? Leave them for me in a review or pm! Thanks!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So I thought it was time for another smutty chapter! And a guest reviewer asked for shower smut and here it is!

**Summary: **'Klaroline shower smut.'

**Rating:** M

/

Caroline stretched out lazily, a small smile gracing her features as she took in the slight aching stiffness of her limbs. It amazed her that even as a vampire she could still feel this sated after sex. She suspected it was more to do with the fact Klaus was the one to bring about her sexual bliss than actually having sex itself. The man was a god how knew every way to make her tremble and scream in ecstasy.

She sat up slowly, her back resting against the headboard of the bed as she pulled the blankets tighter over her body. She never planned on showing up in New Orleans, Caroline didn't even know where she was heading until she saw the state sign. She wasn't expecting Klaus to even be interested anymore as she made her way to his door.

He gave her his charming smile before offering her his hand, making sure this was what she wanted. Caroline took it with a shy smile as Klaus flashed them inside, his lips on hers like no time had passed between them.

Caroline had never felt happier, she was with Klaus but it was more than that. She was loved by Klaus, the first woman in over a thousand years that opened up his heart. Not that he turned soft, Klaus was still the ruthless killer he always was but now he killed for a purpose rather than because he could. Normally to protect his family or her (Klaus insisted it was the same thing now, she was family), or if someone defied him and was plotting against him.

Their relationship hadn't been the easiest one. It was new to both of them and the fact both Klaus and Caroline were as stubborn as each other didn't help matters. They fought of course and Caroline felt sorry for Elijah because she knew he could hear their makeup sex from wherever he was in the compound. The truth was the only reason they fought was because they loved each other deeply and were terrified of losing one another.

Her hand curled a lock of hair around her fingers as she thought about last night. Klaus had ravished her thoroughly, drawing out her pleasure until she was trembling and practically begging him. Caroline loved how well he knew her, how safe she felt with him. She had to go back to school in a few days to finish off her term and Caroline knew she would miss Klaus like crazy. She always did at school, she loved spending time with Elena and Bonnie of course but nothing could compare to Klaus' arms around her, his lips moving against hers.

The mere thought alone had her feeling flushed, her skin humming at the thought of his hands on her. Caroline sighed happily as she moved the covers away from her, padding naked to the bathroom for a shower. Klaus had left her an hour ago to discuss an urgent matter with Elijah about an uprising of vampires in the quarter. Normally Klaus would ask her to join him, wanting his Queen to be by his side but Caroline muttered in her sleep as she turned away from him, needing her rest after the long hours of love making.

Caroline turned on the spray waiting until the water was hot and steam fogged up the glass mirror before she stepped under the stream of water. She moaned gently at the feel of the hot water on her muscles, soothing them. She put her hair under the water, her fingers massaging her scalp as the water ran down her body.

She felt a pair of hands on her hips, sliding across her stomach and Caroline smiled, her hands slipping from her hair towards his own as she leaned back against his naked chest.

"I thought you were with Elijah discussing the strategy against the vampires?" Caroline asked as his thumb painted circles into the skin of her stomach.

"And how do you expect me to focus on strategy when you're like this?" Klaus murmured against her earlobe, "Naked," he said placing a kiss on her shoulder, "wet," one hand snaked down to her waist, "aching for my touch." His fingers moved down then, brushing against her sex.

Caroline shivered pleasantly at his touch, "Maybe you should do something about that." She challenged, her eyes fluttering shut as the pressure he was applying between her legs grew firmer.

She could feel his smirk against her neck, "Don't worry love, I intend to."

He kissed her neck softly, moving them further under the stream of water so Klaus' skin was wet too. Caroline moaned as she felt his fingers massaging her sensitive area, applying pressure to her clit as she bit her bottom lip.

"You like it when I touch you like this, don't you sweetheart." His voice was rough, laced with desire as his teeth grazed her earlobe, "You don't know what you do to me, Caroline. You're all I think about; all I desire."

Caroline whimpered softly as his fingers stroked her folds, heat pooling around his fingers. Her body was on fire as she pressed against Klaus' chest, his erection pressing against her lower back.

"Klaus…" her voice was quiet over the sound of the water but Klaus still heard her.

Before she knew it he had spun her round, her back slamming against the cold tiles. Caroline felt goose bumps rise on her skin at the feel of the cool tiles on her heated flesh. Klaus was pressed up against her, the water from the shower running down his back.

Klaus couldn't hold back anymore, his lips crashing against Caroline's desperately as his fingers caressed her clit. Caroline opened her mouth to moan but Klaus swallowed it as his tongue invaded, stroking the walls of her mouth eagerly.

Caroline's hand was in his hair, the other one against his back pressing him to her in the small space. She broke their kiss as she felt Klaus' thumb flick against her clit, her hips bucking against his fingers of their own accord.

Her body was humming like a livewire, his body only seeming to set her alight. Klaus moved to kiss her shoulder, Caroline's head thrown back against the tiles as her pleasure grew.

"Klaus," she pleaded, "More."

Klaus groaned as her fingers dug into his skin, his own circling her clit once more before he sunk a finger inside her. Caroline was warm and wet and so ready for him, the thought making him bite down lightly on her shoulder. She moaned loudly as he began pumping his finger inside of her as his lips danced across her skin.

Caroline's hips bucked up against him, her orgasm fast approaching. She brought his head back to hers to kiss him again, Klaus taking her distraction to slip another finger into her. Caroline gasped and Klaus bit her lip.

She was so beautiful like this, and so completely his.

"You're perfect, sweetheart." He whispered against her lips as a third finger slid inside her. Caroline was too much of a mess to respond, her only focus on his fingers as they pumped her, stretching her walls.

Klaus curled his fingers against her, finding that spot that made her scream. Caroline's reaction was muffled against his shoulder as the water continued to pour down on them. Klaus' other hand came up to cradle her head, holding her to him.

"Come on, Caroline. Let go, I need to feel you, love." He whispered softly, planting a kiss on the side of her head, "I want to feel you cum, Caroline."

She bucked her hips against him, her body flushed against his as Klaus' fingers pumped her. Her walls were convulsing around his hand, her body shaking against him. His lips found her pulse point, sucking on it fiercely as his thumb flicked her clit again.

Caroline shuddered through her release with her lips pressed against him. Klaus could feel her breath against his skin as she came, her hand curling tighter into his hair.

"Mine turn." She whispered as she pulled back shakily, flashing them so Klaus was against the tiles. He smirked at her as Caroline kissed his chest, working her way up to his lips.

"What are you…." He was cut off by the moan that escaped his throat. Caroline's hand wrapping around his rock hard cock, a playful glint in her eyes.

Caroline stroked him slowly, her lips attacking his jaw as she felt his length pulsate in her hands. Klaus' hips bucked up against her palm as his lips found hers. Caroline's fingers grazed his cock before applying more pressure, biting her lip as she felt Klaus groan again, the sound rushing straight to her core.

She ran her thumb over the tip of him, Klaus jerked against her hand again with a growl.

"Bloody hell, Caroline." He grounded out as she pumped him faster, her other hand was moving across his chest as her lips followed the pattern.

Caroline stroked him with determination, devoting herself 100% to the task at hand. She increased her tempo, a moan escaping her lips at how turned on she made him. Klaus was breathing heavily, his eyes closed as his fingers curled around her body.

She kissed him soundly, Klaus losing himself around her. Caroline could tell he was close, her hand working him faster and harder, her thumb grazing over his tip again as Klaus bucked his hips.

"Klaus, I am so turned on right now." She whispered seductively, "I need to you cum so I can wrap my legs around you. I _need_ you, Klaus."

Klaus lost it, "Caroline." Was his gruff reply as he came, his seed spilling across her fingers and onto the floor of the shower where the water washed it away.

Caroline released him, bringing her fingers up to taste him. Klaus groaned, his cock twitching at the sight.

"I am going to take you right here, against the wall. You'll be begging for me, Caroline." He promised as his lips claimed hers once more, their tongues caressing each other.

Caroline rubbed her body against his feeling his hardness growing again. She smiled as Klaus lifted her off her feet, her legs sliding around his waist as he pinned her against the wall once more.

"I need you to fuck me, Nik." Her voice was clear and Klaus shivered at her words. He loved it when she called him that. The sound of it from her lips was one of the best things he had ever heard.

"I've got you, sweetheart." He replied as he kissed her again, he lifted her up slightly before sliding into her, filling her completely with his cock.

Caroline gasped at the sensation, her hands knotting against his neck as her legs tightened around his waist. Klaus kissed her jaw gently as he began thrusting, his movements torturous and deliberate, his eyes watching the pleasure and love in hers.

Caroline made little noises whenever he filled her that drove Klaus crazy, the smile curving on her lips only adding to his arousal. He had never experienced sex like this, a woman like her. One of his hands was on her thigh, keeping her to him with the other cupped her cheek. Klaus loved watching Caroline during sex, her reactions bringing out his possessiveness at claiming her.

Caroline ground her hips against his as Klaus took her harder, her back against the wall of the shower. The water was turning cool around them but neither noticed. Klaus growled as he slammed into her again, their lips devouring each others as his hands paid attention to her breasts.

Caroline's nails were marking his back, the veins under her eyes slightly visible. Klaus groaned at the sight of her.

"God, Caroline…"

She whimpered, "Don't stop. Please, don't stop."

Klaus' eyes flashed yellow as he felt her walls flutter around him. He lifted her up before thrusting into her again.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried as her hands grabbed his shoulders.

Klaus kissed her again, his eyes returning to normal, "I love you."

Caroline opened her eyes, blue meeting blue as he kept thrusting, "I love you too."

They came together a few thrusts later, Caroline moaning his name as she tightened her limbs around him. Klaus growled her name against her ear, one hand on the wall to keep them upright.

"Let's take a nap, love." He suggested noticing for the first time the water was cold. Caroline could only nod, still a mass of limbs and pleasure in his arms as Klaus turned off the spray, stepping out of the shower with her. Caroline hummed happily as he lead them over to the bed, wrapping her up in the blankets before sliding in next to her. Klaus spooned her, his arms around her body as he lay with her. Caroline looked as exhausted as he did, curling against him under the warmth of their bed sheets.

/

So what did you think? Thoughts/feelings?

Please review! They make me smile and mean so much to me!

Thank you!

Any prompts – let me know! Thanks!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: So here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and love for the last one, it made my day! I am super excited about this one shot so i hope you like it!

Summary: 'Klaus is an arms dealer, Caroline was meant to be collateral damage in his war against Tyler Lockwood. So why did he want to save her from her life?'

Rating: T

/

Niklaus Mikaelson didn't care. He didn't feel. He was ruthless and lethal and people knew better than to cross him. That changed the day he met her.

Caroline Forbes.

She was meant to be a pawn in his personal crusade against Tyler Lockwood. The mutt had double crossed him, causing Klaus to nearly get arrested and a large amount of weapons to be lost along the eastern boarders. Elijah had advised him against his revenge of course, Kol had told him not to let his rage blind him but Klaus ignored them.

No one crossed him and lived.

That's when he learnt of Tyler's blonde girlfriend. A smile forming on his face as a plan formed in his mind. He ordered his men to grab the girl and bring her to him, after all nothing would hurt Tyler more than Klaus taking the girl he loved.

That's how he met Caroline, she was his prisoner. A means to an end that Klaus could care less about. Then he saw her, spoke to her. This spitfire of a girl with steely determination and a stubbornness that rivalled his own.

"Why did you bring me here?" her voice was clear and strong, rubbing her wrists where her hands were bound together. She was beautiful, blonde curly hair and curious blue eyes. Klaus would even go so far to say she was walking perfection.

He smirked at her, "I need you to get revenge against your little boyfriend, love. It's nothing personal, you're what's known as collateral damage."

"You're hoping Tyler will come and rescue me so you can kill him?" her eyes were burning with anger.

"Something along those lines." Klaus smirked as he stepped closer to her, "I imagine he will miss such a beauty quickly so I doubt you will be here long."

Caroline scoffed then and Klaus was confused by her reaction. She was meant to fear him yet she stood tall, her eyes meeting his like they were old friends, "Then you know nothing about Tyler." She said, "He doesn't care about me. I am nothing more than a wall flower that looks good on his arm. You would do better kidnapping one of his whores, he is very fond of them."

Klaus was taken aback by her bitterness, "Perhaps you should join me for dinner, love. I feel this story is best told with wine."

"Why? I'm your captive, right? Shouldn't you be locking me up and torturing me?" Klaus heard the slight quiver in her voice this time.

"I would never hurt you, love." He smiled and he hated the fact he meant every word, "But if you would prefer chains and a cell I am sure that can be arranged."

Caroline shook her head, "No."

"Well then I shall show you to your room."

Klaus didn't know what he was doing as he led Caroline up to the guest room of his mansion. This wasn't part of the plan but for some reason he didn't want to see her in a cage, he didn't wish to see fear flickering in her eyes.

That thought troubled him.

Caroline joined him for dinner, not that she had much say in the matter. It was that or starve. Her body was tense as she sat down at the table next to him like she was waiting for the punch line to a joke.

"Now, why don't you tell me about Tyler Lockwood?" Klaus asked as he poured her a glass of wine.

Caroline's eyes narrowed, "Why? It's not like you will spare his life either way."

"True but Tyler made his choice, love. I merely have to deliver the consequences for that choice." Klaus smiled devilishly, "But in answer to your question, I am curious about you."

"Why should I tell you all about me when I know nothing about you?" Caroline challenged and Klaus gave her a genuine smile. He would normally kill anyone for such a statement of defiance yet with Caroline he found he liked her attitude.

"A question for a question?" he asked and Caroline gave him a curt nod as she picked up her fork.

Klaus watched her for a moment, studying her features as Caroline's eyes were glued to the table. He didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful yet he knew there was more to her, something hidden beneath the strong woman before him.

"So tell me about you and Tyler." He asked and honestly Klaus couldn't understand why he cared so much.

Caroline shrugged, "I met Tyler in college, we fell for each other and at first it was good. Then his uncle Mason came into town and Tyler started spending a lot of time with time, learning the family business, which is the same as yours right? So that makes you a Mikaelson?"

"Klaus Mikaelson, love." He smiled, "It's a pleasure."

"You're Klaus?" she asked in disbelief, "I always heard Tyler talking about you. He really hates you, blames you for destroying his life."

Klaus chuckled, "My reputation precedes me." He said as he took a bite of his food, "But I sense there is more to your story?"

"Tyler changed, after his first run in with you and your family he became paranoid and let revenge ruin him. He stopped caring about me, yet when I told him I was leaving him he wouldn't let me go. Tyler said he needed me so he could get my mom on side. She is a cop and Tyler is hoping she will help him out by turning a blind eye to his business transactions." Caroline explained, "Every time I tried to leave him he reminded me of all the reasons why I couldn't. My mom, how much we went through together, how I needed his protection against you."

Klaus nodded, understanding where she was heading, "He forced you to stay. He didn't want you anymore but he didn't want anyone else to have you either."

Caroline sighed, "Before your guys kidnapped me I was planning to get a train ticket. Start over somewhere new. I haven't loved Tyler for a long time and if the amount of woman he sleeps with are any indication he feels nothing for me."

Klaus understood then, her fight and strength he was so drawn too; she had to fight everyday against a man she was trying to free herself from. "I'm sorry." He said, his heart clenching uncomfortably for the girl he had known for a few short hours, "I don't think Tyler Lockwood deserves you, Caroline. If he was still in my grasp I would never have allowed him to hurt you."

Caroline gave him a small smile, "I just don't want to get caught up in this mess between you, Klaus. I want to live my life."

"I promise you that as soon as Tyler is dealt with I will let you go wherever you like, sweetheart. There is a whole world waiting for you, Caroline. So much to see."

Caroline's smile grew bigger at his words, "Have you been?"

"I've been many places." Klaus paused, "You should see Paris, Rome, Tokyo; they're wonderful. I'll take you myself when all this is over."

"Wow, you stay that to all the girls?" she teased.

Klaus laughed, "Just you."

They moved onto dessert as the conversation flowed and Klaus marvelled at how much he enjoyed Caroline. Her reactions, her thoughts, her personality. He wanted to give her the world, to show her how special she was.

Klaus Mikaelson didn't do feelings. Yet, there was something about her that seemed to bring them out in him.

"Will you try and escape?" he asked as their eyes met.

Caroline shook her head, "And go where? Back to Tyler? That kind of captivity is much worse than this one. I'll stay as long as I have your word I can leave as soon as possible."

Klaus smiled, "As you wish, sweetheart."

"Where are the rest of your family? Tyler said there were lots of you?" Caroline asked.

"Elijah and Kol are in England on business while my sister, Rebekah is currently at college." Klaus explained.

"Will she join the business after school?"

"That's her choice. I would never force this life on her like it was forced on me and my brothers."

Caroline's eyes softened, "You were forced to be an arms dealer?"

Klaus laughed, "It's not the career you pick out in high school, love. My father started this business when I was a boy and Elijah took over when he passed away."

Caroline nodded, "It seems I'm not the only one who is trapped."

Klaus pondered that thought later that night as Caroline slept in the guest room, a sketch pad in his hand as he drew her face from memory. The face of the girl he couldn't seem to shake.

/

Over the next few days Klaus found himself wanting to know more about Caroline, actively seeking out her company. He couldn't understand why Tyler would ever let her slip through his fingers, she was flawless. Klaus yearned for her soft laugh, her smile, her berating him when he said something out of line. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this for someone.

"I didn't know you paint." Caroline's voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he turned to see her learning against the doorframe of his studio. Klaus had taken some time to himself, paint on his clothes and hands as he filled in the canvas next to him.

"It's one of my passions." He said as he put the brush in his hand down. Caroline looked more relaxed now then the first day she was brought to him and Klaus was glad she was content with his company. He had let her raid Rebekah's wardrobe for more clothes and had even made sure the kitchen had food she liked in to make her feel comfortable.

"You're really good." She smiled as she walked past him, her eyes on the painting, "Your drawing its dark around the edges, it feels lonely. Then in the middle there is this beam of light, spreading out towards the black."

Klaus smiled at her interpretation, "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart." He said as their eyes locked, "Do you paint?"

"No, I'm not really the artist type." She laughed.

Klaus smirked at her, moving his painting to the side of the room before placing another blank canvas on the stand. He grabbed a new brush, holding it out to Caroline.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked as she took the brush.

"You can't paint without a brush, love."

Caroline was about to protest but Klaus stopped her, he grabbed her arm, moving her in front of him. One of his hands came up to hers steadying the brush in her hands, "It's about feeling, emotion. Painting is about expression." He said into her ear as he stepped forward, his chest against her back, "Let me guide you." Klaus placed his other hand on her waist as the brush touched the canvas. A small gasp escaped Caroline's lips at the feel of his fingers on her. She could feel Klaus' breath on her neck and it made her shiver, his hand guiding hers and the brush along the white canvas.

Klaus' phone snapped them out of their bubble. Caroline stepping out of his grip as Klaus pulled his phone out. He frowned for a second before a small smile formed on his lips.

"Tyler is coming here tomorrow, according to my informant he isn'thappy." He said.

"Are you going to kill him?" her voice was soft causing Klaus to look at her.

"Are you asking me not too?"

"Would you listen?" the challenge was evident in her voice.

Klaus smirked, "Probably not."

"Haven't you done enough? You have already destroyed his family and his life. Can't your revenge stop there?" she asked.

Klaus stepped closer to her, "I've done more than enough. I've shown kindness and forgiveness for you, Caroline. It was all for you."

"You're the one who kidnapped me, Klaus. You're not the good guy." She insisted.

His eyes hardened at her words, "No, I'm pure evil. I just can't help myself."

Caroline shook her head, "I know that isn't true. I've seen it, the man I know is capable of being saved."

Klaus didn't get chance to respond as she walked away from him. He frowned at the pull in his chest as he watched her leave.

/

Caroline didn't sleep that night, hating every tear that slipped from her eyes for the man who was using her to get what he wanted. She didn't know why she felt connected to Klaus but she did, they were the same in some respects. Both trapped in a life they didn't ask for.

She hated Klaus at first, she knew what kind of man he was, and the things he was responsible for. Then she got to know him, starting spending time with him. She thought back to all those nights they had dinner together, talking about each other. She hadn't had that with anyone else, Klaus wanted to know about her hopes, dreams and everything she wanted in life. He wanted to show her the world. The man she spent so much time with was so different from the man who wanted to kill Tyler.

The next day came far too quickly for Caroline's liking and she knew soon her time with Klaus would be over and he would let her go. She hated the fact she didn't want to leave him, loathed the part of herself that would even miss him.

The sound of gunfire from downstairs caused her to jump off the bed, running towards the stairs in search of Klaus, her heart thudding n her chest of the thought of him dying. The room was silent now but she could see Klaus taking cover behind a wall, a gun in his hands. There were several bullet holes in the wall along with a shattered window.

Klaus' eyes met her worried ones from where she was crouched on the stairs. His eyes softening as he saw her, "Stay down." He ordered and Caroline could only nod as he left his cover, approaching the shattered window.

Caroline was expecting someone to jump out with a shotgun like in those cheesy movies but instead nothing happened. She felt her heart slow down, the adrenaline leaving her system.

"It's okay, I got him. One of Tyler's men. He isn't stupid enough to take me on without checking out the place first." Klaus explained as he turned to face her but Caroline wasn't listening, instead she was on her feet, rushing towards him. She slammed into Klaus' hard body with force, her arms around his neck as she hugged him.

Klaus froze for a second before his arms snaked around her, enveloping her with his chin on her head, "It's okay, sweetheart."

"I heard the shots and I thought…" she said softly, not finishing her sentence. She smacked his arm, "Don't do that to me!"

She slapped him again and Klaus grunted in pain. Caroline pulled back, her eyes noticing the blood seeping through the arm of his shirt, "You're bleeding."

Klaus looked down, registering the pain in his left arm, "It's a graze."

Caroline didn't say anything, she grabbed his hand leading him to the bathroom. She ran the tap and grabbed a towel from the rack before undoing his shirt buttons.

"If you wanted to take my clothes off, all you had to do was ask, love." He smirked as Caroline pulled the shirt off his shoulders, being careful of his left arm.

"We need to clean this." She replied as she dabbed a wet towel onto his arm. Klaus gritted his teeth at the pain but let her continue, a small shiver going through him as Caroline's other hand rested on his chest.

"Tyler is still coming here, Caroline." Klaus pointed out.

"I don't want you to die, Klaus."

He gave her a small smile, "I have been thinking about what you said. How Tyler picked his revenger over you. I wondered whether you would give me the same choice."

Caroline froze, "What do you mean?" she said as she placed the towel, now red with his blood on the counter. She grabbed the bandage next to her, peeling away the packaging.

"You know what I mean, Caroline."

She nodded, she did know what he meant, "Why?"

"I've tried to stop thinking about you and I can't. The truth is, I fancy you." He said softly as Caroline bandaged his arm. "I know you feel something for me, Caroline. I've seen it."

They were so close now, sharing the same air space, their noses inches away from each other. Caroline bit her lip as she saw the look in Klaus' eyes. One of his hands on the counter behind her.

"I can't… I mean I don't…" she couldn't remember how to form a coherent sentence.

"Don't fight me, Caroline." His voice was rough, "It's okay for you to want something."

Caroline didn't answer, crushing her lips to his as her hands went to his cheek, fingertips brushing against his stubble. Klaus reacted instantly, wrapping her up in his arms so they were pressed together.

"I want you." She admitted as they pulled away, "And that terrifies me."

Klaus smoothed a hand over her hand, "People say you should do the thing that scares you." He replied, "Take a chance, Caroline."

Their lips met again as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Caroline moaned softly as Klaus lifted her up, dropping her onto the counter ungracefully as the movement caused paint to shoot through his injured arm. Caroline giggled.

"Let's move this to the bedroom before you hurt yourself." She teased gently.

Klaus smirked, "I'm sure you can make me feel better, love."

/

So what did you think? I am seriously proud of this one! Favourite line/scene?

Please review! They make me smile and keep me writing!

Thank you!

Any prompts? Let me know! Thanks


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! This one is canon set sometime during season 4! Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

**Summary:** 'Caroline has to attend the Mystic Falls pageant and is determined to go alone. Klaus has other ideas. Their relationship had always developed with dancing.'

**Rating: **T

/

"What do you mean you're not taking a date?" Elena asked in shock from where she lay sprawled across Caroline's bed. The blonde was standing in front of her full length mirror, holding her dress up to her chest as she sighed. Since she was a former Miss Mystic Falls she was required to attend the event every year. Except this year Caroline wasn't inviting anyone to escort her, she wanted to go by herself. Things with Tyler was a mess right now and the last thing she wanted was to see him. She could have asked Stefan but Caroline knew he would be there out of obligation and not because he wanted to be.

"Exactly what I said. It's Miss Mystic Falls, Elena, not prom. I don't need an escort." Caroline insisted as she put the dress on the bed, instead picking up two pairs of heels.

"But that's how it work, you come down the stairs and are greeted by your suitor. If you don't have a date then you will be the only one there that doesn't." Elena reasoned sitting up straighter.

Caroline turned to face her, "Then I will tell everyone I am supporting women's independence."

Elena chuckled, "Caroline Forbes, campaigner for woman everywhere." She joked causing Caroline to laugh, "What's this really about, Care?"

Caroline shrugged, "Nothing." She said unconvincingly. Elena gave her a stern look and Caroline sighed, "Fine, I really don't want to go to this thing at Tyler's house. His mom will be there and she knows we aren't together anymore. The whole thing will just be really awkward."

Elena nodded, climbing off the bed to throw an arm around her friend, "I'm sorry I won't be there, Damon needs my help."

"Its fine, 'Lena. I don't need an escort, I am more than capable of escorting myself."

Elena smiled and let the subject go, "Okay. Now which shoes?"

The pageant was the same as it was every year. The Lockwood Estate had been tastefully decorated, the garden was now home to several tables and a dance floor. The contestants were to be led out of the foyer of the house into the garden were the rest of the pageant would take place.

Carol Lockwood was fluttering around everywhere barking orders, occasionally looking in Caroline's direction to send her a glare that clearly stated 'You broke my boy's heart and I hate you.' Caroline had to laugh at that, if only she knew her precious son was in fact a cheat. The reason Caroline dumped him was because she walked in on him wrapped around the werewolf he met while on his travels.

Caroline was upstairs with the contestants for that year, making sure they knew what to do and helping the girls get ready. Honestly, the whole thing was starting to get on her nerves. The last thing she wanted to do was play host in a pageant that didn't mean as much to her as it used to. Things change when you become a vampire she guessed, speaking of which she was too busy to have her morning blood bag and being in a room full of beating hearts wasn't helping matters.

Caroline pushed all thoughts of her rising hunger aside as she checked her appearance in the mirror for a final time. The long purple dress she wore complimented her well, the material flowed to the floor but outlined the curve of her waist perfectly. The dress was one shouldered with lace detailing that slowly faded out as the dress went down. Caroline's hair was curled and intricately styled with so many pins she was sure it would take her forever to find them all later. Her make-up was flawless with her smoky eyes that brought out the blue of her irises and her full pink lips.

Caroline took a deep breath as she heard the sound of Mrs Lockwood's voice calling everyone to take to their places. Caroline watched with a ghost of a smile as the contestants got in line, all of them talking about their escorts and their outfits. It was hard to believe that a few years ago she had been one of those girls, it felt like a lifetime.

"It's my pleasure to introduce one of our reigning Miss Mystic Falls, Caroline Forbes." She heard Carol announce. Caroline smoothed her dress one more time before beginning her descend down the vast staircase of the Lockwood Manor.

"Accompanied by Niklaus Mikaelson." Mrs Lockwood added, distain dripping in her voice.

Caroline almost lost her footing, her head shooting up to lock eyes with the Hybrid in question. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a charming smile, his eyes fixed on her.

Caroline's first feeling was anger. Then she realised she shouldn't be surprised, this was Klaus after all and he made it clear he wasn't giving up. She cursed herself for the butterflies in her stomach and the increase of her heart beat as she looked at him. He was the most handsome man in the room of course, decked out in a designer suit he probably stole from Elijah, his hair neatly styled with a teasing amount of stubble on his jaw.

He offered his hand to her as she got closer to him and Caroline was almost tempted not to take it, she didn't need him to swoop in like a hero and escort her. She was Caroline Forbes and she was more than capable of doing things on her own. She stopped on the last step, aware of everyone's eyes on her.

Klaus seemed to sense her hesitation, "Come on love, let's not make a scene." He smiled and Caroline huffed before placing her hand in his. Klaus gave it a gentle kiss which definitely wasn't part of the job requirement before leading her out into the garden.

"You realise we have to dance now?" Caroline asked lowly as they waited in place on the dance floor for the other couples to join them.

Klaus gave her a dimpled smile, "I am aware, sweetheart." The smirk that followed made Caroline realise he had planned the whole thing. She didn't know whether to be flattered or concerned.

"Why are you here?"

"It came to my attention that you didn't have an escort." Klaus stated, "You are far too beautiful to be here alone, Caroline."

His eyes burned into hers and Caroline felt herself blushing under his gaze, "I didn't want an escort."

"I_ wanted_ to be your escort, love."

Caroline was about to fire off a quick witted comment but the band playing cut her off. Klaus stepped closer to her, one hand wrapping around her waist as Caroline moved hers to his shoulder. Their other hands were held in between them, his hand warm as it curled around hers.

Klaus moved on the dance floor with ease, just like he had the other two times they had danced together. Caroline followed his lead, her eyes avoiding his.

"I should thank you for allowing me a dance." Klaus said, his breath tickling her ear, "I was expecting you to walk away as soon as you saw me."

"I thought about it." Caroline said curtly before sighing, her body relaxing as Klaus held her tighter, "I guess I am just tired of doing this. Fighting against you."

"Then by all means, give in. My offer is always open, Caroline. You say the word and we can be exploring any foreign city you like." Klaus said as their eyes met, his blue orbs searching hers.

"What no compliment on my beauty this time to try and seduce me?" Caroline joked in hopes of changing the topic.

"You are perfect, Caroline. You don't understand how beautiful you are to me." His voice was soft, his eyes never leaving hers.

Caroline swallowed thickly, "You can't keep doing this, Klaus."

"What am I doing, love?" He asked as he twirled her, his arm bringing her back to him.

"Following me with your charming smile and your promises of the world. Giving me romantic drawings and expensive presents." She explained, "Showing me this side of you that no one else sees." They are closer now, Caroline feeling the brush of his jacket with every breath, "Seducing me."

Klaus smirked, "And here I thought you were too smart to be seduced by me."

"Oh I am." Caroline smiled, "But you aren't making it easy for me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Klaus asked as he pulled her closer, his fingers splayed out across her lower back, his touch warm even through the fabric of her dress.

"What do you want from me? Really, just between us, what's the game plan here?" Caroline asked because this game was driving her insane.

"I want nothing from you, Caroline." He sounded sincere, his voice drawing her in, "You know my feelings for you. I want you to see how wasted you are in this town with these people. How great you would be at my side, how it feels to be loved so utterly and completely you can't even remember a time when you weren't."

Caroline's eyes widened at his words and quickly changed her gaze from him to stare over his shoulder. She locked eyes with Carol Lockwood who was standing on the other side of the dance floor, a glare directed at Caroline.

"Oh great, Tyler's mom is watching us like a vulture." Caroline huffed gently.

Klaus smiled, "So ignore her."

"I can't, all I can feel is her eyes on me, silently judging me for being here with you." Caroline sighed, her eyes still on Carol.

Klaus' hand came up to her chin, his thumb causing her to look at him, "Focus on me, Caroline. You aren't doing anything wrong." He commanded as he leaned closer to her, "Focus on my voice," he said as his hand slid back to her waist, "Focus on my hand pressed to your back," he said as he turned them so Caroline was out of Carol's view, "Focus on the feel of our hands together." He said as he moved his fingers to the spaces in between hers, tangling their hands together firmly.

"You're trying to seduce me again." She muttered and Klaus smiled.

"Are you scared of me or yourself?"

"I'm scared of how intensely you love me."

"You deserve to be treated like a Queen, Caroline." He said as his stubble grazed her cheek.

"That's the problem. I don't know if I am ready for that. To be yours and everything that goes with that."

"I'm not asking for all of that right now. I would wait a thousand more years for you, love. All I'm asking for is a chance."

Caroline pulled back to look at him, his eyes showing honesty and sincerity in them.

"I can't give up everything to give this a chance when I don't even know what this is." Caroline replied.

Klaus nodded, "So spend time with me." He offered, "This weekend take a trip with me. I can have us in Paris by nightfall, which gives us two whole days without any interruptions."

Caroline felt her heart increase at the offer, "I'm not saying I don't feel this connection to you, Klaus. I do, and honestly I want to get to know this guy right here but…"

Klaus cut her off, "You're attracted to me, Caroline. You feel something for me and I'm not going to demand anything from you but your time. Let me show you how different your life can be."

Caroline thought of a moment, a hint of pleading his Klaus' eyes that she had never seen before, "One weekend and we go from there." She agreed and Klaus smiled wide, "Separate bedrooms though."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." Klaus promised as they continued to dance.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line? This is one of my favourites I think!

Please review! Your reviews make my day and I can't thank you enough for them!

Thank you!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hey everyone! New chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and support! It keeps me writing!

Summary: 'After finishing his five year prison sentence Klaus gets released. The only thing on his mind is the girl he told to move on.'

Rating: T

/

It had been five years.

Five years of staring at the same four grey walls. Five years of the same routine and structure. Five years of a horrid starch orange jumpsuit. Five years without his family.

Five years without her.

It was his own fault really, Klaus knew his criminal activities were bound to draw attention at some point. He was guilty of too many illegal crimes for there to be any other option. He thought he would be fine, him and Kol planned for the worst after all. Klaus was meant to leave and let the heat die down before continuing with whatever job was to hand.

Then he met her. Then he fell in love with Caroline Forbes and suddenly he couldn't leave even if he wanted to. She was stunning and fierce and never backed down. Klaus wanted to give her the world, to love her like no one else ever did.

How naïve of him to think loving Caroline would save him from his actions.

She had promised to stay with him, to wait for him and at the time Klaus didn't think he could love her more. Her smile was the hope he clung to during his trial.

After his sentencing things were different. Elijah and Caroline came to see him in prison and Klaus knew then he had to walk away. He couldn't bear the thought of his darkness polluting her, tainting her. Caroline deserved so much better than him. He was a criminal, a thief, an arms dealer, a killer.

Klaus Mikaelson was broken and scarred whereas Caroline Forbes was perfect, at least to him, and so full of light.

She cried when he told her she needed to move on and forget about him. Klaus swore he would never forget the look on her face as he metaphorically ripped her heart out and his along with it. She told him it didn't matter, she loved him and needed him but Klaus shook his head. He wouldn't let her waste her life on him.

He didn't want her to spend the next five years waiting for him.

He refused to see her after that, knowing that one look into her beautiful blue orbs would have him crumbling. Elijah came to see him only once more after that to say he was an idiot. Klaus silently agreed with him and made his older brother promise to look out for her.

He may have set her free but he would never stop loving her. He couldn't.

That's the reason his first stop after walking out of those prison gates was her apartment. He needed to see her, even if it was only from afar. He needed to know she was safe and happy.

She wasn't there. He waited for hours on the bench opposite the street, rain turning from a fine mist to a full out down pour, soaking through his Henley and jeans.

It was about six in the evening, the sky already turning black as the winter wind picked up. Klaus didn't even feel the air against his skin, he clutched a bottle of whiskey in his hand, taking methodical sips from it every now and again. The alcohol burned his throat.

That was nothing compared to the pain in his chest when he thought about Caroline.

Klaus trudged home solemnly, it had been five years. Caroline probably didn't even live in her apartment anymore. He let out a little sigh as he saw the lights on in the mansion he use to share with his family. He had missed them, Kol was the only one who visited him. Elijah was angry because of his decisions and Klaus refused to let Rebekah visit, he didn't want her to be upset.

He stopped short of the door, placing the bottle on the ground as he heard voices inside. Elijah's voice was easy to pin down, his deep tones and elegant language bringing a smile to Klaus' face. It really had been a long time.

That's when he heard it, a different voice. A feminine voice. He would know Caroline's voice anywhere, he often dreamt about it while staring up at the ceiling of his cell from his bunk. He definitely heard it now.

Klaus moved over to the window nearest to him, thankful that the curtains were still open. That's when he saw her for the first time in five years. Caroline was as beautiful as ever, her blonde hair cascading down her back. Elijah was sat next to her on the couch, talking. Caroline was smiling and nodding at him and Klaus felt jealously surge through him like blinding white hot pain.

He told her to move on. He told her not to wait for him. That didn't meant to move onto his brother.

Klaus didn't even know what he was doing until he heard himself knocking on the door. Three angry knocks from the side of his fist.

Elijah opened the door, shock flashing on his face as he saw his brother.

"Niklaus," he uttered, "I didn't know you were being released."

Klaus sneered, "Evidently considering you're entertaining the love of my life."

"You have it wrong…" Elijah started but Klaus cut him off, pushing his way past him and into the living room.

Klaus stopped as Caroline's eyes met his. He could see the tears glassing over her blue eyes and wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let her go.

God he had missed her.

"Klaus." Caroline whispered with emotion, "You're back."

"Don't let me stop you, love. Clearly you have moved onto my brother." He knew he was out of order but Klaus would never be okay with this kind of betrayal.

"It's not what you think." Caroline insisted stepping closer to him.

Klaus took a step back, "I get it Caroline, I told you to move on, I just didn't think you would bed my brother." He laughed bitterly, "How long was I gone before you changed from my room to his?"

"Niklaus, that's enough!" Elijah ordered.

Caroline shook her head, "Elijah would you give us a moment?"

Elijah looked sceptical at first but relented with a nod, sensing the thick tension and anger between the two former lovers. Klaus watched as Elijah walked upstairs until he was no longer in sight before turning back to Caroline.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded, "You don't get to come back here after five years where you refused to see me and start playing the jealous boyfriend."

Klaus laughed, "Maybe you should have thought about that before you started screwing Elijah!"

Caroline slapped him. It happened so fast Klaus didn't even have time to stop her, "I haven't been sleeping with Elijah or anyone else since you for that matter!"

Klaus faltered then, his cheek stinging, "What?"

"You heard me, Nik." Caroline replied, "I should have moved on. I should have listened to you but I couldn't. I couldn't make myself stop loving you."

"But you're here, in my house. I went to your apartment and you weren't there." Klaus looked at her again.

"I lost my apartment a few years ago now, I couldn't afford to pay the rent. Elijah let me stay here because he couldn't see me homeless." Caroline explained, "And to answer your next question, I am still in your room."

Klaus froze, "I'm sorry I…"

"Don't you dare." Caroline said, "Just for the record you are the one that broke my heart. You left me so don't you dare accuse me of betraying you."

"I'm sorry." It was a lame response but what else could he say?

Caroline sighed, "I missed you." She admitted sheepishly and Klaus felt a smile cross his face.

"You have no idea, sweetheart." He said stepping closer to her, "I thought of you everyday."

"You didn't let me visit. I tried but you never agreed." She said and Klaus could hear her voice breaking.

His eyes softened, "I didn't want you to waste your life on me, Caroline."

"You really never understood how much I love you. You always assumed I could never love you as much as you loved me. You're wrong." Caroline replied, "These past five years have been so hard, Nik. I needed you and you pushed me out."

Klaus swallowed thickly, "I did it because I love you, Caroline. I was trying to do what was best for you."

They were so close now, Caroline shivered slightly as Klaus ran a cold hand down her arm. His other hand brushing the hair from her face, "You're an idiot." She mumbled.

Klaus chuckled, "I am a fool in love, Caroline. You taught me that isn't a bad thing."

His lips were inches from hers, Caroline gasped as his lips brushed against hers gently as Klaus exhaled.

"You can't come in here and kiss me and expect things to go back to normal, Klaus. Things changed while you were gone."

"I don't care. I want you, Caroline and if I have to spend every day proving that to you then I will."

He crashed his lips on hers and Caroline responded, her arms running along his shoulders. Klaus slipped his tongue along hers and Caroline sighed. This was what home felt like.

After a moment she pulled back, "Wait, we need to talk. There are things you need to know."

Klaus nodded and pulled away. He walked over to the couch making himself comfortable, "So tell me."

Caroline sat down next to him, making sure to keep a small amount of distance between them, "After your sentencing I was a mess. I didn't sleep or eat or do anything really. I started feeling bad but I dismissed it." She sighed, "After you told me you wanted me to move on it got worse. I was sick and it wasn't pretty. One morning Elijah made me go to the doctors. He said he promised you he would look out for me and didn't want to let you down."

Klaus nodded, "But you're okay now?"

"Nothing was wrong with me as such." Caroline said as she played with her fingers, "I was pregnant, Klaus. I was carrying your baby."

Klaus went rigid next to her, "That's why you applied for so many visiting orders, to tell me?" he said as everything clicked into place.

Caroline nodded, "I wanted to tell you but you wouldn't let me see you." A single tear slid down her cheek and Klaus grabbed her hand, "Things got harder after that. Elijah and Rebekah were great and they helped me with everything but babies are expensive and I couldn't afford my rent as well on my salary."

"Elijah came by one morning and told me I was moving in here because I was family and Rebekah agreed. I didn't want charity but I had to think about our baby." Caroline continued, "Rebekah was with me in the delivery room. She wasn't you but she was amazing."

"We have a child?" was Klaus' stuttered response.

"His name is Liam. Liam Henrik Mikaelson, he's four." Caroline smiled as she picked up a picture from the table and handed it to Klaus.

"He's perfect, Caroline." Klaus said, his eyes captivated by the little boy smiling into the camera.

"He is a little devil," Caroline laughed, "Exactly like his father."

"Father." Klaus said placing the picture down, "I'm a father."

"I know we never talked about kids and I understand if you don't want to see him…"

Klaus cut her off, "Of course I want to see him. He's my son, Caroline. I just have no idea how to be a father."

"Trust me, it will come naturally to you. Just be yourself. You two are a lot alike." Caroline smiled.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to abandon you with a baby, Caroline. I never wanted you to have to raise our son by yourself."

Caroline was about to respond when they heard the sound of little feet on the stairs. Klaus looked up to see a boy with blue eyes and dirty blond curls on his head barrel into Caroline's arms.

"Liam? What's wrong?" she asked as she cradled their son close to her. Klaus was transfixed on the boy in front of him.

"I had a bad dream, mommy. Uncle 'Lijah doesn't tuck me in right." Liam said with his head down.

Caroline laughed, "Why don't you go up and I will be there in a minute." She said as she kissed his forehead.

Liam nodded and climbed down from her lap. He turned around again with his eyes on Klaus this time. "You have hair like mine." He said pointing to his own.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Klaus said with a small smile.

"I'm Liam." The boy stated proudly and Klaus chuckled.

"I'm Nik." He said as he extended his hand, Liam shook it gently before pulling away.

Liam's eyes went wide, "You're my dad."

Caroline was about to speak up but Klaus answered first, "Yes, I am."

"Mommy! You didn't tell me daddy was home! I didn't make him a card." Liam scolded.

"It was a surprise, Liam. You can make him a card tomorrow. Right now you need sleep." Caroline insisted as she stood up slowly, "I told him all about you, Klaus. Rebekah and Elijah did too." She said with a smile.

"Auntie 'Bekah says you like to draw a lot. I like to draw a lot too." Liam said excitedly.

"He will still be here tomorrow, Liam. It's late, bedtime, mister." Caroline said with a smile.

"Daddy is coming up too?" he asked.

Klaus smiled, "Sure, why don't you show me a few of your pictures?" he asked as Liam climbed into his arms. Klaus held him tight as Liam's arms went around his neck.

Klaus looked back at Caroline who was smiling, "Are we okay?"

Caroline grabbed his hand in hers, "I think we are going to be just fine."

/

So what do you think? Favourite bit? I had to try writing Klaroline babies! HAHA!

Please review! They mean so much to me and put a smile on my face!

Thank you!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Your comments for the last chapter blew me away! Thank you! This next one is a little different! Hope you like it!

**Summary:** 'Klaus lists 25 little things he loves about Caroline after they get into a fight.'

**Rating: **K+

/

25 Things Klaus Loves about Caroline:

The way she steals the covers in the middle of the night. She pretends she doesn't but she does. It doesn't matter though, Caroline still snuggles right up next to him like he is warmer than any blanket.

The way she sings in the shower. Klaus often wakes up to it, her soft angelic voice over the sound of the running water. A lazy smile on his face as he listens.

The way she walks around their bedroom in her underwear. Caroline's body on full display to him, every curve and freckle that he wants to map out, kiss, caress and worship.

The way she touches him. It's gentle and loving yet possessive. Like she is claiming him with invisible marks on his skin. He never wants her to stop.

The way her feet are always cold. They will be wrapped up in bed together and Caroline will put her cold feet on his legs, his skin warming hers. It's like they belong together.

The way she loves his family like they were her own. She became Rebekah's best friend, Kol's partner in crime and Elijah's back up when stopping fights breaking out between Klaus and Kol.

The way she calls him Nik. He has so many pet names for her so Caroline decided she needed one for him. When Kol calls him it, it sounds like teasing. When Rebekah calls him it, it sounds demanding. When Caroline calls him it, it's intimate and arousing.

The affect she has on him. Klaus knows he will never stop wanting her because she will never stop surprising him. He has never known what it's like to truly love somebody before she came along.

The fact she doesn't realise how beautiful she is to him. Caroline doesn't know how much he loves her, how strong and beautiful and special she really is. Klaus makes a point to show her on a regular basis.

The way she steals his shirts to sleep in. The material swamping her small frame, yet there is something so delicious about Caroline wearing his shirt, like she is telling the whole world she belongs to him.

The way she drinks his coffee in the mornings. She breezes into the kitchen and takes the mug from his hands, drinking the rest of the cup before pecking his cheek and going off to work. Klaus always leaves her at least half a mug of coffee left.

The way she watches him. She sits on the couch in his studio while he is painting. Caroline's gaze fixes on him over the edge of her book, her eyes filled with love, desire and devotion.

The way she bites her lip when she concentrates. Klaus watches as she pauses while studying, a frown furrowing her brow as she taps her pen. Caroline catches her bottom lip between her teeth as she stares at the page. Klaus can't help but want her lip between his teeth instead.

The way they fight. It's like she is fire and he is rain, both stubborn and passionate. Caroline gives as good as she gets, rivalling Klaus in every way. Then everything reaches boiling point and they can never tell who kisses who first, just that they will spend the rest of the night tangled up together in their bed sheets.

The way she knows when he is lying. Caroline gives him the same look, a quirked eyebrow as she crosses her arms over her chest. She doesn't say it but Klaus knows she sees through his bullshit and the look on her face has him telling her his deepest thoughts and desires.

The way they make love. Sometimes soft and tender, taking hours to satisfy every need and desire and taste every expanse of flesh. Sometimes rough and playful, teasing and need filled touches. Klaus loves both ways, he realises he simply loves making love to her.

The way she laughs. It's carefree and soft and Klaus finds it infectious, sometimes he doesn't even know what she is laughing about but he finds a smile curving his lips at the sound.

The way she finds comfort in him. It doesn't matter whether it's a bad day at work or a fight with one of her friends or even her mother. She'll come home and curl herself around him, snuggling into the warmth and protection of his arms like she never wanted to move. Klaus would kiss her head and hold her tight, waiting until she is ready to talk about it.

The way she supports him. Caroline stands by him through everything and never complains. Instead she laces their fingers together, kisses his cheek firmly and whispers how proud she is of him in his ear. Klaus doesn't think he could love her anymore when he hears her unwavering loyalty.

The way she gave him a chance when all of her friends thought it was a bad idea. Caroline said she had stopped lying to herself and she didn't care anymore. She threw her arms around Klaus and kissed him senseless. He has never enjoyed a kiss more.

The way she speaks without saying a thing. Klaus always manages to know what she is thinking but she is never predictable. Caroline will give him a look and Klaus will know what she is trying to tell him instantly.

The way they can spend all night talking. Sometimes about everything, sometimes about nothing at all and yet he never once gets bored. Her face illuminated in the moonlight, her soft voice in the dark as she lays in his arms. Klaus could listen to her for hours, she was the only person he had ever wanted to share everything with.

The way one touch from her can calm him down. It doesn't matter what he is angry about when Klaus feels her hand on his back, her presence eradicating every bit of anger he had. He thinks Elijah's right; Caroline is his redemption.

The way he knows he will give up everything for her. She would never ask but Klaus knows for the first time in his life that he would die for someone. He would die for her. Simply because he can't imagine his life without her now.

The way she completes him. He is far too pessimistic to believe in soul mates but with Caroline he can't think of a better word to describe the way he loves her. She is his everything and Klaus finds he quite likes that feeling.

/

So what do you think? Favourite reason? Anyone else wanting a boyfriend like Klaus?

Please review! I can't believe how much everyone loves this story and I am so happy! I love hearing your opinions!

Thank you!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: New chapter! More smut! Enjoy and review! :)

Summary: 'The three times Caroline and Klaus were caught out in compromising situations by a member of his family.'

Rating: M

/

The first time wasn't actually their fault.

Caroline was laughing underneath him as Klaus tickled her sides, her body wriggling against his in an attempt to free herself from his grasp. The sun had just risen, a small stream of light peeking through the gap in the curtains of their bedroom. Klaus had woken up to Caroline staring at him, her fingers gliding over his bare chest which was on display.

Klaus growled at her playfully before using his speed and strength to flip them over and launch his attack on her ribs. Mornings waking up with Caroline were by far his favourite part of the day. Those hours before they started their day where the couple were shut in their bedroom entangled in the sheets and each other were as close to perfect as it got.

"Klaus! Stop!" Caroline gasped out breathlessly, her palms on his pectorals in an attempt to stop him.

Klaus smiled, nuzzling his nose against her neck, "But you know how much I love you writhing underneath me, sweetheart."

His voice sent chills down her spine, her hands moving to pull him closer instead of push him away.

"Someone's in a playful mood this morning." Caroline teased, she let out a little giggle as Klaus' morning erection poked her under the covers.

Klaus pulled back slightly, the smile still on his face, "It's called being happy, love." He placed a gentle kiss on her nose, "You seem to be the only one to bring out this side of me."

"I like this side of you, Klaus." Caroline replied, "Seeing you happy makes me happy."

Klaus kissed her nose again before trailing down to her lips. Caroline smiled as his lips moved over hers, one of her hands threading into his hair to deepen it. Klaus ran his tongue along her lips and Caroline opened up to him, his tongue stroking hers.

Klaus shifted so he was settled in the cradle of her thighs, his erection hard against her core. Caroline moaned gently as one of his hands found her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ii think we are going to miss breakfast." Caroline laughed as Klaus broke their kiss, his lips trailing down her jaw to pay attention to her neck.

Caroline gasped softly as his lips found her pulse point, sucking on it gently, "I don't know, my breakfast seems to be laid out before me." He smirked against her skin and Caroline could instantly feel the arousal between her thighs.

Caroline flipped them over, straddling Klaus as her hands found his shoulders, her lips descending on his chest, tongue darting out every so often to taste him, "You're right. You look far more tempting than pancakes." She smiled as her tongue flicked out against his throat.

Klaus' hands found her hips, grinding himself against her. He could feel the wetness between her thighs against his cock, his need for her deepening. Caroline's lips found his as Klaus tangled a hand in her hair, her fingers dancing across his chest.

"Stop teasing me, sweetheart." His voice was rough as Caroline pulled back slightly.

She sunk down on him without warning, both of them moaning at the sensation of her warm, wet heat covering his hard member. Caroline wriggled against him slightly and Klaus wore under his breath, his teeth nipping at her neck.

"Klaus…" she murmured as she felt one of his hands slide towards her hip. Caroline moved against him, and Klaus helped guide her movements. Caroline lifted herself up before sinking back down allowing Klaus to thrust inside her. She pivoted her hips every so often, loving the way Klaus would growl and increase their pace.

Her orgasm was building, twisting in the pit of her stomach as Klaus' lips devoured hers, his cock thrusting into her fast as their hips mashed together. Caroline's hands were beside his head on the pillow, occasionally she moved one to fist into his hair or grip his shoulder as he hit a deeper spot inside her causing her to cry out.

"God Klaus, I'm almost there." She panted.

Klaus' hands were still on her hips, digging into the flesh there so strongly he was glad she couldn't bruise. They were both panting, their hot breath mingling in the small space between them. Caroline's walls were fluttering around him gently and Klaus knew she was close as he slid into her again.

"Niklaus, we need to talk about…" the door swung open as Elijah walked in, he stopped in his tracks at the scene before him.

Klaus and Caroline froze as they turned to look at their intruder. Klaus' reaction was faster than Caroline's as he used his vampire speed to flip them over, covering her naked body with his own. The sheet was still draped around them, covering their bottom halves.

"Get out! Now!" Klaus shouted, his eyes flashing yellow in warning.

Elijah stood shocked for a split second before retreating from the room, almost tripping over the edge of the dresser as he made his way to the door, slamming it closed behind him. The couple briefly heard him mutter something about 'trying again later' and 'rescheduling' before their heard his footsteps on the stairs.

Caroline buried her sweaty forehead against Klaus' shoulder in shame at being caught by Elijah of all people. She wouldn't be able to look at him properly fro weeks.

"We need some kind of sign." She muttered into his skin.

Klaus kissed her, "We're getting a bloody lock for that door." He growled as Caroline wrapped her legs around him.

The need in her core was still present and was making itself known now they were alone again. Klaus noticed this and resumed his movements, thrusting into her hard and fast until he felt her walls clamping down on him, his name tumbling from her lips as she came.

Klaus made a mental note to get a lock for their bedroom door as well as remind Elijah the use of knocking first once they made their way downstairs.

/

They had been arguing the second time someone in his family caught them.

Klaus was worried about Caroline's safety after the vampire world found out about his feelings for her. She had been kidnapped and Klaus had almost ripped a town apart to find her, it was a close call. Too close for his liking. Caroline wasn't exactly thrilled to learn Klaus had sent his Hybrids out to follow her around as she went to college and out shopping.

"Klaus, I can look after myself. I don't need you to be the overprotective boyfriend!" Caroline insisted as she threw her hands around.

Klaus was opposite her with a scowl on his face, "I can't lose you, Caroline. Every enemy I have knows you are important to me. Your safety isn't up for debate!" he fumed, his eyes blazing.

Caroline shook her head, "I love you, really I do but this is too much. I'm your girlfriend, not your prisoner. I don't need to be watched every minute of the day!"

She was cut off suddenly by Klaus' lips on hers, her gasp of surprise allowing him to invade her stomach so his tongue could curl with hers. Klaus slammed her back as he picked her up. Caroline's legs tightly around his waist as her back hit the wall of the living room.

"You are so much more than my girlfriend, Caroline. You are everything to me and everyone knows it. I can't have you being put in danger." His voice was softer now but his grip on her was bruising.

"So train me." She whispered, "Teach me how to defend myself so I won't need the Hybrids."

They had reached an impasse and they both knew it. Klaus sighed and he pushed her further into the wall and Caroline was worried they would put a dent in it. She curled a hand in his hair, tugging him tightly to her.

"Please?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to refuse her, "You know it makes sense, I can protect myself then you don't have to worry so much."

She knew she had won the argument when Klaus crushed his lips on hers again, his hands ripping open her blouse. His actions were rough and Caroline knew he was mad at her but she smiled against him as she knew it wouldn't last.

Klaus' lips moved down to the flesh he had just revealed. His tongue dancing over her skin to the swell of her breast. Caroline gasped as his tongue darted under the lace of her bra.

His hands were gripping her ass and used them to bring her against him as he pushed her firmly against the wall. Caroline rode against him, moaning into his ear as he moved her against his jean clad crotch. She nipped his earlobe a few times, letting him know she was just as mad as he was. Klaus growled as he moved against her faster, their dry humping becoming almost painful.

The next thing Caroline knew she was being thrown onto the couch, Klaus settling on top of her instantly as she tore at his shirt hungrily. It tore off his body in shreds as their lips mashed together, one of Klaus' hands finding her panties from underneath her skirt.

"Oh!" Caroline bit her lip as his fingers moved the material side, teasing against her defiantly. Her hands were gripping his arms as her teeth settled against the curve of his shoulder, biting down whenever he moved his fingers against her just right.

"Scream for me, love." Klaus whispered seductively, his eyes dark.

"Oh my God!" They heard a screech followed by shopping bags hitting the floor.

They snapped their heads up to meet Rebekah's horrified gaze, "Are you serious? We just had that couch cleaned!" her eyes were firmly closed.

"Sister, if you value your life I would suggest you leave. I'm a little busy right now." Klaus said curtly as Caroline tried to push him off her. Klaus remained stationary though, his fingers still inside her panties.

"You two are like animals! It's disgusting!" she shouted as she flashed back out the door, her shopping bags abandoned on the floor.

"I'll deal with that later." He promised as he slid another finger into her, "First, I plan to make you scream, sweetheart."

Caroline swallowed thickly, "Two can play at this game, Mr Mikaelson." She smirked, "I'll have you begging for me in no time."

She gave him a devilish smile as she bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood before snaking her hand down to the button on his jeans.

Klaus would talk to Rebekah about using her vampire hearing before walking into the house later but first it seemed he would be playing a delicious game of wits with his baby vampire.

/

The third time someone catches them is by far the worst in Caroline's opinion.

It was a normal lazy Sunday morning as Klaus sat at the breakfast table, Caroline was making breakfast which consisted of blood bags and strawberries. She was wearing his Henley and a pair of panties while Klaus only had a pair of sweatpants on.

"I was thinking about Italy this weekend?" Klaus said with a smile, "There are plenty of things to see in Rome, love. You'll love it."

Caroline smiled as she popped a strawberry into her mouth, "You don't have to show me the world in one go, Klaus." She laughed, "You got me, I'm not going anywhere."

Klaus smirked and grabbed her waist, yanking her down into his lap. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck with a giggle, her fingers tangling in his necklaces.

"Maybe I want to show you the world all in one go?" Klaus suggested, "Then I want to show you it over and over again until you can call every city we visit home."

Caroline smiled, grabbing a strawberry from the counter to run it across Klaus' lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, Caroline." He said softly as he bit into the strawberry in her hand, sucking her fingers into his mouth to remove the juices.

He released her slowly and Caroline could feel his arousal beneath her. She kissed him sensually, lazily, taking her time to taste his mouth. His tongue sweet from the strawberry.

Klaus rose him his seat as he settled Caroline on the table, her legs moving so he could stand between them. He was thankful they had yet to anything on the table that could get broken.

They kissed again as Klaus' fingers wandered under the hem of her borrowed shirt, lifting it off her with ease. Caroline drew him closer to her, one hand hooked into his necklaces to pull him nearer to her as she wrapped her legs higher in his waist.

Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips trailed across her collarbone, his tongue twirling against her nipple. Caroline tightened her grip on his shoulders, one hand scratching down his back lightly.

Klaus pushed back so she was flat against the table, his lips moving down to her exposed chest to nip at the skin of her stomach. He paused at her panties, his hot breath causing her to shiver in excitement, her arousal evident through her underwear.

He wasted no time in hooking his fingers in her panties, pulling them down as Caroline used her feet to kick down his sweatpants until Klaus stepped out of them. He was over her in seconds, licking a path from her thighs to her core.

He licked a hot strip down her centre causing Caroline to moan, her hips bucking sharply. Klaus chuckled.

"You're always ready for me." He muttered softly.

"That's because I always want you." She said breathlessly. Her hand reached for his and Klaus took it, letting her guide him on top of her.

"I need you, Caroline." His voice was a rough whisper and she found herself smiling.

"I'm yours."

He slid into her slowly, his eyes meeting hers as he squeezed her hand. Caroline gasped as he filled her, her legs tightening around his waist causing Klaus to groan.

He moved slowly, painfully slowly and Caroline knew he was savouring it. She kissed him softly, her tongue darting out as she moved her lips against his own.

Klaus groaned as he moved above her, sliding out and thrusting back in deeply. He increased the pace steadily, making sure to have her a quivering mess below him before he brought her over the edge.

He knew she was going crazy, the build-up torturing him too as Caroline dug her nails into his shoulder blades, urging him to go faster in his ear.

Klaus smirked and increased the pace quickly, his eyes trained on hers as she moaned softly. He kissed every piece of skin he could reach as his thrusts increased again, Caroline tight as a coil beneath him. He just needed a couple more thrusts…

"Elijah! We need a new table, Nik is defiling Caroline on it!" They heard Kol shout at the top of his lungs as he walked out of the kitchen, his eyes wide but a smirk was evident on his face.

Klaus growled into her neck, "I'll kill him."

Caroline laughed and shook her head, "First you better finish what you started." She warned him, "Then you can kill him."

Klaus kissed her then as he began moving inside her again. He would definitely teach Kol a few things about privacy… After he was finished ravishing Caroline on the table.

And maybe against a few walls too.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Please review! Your comments are amazing and make me smile!

Thank you for everything!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Hey guys! New chapter! I am very proud of this one! I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter so I hope you al liked it! Big thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this story! It really motivates writers to write and of course it shows our Klaroline support! This is the ship! The one we will fight for until the very end! So keep the faith guys!

**Summary:** 'Snapshots of Klaus and Caroline's life as they grow up together.'

**Rating:** T

/

Caroline was 7 when she first met Klaus. She can still remember it like its yesterday. His dimpled smile and eyes shining with curiosity. That day started a friendship that would change her life.

The Mikaelson's were new in town and had just moved in next door to the Forbes' home. Caroline's mother, the Sheriff, said they came from England and made a rather noisy bunch. Caroline caught sight of them as they were moving in, their family was large compared to her own. It was only her and her mother now, Caroline's father had left a few months ago, after a night of raised voices and words Caroline didn't understand.

The Mikaelson family seemed to be full of children. Caroline noticed the two older boys helping their mother lift boxes out of the van while two younger boys ran about the front yard partaking in some kind of game. There was a little girl, around Caroline's age, who had tears in her eyes by the porch with her little arms folded over her chest.

It was a few days later when Caroline actually met them in person. It was a warm day and she was playing in the garden while her mother got some work done in the house. Caroline had always been a curious girl by nature and couldn't help but notice the small hole in the fence between her garden and the Mikaelson's.

She walked over to it slowly, her hands curled into her blue dress as she knelt down to inspect it. It was definitely a new addition to the fence, she couldn't remember seeing it there a few days previously as she helped her mother water the plants.

Caroline gasped as the face of a boy appeared in the gap, his blue eyes staring at her with confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked cocking his head to the side. He was kneeling down on the other side of the hole in the fence, his clothes streaked with mud.

"Caroline." She smiled, "Who are you?"

The boy moved a hand to his head, moving a piece of dark blond hair that was on his forehead, "Nik." He introduced.

"Why is there a hole in the fence?" Caroline asked shyly.

"That was my brother, Kol. We were playing hide and seek and Elijah said he needed to find a better hiding place so he cut the fence and hid in your garden." Nik explained, "Finn was furious when he found out. Kol is only 8, he didn't really know what he was doing."

Caroline guessed from all the names that he was talking about his other brothers, "How old are you?"

"I'll be 10 in October." He smiled proudly, dimples appearing as he smiled.

"Niklaus, are you playing or not?" They heard a voice yell and Caroline frowned.

"Niklaus?"

"That's me. It's my full name." he explained, "People call me Klaus or Nik for short."

"Come on Klaus! We are all waiting!" A different voice called out.

Klaus sighed, "I'm talking to a girl!"

"What girl?" a few seconds later another face appeared at Klaus' shoulder, his lips curving into a smile.

"This is Caroline. Caroline, meet Kol." Klaus said.

"Hi. We are playing tag, do you want to play?" Kol asked.

"I'm not fast at running."

Klaus smiled, "It's easy. I'll teach you. Crawl through the gap."

Caroline bit her bit for a moment, her mother wouldn't like it if she came back dirty but tag did sound fun.

"Okay." She smiled as she got down on all fours, Klaus and Kol moved so she could crawl through the gap that Kol had made in the fence.

/

Over the next few years Caroline got closer to the Mikaelson children, she spent many days in their garden playing with them but all too soon things changed. Finn was the first to stop playing saying he was too old, Elijah was next saying Mikael deemed it to be a waste of his time. Caroline still caught him looking out the window from his bedroom sometimes as he watched them play.

She was closest to Klaus out of all of them. He was mischievous and they always ended up in trouble but he was nice (to her at least and his siblings. Not so much to other people). He teased her constantly which Caroline hated, he would sneak up behind her and pull on one of her pigtails gently and Caroline would chase him relentlessly.

Caroline smiled at the memory as she laid in bed, it was dark out and she really should be sleeping but she couldn't. She could hear the shouts from the Mikaelson household echoing next door. This was nothing new, Mikael was an angry man. She asked Klaus about it once but he told her not to worry.

She didn't know how much time had passed as the voices stopped and silence fell across her room again. She closed her eyes and turned on her side, hoping to get some sleep when she heard the sound of her window opening.

Caroline shot up in bed, her hand reaching for her lamp beside the bed to turn it on. She gasped as she saw Klaus' head poking through her bedroom window, his hands gripping onto the ledge.

"Shh, it's me, you're safe." He tried to calm her. Caroline took a deep breath, slipping out of the bed and padding over to him.

"What are you doing here, Nik? It's the middle of the night." Caroline said with her hands on her hips. Even at 12 years old she was a force to be reckoned with.

Klaus didn't meet her eyes, "My father is drunk again. I can't stay there, Caroline."

Caroline understood, her face softening. She went over to him, helping to haul him through the window without making a noise. It wasn't until he was safely in her room that Caroline really looked at him.

"What happened to you?" She asked softly, one hand reaching for his face. There was a dark bruise forming on his cheek and a cut on his forehead with blood smeared across it.

Klaus moved out of her grasp sharply, "Nothing, sweetheart. I'm fine."

"You're bleeding." Caroline replied pushing him to sit on the bed gently, "Stay here."

Caroline gave him a stern look before rushing to the bathroom to grab a towel. She raced back to her room to find Klaus in the same spot she left him looking tired.

Caroline didn't say a word as she dabbed the towel over the cut on his forehead, the other hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

"Ouch!" Klaus growled as she pressed down.

"Don't be silly, it doesn't hurt." Caroline insisted.

Klaus' eyes narrowed, "You try having someone poking at you and see how you like it."

"Well if you tell me what happened I might be able to help."

"I don't need your help."

Caroline scoffed, Klaus had two years on her but she knew when he was putting on a front, "You snuck into my room not the other way around."

Klaus sighed, one of his hands taking the towel from her gently, "I don't want to fight. Let's just go to sleep." He suggested as he flopped onto her bed heavily. Caroline worried it would wake her mother up so she quickly turned off her light and climbed into bed beside him.

"How did you get up here anyway?" she asked softly.

"I climbed the fence then went up the trellis on the side of your house." Klaus shrugged, "It's like climbing a tree."

It was a few moments before Klaus spoke again.

"What do you think will happen to us in the future?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"We will still be friends, of course. I'll be your friend forever."

Klaus chuckled, "Forever sounds good to me."

"Do you think we will live in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked gently.

"Where would you like to live?" he asked, "I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"I'll tell you when we're older."

Klaus wrapped a lazily arm around her and the duvet, "Night Caroline."

Caroline nodded, a smile on her face, "Goodnight Nik."

/

Klaus can remember the first time he looked at Caroline and saw her, really saw her. This woman she had become right under his nose.

Had he really been so blind not to see her change from the girl he loved to the woman who stole his heart?

It was a warm day in the middle of summer and Rebekah had insisted her and Caroline celebrate before heading back to school for their final year. Caroline relented after a lot of pleading, Klaus smirked at that, Rebekah always knew how to get what she wanted.

He was expecting Caroline to walk down the stairs in her normal jeans and shirt combination, grumbling under her breath that she didn't want to go to a club. Klaus knew she would be texting him within the hour to pick her up.

He wasn't expecting the sight that greeted him when he peeled his eyes away from the sketchbook in his lap at the sound of heels on the stairs.

Caroline stood before him looking like she had just stepped off the cover of a magazine. Her hair was perfectly curled and her make-up was flawless. Smoky eye shadow brought out the blue eyes he knew so well. She wore a deep red dress and Klaus swallowed thickly seeing all her curves on display; her breasts pulling the material taunt before it smoothed out to hug her hips. Klaus subtly shifted in his seat, making sure the sketchbook was firmly covering his lap as he took in her legs that seemed to go on for miles, her creamy skin looking so soft.

What he wouldn't give to trail his mouth up those legs? His tongue tasting her as his hands reached for her panties…

"Klaus?"

Her voice brought him back in the room, his hands fisted over the armrests. God, she was beautiful.

"How do I look?" she asked innocently as she gave him a twirl.

His response was a gruff grumble in his chest, "Ravishing, sweetheart. You look ravishing."

As soon as she left he was watching the clock, waiting for her to text him to pick her up. Clubbing wasn't her thing, it wasn't his either but Caroline always liked to make other people happy.

The text came 1 hour and 12 minutes later.

She was drunk and Klaus knew he would kill Rebekah for it but managed to drag them both out of the club. He had driven Caroline home with a tight grip on the steering wheel, her eyes watching him the whole way.

Klaus walked her to her door, one hand on her back. Caroline kissed his cheek sloppily and Klaus bit back a moan as she brushed against him, his pants becoming uncomfortable.

He definitely did not spend the rest of the night thinking about all the things he wanted to do to his best friend that most certainly weren't platonic.

/

Klaus learned to accept that he was in love with Caroline. He also accepted that he could never tell her. That didn't mean it wasn't damn near impossible at times.

She showed up at his door one night, tears trailing down her cheeks as she tried to hold herself together.

It took one look from Klaus and one heart wrenching sob from Caroline before she was falling into his arms. Klaus tried to ignore every part of his mind for loving the way she felt there.

"He…He was cheating on me!"

Klaus held her tighter, hoping that if he could hold her tight enough he could stop her pain. He carried her into his living room, settling on the couch with Caroline in his lap as she cried into his shirt.

Klaus didn't ask for the details about the idiot who got her heart and broke it. His anger boiling in his veins at the thought of Caroline being hurt.

He made himself a vow then and there that he would be her last love, her greatest love. However long it takes.

Caroline stayed curled in his arms all night, burrowing deeper every time Klaus tried to let her go. In the end he stopped trying. She wasn't going anywhere and that suited him just fine. Caroline cried and Klaus whispered sweet words in her ear about her strength, her beauty, her light.

When she fell asleep in the early hours he couldn't stop himself from curling up with her on the couch, enjoying this simple piece of heaven she was giving him.

The next day her ex-boyfriend turned up with a black eye and Klaus smirked knowingly as he admired his handiwork.

/

The first time they kiss is one of those natural moments you never see coming. Klaus guessed he should have realised sooner, the way the boundaries in their relationship had shifted around them.

It started in a simple morning of teasing, one of their favourite pastimes. It was a nice day and they were in the Forbes' back yard. Caroline was sitting on the grass in her pink sundress with her nose in a book, it was a classic Klaus had recommended to her a few days earlier. Klaus was standing a few feet away, standing in front of an easel as he painted her.

"Can I move yet?" she asked impatiently and Klaus chuckled.

"Always in a hurry, love."

"Perhaps I want to see your latest masterpiece, Nik." She smiled brightly as she stood up and stretched out her limbs, the book abandoned on the blanket.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as she took in the image on the canvas, Klaus beamed a dimpled smile at her.

"Well that is all thanks to the subject."

Caroline gave him a playful poke in the ribs and Klaus laughed. That was when Klaus attacked, the paintbrush in his hand smearing her cheek in green paint.

Caroline squealed, "Okay, Mikaelson, you brought this on yourself."

She picked up one of the paint pots Klaus had brought out with him, yellow paint staining his Henley as Caroline splattered his chest.

It wasn't long before a full scale war had broken out. Klaus streaked Caroline with green, pink and blue paint while Caroline made sure the yellow, purple and red were on every part of Klaus she could reach.

She ran from him as she saw the yellow staining his hands with a smirk on his face. Klaus followed her, trapping her on the back porch. Caroline's back was against the brick while they were pressed together, their noses brushing with every breath.

"You know I hear love is a better pastime than war." She smiled as she leaned on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his.

Klaus responded quickly because she was actually kissing him and it felt better, tasted better than any dream. His hands cupped her face softly while Caroline gripped his arms.

It was only when they pulled away they noticed the hand prints they left on each other, staining their skin with more paint like a declaration that they belonged to each other.

"I think is this the best work I've ever created." Klaus smirked as he brushed his fingers along the yellow staining her cheek.

Caroline smiled, "I'm more than happy to be your canvas, Klaus."

He kissed her hard then, thanking whatever miracle brought her into his life when he was 10.

/

Klaus said 'I love you' first. Except he didn't exactly say it, Klaus was the artistic type after all.

Caroline woke up one morning to Klaus with a paintbrush in his hand, working on a canvas. This wasn't a new occurrence, he loved painting as the sun rose. She gave him a lazily smile as Klaus moved over to kiss her.

They had been dating for months now and although it wasn't always smooth sailing it was everything they always wanted.

Caroline let out a gasp as she felt the paintbrush against her shoulder, black paint marking her skin.

"Klaus, what?" She started but her sentence trailed off as Klaus gave her a smirk, brush moving against her skin.

He pulls back after a moment and Caroline knelt on the bed to stare in the mirror at the words on her body.

**I love you. **

It was written in his messy handwriting, capital letters boldly on her skin. She looked at him with wide eyes and Klaus returned it with a shy smile.

"Do you mean it?" She asked him softly.

Klaus tucked a curl behind her ear, "I've always loved you, Caroline."

They kissed softly, enjoying the latest development in their relationship.

"I love you too."

It's wasn't as creative as his declaration but she meant every word.

/

The rain hammered hard against the window outside their small apartment in the city. They were in the middle of a power cut as the storm outside raged on. Klaus and Caroline was laid together in bed, sharing their warmth as they enjoyed the moment of peace. Caroline had her head on his chest, her fingers wandering along her skin. Klaus had her wrapped up tightly against him, his own fingers brushing her arm.

"Do you remember when we were kids and you snuck into my room?" Caroline asked into the darkness of the room.

She felt him shift beneath her, "Which time?"

Caroline laughed, "The first time. You asked me about what I thought would happen in the future."

"I remember, love."

"I never would have predicted this." She smiled softly.

"That's the best thing about our relationship, Caroline. No one saw it coming, not even us." Klaus responded, "But now I have you, I can't imagine life with anyone else."

"You also promised to take me wherever I wanted." She reminded him.

"I did." He confirmed, "I would lay the world at your feet if that's what you wanted, sweetheart."

Caroline kissed his chest, "Can we start with Paris?"

Klaus brought his head down, his lips searching for hers in the dark.

"I'll book the tickets when the power comes back on." He smiled as they pulled away.

/

"Do you, Niklaus Mikaelson take Caroline Forbes to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Klaus gave her a heart stopping smile in his tux, "I do."

"Do you, Caroline Forbes take Niklaus Mikaelson to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Her eyes sparkled and Klaus had never seen her look more radiant, "I do."

Because she was sure of nothing except the fact she wanted to bind herself to that man for as long as possible.

/

So what do you think? Cute? Thoughts/feelings? Favourite part?

Favourite line or moment? Let me know!

Please review! They inspire me and keep me writing so thank you!


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I was blown away with all the reviews! THANK YOU! This little one-shot is a little random but cute! Also I have news! This series of one-shot will end with Chapter 45, it has been an amazing journey with you all but I feel like I want to get back to writing a long Klaroline fic. I was thinking about using one of the drabbles from here and turning it into long fic so I thought it would be cool if you voted which one you would like to be developed! There is a poll on my page with a shortlist of my favourites and the one with the most votes will be the one that gets turned into a multi-fic because I can't decide which one! So it would mean a lot to me if you all voted for your favourite! Thank you!

**Summary:** 'Klaus and Caroline skype one night while trying to get use to their long distance relationship until she finishes college.'

**Rating: **K+

/

Caroline groaned in annoyance as she crumpled up the paper in front of her, throwing it across the room where it landed alongside all the other paper balls next to the bin. It was late and she was still working on a project she was meant to have finished by the end of the week. Normally Caroline didn't leave anything to the last minute, she was all about planning and organisation but since she had arrived back at Whitmore Caroline found herself unable to focus on anything.

Elena was still in Mystic Falls with Damon and Bonnie wasn't spending much time in their dorm anymore so Caroline was basically by herself. She wasn't use to the silence, if she was in Mystic Falls she had her mom, Stefan and Bonnie around to hang out with and if she was in New Orleans she had a house full of noisy Originals to deal with.

Caroline split her time between the two now. After her tryst with Klaus in the woods Caroline realised just how much she cared about the Hybrid. That being said she was stubborn and she didn't give into her feelings for six months after his promise to set her free. Caroline drove straight to New Orleans with determination giving Klaus the shock of his life when she dumped her bag on his doorstop and kissed him furiously.

They had been in a relationship ever since. It was difficult and Caroline was quickly learning that her feelings for Klaus were far stronger than any she had before. Still, they made it work and Caroline was often surprised at how well Klaus was at the 'boyfriend' role even if he did prefer the term 'partner'.

It got harder still when Caroline learned that they were mates. She was literally destined to be with Klaus and stand beside him as his equal. Klaus was just as shocked as she was at that but Caroline knew he was secretly proud of that fact too. The whole thing started when Klaus gave her his blood on her birthday, then when he bit her while trapped in Elena's living room he had drunk some of her blood. The last step was when they had sex in the woods, binding themselves together in a way that was unbreakable.

Now, Caroline Forbes was Niklaus Mikaelson's mate. In the supernatural world that meant a big deal apparently as Caroline was now considered as untouchable as the other Originals.

Her deeper connection with Klaus did make the separation between them harder though. Caroline still had school to get through and Klaus was busy in New Orleans and while neither of them liked the idea of being apart for weeks on end they both knew it wouldn't be for long when they had forever.

Caroline was missing him like crazy. They talked on the phone and over Skype but it wasn't the same as having him with her, kissing her, challenging her. She knew it affected Klaus too but this time was different.

Nightmares had been plaguing her mind ever since Klaus had dropped her off at school. At first they were fragmented images she couldn't make sense of so Caroline ignored them and got on with her classes. Lately though they were becoming darker, more real. Every nightmare was about Klaus and something happened to him. An enemy getting hold of the white oak stake and stabbing him with it. A witch torturing him, using magic to cause the worst kind of pain.

Those nightmares were becoming so real and frequent they were messing with her head. Caroline couldn't focus on anything, especially not school, as images of Klaus bleeding and in pain filled her mind. She knew she should tell him but she didn't want him to worry, he needed to focus on regaining control of New Orleans.

The sound of her laptop brought her out of her thoughts as Caroline rushed over to it. Klaus was Skyping her and Caroline completely forgot they were meant to be video calling. Quickly she got settled on her bed, propping herself up on an elbow as she clicked the 'answer call' button.

Klaus' face filled her laptop screen and Caroline instantly smiled, feeling better for seeing him alive and well.

"Hello, sweetheart." He gave her a dimpled smile and Caroline could tell from the painting behind him that Klaus was in his studio.

"Klaus." She said sweetly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, my love."

Caroline let the relief and happiness wash over her that his voice always seemed to give her.

"I was looking for that shirt." He commented with a smirk and Caroline looked down at the shirt she was wearing. It was one of his Henley's that she stole on her last visit with him.

She bit her lip, "It smells like you." She shrugged, "besides we both know you sleep with my pillow when I'm not there."

Klaus chuckled, "I'd rather have the real thing."

"Me too." Caroline replied softly, "My bed is weird without you, I don't even get a pillow you used to snuggle up with."

"How do you think I feel, love? Our bed is so huge and empty without you curled up against me."

Caroline smiled at him calling the bed 'theirs'. God, she missed him.

"Will you do me a favour?" she asked.

Klaus quirked an eyebrow, "What would that be, love?"

"This is going to sound so weird," she laughed, "But can you take the laptop and get into bed? That way I'm in bed with you without actually being in bed with you." She rambled.

Klaus smiled at her request, "Anything for you, Caroline."

Caroline smiled as Klaus picked up the laptop, walking to their bedroom. He placed the laptop on the bed and Caroline noticed he hadn't bothered to lay it that morning. Caroline always did it but Klaus never saw the point when they were only going to be messing it up again later.

Klaus came back into view as he slipped under his blankets and Caroline noticed he had changed into a pair of sweatpants as his chest was bare. She felt closer to him like this, imagining the way she would fit into his arms if she was there.

Klaus rested his head on his pillow, laying on his side so he was facing the laptop and Caroline did the same, folding her arms underneath her.

"So how are you, sweetheart?" Klaus asked softly.

"I'm okay, Elena is having Damon drama and Bonnie is off doing god knows what. I'm starting to wonder why we even bothered with college this year. It feels like I'm hardly ever here and when I am all I think about is coming home." She said softly as she moved her hair away from her face.

"It feels like you're there too much." Klaus replied, "Every day without you feels like a year."

"God, I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Don't worry, love. The minute you come home you're not leaving this bed until I have completely ravished you." His words were passionate and they sent a thrill through Caroline.

"I'll hold you to that."

A few minutes past where Caroline was simply staring at him. His perfect chest with his tattoo on display, his necklaces hanging down. Klaus' stubble defined in the dim light. His eyes were watching her, taking in her profile as she was with him.

"You look tired, love." He commented noticing the dark circles on her eyes and the drawn out complexion of her skin, "What's wrong."

She hated how he could see right through her, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Caroline."

Damn him and his accent. Caroline let out a sigh, "It's not a big deal, I have been having some bad dreams lately and my concentration is suffering."

Klaus' face grew serious, "What dreams?"

"They are about you. Someone's after you and I can't do anything and you're in pain." Caroline explained, her voice wavering slightly, "You die, Klaus. You die and I have to watch and I can't…"

She stopped as tears fell from her eyes, slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm right here, love. Nothing has happened to me." Klaus reassured her.

Caroline nodded, "I know and I know I'm overreacting but they seem so real. Then I look for you but you're not there and I freak out even more before I realise that you're in New Orleans."

"Why didn't you call me?" his eyes were soft but his voice was firm.

"I didn't want to worry you. You need to focus on everything you have going on there, Klaus. It was just a dream. I'm fine, I promise." Caroline insisted.

"But you're not fine, Caroline." Klaus retorted, "I want to know when there is something worrying you, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry." She sniffled softly, "Can you just stay talking to me until I fall asleep?"

Klaus nodded softly, moving the laptop closer to him, "I'm right here." He said as he told Caroline about everything in New Orleans to keep her mind occupied as she fell asleep.

A knock at the door awoke Caroline from her sleep, the blonde sitting up in bed quickly. It was early morning and the laptop next to her had switched itself off. She placed it on her bedside table before making her way over to the door.

She opened it to reveal Klaus standing there in his leather jacket, a smile on his face. Caroline poked his dimple once, making sure it wasn't a dream before launching herself at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as Klaus caught her in a hug, walking them back into her dorm while closing the door with his foot.

"Chasing away the nightmares." He said softly as he released her.

"You didn't have to come. I told you I was fine." Caroline insisted even though she was pushing off his jacket gently.

"I wanted to be here. I want you to wake up in my arms and know that you're safe, I'm safe and I won't let anything happen to you."

Caroline kissed him hard, crushing herself against his body desperately. Klaus responded immediately, his hands gripping her tightly as their lips moved together.

"I love you." She said breathlessly as they parted.

"I love you." He mirrored, grabbing her hand to lead her back to her bed. Caroline climbed in and waited as Klaus stripped out of his clothes before climbing under the covers to join her.

His skin was cold against her warmth but Caroline still wrapped herself around him. Her bed was a single and it was a tight fit but neither minded being pressed together. Klaus was on his side with his arms around her while Caroline was curled into him, her head buried against his collarbone, her lips brushing against his skin.

She sighed happily and Klaus kissed her head, "Try and sleep, sweetheart." He whispered gently as one of his hands moved under her shirt, stroking her back softly.

"Thank you for coming." She muttered into his skin, moving a leg in between his.

"Anything for my Queen." He said as he closed his eyes, letting her scent envelope him.

For the first time in weeks Caroline slept peacefully, her heart beating in time with Klaus' as the sun rose.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line? Let me know!

Please review! We are nearly at the end guys! What a journey it had been! Thanks for everything!

Don't forget to go to my page and vote for which chapter you would prefer to see turned into a multi-fic! Thank you!


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Hey everyone! Big thank you to those who reviewed, favourites and followed this story! Nearly at 400! Wow! Also glad to see the excitement for my multi chapter fic! Don't forget to vote on my page for your favourite one shot! We have a tie at the minute!

Summary: 'Klaus and Caroline are new parents who can't sleep because their baby keeps them up at night.'

Rating: T

/

Caroline groaned as the sound of her daughter's cries filled the room. She had only just nodded off when the baby monitor on the side brought the baby's cries to her ears. Caroline got out of bed quietly, looking over at her husband who was lying on his stomach, dark circles under his eyes.

After bringing their daughter, Olivia Mikaelson, home from the hospital sleep had become a rare pastime. Caroline loved her daughter of course but all these sleepless nights were starting to take their toll on her. Klaus was great, always splitting the night time duties with her so they both got a little bit of sleep.

Caroline always felt guilty when she saw him stumble through the doorway at the end of a long day at the office, his tie hanging limp, his hair a mess. Caroline was still on maternity leave and managed to catch a few hours during the day while Olivia was napping; Klaus didn't get that luxury.

"Is she okay?" his gruff voice was muffled by his pillow, still thick with sleep.

Caroline ran a hand down his back, "Go back to sleep, Nik. I'll take this one."

Klaus nodded mutely, already half asleep as Caroline padded out of their bedroom. Her hair was a mess, sticking up at odd angles as she entered the nursery.

Olivia was still crying as Caroline turned on the lamp near the door. Her daughter's face was chubby and red with tears and Caroline made her way over to the crib, lifting Olivia into her arms with a smile.

"Hey baby girl, what's all this noise for?" She asked softly as she bounced Olivia gently, a yawn escaping her lips.

Olivia's cries became quieter but were still present. Caroline sighed as she brought her finger up to her daughter's cheek, stroking her skin. Olivia automatically turned her head towards her mother's finger.

"Hungry?" Caroline concluded with a smile as she moved to sit in the rocking chair at the end of the crib. She sat down, unbuttoning the top couple of buttons on her pyjama top. She moved Olivia in her arms, allowing the baby to latch onto her breast.

Caroline let out a chuckle as her little girl immediately latched on, suckling gently, "You have your father's appetite, little girl." She whispered with a smile.

They sat like that until Olivia had her fill, Caroline rocking back and forth slowly, helping to lull her daughter back to sleep. When Olivia detached herself from her mother, her eyes were already closed.

Caroline smiled as she kissed her forehead, placing her back into the crib. She covered her up with a pink blanket, watching her for a moment to make sure Olivia was asleep before heading back to her bedroom.

Caroline was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow although it didn't last long. A few hours later the sound of Olivia's cries filled the room again. Caroline's eyes fluttered open from her position in Klaus' arms as she felt him shift behind her. Klaus squeezed her softly before untangling his arms from around her body.

"I'll get her." He said as he placed a kiss against her hair. Caroline muttered a thank you as Klaus slipped from the bed, his footsteps heavy as he left the room.

He scooped Olivia up gently, placing her on the changing table on the opposite side of the room.

"Okay, sweetheart. I've got you." He murmured to his daughter as he unbuttoned her baby grow. Klaus changed her diaper quickly, almost proud he could do it while he was half asleep. Olivia was crying and sniffling softly as Klaus picked her up again.

He cradled her to his chest, walking across the room gently, "Come on little love, mommy needs her sleep."

Olivia gurgled as Klaus rocked her in his arms gently, one hand cradling her head while the other supported her body. His daughter reached a hand towards him, placing it on his roughened jaw.

Olivia was beautiful even at four months old, a perfect combination of her parents. Klaus knew she would grow up to be a stunning woman. She had Caroline's blue eyes and his dark blond curls. Caroline liked to tease him by saying she had his temper too but Klaus always denied that fact saying she had Caroline's stubbornness.

She snuggled closer to her father's chest, seemingly content as he held her, "You know, you're going to be very loved." Klaus told her softly, "Uncle Elijah and Aunt Katherine adore you, although watch out for her, your aunt as a fierce personality." He chuckled, "Aunt Rebekah is a little crazy, Olivia, but I'm sure you'll have lots of fun. Even Uncle Kol thinks you're cute and he's a big kid himself really, but that's a secret. Don't tell your Aunt Bonnie."

Olivia continued to stare up at her father, blinking every so often. This was a normal routine to them. Whenever Klaus couldn't get her to sleep he would start talking to her, sometimes about their family or her mother. The sound of his voice seemed to calm the infant.

"Your mother and I love you so much, little love. I'm still working on how to be a father though so you are going to have to be patient with me. I didn't really have a great one, but you don't have to worry because I am always going to be there for you." Klaus continued, "But while we're here and you can't argue with me, no dating until you're 25, got it? I'm a lawyer, I will throw any boy with those intentions in jail."

Olivia's hand slipped from Klaus' face as he leaned down to kiss his daughter's cheek. He placed her back in the crib, tucking her in as he watched her breathing even out.

Klaus made his way to his bed, gathering Caroline close to him as he let his exhaustion take over him.

The next time Olivia's cries brought the couple out of their sleep it was early morning. Caroline sighed in defeat as she moved the covers away from her to get out of the bed. Klaus was still sleeping and Caroline wanted him to get as much sleep as possible.

She walked stiffly to Olivia's room, her eyes settling on her little bundle of joy that made so much noise for someone so small. Caroline couldn't help but smile as she picked her daughter up.

"Okay, we need to talk about this no sleep thing, baby girl." She said in a mocking tone as she cuddled her daughter against her chest.

Olivia quietened down at the sound of her mother's voice, her hand fisting into the hem of Caroline's top. "How about a story?" Caroline asked softly.

"Once upon a time, there was a young woman who decided to go into business with one of the most ruthless families around. The Mikaelson's were a family of lawyers who always got the outcome they were looking for." Caroline smiled gently, "The young woman was excited to be working with them until she met one certain Mikaelson. He was rude and arrogant and everyone warned her he would be nothing but trouble. The man in question was different with her though, he showed her a part of himself he didn't let anyone else see." Caroline bounced Olivia gently, the little girl pulling on a blonde strand of her mother's hair.

"They spent time together as the months went on, attending functions for their business as well as working on their cases. The man was entranced by the young woman working with him, soon realising he wanted more from her. The woman was conflicted at first of course, but as time went on the man continued to pursue her. When the woman gave him a chance she knew she would never regret it as they kissed." Caroline sighed kissing Olivia's head, "And they lived happily ever after."

"That's not quite how I remember that story, love." She heard Klaus say. Caroline turned to find him leaning against the door away with a smile on his face, "You left out quite a few key parts like the time we made out in my office, the altercation I had with that idiot ex of yours. Then my favourite part; the passionate sex we had the day before our case went to trial."

Caroline's cheeks flushed, "Well I was hardly going to tell our daughter about that."

"You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." Klaus said roughly as he placed a kiss on her shoulder, "You still are, Mrs Mikaelson."

Caroline smiled, "I love you."

Klaus kissed her slowly, "I love you too." He raised hand to rub Olivia's back, "How's our little love?"

"Sleeping for now, I think she just needed a cuddle." Caroline replied placing Olivia back in her crib. Klaus pulled the blanket over her before gathering Caroline into his side as she wrapped her hands around his waist.

"You have no idea how much I want to make love to you right now." Klaus whispered and Caroline slapped his chest playfully.

"Your daughter is right there!" she scolded him with a grin, "I feel the same, Nik. I'm just so tired, I think I would fall asleep half way through."

Klaus lowered his head to whisper in her ear again, "Trust me, sweetheart, with the things I'm thinking about doing you definitely won't be sleeping."

Caroline shivered at the thought, "Sleep first, you need to be able to drive to work in the morning."

Klaus nodded, "Alright, love. You win."

"However if we persuade Auntie Katherine and Uncle Elijah to babysit tomorrow, I may be willing to share a shower." Caroline said teasingly and Klaus groaned.

"Elijah was just saying yesterday that he wanted to see his niece. I think we have a date, love." He said as he gave her a kiss.

Caroline chuckled, "I look forward to it." She said as she took his hand and led him back to their room to get a few more hours sleep before they started their day.

/

So what do you think? Hope you liked it!

Please review! They made my day and inspire me so much! Thank you!

Don't forget to vote for your favourite one shot on the poll on my page! The one with the most votes will be the one i turn into a full length fic! Thank you!


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Another chapter and the end is very near now! Thanks for all the review and stuff last chapter! They made my day! Also I thought I would update you on the poll: currently chapter 35 is in the lead with chapter 16 and chapter 1 following closely behind it! It will be a close call! I will keep the poll open until next Tuesday so remember to vote for your favourite on my page! Thank you!

**Summary:** 'Klaus decides to show Caroline what it's like to be courted.'

**Rating:** T

/

Caroline should have realised Klaus would be nothing but trouble, especially after the whole bracelet for her birthday incident. Still, she had hoped that after she had all but told him that she couldn't be brought he would give up on her and turn his attentions to something else.

The Hybrid confused her above all else, he was meant to be the man she feared, the man she wanted nothing more than to get rid of. For some reason though Caroline found she couldn't hate Klaus. He had done many things that she should hate him for but none of those things were directed at her and if she did get hurt he always seemed to save her.

Caroline realised that Klaus intrigued her. He was the most powerful creature on this earth, yet he 'fancied' her, he wanted to get to know her and impress her. She hated that every time she saw him there was this bubble of excitement in her. Every time he accidently brushed against her, there was a trail of fire on her skin.

She couldn't forget the taste of his blood on her tongue. This explosion of sweet liquid and desire and she briefly wondered if anything in the world could compare to the feel of it sliding down her throat.

She should have known it wasn't in Klaus' nature to give up. If he wanted something, he would go after it.

The first evidence of this arrived one morning after the night of the Mikaelson ball. It was a few weeks later and Caroline would never admit that Klaus' drawing was tucked away in the draw next to her bed or the dress he gave her sat in the back of her closet, it's white box mocking her every time she saw it.

Caroline woke up early, the sun streaming in through the gap in her curtains. The blonde vampire stretched softly, propping herself up against the headboard. Her eyes glanced over to the clock when she noticed the single red rose lying flat against the surface, a folded piece of paper next to it.

Caroline reached for it cautiously, a confused frown etched into her features. She brought the card to her, flipping it open to read the words written in Klaus' handwriting.

_Caroline,_

'_Thou art to me a delicious torment.' _

_I have never known this statement to be true until I saw you. Perhaps one day you will take me up on my offer of travelling the world, until then I intend to show you that my feelings for you are genuine. _

_Klaus. _

Caroline felt her heart beat increase, her eyes widening as she reread the words Klaus had written. She tore her eyes away from the paper to grab the single blood red rose in her hand, bringing it up to her face to smell it.

As soon as she realised what she was doing and snapped out of it. This was Klaus, a killer, a psychopath and all around bad guy. She was not allowed to succumb to his charms. She wouldn't.

Caroline hated that instead of throwing the note away she placed it in the draw along with his sketch. The rose sitting in the vase that was on her bedside table.

/

Caroline had hoped that after that first note Klaus would stop but she was clearly kidding herself with that thought. She had to hand it to Klaus though, the guy knew when to step up the romance and when to give her space. She almost smiled at the thought of him taking things slowly so not to force anything on her.

That didn't mean he went away though.

Her next note came one morning after their dance at the 20s themed party at her high school. Life was getting back to normal, well, as normal as it could get given the circumstances. Her relationship with Tyler was strained at the best of times and Caroline hated that one dance with Klaus made her feel more alive than she had done in a really long time.

Just like before, Caroline woke up to a single red rose on her bedside table. The note was bigger than last time, an A4 sheet folded in half with her name written elegantly on the outside.

She smiled wide as she saw it, sitting up in bed quickly to snatch it off the side. Caroline would never admit to the eagerness to see what this note would say but in the quiet sanctuary of her childhood bedroom she unfolded the paper in record time, her eyes boring into the paper as she memorized the words written.

_Caroline,_

'_Better never to have met you in my dreams than to wake and reach for hands that are not there.'_

_You plague my mind more often than not and I find myself unable and unwilling to focus on anything else. You captivate me, Caroline. If I had to wait a year or a century for you, I would do it without hesitation or regret. _

_Klaus._

Caroline bit her lip softly as she took a deep breath. Damn him, he was good. She knew the quote well as she had studied it once for her English assignment. Otomo No Yakamochi was a favourite of hers and that particular quote always sounded romantic to her. But Klaus couldn't possibly know that, could he?

She shook her head at the thought. This was crazy, she couldn't be getting little love notes from the Hybrid trying to destroy their lives. She wasn't allowed to think of him as anything other than the enemy. He wasn't allowed to give her presents or letters and share secret smiles with her.

He wasn't allowed to make her want to get to know him. To want to give him a chance.

Caroline flipped the paper over to see a scene sketched on the other side. She knew just by looking at the style Klaus had drawn it. The picture was of them dancing, Klaus' hand against her back as she looked into his eyes.

She was so completely screwed.

/

Caroline came to the conclusion she was now being courted by Klaus, she scoffed in disbelief at the fact Klaus had been planning this all along. He knew she would never agree to give him a chance unless she didn't even see it coming.

Tyler was busy with his were-slut as Caroline liked to call her and his suicide mission to unsire Klaus' Hybrids and frankly Caroline found herself more eager for Klaus' next letter than she was to spend quality time with Tyler. At this point she knew they were both stuck in a dead relationship but after everything they had been through it seemed like a waste to just call it quits without even trying to save it.

Still, Klaus had tricked her into a date and Caroline found she didn't mind. She didn't put up a fight like she would have in the past. She was even happy to be spending time with him, seeing whether his romantic flare existed in person too.

She was pleasantly surprised by the way things turned out. Klaus was the perfect gentleman, of course, even comforting her when Tyler turned up with Hayley. He opened up to her about being human and they laughed. Caroline smiled as she thought about how happy she had been, all of her problems dissolving as she shared champagne with Klaus while he teased her about her days of being Miss Mystic Falls.

She knew then that something had changed between them. Caroline had always felt a connection to Klaus and she hated it. She hated that she saw the good in him. Now though, this push and pull they had was starting to get the better of her.

She caught herself wondering what his lips would feel like against her own. What cities he would take her to if she asked. Whether Klaus was meant to be her epic love.

She knew it was crazy and wrong and her friends would hate her but she couldn't help it. Klaus had this way of challenging her, of making her see the bigger picture and she be lying if she said she was never tempted by the Hybrid.

Things changed a few weeks later though. She had just arrived home after another evening of being 'Klaus Bait' while everyone else made their move to get the cure. Caroline sighed at that, Klaus was right, she didn't even want the cure yet for some reason everyone thought she was perfectly happy risking her life to get it for Elena. She did love Elena of course, but Caroline didn't want to die for her.

She dumped her bag and shoes by the door as she flipped on the light switch. Her mother was still at that station and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and sleep.

Caroline turned the corner to her bedroom, jumping as she switched on the light and saw Tyler sitting on her bed, his face unreadable as he held the letters from Klaus in his hands. The draw to her bedside table was open, all the pieces of paper scattered around him on the bed.

"Tyler… what are you doing here?" she asked gently, her eyes meeting his. They were cold and Caroline could see the anger burning through him.

"Just thought I would check on you after you had spent the evening with Klaus but then I found these." He spat out, waving the letters in front of her.

"Tyler…"

He cut her off, "You have got to be kidding me. I know we are having problems right now but to jump into bed with Klaus?" His voice was dripping with distain and Caroline felt her blood boil.

"Don't you dare. I'm not jumping into bed with anyone!" she insisted.

"So Klaus just sent you all of these because he fancies you?" Tyler asked, "He has some kind of agenda, Caroline. He always does. He doesn't want you, he's using you."

"Why? Because I am so undesirable?" She shouted, "You know what, Tyler? Klaus isn't a good guy but he has never made me feel as bad about myself as you just did."

She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, "Care, I didn't mean…"

"No, get out. Go back to Hayley, Tyler." Caroline said bluntly as she turned her back on him.

It wasn't until she heard the familiar whooshing sound that signalled his departure that Caroline turned around. She curled up on her bed, letting the tears fall at the realisation the guy who was supposed to make her feel special just made her second guess everything she knew about herself.

Another letter was there when she woke up in the morning, her limbs stiff from the awkward position she slept in. She reached for the card, flipping it over as a smile formed on her face.

_Caroline,_

'_Your tears make me want to change the world so that it can't hurt you anymore.'_

_He doesn't deserve you. He never did and I meant what I said. If he was still sired to me he wouldn't have hurt you, I wouldn't have let him. I'll wait patiently until you are ready to discover the person you are capable of becoming. I hope you will allow me to be by your side when you do. _

_Klaus._

/

It took Caroline longer than she thought it would to realise that she had feelings for Klaus. Maybe it was because of her denial or Tyler or fear of everyone's opinions but that didn't change the fact.

It wasn't a sudden conclusion or a startling realisation. It happened one morning as she glanced over to the 'Klaus draw' as she called it. It was raining outside and instead of feeling upset over Tyler she felt giddy as she saw the new note on her table accompanied with three roses this time. Two red, one white.

It was as she grabbed the note that she realised she had feelings for Klaus. All those shared looks, secret smiles and promises. Really she should have seen it sooner.

She unfolded the note, a smile forming as she took in his words.

_Caroline,_

'_Falling in love with you was beyond my control.'_

_I mean every word I write. You have no idea how beautiful you are to me, I hope one day you will let me show you._

_Klaus. _

Caroline hugged the note to her chest as she fell back against the pillows.

Klaus loved her. Niklaus freaking Mikaelson, all powerful Hybrid was in love with her.

She would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same.

Quickly, Caroline rose from the bed and grabbed a paper along with a sheet of a paper from her notebook. She scrawled her own letter onto it before dressing in a hurry.

She drove to Klaus' house like a manic, posting the letter through his door with an accomplished smile before climbing back into her car to wait.

Klaus heard her of course, he was acutely aware of everything that was Caroline Forbes, her scent enveloping him the minute she stepped out of the car.

He bent down to retrieve her note, opening it hastily. The words on the paper shocking him more than anything.

_Klaus,_

'_Do you love me because I am beautiful or am I beautiful because you love me?'_

_I am nowhere near as great at this as you but I love you too. I'll be outside when you're ready to answer the question. _

_Caroline. _

It was less than a minute later that he was flashing outside to meet the blonde baby vampire in his driveway, she stepped out of the car with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well?" she smiled.

Klaus walked up to her, trapping her against the side of her car, "Both, Caroline. Always and forever, both."

That was all she needed to hear as she brought his head down to hers, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

/

So what did you think? Thoughts/feelings? Favourite quote?

Please review! You guys are so amazing and your support keeps me writing!

Thank you!

Quotes:

Ralph Waldo Emerson

Otomo No Yakamochi

Unknown author

Unknown author

Cinderella film adaption.

Don't forget to vote for your favourite chapter on my page! Thank you!


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So we have a new chapter and I honestly cannot believe that this time next week I will have finished these one-shots! It's been amazing and I want to thank everyone who took the time to read or drop me a review! As for the poll we have chapter 35 in the lead with 10 votes and chapter 1 following with 9 votes! Only a few days left now so get voting for your favourite! It can be found on my page! Thank you!

**Summary:** 'It's Klaus' birthday. Caroline gives him a special present.'

**Rating:** M

/

One of the first things Klaus ever said to Caroline was that he loved birthdays therefore she was determined to give him a birthday to remember. Klaus refused to tell her how old he was, maybe he didn't really know himself. It wasn't like there were things in place back in the days when he was human to record such things.

They had been dating for a little less than a year now, splitting their time between Mystic Falls and New Orleans so Caroline still got to see her mother and friends and Klaus could still work on regaining control of the city he built.

Caroline made sure to keep Klaus busy tonight, roping Elijah into her plan to act as a Klaus distraction. The elder Original sighed but agreed, he hadn't seen Klaus this happy in all his years and would do anything to make sure he stayed that way. Caroline held back a laugh at the thought of the brothers drinking scotch together at the Grill.

Caroline and Klaus were staying in the Mikaelson mansion while they were in Mystic Falls for the weekend before she headed back to Whitmore and he went back to business in New Orleans.

She checked her appearance in the mirror, smoothing out the material at her waist with nervous hands as she took a deep breath. Caroline had never done anything like this before and she wanted Klaus to like it. It was his birthday after all.

When Caroline was sure she looked perfect the only thing left to do was wait for Klaus to come home. She sent a text to Elijah telling him he could sent Klaus back, the eldest Mikaelson choosing to stay at a hotel for the night for obvious reasons.

Caroline bit her lip nervously as she heard the door open, Klaus' voice calling out for her as he entered the house. She waited patiently as he closed the door, listening as he took off his jacket and boots before making his way up the stairs.

He stopped as he entered their room, the sight before him captivating his attention.

Caroline was leaning against the wall with a smile on her face, her blonde hair curled, blue eyes standing out against her blood red lips. Klaus swallowed thickly as he took in her attire, his jeans becoming painfully tight. Caroline was wearing a sexy black nighty. Her breasts were emphasized, straining against the material, a thin see-through scrap of the material covered her stomach and ribs and Klaus could clearly make out the black lacy panties that matched the nighty beneath it. Red heels completed her look along with the big red bow she had wrapped around her like a sash.

Klaus' throat felt dry, his eyes darkening with lust as he imagined which part of the outfit to rip first.

"Are you going to say something or just stare at me all night?" She asked questioningly as she cocked her head.

"I would be more than happy to stare at you forever, love." He said gruffly, his eyes on hers, "However you are far too tempting."

"So you like it?" Caroline bit her lip as she twirled for him and Klaus growled low in his throat.

"You look ravishing, Caroline." He replied, "I can't stop thinking about all the things I want to do to you in this." He walked up to her, grabbing a handful of lacy material on her thigh.

"Happy birthday, Klaus." She whispered seductively against his lips, pecking them softly.

Klaus growled as she tried to pull away, gripping the back of her head to bring their lips together in a bruising kiss. It was needy and desperate and full of passionate.

Caroline gasped at the intensity, Klaus' hands pressing her close to him as his tongue ran along the seam of her lips. She opened up to him, her tongue teasing his own as her hands found their way into his soft curls.

"I have to say, this is by far the best birthday gift I have ever received." He smirked as they broke away, both panting.

Caroline smiled, "I didn't know what to get the Hybrid who has everything." She explained, "So I thought I would give you something you have a little differently."

"I most definitely approve." He said as he kissed her jaw, "Does that mean you are at my mercy tonight?"

Caroline nodded, "It is your birthday."

"Well in that case…" he said with a devilish smirk as he lifted her off her feet, walking Caroline over to their bed as he dropped her onto it, "I'd like to unwrap my present now."

Caroline shuffled up the bed so her head was on the pillows and Klaus crawled up to her, stalking her with a predatory gaze. She could feel the excitement and arousal through her as his hands started to her legs, gliding up to her thighs where they slipped under the material of her nighty. His hands continued to travel higher taking the material with him as he went. His eyes focused on her as Caroline moaned at the feel of his hands on her skin, kicking her heels from her feet then off the bed where they landed with a thud on the floor below.

Klaus' hands reached the underside of her breasts when he stopped to take her in, his gorgeous blonde vixen. He moved his head down to kiss her heaving chest, his tongue licking her skin. He ripped the red bow off her sharply with his teeth, his eyes flashing yellow for a brief moment.

Caroline jerked against him as he ripped it, a gasp escaping her lips. Klaus leaned up to kiss her deeply, his mouth devouring her red lips like they were coated in blood. Caroline pulled away from him as she heard the rip of her nighty, the material pooling around Klaus' wrists in two pieces.

"Do you know how expensive that was?" She asked as he lavished her neck.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I will be buying you a whole wardrobe full of these." He replied as he moved the material away from them, his nose rubbing along her jaw.

Caroline moaned loudly as Klaus' lips found her breast, his tongue swirling over her nipple before doing the same to the other one. His lips traced a path down her ribs, placing hot open mouthed kisses across her stomach until he hit her panties.

"You're driving me crazy, Caroline." He said darkly, his breath hot against her skin, "Do you have any idea what you do to me? How much I want you?"

She whimpered softly as Klaus kissed her thigh before sliding the panties down her legs, throwing them into a corner of the room without a thought. Klaus raised her legs up so her feet were flat on the bed, knees bent. He settled in between them, his hands on her hips to keep her there.

"Klaus, I'm meant to be the one pleasuring you." She said softly.

"Nothing gives me pleasure like the look on your face when you come for me, Caroline." He replied, his lips ghosting along her inner thigh, "I want to taste you."

Caroline moaned as she wrapped her legs around his head, giving into his request. Klaus smirked at her before his tongue flicked out against her core. Caroline's hips bucked and Klaus held her tightly, pushing her hips into the bed firmly.

His lips were on her again, sucking against her sensitive bud furiously as Caroline writhed against him. His stubble sent shocks of pleasure through her, his lips and tongue working her up relentlessly. Caroline gripped his hair in her hands, eyes shut as a string of moans and gasps fell from her mouth.

Klaus plunged his tongue into her core, the taste of her pooling on his tongue. He continued his actions, working faster as he felt her legs quivering around him.

"Klaus I'm…" she didn't finish her sentence as her orgasm came over her, a moan passing her lips as she tightened her legs around him. Klaus licked her through it, lapping up everything she gave to him greedily.

It was only when her legs fell away from him that he released her, crawling over to her to run a thumb along her lips.

"I love you, Klaus." She smiled softly.

"And I love you."

They kissed again, Klaus pressing her against him so his arousal was pressing against her through his jeans. Caroline rolled her hips and he groaned pressing back. Caroline's hands wandered to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head as their lips met again.

Caroline rolled him over, her hands on his bare chest as she straddled him, grinding against him. She shred him of his jeans and boxers quickly, definitely making sure to rip them beyond repair.

"Now let me take care of you." She said as she descended her lips on his chest, taking extra care to trace the design of his tattoo with her tongue before reaching for his rock hard length.

She didn't waste any time as she sucked him into her mouth, her tongue rolling around him as Klaus groaned, she released him with a pop as she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"What does the birthday boy want me to do?" she asked with a wink and Klaus felt himself jerk slightly.

"God, Caroline. Do anything, just touch me." His voice was almost pleading and Caroline loved that he let her see this side to him.

"Tell me where, Niklaus."

He growled, "I want your warm mouth against my cock, Caroline."

She smiled devilishly as she returned her lips to his cock, sucking softly as she bobbed her head up and down his length. She took him in until he hit the back of her throat, swallowing around him as Klaus groaned, his hands fisted into the bed sheets.

Caroline sucked him harder, occasionally grazing her teeth along his cock before swirling her tongue against him. He was close to exploding when Klaus pulled her up towards him.

"I need to feel you around me, sweetheart. I want you to cum with me." His voice was rough and Caroline shivered.

She raised herself up on her knees before sinking down onto his hardened length, a gasp emitting from both of them. Caroline moved his hands from her waist to rest them on the bed above his head, her fingers tangling with his as she started moving.

She gyrated her hips, grinding against his pubic bone as she moved above him, his length thrusting into her before slipping out again. Klaus leaned up to kiss her, needing to feel more of her as she kept hold to his hands, her body working his in a build-up of pleasure.

Their lips met in a steamy kiss as they moved together, sweat coating their bodies. Klaus rolled them over so he was on top, his hands now holding hers down.

"Submit to me, Caroline." He whispered huskily, his voice against her ear as he kissed her again.

Caroline relaxed into him, a loud moan escaping her body as Klaus changed the pace, his thrusts faster than hers as she tried to match his pace. He was moving roughly, their kisses becoming more aggressive as teeth nipped at their lips.

"I want you to bite me." He ordered and Caroline almost lost it then. The veins under her eyes pulsating at the idea of his request as he pounded into her.

He kissed her once more before leaning his neck towards her as encouragement. Caroline felt her fangs descend as she licked his skin before piercing it. Klaus groaned as he felt her tongue collecting his blood, jerking against her roughly.

"Caroline." He groaned, his fingers threading into her hair.

Caroline gripped his neck tighter, sucking against his pulse point with a moan as his blood coursed through her. Klaus moved her hair away from her neck as his own fangs pierced his gums, his eyes flashing yellow.

He bit into her shoulder, her warm blood filling his mouth as his euphoria deepened. Her blood humming through him as it set his veins in fire.

Caroline convulsed around him, her orgasm taking over as Klaus pushed into her again. She tore her lips from his neck, the wound closing again as she gasped his name. She squeezed her thighs around his waist, giving Klaus the push he needed to find his own release.

He kissed her neck softly as they came down from their bliss. Klaus pulled her to him as he slipped out of her, rolling onto his back. Caroline went willingly wrapping herself around him with a smile.

"I hope you liked your present." She smiled against him.

"I'm eager to see how you're going to beat this next year." He chuckled.

"I have my ways." She teased as she kissed his jaw, "But I think I need a nap."

"Who said I was done with you?" he smirked as he rolled over her again, "You missed out on a lot of birthdays, love."

Caroline laughed as their lips met again. Sleep could most definitely wait.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts/feelings?

Please review! They mean the world to me and make me smile! Thank you!

Don't forget to go to my page and vote for your favourite chapter! Only a few days left before I close the poll! Thank you!


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Hey guys! Next chapter is here, this one was inspired by the film 'The Bodyguard' starring Whitney Houston. Thanks for the votes on the poll too! I will be closing it later day and I will announce the winner of the poll in the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and support! Love you all!

**Summary:** 'Caroline is a singer. Klaus is her bodyguard. Their relationship is meant to be professional but their feelings seem to interfere.'

**Rating:** T

/

"Niklaus, I have a new assignment for you."

Klaus groaned as he looked up from his place on his couch to see his brother looking over him, "Elijah, how many times must I tell you I have no interest in working with you?" he said gruffly as he sat up, rubbing his jaw.

"You have made that quite clear." Elijah replied curtly, sitting down on the coffee in front of Klaus, "This is a high profile case. Anything has to be better than sitting in your apartment until you are cleared for active duty again."

Klaus sighed, giving Elijah a glare for good measure, "What's the case?" he asked in a defeated tone knowing it would be weeks until he was able to go back to work after being suspended.

"A protection detail." Elijah explained, "Caroline Forbes is one of the most popular names in the music right now, Niklaus. Her manager called me this morning, apparently Miss Forbes has attracted the attention of a stalker."

"No way." Klaus fumed, "I am a cop, Elijah. I don't babysit spoilt airheads that are shallow and frankly irritating."

"You haven't even met the girl yet so try not to pass judgment." Elijah scolded, "I am asking for a favour, brother. Her manager, Alaric is an old friend and I said I would get him the best protection I could."

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest, "So you just decided to rent me out to follow this singer around all day?" he huffed, "I solve crimes, I do not protect singers with crazy fans."

"When you became a police officer you took an oath to protect this country's citizens. Caroline Forbes is one of them." Elijah reasoned.

Klaus stopped short then, "Fine, I'll babysit her."

"You won't be babysitting, Niklaus." Elijah cut in, "You will be Miss Forbes' bodyguard."

/

"Caroline Forbes meet Klaus Mikaelson." Alaric said as he entered her dressing room, a tall man by his side. Caroline turned around to face him as her eyes settled on the new addition.

He was gorgeous with his dark blond curls and designer stubble making him look rugged and a little dangerous. He had stormy blue eyes that seemed to be watching her in the same way she was watching him.

"It's nice to meet you, Klaus." She smiled gently, "Thank you for agreeing to this. I think Ric is overreacting with this whole bodyguard thing but if it stops him from worrying." Caroline teased poking Ric's side.

"Damn right I'm worrying. Threatening letters we can handle, Caroline. We get that every day. Flowers sent to your home address and this sicko getting hold of your number and coming to every show is overstepping the crazy fan zone straight into psycho town." Ric replied gruffly.

"How long has this been going on for?" Klaus asked, the policeman in him taking over.

"A couple of months." Caroline replied, "We thought it was nothing at first but this got worse when we started the tour."

"Are you being followed?" Klaus asked her, his eyes taking in the beautiful creature before him. Caroline was breath-taking, big blue eyes that seemed to look right through him along with her bouncy curls and impeccable figure. Klaus felt himself getting turned on just by looking at her. Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after all.

Caroline hesitated, "I don't know for sure but I've felt like someone is watching me a couple of times. I never saw anyone though."

Klaus nodded, "Don't worry, love. It's my job as your bodyguard to keep you safe at all times. As long as you do as I say nothing bad will happen to you."

Caroline smiled brightly, "Thank you, Klaus."

Ric coughed awkwardly then, "I guess I should let you get acquainted, you'll be spending a lot of time together." He said as he made his way out of the dressing room, "You're on in 20 minutes, Care."

Caroline nodded softly before turning her attentions to Klaus, "Really, thank you for doing this. Ric is here because my mom worries about me. She knows I hate going on tour but it makes good money so I can support myself and her."

"You're not what I expected." Klaus stated causing Caroline to stop. It was true, Caroline was the complete opposite of the image he had in his head. Klaus was never so thankful to be wrong.

This girl before him was beautiful, strong and full of light. It was clear to see from the 10 minutes he had spent with her. Klaus found himself wanting to know more, wanting to know her.

She smiled, "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know…"

"Let me guess, some shallow singer who thinks she is above everyone else?" Caroline laughed and Klaus nodded sheepishly.

"I'm from a small town and it was just me and my mom growing up. We struggled but we managed and then I was spotted by a talent scout during a karaoke party." Caroline explained, "I'm only doing this until I get enough money to go through night school and so my mom is taken care of when she retires."

"It seems I have you all wrong, Miss Forbes." Klaus smirked, surprised by how down to earth this girl was. Beautiful and smart, now that was a rare combination in a woman.

"It seems you have, Mr Mikaelson." She smiled, "I need to get backstage but we should talk after my show." She suggested, "I would like to know more about the man protecting my life."

Klaus smiled, "I'd like that, sweetheart."

/

He stayed backstage as he watched Caroline's show. Her voice was beautiful and he instantly found himself getting lost in it. The songs and music weren't to his tastes but he could appreciate the sound. It was clear Caroline cared about things, she had hopes and dreams, all of which were reflected into her music.

The crowd loved her. Their eyes glued to her as she danced around the stage with her backing performers. Klaus was also fixated on the blonde, he wasn't normally wrong about people yet he wasn't ashamed to admit he was very wrong about the type of person Caroline was. She didn't sing for the fame or the money, she did it to support herself and her mom.

He admired that.

Time passed in a blur as Caroline's show came to an end and Klaus clapped loudly for her. At some point in the performance Ric had come to stand next to him. A smile on his face that Klaus could only describe as fatherly pride.

Caroline gave them a small smile as she made her way over, grabbing the bottle of water from Ric's outstretched hand.

"You did great, Care! They loved you." Ric beamed as Caroline took a swig from the bottle.

"Yeah? I was too focused on getting the dance right, I wish we had more practice." She admitted, screwing the cap back on the lid.

Her eyes met Klaus' and a bigger smile crossed her features, "What did you think?"

"I think you're very talented." He replied.

Ric laughed, "She's our little star!" he replied, clapping a hand over Caroline's shoulder, "Now the hard work begins. A load of fans will be gathering to see her and you need to get her back to the dressing room."

Klaus nodded, "That is why you hired me. Don't worry, Ric. I can handle crazy fans."

Ric nodded and walked over to another guy by the lighting systems. Klaus waited until he was out of earshot before he spoke again.

"I meant what I said, love. You are very talented." He said, "But something tells me you want to get out of this life."

Caroline looked at him with wide eyes, "What makes you think that?"

"Your songs are about freedom, escaping. You feel like you're trapped but you don't have a choice because your family needs the income." Klaus explained.

Caroline sighed slightly, "I guess sometimes we have no control in what happens in our life."

"I don't believe that." Klaus said, "If you aren't happy then you aren't living."

Caroline looked like she was about to respond but thought better of it. She laughed instead, "Come on, let's head back to the dressing rooms."

When Ric said crazy fans he wasn't kidding. The halls were jam packed with awkward teenagers and young adults, all armed with pens and pieces of paper. Klaus found a couple of banners asking for Caroline's hand in marriage a little concerning and couldn't help but place a hand against her lower back as he guided her through the crowd.

Caroline stayed close to him, her arm brushing against his jacket softly as cameras flashed and shouts were aimed in her direction. Klaus had to admire the professionalism Caroline used when dealing with her fans. She smiled and waved but walked quickly.

They made it back into the safety of her dressing room without too much hassle. One guy got a bit close but Klaus blocked him firmly as he steered Caroline away from the masses.

"Thanks for that. I always get uncomfortable talking to fans. I don't see myself as any different from them." She admitted as Klaus shut her dressing room door.

"Anytime, sweetheart." He smirked.

"Okay I need to change before we get out of here so…" she trailed off awkwardly and Klaus coughed as he realised what she was saying.

"Of course, I'll be outside." He stuttered as he opened the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

He could hear Caroline's chuckle through the door.

/

Klaus paced outside her dressing room, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor. His thoughts were on Caroline, she was smart, funny and passionate and he would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her.

Like kiss every inch of her skin and ruin her for other guys kind of attracted to her.

He wondered briefly if Ric could see how unhappy she was behind the false smiles and cheerful persona. Could he see that she had plans and hopes and dreams that when beyond singing? Klaus found that he wanted to know everything about her, what she would rather be doing, did she want to travel?

How could a girl he just met torment him so much?

Suddenly Klaus was knocked to the ground with sheer force, bricks exploding from his left side as he was thrown into the opposite wall. He felt a sharp pain in his head as he hit the floor and Klaus groaned. His eyes making out the wall of Caroline's dressing room weakly through all the smoke.

He had been in the police force long enough to know exactly what had happened. The very thought churning uncomfortably in his gut.

A bomb. Someone had planted a bomb in Caroline's dressing room.

He got to his feet unsteadily, ignoring the pain in his back as he did so. Every thought was on Caroline. Klaus could hear the sound of footsteps and shouts coming from further down the corridor but he didn't listen. He needed to find her.

He was thankful it was only a small bomb, probably handmade and therefore the damage done was minimal. Only Caroline's dressing room and a few others next door seemed to be affected.

"Caroline!" he shouted into the debris, coughing as he inhaled dust.

Klaus squinted into the rubble, his eyes scanning for any glimpse of blond hair or fair skin. "Caroline! Come on sweetheart, talk to me." He said, muttering the last part so only he could hear it.

She had to be okay.

Klaus felt his heart in his mouth as he saw her slumped in the corner with her eyes closed.

He made his way over to her quickly, cupping her face in his large hand, "Caroline?" he called out as his thumb rubbed across her cheek.

She stirred under his touch, her eyes blinking rapidly as her hand went to her head, "K…Klaus?" she called.

It was the best sound in his world.

"Come on, love. I got you." He said as relief coursed through his veins. Caroline groaned as Klaus lifted her into his arms, carrying her away from the wreckage.

Klaus carried her outside where people from the building and onlookers had gathered, hiding her face into his chest he made his way over to the ambulance set up on the street.

Klaus placed her on the trolley bed gently as he removed his jacket, draping it over Caroline's frame. Her finger's curled into his shirt, "Don't leave me."

Klaus nodded, removing her fingers from his shirt to curl them with his own, "I've got you." He promised as he kissed her hand.

He was vaguely aware of the paramedics checking her over and Ric running up to them but Klaus was more focused on the feel of Caroline's hand in his, the rise and fall of her chest with every breath.

"She's okay, a little shaky. It's best she doesn't stay alone tonight." The paramedic said as Klaus tuned back into the conversation.

He didn't hesitate, "She can stay with me."

Ric stared at him blankly, "I'm not sure if…"

"Whoever planted that bomb is probably the person stalking her and whoever it is isn't giving up anytime soon." Klaus said, cutting him off, "You hired me to protect her so let me do my damn job."

Caroline squeezed his hand, "It's okay, Ric. I want to go with Klaus."

Ric chose not to argue with the look Caroline gave him.

/

Klaus was on the couch in his apartment with his eyes closed. He had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a Henley before ordering take out for himself and Caroline.

The blonde was in the shower after the paramedics cleared her of any major injuries and Klaus had taken her to his home before the press could show up and start taking pictures.

"Did you order?" he heard Caroline ask as she walked over to him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Pizza. It will be here soon." He smiled.

She looked good like this. Her hair was damp and curling and his shirt clung to her small frame. Klaus loved how sexy she looked in his clothes, like she belonged to him.

What he wouldn't give to have her like this everyday.

"Thank you for saving my life." She smiled as her hand stroke his cheek softly.

Klaus returned her smile, "I couldn't allow anything to happen to you, Caroline. I would never forgive myself."

"I guess that makes you my hero." She laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Klaus stopped her before her lips touched his skin, "If you're going to kiss me, at least do it properly."

It was a challenge, an invitation, a warning.

Caroline couldn't resist.

Her lips were warm and demanding against his own. Klaus immediately kissed her back, revelling in the feel of her. The kiss was soft and passionate and Klaus had never felt anything like it. His tongue entered her mouth and Caroline tilted her head to deepen their kiss.

A moan escaped her mouth as Klaus' hands found her waist, pulling her into his lap so she was straddling him. Caroline smiled against his lips, her hands carding through his hair.

"I think I'm going to like this job." Klaus smirked as they pulled apart.

"Is that all I am to you?"

"You're the most exquisite woman I have ever met, Caroline." He whispered softly, "You are so much more than a job to me, sweetheart."

She smiled softly as she captured his lips again.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene?

Please review! They make my smile and really do keep me writing!

Thank you!

Remember this is your last chance to vote in the poll on my page! The winner will be revealed in the next chapter! Thank you!


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This chapter was inspired by watching recent episodes of Scandal so some phrases might seem familiar to you! Otherwise enjoy!

WINNER OF THE POLL: CHAPTER 35! Thanks to everyone who voted! I am already working on this story and I have big plans for it so I hope you stay tuned! Also would anyone be interested in doing a cover for this story? I really want one but I am rubbish at that sort of thing! If anyone is interested please pm me for more information! Thank you!

**Summary:** 'Caroline knows she has to break up with Klaus. That doesn't mean he is going to let her go.'

**Rating:** T

/

Caroline smiled softly as she read the message displayed on her phone screen. Quickly she scanned the office to make sure no one was near before tapping back a reply.

This was wrong.

That was the one thought flashing through her mind as she hit send and shoved the phone back on her desk. This was so completely, immorally wrong.

But why did it feel so right? Why did it feel so natural and amazing?

"Detective Forbes?" Her superintendent called gruffly causing the blonde to snap her head up, "Do you have a moment?"

Caroline ignore the thump of her heart as she shot him a shaky smile, "Of course, Ric."

She gestured for him to sit down opposite her and Ric followed her gesture, sitting in the hard plastic chair next to her desk. He cleared his throat once before speaking, "It's about Niklaus Mikaelson."

Caroline froze but kept her posture rigid and professional. He couldn't know. She had taken every precaution she could think of.

"What about him?" she asked curtly, her eyes meeting Ric's warm brown ones.

Caroline had always liked Alaric Saltzman. She was assigned to his team right out of the police academy and that meant she got a lot of stick for being the new cop on the block. Ric was great though, and seemed to understand Caroline was good at her job as well as coming from a policing background. He believed in her enough to give her a shot in homicide. Caroline made herself a promise that she would make Ric proud.

If only he knew.

"We need to catch this guy, Caroline. Three murders in as many months, I can't contain this anymore. The press want answers, hell, the public want answers and we don't have them." Ric sighed, running a hand through his hair, "We had the guy in custody and he walked. I put you and Damon on this case to solve it and close isn't good enough."

"Ric, we are doing everything we can. Mikaelson is smart. He knows he needs to lay low because the cops are swarming all over him. Damon is hunting down leads in New Orleans. We think Klaus' protégé, Marcel is there." Caroline explained, "I'm chasing down every contact we have but it takes time. We will catch him, Ric."

Ric nodded once, "You make sure we do. You catch this guy and it will be the making of your career."

"I won't let you down, Ric. You and Damon taught me everything I know." Caroline said as she gave him a smile.

She watched Ric's back as he returned to his own office, a sigh escaping her lips as she slumped back down in her seat. Caroline noticed her phone flashing from her desk and quickly unlocked it, her thumb tapping the new message.

This time it was just an address. She sighed as she noticed the postcode placed it just outside the city.

She was so screwed.

Caroline gathered up her belongings, clocking off for the night as she waited for a contact to get back to her. She was shrugging on her jacket as her phone rang, Damon's name flashing on her screen.

She smiled as she answered it, "How's New Orleans?"

Damon's groan came from the other end of the line, "It sucks. The people here are so weird, one woman actually said she would curse me with voodoo magic if I asked her anymore questions."

Caroline laughed, "Sounds like a fun night."

"If I got laid, maybe." Damon responded, "At least they know how to throw a party in New Orleans. Marcel is a big name here but no one will say anything more than that. I think it's a dead end here, Klaus hasn't been seen in years."

Caroline sighed. Of course it was a dead end, she knew that before Damon even set out for New Orleans. Guilt coursed through her, "Take the night off and have some fun, Damon. Come home tomorrow and we can start a fresh."

She heard Damon sigh in defeat and could almost imagine him running a hand through his hair, "Maybe you're right. Next time you're the one travelling to crazy town, Blondie."

"It's a deal." Caroline laughed, "Night, Damon. Use protection!"

Caroline heard the beginning of Damon's curse word as she disconnected the call with a smile.

She got into her car and drove towards the outskirts of the town. Caroline passed the city quickly as there was no traffic at this time of night, making her way to the address she had received an hour earlier.

The house she stopped at was beautiful and rustic. Red brick with white panelling and Caroline briefly wondered whose house it was. She had never seen it before. A white fence marked off the lawn and Caroline could make out the flowerbeds under the window as she climbed the steps to the front door.

Caroline thought about knocking but changed her mind, biting her lip as she turned the handle. The door was open.

She followed the lights from the house that led towards the living room. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside, fully decorated with a homely vibe and tasteful colours.

"Hello, Caroline." The voice came from behind her and she didn't need to turn around to know he was smiling.

Caroline's heart jumped at his voice, turning round to find him standing there with a signature smirk on his features.

Her guilty secret.

The thing she was risking everything for.

"Hello, Klaus." She said softly, the smile on her face betraying her.

"I didn't think you would come." He admitted gently as he stepped towards her.

"I shouldn't have come."

He looked hurt at that but hid his features well, "Yet here you are, love."

Caroline met his eyes then, raising her head slightly, "What do you want, Klaus? You can't keep doing this, phoning me."

"I needed to see you." He said roughly and Caroline felt tingles down her spine, "I missed you."

"I'm not yours." Caroline protested, "I am not the girl you live happily ever after with. I'm a cop, I'm one of the cops on your case."

"I don't care." Klaus insisted, "You could turn me in tomorrow and I wouldn't care if I got to spend tonight with you."

"Klaus…"

"You don't get it, do you? I can't walk away from you, Caroline. I've tried to stop thinking about you and I can't. We both know why you're just too scared to admit it."

Caroline shook her head, her voice wavering, "Don't say it."

"I love you." He confessed. Klaus walked towards her, his hands reaching to cup her face, his thumb running across her cheekbone, "I love you." She needed to move, to get out but she couldn't. Klaus leaned down, his lips brushing against hers, "I love you."

Caroline pulled back slightly to look at him, the love reflected in his blue eyes had her crumbling into his grip. She brought her lips to his again, firmer this time. Their kisses were full of need and passion and Caroline fell into it.

She forgot she was a cop and he was a criminal. She forgot she was meant to bring this guy in no matter what. She forgot how many people this would hurt and what she was sacrificing. Instead getting lost in Klaus' touch as he rid her of her clothes and guided her to the floor.

She couldn't even remember what she was doing here and by the time he was pushing into her she could barely think of her own name.

Everything, every thought, every feeling, every cell was invaded by Klaus.

Daylight was beginning to break through the dark sky outside as Caroline woke up. Her body encased in Klaus' arms. He was still asleep next to her, his hair tousled from where her hands were fisted into it a few hours previously.

He looked so peaceful like this, it was so easy to forget who he was and what he had done. Why did she always fall for the wrong guys? Caroline had been dreaming about being a detective her whole life yet Klaus made her want to throw that all away to stay in his arms, the rest of the world not mattering in the slightest.

She met Klaus while her and Damon where hunting down one of his contacts. She didn't even know who he was at first but there was an instant attraction. As soon as she realised who he was she tried to set a trap for him to arrest him but Caroline couldn't do it. He had kissed her and she lost her nerve.

Since then she found it harder every day to walk away and do her job. Klaus was alluring and sexy and he made her feel like she could do anything. It didn't matter thought, it wasn't just her at risk anymore. The longer he stayed in town the closer her team got to finding him. Caroline couldn't keep sending Damon on hoax leads nor could she keep lying to Ric. There were too many people that could get hurt.

Carefully she untangled herself from Klaus, sparing him one last lingering look as she grabbed her clothes from where he threw them last night, slipping them on.

She was buttoning up her blouse as she heard Klaus shift from the floor behind her, the sheet rustling around as he moved.

"Caroline?" He called out and she turned to him, giving him a sad smile as she finished her buttons.

"We can't do this anymore, Klaus." She told him, "I can't do this anymore."

"I thought we talked about this…" he started.

"No we didn't." She cut him off, "We had sex. Really great sex, but you don't have to deal with this. You don't have to go back to the office and lie to everyone you know. You don't have to feel this betrayal as you're tore between protecting the criminal you have feelings for and helping you're friends catch him."

Klaus stood up then, tucking the sheet around his naked form so it sat on his hips. "If you want me to walk away then say, Caroline."

"You know I don't." she admitted as a tear fell down her cheek, "But we don't always get what we want, Klaus."

"We could." He argued, "I would do anything for you. I'm trying to go straight, Caroline. I am ruining everything my father built because I can't stop loving you."

"It doesn't matter. Everything you did, you still have to answer to that. I can't be the one to save you, Klaus. I'm not the girl you throw it all away for."

Klaus laughed bitterly, "Yes you are. I don't care about anything but you, Caroline. I'm Klaus Mikaelson, I don't care and I don't have mercy. Yet here you are, the one woman who can make me drop to my knees and beg you not to leave me." Klaus responded, "Do you want me to beg?"

"No." Caroline shook her head, brushing away the tears, "I want you to accept that we can't be together."

"I can't do that." Klaus said as he pulled her body towards him, her palms flat against his chest to steady herself, "I love you. I know you love me too. If you walk out now you will be making a big mistake and you know it."

"I have to go, Klaus. I have to go to work and you have to let me go." Caroline insisted as she pushed him back, walking out of his grasp.

"It's yours." He called after her.

Caroline stopped in confusion, turning back to him, "What?"

"This house. It's yours." He explained stepping closer to her again, "Ours. I had it built for us."

Caroline blinked at him, looking around the house they had just made love in, "Klaus…"

"This is all for us, Caroline. We talked about it, having kids and settling down one day. This was where we could've done that." Klaus smiled sadly, "It's got a massive kitchen because I know you love to cook and there is an art studio upstairs."

Caroline cut him off by rushing over to him, kissing him soundly as her fingers went to his hair. Klaus crushed her to him, his lips devouring hers like he was scared about letting her go.

"If you want to walk away then I know I can't stop you but don't for one second think I am ever letting go or forgetting about you." He said as he cupped her face, "I hope you are the one to catch me just so I can see you again because I don't think I can take not having you in my life and in my arms."

Caroline reached a hand out to trace his roughened jaw, "I'm just glad you got to see the house once before I have to sell it." Klaus continued, his eyes boring into hers.

Caroline shook her head softly, "Don't sell the house."

"Caroline I…"

She placed a hand over his mouth, "I love you, Klaus."

It was the first time she had said it to him and Klaus responded by slanting his lips against hers as he pulled her top, leading her back to the living room.

Maybe what she was doing was selfish and maybe a lot of people would be hurt in the crossfire but walking away from Klaus wasn't even an option anymore.

Even if she tried, he wouldn't let her because he knew she didn't really want to go.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts/feelings? Favourite line?

One more to go!

Thanks so much!

Don't forget if anyone is interested in making me a cover for the chapter 35 story then please pm me and let me know! Thank you!

Please review!


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Last chapter is here! It's been an amazing journey! Thanks for everything! I thought this one shot was a good one to leave it at because it's something we all want to see happen! Enjoy!

**Summary: **'Because it doesn't matter how far away they are. He will always come for her and one day she will be ready for him.'

**Rating:** T

/

The vervain burned through her skin like it was made of paper, the slightest movement causing her to bit her lip to force down a scream. Dried blood clung to her clothes, making them stick to her flesh uncomfortably.

Caroline wasn't a stranger to torture but this was worse. She had been here for a week now, each day bringing new tortures and fresh vervain ropes. She didn't know why she was here but it was clearly something to do with Elena, wasn't everything?

She wasn't expecting Damon to swoop in and save her of course but she had a thinly veiled hope that she meant enough to Elena and Stefan for them to save her. That hope disappeared after day five.

Caroline was weak and tired, no blood had passed her lips since the morning she was taken a week ago and the blood matted into her skin wasn't helping her hunger. The vervain binding her hands and feet had dug so deep into her skin she couldn't feel anything other than the stinging pain as the ropes bit into another section of unmarked flesh like alcohol poured onto an open wound.

She cried and screamed and begged to little effect. The last time she made a sound she had gotten a stake through her stomach and a vervain bucket thrown at her.

She never saw her attackers face, his voice was cold and chilling and the one word she could make out was 'doppelganger'.

Yet again Caroline Forbes was playing collateral damage for Elena Gilbert.

She knew it would happen eventually, how many times had Bonnie sacrificed herself for Elena? The thing was, Caroline wasn't okay with it anymore. She loved Elena and wanted her to be happy but she didn't want to die for her.

"_You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."_

"_I don't want to die."_

That voice. She had been thinking about that voice, about him, a lot lately. Giving into the thoughts and feelings she had kept locked away in the back of her mind since that moment in the woods.

"_I want your confession."_

"_My…confession? Confession about what, I didn't do anything."_

"_Me."_

Maybe it was the vervain or the pain that was making her hallucinate but the only thing that brought her comfort from her spot in that dank cellar was her visions of Klaus.

Caroline's wounds weren't healing due to the lack of blood in her system, her mind was clouded in a mixture of pain, fear and Klaus.

She could have laughed at the irony of the situation. In her darkest moments she clung to the darkest thing she knew.

Except he wasn't. At least not to her, not anymore.

"_Small town boy, small town life. It won't be enough for you anymore."_

She hated how right he was. She hated how long it took her to see it.

"_I'll take you, anywhere you want to go. Paris, Rome, Tokyo?"_

She spent nights dreaming of that, of how different her life would be if she had taken him up on his offer. Even now, as a new wave of pain caused her to bite down on her lip so hard it drew blood and tears pricked at her eyes, Caroline found herself drifting into a better life.

A life of music, art, culture. A life of genuine beauty. A life with Klaus.

Holding hands on the cobbled streets of Rome as they shared a secret smile behind sunglasses and champagne. Dancing in Paris where they only had eyes for each other, their hands wandering as instincts took over and he made love to her. Driving down a busy road in Tokyo in a classic car, one of his hands on her thighs because he couldn't resist having her so close to him without touching her.

Because that's what being human is about really. The mistakes that people make, the opportunities they regret and the paths they go down in their lives.

Caroline knew she wouldn't regret anything else in her life as much as she regretted not giving Klaus a chance.

"_You're strong, you're beautiful, you're full of light. I enjoy you."_

If only she knew then what he would mean to her, how far their attraction would go.

Caroline heard the groan of the heavy metal door and she squeezed her eyes shut. That sound meant only one thing: another torture.

She wondered what it would be this time. More vervain, wooden stakes imbedded into her skin like a new form of acupuncture? Maybe a shot of werewolf venom to give her a slow and painful death? After all what was the point of keeping her alive now?

"_Maybe one day, in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."_

She would never get that chance. Caroline would never be able to show up at his door with a smile and a suitcase, waltzing back into his life like she belonged there. He would let her too, opening up his door wider on the understanding that if she was here it would be forever.

Klaus Mikaelson might be a patient man but he was no saint. He wouldn't let her walk away from him a second time.

Her eyes were still closed, hoping if she didn't know what was coming it would hurt less. Every muscle was coiled in her body, her form a rigid statue as she waited.

Thump, thump, thump.

Her own dead heart was pounding in her chest, the sound echoing in her ears. A lone tear fell from her right eye as she heard the door open.

Her eyes were scrunched up, spots pricking her vision as her hallucinations came faster, Klaus' voice soothing her in her mind.

"_I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity. For you, Caroline. It was all for you."_

Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"_Shh, it's okay, it's okay, it's me. You're safe."_

"Caroline." She heard a voice call out and sharply turned her head away from it.

"_He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes."_

Caroline jerked back as she felt someone kneel down in front of her, warm hands cupping her face softly, tenderly. She frowned.

"Caroline?" the voice was familiar, like woven silk to her ears. A new smell of earth and musk hit her nose.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, the spots in her vision taking a moment to disappear.

Stormy blue eyes filled with concern and full raspberry lips came into view. A strong jawline peppered with stubble and dimples. Tousled curls sat close to his head and Caroline could remember what they felt like beneath her fingers.

Klaus.

He was here. He was splattered with blood but it was definitely him.

"Klaus?" She barely recognised her own voice. It was weak and broken and she knew from the look on Klaus' face he heard it too.

"I'm right here, love." He said softly, "You're going to be okay."

She shook her head, "You're not real." She laughed, "My delusions are just getting stronger."

"I'm real, Caroline. I'm here with you, sweetheart." Klaus promised as he tore the rope from her feet, ignoring the sting to his own hands.

"This isn't going to work. I know you're not real. You're not New Orleans. You wouldn't come for me." She insisted, her voice a broken whisper.

Klaus took her face in his hands again, his eyes meeting hers, "I will always come for you, Caroline. Only for you."

"Klaus?" she sobbed believing him for the first time. Klaus quickly broke the restraints on her wrists as she slumped against his solid form. Klaus held her tightly, his eyes closing for a brief moment as relief washed over him.

"It's alright, love. They have paid for what they did to you." Klaus said gently, his words dark. "You're safe now, I've got you."

"How did you find me?" Her voice was muffled into his jacket but he still heard her.

"Stefan phoned me. I got Elijah to get in contact with a few witch friends of his. It's amazing how quickly witches will work if you threat their entire bloodline." Klaus explained, one hand stroking her hair. "You need to drink, love. Those look painful." He nodded towards her arms and Caroline registered that pain that she had spent days trying to block out.

Klaus rearranged them so he was sat on the floor with her in his laps. He brought his wrist up to her mouth, urging Caroline to drink from him. She kept her eyes on his as she sank her fangs into his skin, a moan escaping her throat as his blood filled her mouth.

Klaus stroked her skin softly, watching her wounds heal and colour return to her skin. He tried not to focus on her lips against his skin or her eyes on him.

Once she had her fill Klaus picked her up gently, Caroline's arms looping around his neck as he led them out of her captivity.

"You broke your promise."

Klaus chuckled, "Of course you're mad at me. I save your life and you're mad at me."

"Thank you." She whispered gently, one hand moving to his cheek.

"Always."

Klaus got her into the passenger seat of his Range Rover quickly when he heard a sound behind him. Within seconds he had the man in question pinned against the bonnet.

"If you were smart you would have stayed hidden." Klaus sneered, squeezing the man's neck tighter.

"Klaus, don't." Caroline pleaded from the car causing him to look over to her. She was covered in blood and dirt and he didn't look much better. Klaus could see she had been through enough for one day.

"You tell anyone who wants her that they have to go through me." Klaus said with venom, "She is under my personal protection."

The guy nodded in fear before Klaus threw him away from the car, making sure to damage a few ribs in the process.

"Why is she so important to you?" the man choked out.

Klaus smirked them, looking back at Caroline as he spoke, "She's my future Queen."

With that he got into the car, reeving the engine before speeding away. Caroline spoke first.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly, her eyes on his face as he drove.

"I'm driving you back home to Mystic Falls."

The words sounded bitter in her mind, "No."

Klaus looked at her confused, "No?"

"I don't want to go back to Mystic Falls. I don't want to be second choice and I really don't want to die for Elena Gilbert." She said with fire and Klaus smiled at the glimpse of his Caroline, "You were right, a small town life isn't enough for me."

Klaus smiled, "So where would you like me to take you, love?"

"New Orleans."

She said the words so confidently Klaus almost thought he misheard her. Almost.

"Caroline…"

"You don't want me?" she asked.

"More than you know. All I have been thinking about since our last meeting is the day you let me show you what the world has to offer." Klaus admitted.

"Then what's the problem?"

Klaus stopped the car, turning in his seat to face her, "I don't want you to regret it tomorrow. I need you to be ready for this, Caroline because I have no intention of letting you go once I have you."

Caroline smiled, "I am ready, Klaus. I had a lot of time to think while I was getting tortured and the only thing on my mind was you."

"You have to be sure, Caroline. Tell me you want this." Klaus said and she could hear the plea in his tone.

"I want you. I want to be your last love, your only love." She smiled gently.

"You are, sweetheart, you are." He smiled as he leaned over to kiss her softly.

He left New Orleans to save the baby vampire who had captured his heart. He was arriving with his Queen so they could spent eternity with each other.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line!

That's it, the last chapter!

Thanks for everything! Remember to review! Thank you!

Also my new story will be up in October and it shall be called Let Me Love You. I can't wait! Thanks everyone!


End file.
